Ranma re life
by jair d
Summary: A veces los pequeños cambios pueden generar grandes concecuencias, que sucederia si ranma fuera mas amable, inteligente y menos arrogante, que cambios llegarian a su vida y a los que le rodean. Ranma harem, ranma/ fuerte y mas inteligente.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yo como estan amigos aquí esta su amigo jair d trayéndoles esta nueva historia asi que espero que la disfruten como deben haber leído esta historia es básicamente como seria todo si ranma fuera mas amable, maduro y menos arrogante que en el anime, este cambio fue posible porque en este fic el entreno con otros maestros que fueron verdaderos modelos a seguir y lo educaron bien a diferencia del panda bastardo, por supuesto como mis otros fics este será harem ,por cierto algunos maestros serán personajes de otros animes y habrá técnicas de otros animes pero serán adaptadas para los niveles de poder del mundo de ranma**

 **Con eso dicho vamos con la historia.**

 **Renuncias: no poseo ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: aquí esta ranma.**

Nerima una ciudad conocida por su gente extravagante y por su locura, esta ciudad es conocida por tener una gran cantidad de artistas marciales de todo tipo cada uno con un estilo unico.

Nos encontramos en la casa tendo donde el patriarca Soun tendo actualmente revisaba el correo el estaba clasificando los mensajes cuando se encontró con una postal extraña, la abrio y se dio cuenta de que estaba dirigida hacia el por parte de su viejo amigo Genma Saotome, rápidamente leyó la carta.

"Tendo-kun, estoy llevando a ranma….firma , Saotome"-inmediatamente despues de leer lagrimas de cascada salieron de sus ojos y una gran sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

"NIÑAS VENGAN POR FAVOR VENGAN TENGO UN ANUNCIO QUE HACERLES"-grito Soun a sus hijas para que vinieran ante el.

Inmediatamente su hija mas obediente y bondadosa Kasumi llego a la mesa, espero unos minutos y al ver que sus otras dos hijas no llegaban se dispuso a buscarlas, rápidamente fue a la habitación de su segunda hija Nabiki donde la encontró pintándose las uñas con unos audífonos de música puestos, después de eso busco a su tercera hija, ella no estaba en su habitación ni tampoco en el baño asi que solo había un lugar en donde podia estar, rápidamente se dirigió al dojo de la familia donde efectivamente estaba su hija practicando.

"Akane"-soun llamo a su hija que rompía unos ladrillos con sus manos desnudas, ella levanto la vista y se dirigió a su padre.

"Akane ven a la mesa necesito hablarles de algo importante….por cierto buen trabajo en tu golpe"-dijo Soun, Akane asintió con una sonrisa feliz al ser elogiada por tu padre.

Con sus tres hijas reunidas se instalaron en la sala de la casa y soun comenzó a explicar porque las reunio.

"hijas mias tengo que informarles que mi viejo amigo Genma Saotome llegara a nerima pronto junto con su hijo ranma, ellos se ajoran aquí"-informo soun, sus hijas reaccionaron como esperaba, Kasumi era un poco interesada, Nabiki simplemente suspiro con fastidio y Akame se puso furiosa.

"Genial, un chico vendra a vivir aquí con nosotros"-Akane se quejo con un ceño fruncido.

Soun miro a sus hijas y suspiro, el ya se esperaba esas reacciones así que trato de aliviar las cosas.

"niñas, entiendo como se sienten pero genma es un antiguo amigo y quisiera que los traten con respeto"-dijo soun con un poco de severidad lo que provoco que sus hijas asintieran.

"Ahora se estarán preguntado porque vienen a vivir aquí, la verdad es que yo y saotome cuando estudibamos con el mismo maestro acordamos que uniriamos las escuelas…a travez del matrimonio de nuestros hijos" -Soun soltó la bomba.

La sala se quedo en un silencio, las chicas se quedaron calladas por un segundo procesando lo que dijo su padre y como era de esperar Akame fue la primera en estallar.

"¿Qué?, padre estas loco, prometiste nuestra mano en matrimonio con alguien que ni siquiera conocemos"-exclamo furiosa la menor tendo.

"Es cierto otou-san, no nos hemos encontrado con este ranma todavía no es correcto hacer eso"-declaro educadamente la mayor hija tendo.

Nabiki no dijo nada y simplemente fruncio el seño ante lo que dijo su padre, ¿Cómo podia hacer eso sin su consentimiento y con alguien que ni siquiera han visto? Eso era total y completamente absurdo.

En ese momento afuera comenzo a llover.

* * *

"BAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU"-ese fue el gruñido de un panda corriendo en dos patas con una mirada de pánico en su rostro, repentinamente el panda fue pateado en la espalda haciéndolo gruñir de dolor y rodar por el piso.

El que lanzo al panda era una niña petit muy linda de cabello color rojo y ojos azules que por cierto estamuy bien dotada con una figura de relog de arena, vestía una camisa sin mangas china, pantalones negros y unas zapatillas para kempo y en su espalda cargaba una gran mochila, la expresion en el rostro de la niña era claramente una de furia ya que sus ojos azules literalmente brillaban con ira.

"Asi que para eso me trajiste aquí maldito viejo de mierda, todo esto para que puedas vivir una vida feliz cómoda a costa de otros bastardo, oh no eso no, ya has arruinado mi vida lo suficiente y no voy a dejar que arruines la de otro solo por tu egoísmo viejo"-rugió la pelirroja petit.

El panda al parecer se molesto por lo que dijo la niña y se molesto, rapidamente se puso en una postura de combate y se lanzo a la niña pero esta con aburrimiento lo esquivo.

"Estoy cansado de esto, yo solo hablare con los tendo y arreglare este asunto y tu no podras evitarlo"-dijo la chica lanzándose hacia el panda con su puño listo, pero el panda salto y para sorpresa de todos los que veían la escena la chica destruyo un muro de concreto con la mano denuda como si fuera lo mas frágil del mundo.

Mientras tanto los transeúntes estaban con la mandíbula en el suelo no sabian lo que era mas asombroso, el panda que al parecer sabe artes marciales o el hecho de que una chica tan pequeña lo este encarando como si nada.

Mientras tanto en la casa tendo se escuchaban a las hijas de soun bombardeaban a su padre con preguntas.

¿este ranma y su padre de donde vienen?-pregunto Akane ganando una sonrisa nerviosa de su padre.

"Bueno ellos estaban haciendo un viaje de entrenamiento y recientemente vienen de las montañas de china"-explico el patriarca tendo.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"-volvió a preguntar Akame con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Creo que unos diez años mas menos"-respondió Soun ahora aun mas nervioso.

"¿DIEZ AÑOS?, ¿que tan viejo es este ranma?"-pregunto/exigio Akane.

"En realidad el debe tener tu edad Akame"-dijo Soun ganando un seño fruncido de su hija.

"¿es lindo?, ¿Cómo es el?"-pregunto Nabiki queriendo sacarle toda la información a su padre solo para el se encogiera de hombros.

"No lo se, personalmente nunca lo he visto en mi vida"-respondió ensanchando los ojos de sus hijas.

Cualquiera lo que fueran a decir fue interrumpido por un grito de furia feminino que venia del patio rápidamente salieron y no vieron nada escucharon algo sobre ellos y vieron que algo estaba a punto de caer en el estanque de su casa y era….. ¿un panda?.

 _SPLASH_

El panda se estrello en el estanque, después vieron a una chica petit pelirroja saltar a travez de la pared de su casa y se acercaba con una mirada de furia hacia el panda, el panda se levanto para ver a la niña con miedo.

"Esto termino viejo, no tienes a donde huir"-la chica se lanzo hacia el panda a una velocidad segadora dejando pasmados a los tendo en especial a Soun y Akane.

La chica procedio a golpear por todos los ángulos en puntos extremadamente precisos al panda a tal velocidad que parecía que hubieran varias pelirrojas golpeando al panda.

 _ **HUNDRED NOKKINGU**_

Despues de dar cien golpes al panda la chica se coloco frente a el, el panda trato de decir algo pero al parecer su cuerpo estaba paralizado por completo, repentinamente el brazo de la chica adquirió un tono de piel mas oscuro y sonrió de forma salvaje y rugio.

 **Hora de ver las estrellas**

 _ **BIG BANG**_

De un poderoso gancho izquierdo en la mandíbula del panda este literalmente salió disparado hacia el cielo cual estrella fugas perdiéndose en el horizonte.

La chica miraba al panda volar con una sonrisa mientras sobaba su brazo izquierdo que volvía a su color original, al parecer esa tecnica sea lo que sea era muy dolorosa.

"Uf aun no lo domino pero al menos ahora no tengo problemas para mover el brazo después de un solo impacto"-murmuro la chica que paso a en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

"Oh lo siento no quise molestar en su casa"-la pelirroja se inclino en forma de disculpa, después de unos segundos levanto la vista y vio que las personas seguían en la misma posición con la mandíbula en el suelo aparentemente en shock, la chica petit se acerco y chasqueo los dedos frente a ellos despertándolos.

"Oh me alegro que estén bien ¿les he molestado?"-pregunto la pelirroja amablemente solo para recibir una negación de cabeza grupal por parte de los tendo.

"Que bueno, disculpen ¿seria posible que me indiquen donde esta la casa de los tendo? es que estoy perdido"-dijo la chica petit con una sonrisa cosa que causo que todos levantaran una ceja ¿Por qué esta chica los estaba buscando?.

"Esta es la casa tendo señorita y perdona pero quisiera saber ¿Quién eres?"-pregunto soun intrigado, la chica inmediatamente tomo una postura seria frente al hombre.

"Entonces eso me ahorra muchos problemas señor tendo, se que tiene preguntas y serán contestadas pero antes de eso podrían traerme un poco de agua hirviendo por favor"-pidio la pelirroja petit educadamente confundiendo a los tendo por este extraño pedido.

"Kasumi.."-

"Si padre"-

Inmediatamente la mayor tendo fue por un poco de agua hirviendo, unos minutos despues la chica trajo una tetera con agua hirviendo y se la dio a la pelirroja petit.

"Muchas gracias"-dijo la pelirroja, para sorpresa de ellos la pelirroja se tiro el agua hirviendo sobre ella dejando nuevamente a los tendo con la mandíbula en el suelo por lo paso despues.

El cuerpo de la chica empezó a cambiar, creció un buen par de metros, su cabello ahora era de color negro, su cuerpo se volvió mas fornido y masculino junto con sus rasgos faciales.

"Ahora me siento mejor"-su voz ahora también era mas grave, nuevamente miro a los tendo se presento.

"Mucho gusto soy Ranma Saotome y necesito hablar con ustedes"-se presento el ahora conocido como ranma.

Y eso fue todo lo que podían soportar los tendo.

 _THUMP_

Todos cayeron al suelo desmayados por la sobrecarga de información de sus cabezas, ranma se quedo ahí parado mirando a los tendo con cara de palo y una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Creo que debí presentarme de otra manera"-murmuro ranma que ahora tenia que esperar a que los tendo despertaran.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno amigos este es el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic espero que les guste y sea apoyado por ustedes al igual que los otros, por supuesto este fic sera un harem para ranma y con un poco de bashing ja ciertos personajes, con eso dicho nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

 **JANE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY YO, aquí jair d transmitiendo nuevamente trayéndoles el segundo capitulo de ranma re: life pero antes vamos con los comentarios.**

ElvisF231: gracias amigo aquí esta el capitulo.

 **Frankie marin san:** gracias y eso espero yo también.

 **Kitsuneblue** : gracias por eso amigo y veré que puedo hacer con eso y sobre la pregunta que dejaste con mi fic de naruko la respuesta es si, paimon si esta.

 **Lux01** : jajaja gracias amigo y aprecio las correcciones y sobre quien sera la primera solo mira el fic y veras

 **Daisuke** : gracias por el comentario y siempre responderé las dudas de mis lectores.

 **Con eso dicho vamos con la historia.**

 **Aclaracines**

Baka-humano

 _Baka-pensamientos y flashbacks_

 **Baka-tecnicas**

Renuncias: no poseo ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Capitulo 2: una larga historia y un acuerdo.**

 **\- Dojo Tendo -**

La familia Tendo estaba reunida en la sala de estar frente al chico que antes era chica yque acaba de luchar contra un oso panda y lo mando a volar a quien sabe donde como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo. Para colmo, este chico era el supuesto hijo del amigo de Soun Tendo que venia vivir con ellos. sip, definitivamente esta situación no podría ser mas loca.

\- Disculpen por asustarlos nuevamente, creo que no debí presentarme de esa forma – dijo ranma con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- No te preocupes Ranma-kun. Debo decir que fue sorpresivo todo lo que acaba de pasar, pero no fue nada por lo que tengas que disculparte – dijo Soun con una sonrisa. Ranma simplemente asintió.

\- Bueno creo que es hora de presentarnos. Mi nombre es Soun Tendo, maestro de la escuela Tendo de estilo libre – se presento el patriarca Tendo.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Kasumi Tendo. Es un placer conocerte, Ranma – dijo la mayor hija tendo.

\- Mi nombre es Nabiki – dijo la tendo del medio.

\- Akane, soy la heredera de la escuela Tendo – dijo Tendo menor.

"Ranma saotome, heredero de la escuela Saotome de estilo libre. Les agradezco su amabilidad a todos ustedes – dijo ranma con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente. En ese momento las chicas analizaban al supuesto chico con la que alguna de ellas tendría que casarse con la mirada.

\- _Vaya, que joven tan educado. Parece que es un joven muy respetoso y no puedo negar que es un poco lindo, es una lastima que sea mas joven_ – pensó Kasumi a pesar de que no tenia intenciones de casarse tenia que admitir que Ranma parecia ser un buen joven.

\- _Um, no esta nada mal. Es muy apuesto y por lo que acabamos de ver muy fuerte. Tal vez esto del compromiso pueda no ser tan malo, pero tengo que arreglarlo a mi conveniencia, ya que no pienso casarme a esta edad. Um, puedo sacarle unas fotos y venderlas a las chicas de la escuela –_ pensó Nabiki con un brillo en los ojos esto podría funcionar muy bien a su favor.

\- _Es un chico, todos los chicos son pervertidos…pero no puedo negar que parece muy educado y respetuoso. Además, parece que es un artista marcial extremadamente fuerte…tal vez deba darle el beneficio de la duda_ – pensó Akame. Tal vez este considerando a darle el beneficio de la duda a este chico, pero no por eso bajara la guardia Si este tipo era un pervertido como los de su escuela, ella se encargaría de proteger a sus hermanas y sacarlo de su casa de alguna manera.

\- Bueno Ranma, espero que no te moleste, pero quisiera confirmar si eres el hijo de viejo amigo. ¿me lo podrías describir? – pregunto Soun.

\- Es gordo, calvo y lleva gafas – dijo sin rodeos.

\- Si, ese es el ¿Dónde esta?, Quisiera poder hablar con el – Soun estaba extrañado por no ver a su amigo.

\- Lo lamento señor Tendo, pero será imposible en este momento – dijo Ranma, Soun arqueo una ceja confundido.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque?–

\- Porque mi viejo era el panda que mande a volar hace unos momentos – dijo Ranma como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

La mesa se quedo en silencio y la familia Tendo se quedo mirando al chico preguntándose si estaba mal de la cabeza. Ranma solo pudo suspirar, el se esperaba estas reacciones.

\- Entiendo que me crean loco, pero vamos, acaban de ver a una chica convertirse en un chico así que no estén tan sorprendidos –

Los Tendo parpadearon un momento antes de asentir ya que lo que decía era cierto.

\- Es cierto, pero si lo que dices es verdad ¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso y como es que tu padre resulta ser ese panda? – pregunto Nabiki curiosa.

\- Bueno eso se debe a que mi viejo y yo estamos malditos desde hace medio año. es una larga historia, pero hare lo mejor para explicárselos – dijo el moreno, al ver que todos dieron el visto bueno para que contara su historia empezó a hablar.

\- Bueno. hace 6 meses, mi viejo y yo viajamos a un lugar que el había sido informado que era un " legendario campo de entrenamiento de temible reputación" así que mi viejo en su "infinita sabiduría" decidió ir allí a pesar de que no sabia muy bien de que clase de lugar era o aprender mandarin en el tiempo que estuvimos en china. Fue hay cuando todo se fue al caño, el lugar se llama jusenkyo, el cual esta lleno de estanques donde cañas de bambú salen de ellos, la idea era luchar sobre las cañas, si eras derribado entonces recibías un chapuzón. Nos encontramos con el guía que trato de advertirnos, pero mi viejo no quiso escuchar, resulta que los estanques de junsekyo estaban malditos cada uno con una trágica historia; El viejo me ataco, pero yo lo derribe de inmediato y el cayo a uno de los estanques. Imaginen mi sorpresa que cuando salió el era un panda, escuche al guía decir que el se había caído en el estanque del panda ahogado, un panda que cayo en el estanque y se ahogo hace 2000 años –

\- ¡Que trágica historia! – dijo Soun con lagrimas de cascada lo que provoco que Ranma tuviera una gota de sudor en la nuca, el miro a las hijas Tendo con una cara de ¿esto es normal?.

\- No te preocupes, esto es normal así que continua – dijo la Tendo del medio en un tono aburrido con sus hermanas asintiendo a lo que dijo.

\- ¿De acuerdo?…..luego de eso trate de avisarle a mi viejo, pero como no quiso escuchar ya que le gane fácilmente, estaba determinado a hacerme caer. El aprovecho mi momento de descuido y me tiro a un estanque, al parecer este era el estanque de la mujer ahogada, una chica que se ahogo en el estanque hace 1500 años y cualquiera que caiga en ella se convertirá en una chica…...como ustedes ya han visto mi forma maldita – Finalizo el relato con amargura.

\- Entiendo, ¿Pero como es que trabaja la maldición? – pregunto Kasumi curiosa.

\- la maldición funciona con el agua, el agua fría me transforma en mi forma maldita y el agua caliente me devuelve a la normalidad. Según el guía, el viejo se parece al panda que se ahogo hace muchos años, mientras que para los estanques con maldiciones humanas es diferente. El estanque en que yo caí me transforma en la forma como hubiera sido si yo naciera niña – explico Ranma.

\- ¿no hay cura? – pregunto Akame, el moreno simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- No, al parecer la maldición es permanente. Por supuesto esta la posibilidad de que te maldigas con otro estanque y tu maldición en teoría podría cambiar. por lo tanto si existe el estanque del hombre ahogado, entonces mi maldición será curada pero el guía no tenia idea de su ubicación, por lo tanto me quede así. Francamente mi maldición no es tan mala, hay maldiciones mucho peores en Jusenkyo –

\- Ya veo, había escuchado los cuentos de jusenkyo de mi maestro, verdaderamente es un lugar misterioso y aterrador – dijo Soun reflexivamente, en ese momento se dio cuenta que aun tenían que tratar otro asunto.

\- Ranma no puedo dejar de preguntarme, ¿Por qué mandaste a volar a tu padre? – pregunto Soun ganando una mirada seria de Ranma.

\- Lo que sucede es que quería hablar con ustedes sobre este supuesto compromiso, mi viejo me hablo sobre el compromiso o mas precisamente logre sacárselo a golpes ¿hay alguna forma de anularlo? – pregunto Ranma para sorpresa de las hijas de Soun.

\- No ranma, tu padre y yo entablamos el compromiso. Es cuestión de honor para nuestras familias, aunque tengo un poco de curiosidad ¿porque deseas cancelarlo? –

\- No es que tenga nada contra usted o sus hijas. Siendo honesto, sus tres hijas son verdaderamente hermosas, pero soy muy joven para casarme. Además, estoy seguro de que sus hijas tampoco desean casarse con un desconocido –dijo ranma con sinceridad.

Las chicas al escuchar a Ranma se ruborizaron un poco al ser llamadas hermosas y también estaban algo sorprendidas ya que el chico podia entender como se sentían por este compromiso.

\- Entiendo lo que dices Ranma y es muy admirable que pienses de ese modo, pero esto es algo que involucra el honor de nuestras familias así que no puede deshacerse – dijo el patriarca Tendo con una postura seria.

Eso esta bien, Señor Soun. Pero quiero decirle que mi viejo de mierda no tiene sentido del honor o nada que se parezca – dijo Ranma con una mueca de furia haciendo jadear a la familia Tendo.

\- Oh mi. Ranma, no puedes hablar de esa forma de su padre – reprendió educadamente la Tendo mayor.

\- Comprendo que parezca eso Kasumi-san, pero créame cuando le digo que si conociera a mi viejo como yo y supiera lo que ha hecho, me daría toda la razón para insultarlo y muchas cosas mas – dijo Ranma con una mirada llena de furia haciendo levantar una ceja a la familia Tendo, ¿Qué clase de cosas habrá hecho Genma Saotome para que su hijo lo odie de esta forma?.

\- Bueno. en todo caso Ranma, esto fue un acuerdo mutuo entre mi viejo amigo y yo frente a nuestro maestro. Esta en juego el honor de nuestras familias, así que no podemos retractarnos – dijo Soun, aunque estaba algo intrigado sobre las cosas que habrá hecho Genma para que su hijo lo vea de ese modo. Ranma asintió y paso a mirar a Kasumi, Nabiki y Akame.

\- Ya he escuchado a su padre, pero quiero saber su opinión sobre esto. No quiero obligarlas a aceptar esto solo por un acuerdo hecho por nuestros padres, si se casan debe ser por amor y no por algo como esto – dijo Ranma con sinceridad sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente, tomo un minuto para que las chicas repasaran la idea en sus cabezas hasta que cada una dio su respuesta.

\- Lo siento, yo no puedo formar parte de esto. No es que tenga nada en tu contra Ranma, es solo que eres muy joven para mi y no seria correcto – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa de disculpa a lo cual Ranma entendió.

\- No te preocupes Kasumi-san, comprendo así que no hay nada que disculparse –

La siguiente fue nabiki, ella tomo un momento para revisar a Ranma de arriba abajo para después dar su respuesta.

\- Yo voy a decir que si – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa cosa que sorprendio un poco a su padre y hermanas.

La ultima fue Akane, ella miro a ranma por un momento y pensó, el chico no parecía ser como los de su escuela, el parecía educado y firme, no parecía ser un pervertido y como bono extra podría tener un buen compañero de entrenamiento.

\- Yo….voy a decir que si también, el honor de nuestras familias esta en juego así que aceptare – dijo akane con una mueca.

Soun después de escuchar a sus hijas miro al heredero saotome.- Bueno ranma dos de mis hijas han aceptado ¿vas a mantener el honor de los saotome? –

Ranma simplemente pensó un momento las cosas para después suspirar.

\- Esta bien, estaré de acuerdo con el compromiso pero con la condición de que quiero llegar a conocerlas mejor antes de que alguna de ellas me elija o yo elija a una de ellas ¿están de acuerdo? – dijo Ranma pregunto amablemente a las chicas, ambas se miraron por un momento antes de responderle.

\- Claro, no veo problema – dijo Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros

\- Si….yo pienso que es lo mejor para todos – dijo Akame un tanto nerviosa, En su mente estaba agradecida con Ranma por esa condición y nuevamente reafirmo su creencia de que el no era como todos los chicos de su escuela.

\- Entonces esta decidido, durante los próximos seis meses tendrán tiempo para conocerse mejor y al final del tiempo acordado, Ranma elegirá a uno de ustedes chicas o una de ustedes dejara el compromiso para que la otra se case con Ranma-kun, ¿entendido? – dijo Soun y los tres asintieron haciéndolo sonreír.

\- Muy bien, Kasumi muéstrale su nuevo cuarto a Ranma – dijo Soun y Kasumi asintió pero ranma los detuvo.

\- Esperen, antes de eso quiero decirles que me niego a ser un gorrón que se queda en su casa para aprovecharse de su amabilidad. Así que pagare un alquiler justo por los próximos seis meses, ¿les parece? – dijo Ranma nuevamente sorprendiendo a los Tendo y mas a Nabiki que por un momento tuvo estrellitas en los ojos, Soun estaba a punto de responder pero Nabiki lo interrumpió tapándole la boca.

\- Claro que aceptamos Ranma mañana acordaremos el precio – respondió nabiki rápidamente. Ranma asintió con una sonrisa.

Después de que Kasumi le mostrara su habitación Ranma se acostó en su cama repasando los acontecimientos de hoy.

 **\- Habitación de Ranma -**

\- _Bueno, todo salió bien solo espero que el viejo no vuelva pronto y haga de las suyas, oh hombre ¿como me meto en estas situaciones?, solo espero que desde donde estén en este momento mis maestros me apoyen_ – pensó Ranma con ropa de dormir, listo para acostarse. - Creo que será mejor que duerma ahora mañana, tengo que levantarme temprano y entrenar –

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno amigos, el segundo capitulo esta hecho, en el siguiente veremos el primer dia de ranma en la escuela y no hace falta decir que las cosas se van a descontrolar en mas de una forma así que espérenl** o.


	3. Chapter 3

**FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAD, hola a todos mis lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi nuevo fic asi que disfrútenlo y por cierto la próxima actualización sea de mi fic de naruto así que no se lo pierdan.**

 **Lamentablemente esta vez no podre contestar sus comentarios asi que pido disculpas a todos ustedes por esto.**

 **Con eso dicho vamos con la historia.**

 **Renuncias: no poseo ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: la escuela y sus problemas.**

Nos encontramos en el interior del dojo Tendo donde vemos a Ranma practicando sus katas estándar, sus movimientos eran precisos, agiles y certeros, ninguna pisca de movimiento inútil, se movía a tal velocidad que dejaba imágenes residuales casi sin esfuerzo, esta era su rutina cada mañana para nunca olvidarse de sus movimientos básicos, con un movimiento final Ranma tomo una postura de relajación con los ojos cerrados.

"Muy bien ahora vamos con lo siguiente"-murmuro Ranma, tomando uno de los maniquís de practica del dojo, cerro los ojos y se coloco en posición recordando las sabias palabras de uno de sus maestros.

" _La fuerza es necesaria a la hora de pelear pero si no sabes donde dirigir tu fuerza entonces solo será un desperdicio, es como el sake, un sake con demasiada fuerza resulta muy amargo y difícil de tragar, si quieres aprovechar tu fuerza necesitas precisión y técnica ese es el secreto para dominar el nokkingu(noqueo)"-_

abrio los ojos de golpe y en solo un segundo a una velocidad segadora golpeo al maniquí en un punto especifico en el abdomen del maniquí con gran precisión.

"Ranma el desayuno esta listo"-se escucho la voz de Kasumi desde la cocina.

"Enseguida voy Kasumi-san"-grito Ranma desde el dojo inmediatamente el heredero saotome uso la toalla que había traído y se seco el sudor, tomo un poco de agua y salió del dojo.

Si alguien hubiera entrado en el dojo en ese momento hubiera visto como el maniquí se destruyo en múltiples pedazos junto con el tronco que lo sostenía solo dejando un montón de trozos de ambos en el piso.

* * *

"Buenos días a todos"-dijo Ranma sentándose en la mesa para comer, todos le dieron los buenos dias y se dispusieron a comer la deliciosa comida que preparo Kasumi.

"Esta deliciosa la comida Kasumi-san eres una gran cocinera"-alabo el heredero Saotome a la mayor Tendo

"Ara, gracias Ranma es muy alagador de tu parte y dime Kasumi por favor-dijo kasumi con una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor mientras llevaba una mano a una de sus mejillas, en ese momento el Soun tosió llamando la atención de todos.

"Ranma, espero que no te moleste pero me he tomado la libertad de inscribirte en la escuela de Nabiki y Akane, ya he hablado con el director y he comprado los útiles necesarios y desde hoy puedes iniciar tus clases"-dijo soun con una sonrisa descolocando un poco a Ranma.

"Una escuela, yo….francamente me tomo por sorpresa señor Tendo…es decir es la primera vez que voy a pisar una escuela en años"-dijo ranma confundiendo a los Tendo.

"¿Qué quieres decir Ranma?"-pregunto kasumi consiguiendo una mirada de amargura de Ranma.

"La única vez que he pisado una escuela era en el primer año de la escuela media, mi viejo de mierda estaba constantemente diciéndome que la escuela era un obstáculo en el camino del verdadero arte y era innecesaria para mi así siguió hasta que un día me noqueo y me llevo a china"-dijo explico Ranma haciendo jadear a la familia Tendo, como un padre puede hacer eso y negarle una buena educación a su hijo, pero para choque de ellos la expresión de ranma cambio a una sonrisa amable y cálida.

"Yo…honestamente no estaría preparado para entrar a una escuela si no fuera por uno de mis maestros que se tomo el tiempo no solo para entrenarme sino enseñarme muchas cosas y no ser un completo desentendido del mundo real"-dijo Ranma con una nostálgica mirada en su rostro intrigando un poco a la familia Tendo, ¿Quién será esta persona a la que Ranma le guarda tanto aprecio?.

"Bueno si me disculpan me adelantare"-dijo Nabiki saliendo rápidamente pero no sin antes darle un guiño a Akane cosa que la sonrojo un poco para después salir riéndose de su hermana todo el camino.

"Bueno, alístate pronto yo te mostrare el camino"-dijo akane con un suspiro y Ranma asintió.

* * *

Después de salir ambos caminaban en silencio Akane caminaba por la calle mientras que Ranma caminaba sobre una valla aunque Akane se dio cuenta que el la miraba cosa que la estaba molestando.

"¿Qué me ves?"-finalmente pregunto en ese momento Ranma salto y se puso frente a ella con una mirada seria.

"Akane, ¿te he molestado o ofendido de alguna forma?"-pregunto Ranma descolocando un poco a Tendo menor.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"-pregunto akane.

"Es que…..desde que llegue a tu casa he notado que estas a la defensiva conmigo, te he notado un poco nerviosa y a veces siento un poco de hostilidad hacia mi….. por eso quiero saber si te he molestado o he hecho algo para molestarte"-dijo Ranma mirando seriamente a Akane, ella al escuchar bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada así que con un suspiro finalmente comenzó a hablar.

"No….no es eso Ranma..es que….tengo problemas con los muchachos….yo tengo problemas en la escuela con ellos…ha llegado al punto en que los aborrezco…pero…por lo que he visto tu no eres como ellos y quiero creer que no lo eres, pero no puedo quitarme esta inseguridad ….creo que soy yo la que debe disculparse, apenas llegaste y yo estoy actuando de esta forma tan descortes a pesar de que tu nos has tratado de forma tan respetuosa, así que lo siento"-dijo akame con algo de pesar.

"No te preocupes, puedo entender que tienes problemas personales y quiero decirte que te tomes el tiempo que necesites para confiar en mi y yo me asegurare de no arruinar esa confianza que has dado, así que …. ¿Por qué no empezamos siendo amigos?"-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano, Akane se sorprendió un poco pero aun así tomo la mano de ranma.

"Claro Ranma me encantaría ser tu amiga"-dijo Akane con una pequeña y linda sonrisa, tal vez, solo tal vez ella pueda volver a confiar en un chico de su edad.

Con eso dicho la ambos siguieron caminando a la escuela pero ranma estaba un poco curioso por el problema de akame.

"Dime akame ¿que clase de problema tienes con los chicos de tu escuela?"-pregunto Ranma con genuina curiosidad consiguiendo un ceño fruncido de heredera Tendo.

Cuando llegues a la escuela te darás cuenta-respondió, ranma simplemente asintió sin decir nada mas

"¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?, por lo visto te has encargado tu sola pero tal vez una mano extra no este demas"-ofreció el heredero Saotome. Akame le sonrió pero negó con la cabeza. "No Ranma, te agradezco que quieras ayudarme pero esto es algo que puedo resolver, soy fuerte"-

"Aceptar ayuda no te hace débil, siempre habrá situaciones en las que no puedas salir por ti mismo, a veces necesitaras la ayuda de otros, así que si necesitas mi ayuda no dudare en estar hay para dártela"-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa nuevamente sorprendiendo a Akame, ella reflexiono un poco las palabras de Ranma y se dio cuenta de cuan ciertas eran.

"Entiendo Ranma…..y gracias"-dijo la peluazul regalándole una linda sonrisa al heredero Saotome cosa que lo sonrojo un poco por lo linda que se veía Akame.

"De nada Akame no hay problema"-dijo ranma mientras se rascaba una mejilla y se volteaba para que no viera el color rojo en sus mejillas, Akame se le quedo viendo un momento con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en su rostro mientras caminaban.

" _Esto tal vez no sea tan malo, parece ser un buen chico y no puedo negar que es diferente a todos los muchachos que he conocido, aun es muy pronto para confiar totalmente en el, pero si seguimos así tal vez en un futuro lleguemos a ser algo mas"-_ pensó Akane con un rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa.

 _SPLASH_

En ese preciso instante una anciana le salpico agua accidentalmente a ranma cambiándolo a su forma femenina consiguiendo una vena en la frente de ranma y una carcajada de Akame.

"Jajaja muy gracioso, bueno que se le va a hacer vamos Akame"-dijo Ranma caminando nuevamente solo para ser detenido por Tendo menor.

"Espera ¿vas a ir a la escuela asi?"-pregunto Akame incrédula.

"Bueno, no podemos volver ahora y no conozco un lugar cercano con agua caliente para volver a la normalidad"-dijo Ranma con logica.

"No te preocupes yo lo conozco"-dijo Akame con una sonrisa.

Ambos llegaron a una clínica quiropráctica pero al parecer el doctor que la atendía no se encontraba

"Espera aquí iré por el agua"-dijo Akane y Ranma asintio. Ella inmediatamente fue a buscar el agua para el heredero Saotome.

De repente una mano huesuda se poso en el hombro de Ranma, con un rápido movimiento quito la mano y lanzo su puño hacia su supuesto atacante.

"ESPERA RANMA"-

Con ese grito el puño de Ranma detuvo su golpe meras pulgadas del rostro del hombre el cual estaba sudando al ver la expresión fría y sin emociones.

"Ranma el es el doctor tofu, el encargado de este lugar y un amigo fe la familia"-dijo akame, la expresión de ranma cambio inmediatamente a una de vergüenza.

"Lo siento mucho señor no sabia que era una broma"-se disculpo el hetedero Saotome .inclinándose, inmediatamente la expresión del doctor se suavizo.

"No te preocupes pequeña, la culpa es mía por sorprenderte de esa forma tienes muy buenos reflejos por cierto"-dijo el doctor Tofu con una sonrisa de disculpa inmediatamente

"Aunque sea el caso mi reacción fue muy exagerada y me disculpo por eso"-dijo ranma pero el doctor lo desestimo.

"No te preocupes pequeña no hay ningún problema"-dijo el medico con una sonrisa.

"Aquí esta el agua Ranma"- dijo Akame tirándole el agua encima cambiando a su forma normal nuevamente.

"Uf gracias Akame"-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvio, mientras que el medico ensancho los ojos asombrado.

"Jusenkyo"-murmuro sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes.

"Usted sabe sobre los estanques "-pregunto akame asombrada.

"Si, he leido un poco sobre ellos y he visto algunas maldiciones de jusenkyo en mi juventud, por lo visto caiste en el estanque de la mujer ahogada"-respondió el doctor.

"Meh, no me quejo, hay maldiciones peores"-dijo ranma encogiéndose de hombros.

Muy cierto-asintio el doctor.

"Ranma tenemos que ir a la escuela"-exclamo akame dándose cuenta de la hora. "Tenemos que irnos rápido o llegaremos tarde, disculpe las molestias doctor tofu"-

"No te preocupes pequeña Akane váyanse o llegaran tarde-dijo el doctor. " Ranma no dude en visitarme si tiene una lesión o necesita asesoramiento no dude en venir"-

"Muchas gracias doctor Tofu, adiós"-dijo Ranma para después correr junto a akane.

* * *

"Oye Akane el doctor tofu es un artista marcial ¿verdad?-pregunto Ranma caminando sebre la valla nuevamente, Akane al escuchar la pregunta se sorprendió.

"Si, como te diste cuenta"-

"El fue capaz de borrar su presencia de forma excelente solo un maestro en las artes marciales tiene esa habilidad"-dijo Ranma bastante impresionado con el hombre.

"Es genial cierto el siempre curaba mis heridas cuando era pequeña"-dijo akane con una sonrisa.

"Veo que con el estas cómoda"-comento ranma ganando una sonrisa de akane.

"El es uno de los pocos hombres que confió, yo no seria así con los muchachos si no fuera por eso"-señalo akame con irritación a la entrada de la escuela.

Ranma volteo y arqueo una ceja al ver a una multitud de chicos lanzándose hacia ellos o mas precisamente a Akane, habían chicos de clubs de boxeo, sumo, karate, hockey, futbol y otros mas.

"Yo me encargo ranma" -dijo akane lanzándose a la horda de chicos mientras que ranma salto a la pared para observar a la peliazul y por si acaso ayudarla.

Uno por uno Akane acabo con los chicos con rapidez ya que ninguno de ellos era rival para Akane , Ranma estaba algo impresionado con la habilidad de la heredera Tendo pero el pudo observar gran cantidad de movimientos inútiles y malas posturas, brevemente se pregunto si su padre la estaba entrenando adecuadamente, tal vez después de la escuela le pregunte.

En unos minutos la multitud de chicos estaba gimiendo de dolor en el suelo y Akane jadeando claramente cansada.

"Todos los días es lo mismo, ya déjenme en paz"-gruño akane claramente molesto.

"Verdaderamente es una gran ofensa"-se escucho una voz arrogante, detrás de un arbol salio un chico algo mayor con un uniforme de kendo y una espada de madera.

Akame tenia una mirada exasperada en su rostro y respondió con una voz sin monotona. "Buenos días Kuno-sempai"-

"Ahora Akane Tendo, enfréntate a mi y pierde para que pueda salir contigo"-dijo el ahora nombrado Kuno tomando la postura estándar de kendo.

"Oye, no estuvo nada mal, tienes talento Akame"-dijo Ranma saltando al lado de akame que al escucharlo se ruborizo un poco.

"Tu, quien eres y porque le hablas tan familiarmente a Akame"-pregunto el kendoista señalando con su bokken a Ranma.

"Oh yo soy"-

"Oh pero no es cortes dar el nombre propio antes, perímeteme presentarme-kumo adopto una pose dramática con su espada en alto.

"Soy el capitán del club de kendo, estrella en ascenso y invicto en el mundo del kendo, Kuno Tatewaki, conocido por todos como el rayo azul de furinkan"-dijo el kendoista con un trueno retumbando al fondo.

Ranma simplemente tenia una cara de palo y una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver la presentación del sujeto. Soy Ranma Saotome heredero del estilo de combate libre de la escuela Saotome y actualmente vivo con los Tendo-

"Como te atreves a vivir bajo el mismo techo que Akane campesino"-dijo el kendoista lanzándose hacia Ranma que simplemente lo veía con aburrimiento.

Ranma cuidado-jadeo akame, a pesar de que no lo parece Kuno era muy fuerte y si le llegaba a dar a ranma seria herido de gravedad.

Pero para sorpresa de ella y los observantes Ranma simplemente agarro la espada de madera de Kuno con gran facilidad con su mano desnuda y aplicando un poco de fuerza la destruyo en varios pedazos.

Los espectadores jadearon de asombro, era bien sabido en la escuela que Kuno con su espada de madera podían cortar incluso el concreto con facilidad y Ranma solo la tomo con la mano y la destruye como si nada.

Nadie estaba mas sorprendido que Kuno que veía con horror como su arma era destruida como si nada.

"Tu miserable canalla como te atreves a"-

 _CRASH_

Lo siguiente que estaba a punto de decir fue interrumpido por Ranma que lo tomo del rostro con su mano y lo clavo en el suelo creando un mini-cráter por la fuerza dejándolo inconsciente. Ranma simplemente se levanto y se sacudió las manos.

"Listo creo que eso todo, vamos Akane hay que ir a clases"-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa con toda la calma como si no hubiera hecho nada impresionante.

Akane que aun no salía del shock miraba a Ranma con la mandíbula en el suelo, normalmente ella combate con Kuno por unos minutos y le gana pero Ranma sin siquiera esforzarse lo derroto sin siquiera sudar o esforzarse lo que le hace preguntarse ¿Qué tan fuerte era el?.

"Akane ¿estas bien?"-pregunto ranma sacando de su estado a la peliazul.

"e-e-eh si Ranma vamos tenemos que inscribirte"-dijo Akane y Ranma asintió para despues caminar junto a ella a la entrada de la escuela.

Nabiki que había visto todo el altercado desde la escuela gano una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. " _Oh Ranma tu seras muy bueno para mi, mi hermana y mis negocios"-_ pensó mientras contaba el dinero que reunió de las apuestas que hizo por la pelea.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo por este capitulo espero que les haya gustado y quiero que sepan que mañana actualizare mi historia de naruto el semidios shinobi que la he tenido en espera por demasiado tiempo con eso me despido y nos vemos en la próxima JANE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola como estan mis lectores su amigo jair d ha vuelto con otro capituo de esta historia asi que vamos a verla, por cierto he publicado un nuevo fic de kenichi el dicipulo mas fuerte de la historia si desean vayan a verlo pero antes vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Elvisf231:** jejeje aun no se si meter a kasumi al harem ella todavía esta en veremos, Akane poco a poco se iran acercando y nabiki hara algunas de sus jugadas pero digamos que algunas cosas no saldran como ella quiere kukuku y Kuno estará mas que frito.

 **Summoner dante:** oh si amigo nabiki hara de las suyas pero algunas cosas no saldrán como espera.

 **Lux01:** la verdad es que este fic esta inspirado un poco en el capitulo 102 de Ranma en ese capitulo es donde te das cuenta de que si Ranma no tuviera esa actitud que tiene tendría su harem asegurado.

 **Tach:** entiendo pero el chiste es que este Ranma sea diferente pero créeme que aun conserva algunas cosas del Ranma original y lo notaras unos capítulos mas adelante.

 **Bueno ahora vamos con el capitulo.**

 **Renuncias: no poseo ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: final del primer día**

Después de la inscripción de Ranma, su nuevo profesor se encargo de guiarlo a su clase que casualmente era la misma que la de Akane.

"Bueno preséntate ante todos"-alentó el profesor a lo que Ranma asintio

"Hola, soy Ranma Saotome soy artista marcial y practico el estilo todo vale de la escuela saotome, esta es la primera vez que he estado en una escuela en mucho tiempo, espero llevarme bien con todos"-dijo ranma con una sonrisa, la clase estallo en murmuyos sobre cosas como que el venció a Kuno, lo guapo que era por parte de las chicas, cosa que por alguna razón molesto a Akane.

"Bueno Saotome puede sentarse en el asiento vacío al lado de la señorita Tendo-dijo el maestro a lo que ranma asintió sentándose al lado de Akane dándole una sonrisa a lo que a Akane le sonrió de vuelta.

La clase empezó con normalidad, con Ranma tomando todos los apuntes necesarios, sus maestros siempre le dijeron que un artista marcial debe entrenar tanto su cuerpo como su mente por lo tanto en no puede descuidar su aprendizaje.

Repentinamente se escucho un estruendo por el pasillo, todos voltearon a ver que provocaba el ruido, de la puerta llego nada mas y nada menos que Kuno con una nueva espada al parecer.

"Ranma Saotome"-rugió el kendoista al ver al heredero Saotome que lo miraba con la ceja arqueada.

"Hey"-saludo con pereza. "te recuperas rápido al parecer, no estabas hace un momento con la cara el pavimento"-dijo Ranma con burla haciendo reír a varios en la clase para molestia de Kuno.

"Tu vil rufián, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme quedar en ridículo y infestar el hogar de la doncella Akane Tendo con tus malvadas intenciones"-nuevamente Ranma arqueo una ceja.

Intenciones malvadas, ¿de que rayos estas hablando?-

"Nabiki Tendo me ha informado que tu vienes a hundir tu garras en una de las hermanas Tendo verdad demonio"-dijo Kuno causando a toda la clase entrar en revuelo.

"¿COMPROMISO?"-

"¿QUE? AKANE ESTA COMPROMETIDA"-

"¿pero pensé que odiaba a los hombres?"-

"Silencio, eso es algo que nuestros padres decidieron"-protesto Akane. Además Nabiki también podría ser la que se case con el.

"¿la reina de hielo de furinkan? Como no"-se burlo una chica.

"Es obvio que va por Akane"-dijo un chico al azar.

"Por mancillar el honor del hogar de los Tendo probaras el sabor de mi espada demonio"-rugió Kuno cargando hacia Ranma desatando una ráfaga de estocadas a una velocidad sobrehumana, Akane no pudo evitar jadear ante la vista, Kuno nunca la había atacado de esa forma.

Ranma esquivo los ataques con mucha facilidad pero tenia que admitir que estaba un poco impresionado con la velocidad con la que Kuno atacaba ya que podia notar que varios ha cientos en el salón estaba siendo cortados en muchas partes.

"Deja de esquivar y enfréntame como hombre cobarde"-rugio Kuno de ira haciendo a Ranma sonreir salvajemente.

"Si insistes"-Ranma dejo de esquivar y tomo la espada de Kuno nuevamente con su mano para despues darle una patada en su estomago dejándolo sin aliento haciéndolo caer en una rodilla por el dolor, levanto la vista y vio a Ranma sonreír de forma salvaje tronando sus manos haciéndolo temblar un poco a Kuno.

"Dijiste que te enfrentara, entonces sígueme este sitio no es apto para pelear"-dijo Ranma saliendo del salón.

"RANMA SAOTOME"-Kuno rugio de rabia y con todas sus fuerzas se levanto para perseguir a Ranma, el resto de la clase siguió a ambos para poder seguir viendo la pelea.

Kuno siguió atacando a Ranma a gran velocidad pero el simplemente lo seguia esquivando como si fuera un juego de niños, los observantes de verdad juraban que Ranma tenia poderes psíquicos por ser capaz de esquivar los ataques de Kuno.

"Vamos ¿es todo lo que tienes? He visto a tortugas moverse mas rápido"-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa sadica, con un rugido de furia Kuno lanzo su ataque aun mas velocidad pero para su incredulidad el heredero Saotome con un ligero movimiento con su mano desvió el ataque del aspirante a espadachín sin esfuerzo dejando guardia abierta.

"IMPOSIBLE"-grito Kuno incrédulo de que su ataque fue inútil nuevamente, estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera noto que Ranma estaba frente a el.

"Aprieta los dientes"-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa sádica.

 _ **KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN**_

Ranma lanzo una andanada de golpes a Kuno a una velocidad segadora, era tan rapido que nadie podia ver los golpes del heredero Saotome ni siquiera Akane que durante todo el combate tenia la mandíbula en el suelo al ver las habilidades de Ranma, con un golpe final en su rostro Kuno atravesó una ventana cayendo al suelo desde el tercer piso, muchos gritaron de horror al verlo caer pero se aliviaron al ver que había caído en la piscina de la escuela aunque inconsciente y totalmente magullado por Ranma.

"Bah, el tipo mucho ruido y pocas nueces ni siquiera puse esfuerzo en la pelea"-murmuro el heredero Saotome alejándose de hay devuelta a su salón ignorando completamente la mirada de incredulidad de los observantes.

* * *

Después de clases Ranma , Akane y Nabiki caminaban a casa con el primero caminando sibre la valla y las demas por el camino.

"Dime Nabiki ¿Por qué le dijiste a Kuno de nuestro compromiso?"-pregunto Ranma con curiosidad y un poco de molestia en su voz cosa que fue notada por Nabiki al instante.

"El me pago"-respondió Nabiki. Soy conocida como la reina de hielo de furinkan la agente de información de la escuela y la vendo al mejor postor que en este caso pasa a ser Kuno-

Ranma solo pudo poner una cara de palo ante la explicación franca y sincera de Nabiki, "¿y no ves nada malo en esto? es decir te estas metiendo con la vida privada de Akane, la mia y otras personas"-

"no hacia daño a nadie, además No se puede evitar"-respondio Nabiki nuevamente. Desde que mama no esta papa cayo en la depresión y dejo su dojo y sus estudiantes, por lo tanto ahora Soy la principal fuente de ingresos de la familia, gracias a mis "actividades" pagamos los recibos y tenemos comida en la mesa, por eso tengo que hacerlo"-

Ranma se le quedo mirando un momento, al parecer las cosas que hacia era por su familia, si bien no eran del todo buenas al menos lo hacia por algo noble, o al menos eso daba a entender.

"Ya veo, pero te advierto no me gusta que la gente ande divulgando cosas de mi vida privada así que maneja esa información con cuidado ¿entendido?"-dijo Ranma en un tono ligeramente amenazante lo que hizo a Nabiki tensarse un poco para después asentir, ella se tenso un poco por la amenaza implícita pero si era honesta le gusto un poco que Ranma no era alguien que se dejaba manipular lo cual le daba un punto a favor, al ver a Nabiki asintio la expresion de Ranma se aligero un poco.

"Al menos el viejo no esta aquí para causar mas problemas de los que ya tienen-murmuro Ranma sin pensar causando que las hermanas Tendo se intriguen un poco.

"Tu de verdad odias a tu padre ¿verdad? Ranma"-dijo/pregunto Akane haciendo resoplar a Ranma en fastidio.

"Ese viejo es un patán, flojo, mañoso, ladrón y sexista, no dudo que le haría la vida imposible a todos los que esten a su alrededor solo para que el viva cómodo"-dijo Ranma con disgusto en su voz, las hermanas Tendo miraron con la boca abierta a Ranma mientras insultaba a su padre.

"Ranma, ¿Qué ha hecho tu padre para que lo veas de esa forma?"-pregunto Nabiki con curiosidad ya que ella queria comprender mejor al heredero Saotome.

"La mejor pregunta es ¿Qué no ha hecho? Un ejemplo seria cuando el perdió un montón de dinero en un casino en china, cuando el jefe del casino trato de hacerlo pagar junto con sus guardias armados hasta los dientes el huyo y me dejo solo en ese lugar por un año cuando tenia 10 años"-dijo Ranma serio haciendo jadear a las chicas ¿Qué clase de padre haría eso a su hijo?. "Lo peor de todo es que un año después el volvió como si no hubiera ocurrido nada diciendo que dejara de actuar como una niña débil"-este comentario enfureció tanto a Akane como a Nabiki.

"¿de donde saca tu padre el pensamiento que las mujeres somos débiles?"-pregunto Akane con clara furia en su voz.

"El tiene su propia visión del mundo y tiene la creencia de que por ser hombre el es automáticamente mas fuerte y mejor que cualquier mujer, aun si es vencido el todavía tendrá la creencia de que es mejor solo por el hecho de ser hombre"-dijo Ranma con una mueca de desprecio pero para sorpresa de las chicas la mueca se transformo en una nostálgica sonrisa mientras miraba al cielo. "Fue gracias a mis maestros que yo soy la persona que soy ahora y siempre les estaré en deuda por ayudarme y enseñarme"-

"Tengo curiosidad Ranma ¿Quiénes son esos maestros de los que hablas?-pregunto Nabiki muy intrigada sobre las personas que cambiaron a su posible novio.

"Jejeje eso es historia para otro dia"-dijo Ranma para despues mirar a Akane. "Tengo un poco de curiosidad Akane, Nabiki dijo que tu padre dejo su dojo, ¿ el te entrena correctamente?"-pregunto el heredero Saotome ganando una mueca de la peliazul.

"No, papa no me entrena como antes, los estudiantes que asistían al dojo poco a poco fueron dejando hasta que no quedo ninguno, ahora a lo mucho lo hace una vez a la semana o cuando le da la gana"-confeso Akane confirmando las sospechas de Ranma.

"Ya veo eso tiene sentido"-

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-

"Durante su pelea contra esos sujetos note varios movimientos inútiles, malas posturas y un poco de rigidez en tu cuerpo al atacar, ahora no me malentiendas no te estoy insultando, de hechp estoy impresionado, por lo que puedo decir tienes mucho talento si eres tan fuerte como eres ahora si te enseñan solo un día a la semana"-dijo Ranma con una expresión seria, Akane al escucharlo inicialmente quería gritare pero después de escucharlo decir que tiene talento se sonrojo un poco.

"¿en serio lo crees?"-pregunto Akame en voz baja apenada y un poco feliz de ser complementada.

"Por supuesto, si quieres puedo ayudarte, no soy un maestro todavía pero puedo enseñarte un par de cosas"-Ranma ofreció ganando una mirada de incredulidad de las hermanas Tendo.

"¿t-tu harias eso…por mi?"-pregunto Akane haciendo a Ranma asentir con una sonrisa.

"Claro, no veo problema en ayudarte, si corregimos algunas cosas y quitamos todo e movimiento inútil notaras la diferencia y te harás mas fuerte mucho mas rapido"-dijo Ranma.

"Lo hare…..m-muchas gracias Ranma, yo no se como pagarte"-dijo Akane con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras miraba al suelo.

"No te preocupes Akane, pero te lo advierto no seré fácil contigo"-dijo Ranma causando que Akane lo mirara con una sonrisa desafiante.

Mientras ellos hablaban Nabiki miraba la interacción de ambos con interés, era bastante obvio que al ser ambos artistas marciales tendrían mucho en común, así como la misma pasión por las artes marciales.

" _Um, parece que mi hermanita esta haciendo muy bien sus jugadas, ahora ella estara un poco mas cerca de Ranma, supongo que yo también debería hacer la mía también aunque tal vez podamos sacar provecho de esto ambas"-_ pensó Nabiki con una sonrisa picara, ella no podia negar que ella estaba un poco interesada por el heredero Saotome, hasta ahora ha demostrado ser una persona responsable, inteligente sin mencionar que era apuesto y si era honesta consigo misma su forma femenina era muy atractiva pero ella sabia que su hermanita tenia mayor posibilidad de ganar el corazón del saotome.

" _Bueno tal vez si Akane se convierte en la esposa legal yo puedo ser su amante"-_ penso Nabiki con una sonrisa maliciosa, oh si esto podría funcionar muy bien a su favor.

En ese momento Ranma se estremeció un poco, era como si alguien muy peligroso conspirara contra el y por alguna razón tenia el presentimiento que su vida seria mas caótica de lo que ya era.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bueno mis amigos eso es todo, ¿Qué hará Nabiki? ¿Kuno aprenderá la lección? ¿Cuándo aparecerá genma? Estas preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo y les aseguro que la vida de Ranma será mas loca en mas de un sentido así que no se lo pierdan amigos, nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **JANE**


	5. Chapter 5

**HE YO YARODOMO aquí estoy yo su amigo jair de trayendoles el siguiente capitulo de este fic asi que vamos a verlo.**

 **Pero primero los comentarios.**

 **Elvisf231:** kologne aunque por poco tiempo fue uno de los tres maestros de Ranma, vamos a ver si puedes adibinar quienes eran los otros 2. Ambas poco a poco se iran acercando a ranma a su propia manera y creo que si agregare a Kasumi.

 **Daizuke:** gracias amigo y si habra rivales al nivel de ranma y se veran mientras avanza la historia.

 **Lux dragneel:** sip Nabiki es una pervertida y Kuno si no se cuida tendra los dias contados y sip tienes razon si sobrevive se la pasara muy bien.

 **Summoner dante** : me alegra que te guste amigo y a kuno le esperan muchas palizas no te preocupes.

 **Bueno ahora vamos con el capitulo.**

 **Renuncias: no poseo ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: una alianza.**

Vemos a la familia Tendo en la mesa cenando tranquilamente disfrutando la exquisita comida de Kasumi.

"Uf estubo delicioso como siempre Kasumi gracias"-dijo Ranma sonrojando a Kasumi un poco.

"Gracias Ranma me gusta que la gente disfrute mi comida, si quieres una segunda racion con mucho gusto te la traigo"-Respondió Kasumi con una linda sonrisa.

"Gracias, lo apreciaría"-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa, Kasumi se levanto y fue a buscar un poco mas de comida para el, inmediatamente dirigió una mirada seria hacia el patriarca Tendo.

"Señor Tendo quiero informarle que he decidido entrenar a Akane"-informo Ranma sin rodeos descolocando a Soun.

"Pero yo soy su maestro"-reclamo indignado Soun causando que Ranma lo mirara con dureza.

"Con todo respeto señor Tendo entrenarla una vez a la semana o cuando quiere no es entrenar, si va a ser su maestro debe estar pendiente y tomarse el tiempo para enseñarle a su dicipulo de forma adecuada, eso es lo que es lo hace un maestro"-

Soun se estremeció un poco por el tono duro de Ranma, pero el sabia que el tenia razón, el no ha sido un buen maestro para su hija, al menos no desde que murió su querida Kimiko, con un ultimo suspiro Soun bajo la cabeza decepcionado se si mismo.

"Es solo que…sin Kimiko ya nada fue como antes…era como su hubiera perdido toda la pasion que tenia, soy solo una cascara del hombre que una vez fui"-dijo Soun en un tono derrotado, Kasumi(que recien llego), Akane y Nabiki sintieron pena por su padre aunque esta ultima no lo demostraba gracias a su perfecta cara de poker, ellas sabían mas que nadie lo mucho qye su padre amaba a su madre y lo mucho que le había afectado su muerte.

"Lamento hacerle recordar algo tan doloroso señor Tendo"-dijo Ranma con sinceridad." Pero no puede seguir asi usted debe seguir adelante por su bien y por el de sus hijas, no puede dejarse consumir por el dolor"-

Soun miro a Ranma perplejo por un segundo para después bajar la cabeza nuevamente como si estuviera en una profunda reflexión.

"De acuerdo Ranma tienes mi permiso para entrenar a Akane, si me disculpan iré a mi habitación tengo algunas cosas que pensar"-dijo Soun para después ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación.

"Oh padre"-Murmuro Kasumi en voz baja, ella estaba preocupada por su padre, esto era un tema muy delicado para el. Repentinamente ella sintió una mano en su hombro y vio que era Ranma.

"No te preocupes Kasumi estoy seguro de que estará bien, aunque no lo parezca su padre es un hombre fuerte, estoy seguro de que podrá con esto"-dijo Ranma con confianza aliviando un poco a la mayor Tendo.

"Espero que tengas razón Ranma"-murmuro Kasumi para después ir de nuevo a la cocina.

"Bueno Akane terminemos de comer y después vamos al dojo es hora de tu primer entrenamiento"-dijo Ranma con una cara seria.

Akane solo pudo ensanchar los ojos por la sorpresa.

* * *

En el dojo tendo nos encontramos con Akane y Ranma en su forma femenina a punto de empezar la primera practica de entrenamiento.

"¿Por qué estas en tu forma femenina Ranma?"-pregunto Akane curiosa.

"Creo que usar esta forma seria mas cómodo para ti Akame, se que no estas muy acostumbrada a los chicos por eso pensé que practicar en esta forma seria mejor, también entrenaras con mi forma normal así que no te preocupes, además yo también necesito acostumbrarme a este cuerpo también"-dijo Ranma a lo que Akane asintió agradecida y un poco conmovida de que Ranma haga esto por ella.

"Gracias Ranma por hacer esto por mi"-dijo Akane con una linda sonrisa y un lindo rubor en sus mejillas.

"De nada Akane, ahora comencemos con un combate de practica, quiero ver como luchas y de hay trabajaremos"-dijo Ranma en un tono serio haciendo Akane asentir colocándose en posición de combate mientras que Ranma se coloco en una postura de combate(imaginen la postura de goken de lee de naruto), Akane miro un poco extrañada la postura, parecía descuidada ya que dejaba muchas aberturas.

"Bien…..empieza"-akane inmediatamente cargo hacia Ranma lanzando un golpe a su rostro pero fue esquivado con facilidad, Akane lanzo una otro golpe pero nuevamente fue esquivado, ella siguió atacando con una combinación de golpes y patadas pero Ranna los esquivaba como si fuera un juego de niños lo cual la empezaba a enfurezer,con un rugido de frustración Akane lanzo un ultimo un golpe hacia Ranma pero este lo desvió hacia abajo con su mano y con esa misma mano golpeo la barbilla haciéndola caer al suelo, Akane gruño un poco por el dolor mientras trataba de levantarse pero se encontró con un golpe que va directo a su rostro, ella cerro los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llego, lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con el puño de Ranma a meras pulgadas de su rostro.

"Eso es todo"-dijo la pelirroja petit con un rostro serio para después dar una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano a Akame la cual gruño un poco pero la tomo para levantarse.

"No te molestes por perder esto era para mostrarte cuanto necesitamos trabajar, esto es para hacerte mas fuerte Akame"-dijo Ranma en un tono serio haciendo a Akame ensanchar los ojos para después bajar la cabeza sintiéndose un poco mal, ella sabia que el heredero Saotome era mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte que ella o todos los que conocía, ella sabia que no tenia oportunidad, pero aun así el sentimiento de perder la frustraba.

"Lo se, es que…."-

"Es frustrante, el sentimiento perder cierto"-

Akane levanto la vista sorprendida de que Ranma sabia lo que pasaba por su mente, Ranma se acerco a ella tomándola de los hombros con una sonrisa de comprensión.

"Te entiendo, yo he estado hay, sabes mi viejo me inculco que nunca debo perder y por un tiempo realmente lo creia pero después de que mi viejo me abandono en una de sus escapadas me encontré con una persona que me enseño que perder nos ayuda a reflexionar, a ver en que fallamos y lo que nos falta para seguir adelante y cuando la superas te vuelves mas fuerte y mas amable"-dijo Ranma sonriéndole cálidamente a Akane haciendo que su corazón salte un poco. "Así que no te frustres Akame, no te enfoques en la lucha que perdiste, encuentra lo que te hizo perder y supéralo para hacerte mas fuerte"-Akame veia sorprendida a la pelirroja petit, ella nunca vio las cosas desde esa perspectiva, en parte por el hacho de que ella nunca habia perdido una pelea hasta que llego Ranma, pero ahora sabia que no debia frustrarse por eso si no que debía superar sus defectos y entrenar aun mas duro para superar el defecto que la hizo perder.

"Bien Akame toma tu postura nuevamente"-ordeno Ranma y aKane cumplió con la orden, Ranma se acerco y para su sorpresa pegándose a su espalda presionando sus bien dotados pechos en ella sonrojándola hasta los codos.

"¿Q-q-que estas haciendo?"-tartamudeo/chillo la peliazul

"Ajustando tu postura"-Ranma explico aliviando un poco a Akane pateándose mentalmente por reaccionar de esa forma, Ranma solo estaba ayudándola y no tratando de hacerle algo pervertido, ella se relajo un poco y dejo a Ranma ayudarla y en secreto disfrutando un poco del rose de sus manos en su piel.

"Bien, otra vez"-dijo Ranma coloxandose frente a Akane en su postura de combate, ella asintio y nuevamente se lanzo hacia Ranma.

* * *

Unas horas después vemos a Akame jadeando pesadamente tumbada en el suelo en el dojo un adolorida, Ranma como maestro era estricto, brutal, sádico era era…..era lo que Akane siempre había deseado, un maestro que no se preocupe por su genero y que la trate con delicadeza, Ranma era duro y estricto pero a la vez era amable y comprensivo eso era lo que ella quería.

"Aquí"-Akame escucho la voz de Ranma asi que levanto la mirada y observo que tenia una botella de agua para ella.

"Gracias Ranma"-Akane tomo la botella y la bebió de golpe sintiendo como la fatiga disminuía.

"Para ser el primer día lo hiciste muy bien"-Dijo Ranms sentándose junto a ella.

"Gracias, pero tengo mucho que mejorar"-dijo Akame con una mirada de determinación, en ese momento Akame sintió la mano de la pelirroja petit en su cabeza.

"Lo harás tienes mucho talento y se que serás una gran artista marcial solo tienes que seguir entrenando y nunca darte por vencida, creo en ti"-dijo Ranma con un linda sonrisa.

"Ranma"-Akane se le quedo mirando al heredero Saotome con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas,

gracias-dijo la peliazul de todo corazon.

De nada-

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad del dojo,Ranma miro a Akane de nuevo esta vez un poco nervioso.

"Akane"-empezó el saotome.

"Si ranma"-

"¿puedo preguntarte algo?"-

"¿Qué cosa?"-

"¿Por qué te persiguen esos chicos en la escuela?"-pregunto el heredero Sotome haciendo que Akame frunciera el seño. "No tienes que responderme si no quieres"-Akane miro a Ranma por un momento, ella sabia que el heredero saotome quería ayudarla así que un ultimo suspiro decidió contarle.

"Es culpa de Kuno"-respondió Akame apretando los puños haciendo a Ranma arquear una ceja.

"El aspirante a espadachín"-

"Si, durante la asamblea de nuevos estudiantes el lanzo un reto a todos los barones que si podían vencerme podrían salir conmigo, todos los chicos de la escuela empezaron a atacar pero yo les gane a todos, la mayoría de ellos se rindieron dejando solo a los mas fuertes que eran los que practicaban deportes y a Kuno"-dijo Akame con amargura.

Ranma literalmente estaba en una perdida de sus palabras con los ojos ensanchados y la mandíbula en el suelo incrédulo por lo que acaba de escuchar inconscientemente empezó a apretar los puños en señal de enojo.

Repentinamente una presión se sintió en el dojo, Akane empezó jadear un poco por lo difícil que era respirar, sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera a punto de colapsar por la presión y el miedo.

"Ranma que.."-Akane volteo a ver al heredero Saotome quedando muda ante lo que veia, Ranma estaba envuelto en una especie de aura de color amarillo apretando los puños y con una expresión claramente llena de furia lo mas curioso es que sus ojos también empezaron a brillar como del mismo color. **( basicamente es igual a los maestros de kenichi)**

"Eso…eso es…, eso tiene que ser la mayor estupidez que he oído, como pueden pensar que semejante estupidez puede ser verdad, eso es acoso sexual, como se atreven a hacerte eso maldito bastardo tratarte como si fueras alguna especie de premio, es un desgraciado"-Ranma siguió despotricando mientras que su aura se seguía elevando al ritmo que su furia aumentaba.

"Ranma"- Akane finalmente encontró su voz llamando la atención del heredero Saotome que volvio su vista y jadeo un poco al ver que Akane estaba temblando , rápidamente se calmo y se obligo a dejar su furia haciendo desaparecer su aura, el miro a Akame con una expresion culpable.

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte"-dijo el heredero Saotome en un tono culpable.

"Ranma que era eso"-pregunto Akame ahora un poco recuperada y intrigada por lo que acaba de ver.

"Un aura de batalla, es una técnica avanzada para el uso del Ki, algo que aprenderás cuando avancemos en tu entrenamiento"-dijo Ranma rascándose la nuca. "Discúlpame Akame es que me molesto que te traten de esa forma; no es de extrañar que odies a los chicos"-

"Esta bien Ranma puedo manejarlo"-afirmo Akane con una sonrisa.

"No es por eso Akane, se que puedes, es que esos chicos te tratan como si fuera alguna especie de premio que hay que ganar creyendo que solo por vencerte estarás con ellos, no tienen respeto por ti o por tus decisiones, tu no eres un trofeo Akame, eso es lo que me molesta"-dijo Ranma con el ceño fruncido el ceño, joder ese tipo ni siquiera merece ser llamado espadachín si hace este tipo de cosas.

Akane se le quedo viendo a Ranma con asombro y no pudo evitar que un rubor aparezca en sus mejillas, el heredero Saotome la entendía, esos chicos de la escuela la veían nada mas que como un pedazo de carne o un trofeo en cambio Ranma era diferente, el desde el principio fue respetuoso con ella y sus hermanas, entendía sus problemas con los muchachos y le dio su espacio, le ofreció su amistad y sobre todo el la respeta como artista marcial a pesar de su genero.

" _Tu, eres realmente diferente Ranma, yo no dudare mas de ti"-_ -Penso la heredera Tendo con una sonrisa, Ranma ya había demostrado que el no era como esos chicos de su escuela y ahora podia decir que confiaba en el.

"Gracias Ranma yo estoy muy feliz de que pienses eso y quiero agradecerte por ayudarme a mejorar"-dijo Akane sonriéndole al heredero Saotome lo cual lo hizo sonrojar ligeramente.

"No te preocupes Akane ya te dije que no es nada"-murmuro Ranma algo avergonzado mientras se rasca un de sus mejillas, solo para despues fruncir el ceño nuevamente. "Solo desearia poder ayudarte con esos tipos y ese estupido intento de espadachín para que te dejen en paz"-

"Oh eso se puede arreglar"-

Ranma y Akane voltearon a ver de donde salió la voz encontrándose con Nabiki que se apoyaba en el marco de la entrada del dojo con una sonrisa para después caminar hacia Ranma y Akane donde se sentó frente a ellos.

"¿que quieres decir Nabiki?"-pregunto Akane entrecerrando los ojos pero la Tendo del medio solo seguía sonriendo.

"No actúes tan a la defensiva hermanita lo que trato de decir es que voy a ayudarte con tu club de acosadores y Kuno"-dijo Nabiki haciendo que Akane literalmente tenga la mandíbula en el suelo, Nabiki, la reina de hielo, esta dispuesta a ayudarla.

wtf.

"Ayudarme, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganarias con eso?"-

"Sin ofender Nabiki pero no pareces el tipo de persona que ayudaria a alguien sin obtener algo a cambio"-dijo Ranma a lo Nabiki sonrió mas ampliamente.

"Perceptivos, eso me gusta, tienen razón mi idea nos beneficia a los tres, yo obtengo mis ganancias, dejan a Akane por un tiempo y Ranma ya no tendrá que preocuparse porque traten de coquetear con una de sus prometidas"-dijo Nabiki aunque la ultima frase hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

"P-pe-pero eso no explica porque me ayudas ahora Nabiki"-dijo Akane tratando de llevar la conversación a otro lado, Nabiki sonrió divertida por la reacción de tu hermanita.

"Ya ya hermanita no tienes que preocuparte por eso, lo importante aquí es si hacen lo que digo sus problemas terminaran por un tiempo, pero créanme esto no va a gustarles"-dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa oscura haciendo tragar saliva a Ranma y Akane.

Ella empezo a explicarles en que consistía el plan.

Nabiki acertó.

esto no les gusto.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Bueno mis amigos otro capitulo a la bolsa, el siguiente capitulo se dara a conocer el plan de nabiki y cierto panda llegara a la casa tendo y una que otra sorpresa asi que esperenlo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yo mis amigos aquí su autor jair d trayéndoles el siguiente capitulo de este fic así que vamos a verlo, en verdad lamento la tardanza pero es que estoy en mi ultima semana de parciales y no he podido actualizar ninguno de mis fics como consecuencia pero bueno dejemos eso de lado y vamos con el capitulo**

 **Renuncias: no poseo ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: la basura en su lugar.**

Ranma y Akane caminaban a paso normal a la escuela, ambos tenían un pico roja la cara y se miraban un poco incomodos, esto se debe a que ayer Nabiki les explico con gran detalle su plan para terminar con el problema de acosadores de Akane, el cual era muy bueno pero también era muy vergonzoso para ambos.

"Akane"- empezó Ranma.

"Si Ranma"-

"No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres sabes, yo tampoco estoy muy cómodo con esto asi que si no quieres no tenemos que seguir con el plan"-

Akane miro a Ranma por un momento para después suspirar.

"Lo se, pero no tenemos mejores e ideas y honestamente estoy cansada del acoso de los chicos cada mañana así que si esto lo resolverá entonces hay continuar"-respondió Akane. "Además otra razón por la que estuve de acuerdo con esto es porque lo estoy haciendo contigo"-confeso akane con la cara un poco roja sorprendiendo al Saotome.

¿eh?-

"Ranma…tu eres en definitiva el mejor chico que me he encontrado de mi edad en Nerima, honestamente tu eres mucho mejor que el 99% de los chicos que viven aquí y…"-Akane tomo una respiración profunda antes de continuar. "Yo confió en ti Ranma"-termino Akane con la cara un poco roja.

Ranma se quedo mirando sorprendo a Akane por un momento antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

"Gracias Akane"-dijo Ranma con sinceridad a lo que ella asintió.

"Además"-esta vez Akane bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. "Tu eres mi prometido, eventualmente tendremos que salir"-dijo la peliazul con un poco de timidez.

"o-oh, claro es verdad"-dijo Ranma se sonrojo y se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso y simplemente caminaron en un cómodo silencio hacia la escuela, unos minutos después la entrada de la escuela estaba a la vista, ranma y Akane fruncieron el seño al ver a la horda de acosadores de Akane listos para entrar en acción.

"Lista"-

"Si, es hora de terminar esto"-

Al momento en que Ranma y Akane fueron vistos en la entrada el grupo corrió hacia ellos gritando "Akane tenido sal conmigo" sin saber lo que les esperaba.

Akane y Ranma se lanzaron hacia en grupo acabando con ellos de forma rápida y efectiva derribándolos cual moscas, en un minuto todos los chicos se encontraban en el suelo ya sea inconscientes o gimiendo de dolor.

"Escúchenme bien todos ustedes"-Ranma empezó a hablar con clara furia en su voz. "Todos ustedes deberían estar avergonzados, atacar a una chica todas las mañanas solo porque quieren ser su pareja, deberían estar avergonzados, esto es simplemente patético y se hacen llamar hombres, JA, no me hagan reír, después de lo que le han hecho a Akane no merecen siquiera considerarse hombres"-rugió Ranma consiguiendo el visto bueno de la población femenina de la escuela y de los pocos chicos que no atacaban a Akane.

"Es cierto"-

"Ustedes son patéticos"-

"Es lo que se merecen por atacar a Akane-chan cada mañana"-

"PERVERTIDOS"-

El alumnado que observaba la contienda empezó a abuchear a los al grupo de acosadores causando que algunos bajen la cabeza avergonzados de sus acciones contra la tendo, al memos los que estaban consientes.

Mientras tanto observando toda el espectáculo Nabiki sonreia de forma discreta, por ahora todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, solo falta que el "antagonista principal" entre en acción para que todo encaje en su lugar.

"Y tu aspírate a espadachín, se que estas hay, así que ¿Qué diablos estas esperando? Sal de una buena vez"-

Como afirmo Ranma, Kuno salió de su escondite en los arboles con su típica postura arrogante mirando a Akane ignorando completamente al Saotome.

"Ah, la hermosa Akane Tendo, tu belleza en esta hermosa maña"-

"Ahórrate el patético discurso de una buena vez"-dijo Ranma con una de sus cejas temblando, este tipo lo exaspera.

"Ranma Saotome, como te atreves a interrumpir mis justas acciones hacia la hermosa Akane Tendo con tus actos malignos"-exclamo Kuno apuntando con su bokuto(espada de madera) a Ranma.

"¿Acciones justas?, verdaderamente eres delirante, tu lanzaste un estúpido reto a toda la escuela y acosas a Akane solo por quieres que salga contigo, sin siquiera tener respeto por elka o por lo que quiere, tu eres simplemente patético, solo eres un aspirante a espadachín"-dijo Ranma .

"Como te atreves a insultarme y mancillar mi honor de esa forma campesino"-exclamo Kuno con furia.

"Tienes razón, aspirante a espadachín es algo demasiado bueno para alguien como tu, lo unico que te describe es que eres un mero matón de escuela con algo de habilidad"-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa en su rostro disfrutando de la mirada de enojo de Kuno.

"Pagaras por insultar mi honor de esa forma Ranma Saotome"-Kuno rugió corriendo directamente hacia el pelinegro con intención de atacarlo.

"Simplemente ahí gente que no aprende"-Ranma sacudió la cabeza en decepcion y simplemente se inclino a un lado evitando el corte Kuno.

"Infeliz quédate quieto y recibe tu castigo con honor"-kuno lanzo sus ataques a gran velocidad hacia Ranma pero este sin siquiera esforzarse los esquivaba.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿me muevo demasiado lento para ti?, si quieres puedo ir mas rápido"-dijo Ranma mientras se movía alrededor de Kuno evitando sus ataques con mucha facilidad.

"Maldito seas Saotome"-rugió Kuno lanzando un barra horizontal hacia Ranma pero al igual que las otras veces el la atrapo con las manos sobres su cabeza y con un poco de fuerza la espada de Kuno se rompió nuevamente.

"Espero que te sirva de lección"-Ranma se acerco a Kuno en un parpadeo, colocando ambas manos frente a Kuno tocando su estomago con la punta de sus dedos." _Un poco mas cerca"-_ tomo una respiración profundo juntando ambas manos recordando lo que su maestro le dijo sobre este ataque.

" _Recuerda esto Ranma, presta atención a tu mano de afuera, la mano con que golpeas y la mano de afuera siempre están conectadas todo el tiempo, estira tu brazo tan lejos como puedas, imagina que nada te retiene, lleva tu propio peso hacia tu oponente y finalmente golpea a tu enemigo y…"_

 _ **¡ATRABIESALO!**_

 _ **¡MUBYOSHI!**_

Ranma rugió golpeando el estomago de Kuno con gran fuerza dejándolo sin aliento, ni siquiera tubo tiempo de reaccionar o de gritar cuando el dolor inundo todo su cuerpo por el golpe del heredero Saotome.

" _Debo resistir; no puedo dejar que este campesino me derrote, yo….yo….no puedo, quien, quien demonios eres Ranma saotome"—_ Kuno pensó antes de ser mandado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe destruyendo varios arboles por la fuerza del golpe antes de caer al suelo totalmente fuera de combate.

" _¿Qué demonios es eso?_ "-Akane exclamo en su mente anonadada, ese no era un golpe normal, sea lo que sea esa técnica tiene mucho poder, los otros observantes no estaban mejor, Kuno, el mejor peleador de la escuela después de Akane fue vencido de un solo golpe.

Ranma miro el cuerpo caído de Kuno con una mirada sin emociones, ese golpe si bien no era tan fuerte como su golpe big bang era increíblemente fuerte, por supuesto uso el golpe a su mínima capacidad ya que si lo hubiera usado con todo su poder Kuno ya no estaría en este mundo.

Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar eso, debía seguir con el plan. Ranma se dirigio hacia Akane que recién salía de su asombro para después sonreirle al Saotome.

"Terminemos con esto aquí y ahora, ¿algunas reglas?"-pregunto Ranma a Akane.

"Sin ataques especiales, o técnicas para paralizar de ese arte marcial tuyo, eso es todo"-respondió Akane.

"Me parece bien"-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa colocándose en su postura de combate y Akane hizo lo mismo.

* * *

"Esperen, ¿ahora van a pelear?"-dijo uno de los alumnos.

"Pero pense que era su prometida, ¿Por qué pelear con ella?"-dijo otro.

"Creo que yo puedo darles la respuesta pero les costara 1000 yens amigos"-dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa.

Después de que los alumnos pagaron Nabiki se dispuso a explicar la situación.

"Todo esta en orden"-dijo Nabiki contando el dinero para después guardarlo. "Bueno la verdad es bastante simple, Akane esta harta de ser atacada cada mañana y la mejor forma de de hacerlo es que alguien le gane ya que ella no quiere salir con nadie de ese grupo de acosadores y mucho menos Kuno, así que le pidió a Ranma luchar contra ella"-

Los chicos se sorprendieron por esta revelación mientras que las chicas asintieron, Kuno era guapo y rico pero era un pervertido, arrogante y pomposo que se cree superior a todos los demas.

"Espera eso quiere decir que Akane perderá a propósito"-pregunto una chica.

"Claro que no, Akane es una artista parcial, su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría, si llegara a perder lo haría limpiamente sin ninguna clase de engaño-

"Oh si, buena suerte con eso, Saotome pudo haber vencido a Kuno pero Akane es mas fuerte que el, esta claro quien ganara'-dijo un estúdiate.

" _Oh yo no estaría tan segura"-_ pensó Nabiki con una sonrisa volviendo a mirar Ranma y Akane que están a punto de pelear.

* * *

Ambos combatientes se miraban con gran intensidad pero ambos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Ahora"-Akane exclamo lanzándose hacia Ranma con una patada a su cara, Ranma con las manos detrás de su espalda se inclino hacia atrás como matrix evitando el golpe para después darle una patada en la pierna en la pierna de apoyo a la peliazul haciéndola caer al suelo.

"¿eso es todo?"-pregunto Ranma con una sonrisa burlona.

"En tus sueños"-exclamo Akane colocándose de pie de un salto antes de cargar hacia Ranma lanzando una andanada de golpes rápidos pero este los esquivaba sin dificultad mientras aun tenia las manos en su espalda para después darle una patada en su estomago dejandola sin aliento y haciéndola retroceder.

" _Es asombroso, una sola clase y un par de correcciones y sus movimientos son mucho mas agiles y certeros que antes, aun pone demasiada fuerza en sus golpes pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar, quizás en un mes o dos comencemos el entrenamiento serio"-_ pensó Ranma complacido y feliz por su estudiante/prometida.

"Es hora de acabar Akane, fue un buen combate pero…"-Ranma desapareció en un estallido de velocidad.

Lo siguiente que sintió Akane fue la perdida de aire en sus pulmones, lentamente bajo la mirada encontrándose con el puño de Ranma en su estomago, nuevamente subio la mirada y ahora observaba a Ranma que tenia una sonrisa en rostro.

"Aun te falta mucho para estar a mi nivel, pero quiero que sepas que lo hiciste muy bien y se que pronto serás mucho mas fuerte, estoy orgulloso de ti"-dijo Ranma en voz baja solo para Akane.

Akane a punto de caer no pudo evitar ganar una sonrisa feliz en su rostro ante las palabras de Ranma.

"Gracias….ran…..ma"-con eso Akane se desplomo frente a Ranma y el la atrapo suabemente y cuidadosamente la cargo al estilo princesa para llevarla a la enfermería para que descansara.

Los observantes miraban todo con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y la manibula en el suelo, Akane, la mas fuerte peleadora en de la escuela y posiblemente de Nerima( ademas de su padre)había perdido.

" _Asi es, eso es todo chicos, Ranma es fuerte y el mensaje que da es claro, "nadie la toca, es mia y no tuya, manos fuera o ya veras"-_ pensó Nabiki con una sonrisa mirando al Saotome con un pequeño rubor, ah la sensación de un plan que funciona a la perfección es satisfactoria.

* * *

"Uuuh"-Akane gimió un poco mientras despertaba en la enfermería.

"Buenos días dormilona"-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa. "¿estas bien?"-pregunto algo preocupado.

"Me duele un poco el estomago pero no es nada que no pueda tolerar"-dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

"Eso es algo en lo que también debemos trabajar, debemos aumentar tu resistencia al dolor para que no te pase esto con otros oponentes"-dijo Ranma con una cara seria para después sonreír. "Pero para lo que vale lo hiciste muy bien, te felicito Akane"-

Akane gano un lindo rubor en sus mejillas sintiéndose muy feliz por el halago mientras asentia tímidamente.

"Gracias Ranma"-respondió Akane con una linda sonrisa sonrojando un poco al Saotome por lo linda que se veía la menor tendo.

"Es cierto, fue un muy buen espectáculo"-

Ranma y Akane voltearon encontrándose con Nabiki con los brasos cruzados debaho de su busto apoyada en el marco de la enfermería con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No estuviste nada mal Akane, todo salió de acuerdo al plan, ahora mismo todos esos chicos están llorando como bebes ahogando sus penas con refresco de uva"-dijo Nabiki acercandose a los artistas marciales haciendo sonreír a ambos.

"Gracias por ayudarme…..Nabiki-nee"-dijo Akane sorprendiendo a Tendo del medio brevemente para después sonreír.

"En cualquier momento…..ahora solo queda una sola cosa por hacer"-dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Qué?"-pregunto Ranma con duda.

"Oh, solo esto"-Nabiki tomo una tasa llena de agua arrojándola sobre el Saotome transformándolo en su forma femenina.

"¿PORA QUE FUE ESO?"-exclamo la pelirroja.

"Oh nada, solo esto"-Nabiki tomo con sus manos el rostro de la petit y estrello sus labios con los de ella.

Akane tenia la mandíbula en el suelo ante la escena mientras sentía la ira y los celos subir en todo su ser.

Ranma se quedo estático brevemente trato de alejar a la Tendo pero esto quedo en el olvido cuando sintió la lengua de Nabiki en su boca explorando su cavidad, estuvieron asi por un minuto entero hasta que los pulmones de ambos pedían aire así que se separaron dejando un fino hilo de saliva que los conectaba.

Después de unos segundos Ranma volvió en si y miro a Nabiki oscuramente con una de sus cejas temblando.

"Nabiki…explícate"-

"Ese fue el pago por tus servicios"-contesto Nabiki sin dejar de sonreír. "Además esa es mi forma de decir que no me importa tu maldición"-

"Pudiste haberlo hecho de otra manera sabes….ese fue mi primer beso"-dijo Ranma aunque lo ultimo lo dijo algo bajo y un poco avergonzado.

"Oh, en serio"-pregunto Nabiki con interés a lo que Ranma asintió. Entonces gochisosama deshita(gracias por la comida) Ranma estuvo delicioso"-Nabiki guiño el ojo coquetamente al Saotome sonrojándolo para después salir, y por supuesto que no se había perdido la mirada de celos de su hermanita lo cual lo hacia aun mas dulce.

" _Y asi comienza la guerra hermanita, aunque si todo sale según lo previsto tu y yo saldremos beneficiadas por esto"-_ pensó Nabiki con una sonrisa de gato que se comió al canario.

* * *

Después de las clases las hermanas Tendo y el Saotome en su forma masculina se dirigian a la casa Tendo.

"Tadaima"-dijeron Akane y Nabiki.

"Okairi Minna"-dijo Kasumi llegando a recibir a los tres con una sonrisa. "Tenemos una vistita en la sala hablando con padre"-Kasumi dijo esto lanzándole una mirada a Ranma que no se perdió esto y tubo un mal presentimiento.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el comedor y Ranma apretó su puño al ver quien estaba hablando con un Soun.

Era un hombre adulto y gordo que usaba lentes, un gi tradicional de Karate y un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza. Este era el padre de Ranma, Genma Saotome, Soun al darse cuenta de la presencia de todos se dispuso a saludar.

"Oh chicas, Ranma bienven…"-

"CHICO"-Genma rugió interrumpiendo a Soun. "Como es eso de que no te has casado con una de las hijas de Tendo, es por el honor de nuestras familias"-Exclamo corriendo hacia Ranma.

Solo para ser recibido por un golpe en el rostro mandándolo hacia el estanque del patio transformándolo en su forma maldita de panda.

"A mi también me alegra verte viejo"-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa fingida para despues ver A Kasumi.

"Kasumi, podrías traer algo de agua caliente para el viejo creo que la necesitara"-dijo Ranma a lo que Kasumi asintió.

Akane y Nabiki miraron a Genma y luego a Ranma.

Parece que salieron de un problema para entrar en otro.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Buemo mis lectores eso es todo por ahora, como ya deben haber visto he dado tres técnicas esenciales de los maestros de Ranma y en este punto ya deben saber quienes son y si no….bueno, sigan tratando de averiguar, eso es todo por ahora espero verlos en el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HE VUELTO AMIGOS Y CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO RECIEN SALIDO DEL HORNO, ha sido un tiempo lo se pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, pero dejando eso de lado quiero hacerles una pregunta, ¿con quien creen que debería emparejar a Kasumi?, es decir he recivido varios comentarios y PM que me piden que la ponga con Ranma pero hay otros que pienzan que ella debe estar con Tofu y ser como una hermana mayor para Ranma, no estoy seguro con quien emparejarla así que quiero saber su opinión amigos y sus argumentos sobre eso, pero bueno dejando eso de lado vamos con el capitulo.**

 **Renuncias: no poseo ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: una reunión problemática y un encuentro inesperado.**

Nos encontramos en la residencia Tendo donde actualmente Ranma Saotome se encontraba mirando las estrellas en el techo, mientras hacia esto no pudo evitar repasar los acontecimientos que pasaron hoy, Akane finalmente era libre de sus acosadores, el pateo el trasero de un estúpido pomposo y recibió un beso de Nabiki(cosa que lo hizo sonrojar al recordarlo), en pocas palabras había sido un buen día.

Y todo se fue al caño con la llegada de su viejo.

Ranma no pudo evitar el seño al recordar lo que ocurrió en la cena,

 _Flasback_

 _La cena de la familia Tendo solo se podría describir como incomoda, como siempre Kasumi había preparado una comida deliciosa aunque esta vez se había esforzado un poco mas por el nuevo invitado presente, la familia empezó a comer disfrutando de la excelente comida…..o lo harian si no estuvieran presenciando como Genma Saotome(que había regresado a su forma humana) se atiborraba de comida cual cerdo, Las tres hermanas Tendo no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca claramente de disgusto pero no dijeron nada, después de todo era un invitado. Después de terminar con su propio plato trato de tomar el plato de Ranma, la palabra clave era trato ya que Ranma con sus palillos detuvo su mano._

" _Viejo no te atrevas a tratar de robar mi comida, ya tu comiste tu propia ración así que conforte con eso"-dijo Ranma con una voz fria y calmada, pero al parecer el no entendió el mensaje._

" _La vida de un artista marcial esta llena cosas inesperadas muchacho, como tu maestro es mi deber enseñártelo….¡como ahora!"-en un movimiento rápido Genma libero su mano y trato de nuevo de tomar nuevamente el plato de Ranma pero nuevamente fue detenido por este usando su mano esta vez aplicando un agarre ligeramente fuerte que hizo a Genma encogerse un poco por el dolor._

" _Entonces déjame ponerlo de otra forma, manos fuera de mi comida si quieres seguir conservando la mano ¿entendido?"-_

 _Genma visiblemente se puso pálido por la amenaza y no tubo otra opción que asentir, Ranma libero su mano inmediatamente para después volver a comer mientras que el empezó a sobar su mano._

 _La famila Tendo miraba la fricción entre padre e hijo sin saber que hacer o decir asi que simplemente continuaron comiendo hasta que se calmaran las aguas._

 _Unos minutos después todos habían terminado su cena y la tension parecia haber bajado un poco asi que Soun aprobecho el momento para hablar._

" _Saotome, es bueno verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, pero tengo curiosidad ¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo?"-_

" _Este desagradecido muchacho me había mandado hacia un zoologico a varios kilometros de aquí, trate de escapar varias veces pero siempre que lo intentaba me disparaban tranquilizantes para ponerme a dormir, por suerte pude escapar ayer por la noche"-respondió Genma que paso a mirar a Ranma." Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que quiero saber chico es ¿Por qué no te has casado con una de las hijas de Tendo? Es un pacto de honor entre nuestras familias y lo estas deshonrando"'_

" _Te lo dije y lo volvere a repetir, no me voy a casar con alguien que no amo, además soy muy joven para eso y las chicas están de acuerdo conmigo eso"-respondio de vuelta Ranma a lo que las tres hermanas Tendo asintieron._

" _Saotome tu hijo y yo hemos hecho un acuerdo, durante 6 meses vivirán aquí y al final tu hijo escogerá a una de mis dos hijas para casarse o una de ellas aceptara el compromiso para preservar el honor de nuestras familias"-dijo Soun sorprendiendo a Genma._

" _Es cierto viejo, el acuerdo esta hecho y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, además ahora que estas aquí te voy a decir esto, no vas a quedarte como un gorrón, yo estoy pagando un alquiler por el alojamiento en esta casa así que tu también lo harás"-dijo Ranma en un tono que no daba lugar a discusión._

" _Muchacho, como te atreves a hablarme de ese modo, soy tu padre y debes respetarme"-Grito Genma a su hijo pero este se mantenía firme._

" _El respeto se gana ,no se da viejo y tu no has hecho nada para ganarte el mío, no después de todo lo que has hecho, no voy a dejar que les causes problemas a los Tendo mas de los que ya tienen por quedarte como un mantenido en su casa aprovechándote de ellos y eso es final"-rugió Ranma en contra sorprendiendo a la famalia Tendo._

" _MUCHACHO"-Genma rugio cargando hacia Ranma pero este simplemente lo tomo de su gi y lo lanzo hacia el estanque estrellándose contra las rocas dejándolo inconsciente y transformándolo en su forma de panda._

 _Ranma se levanto de su asiento y se inclino en forma de disculpa._

" _Disculpen los problemas causados y gracias por la comida Kasumi estubo delisiosa"-dijo Ranma tomando su plato para después salir del comedor con un seño fruncido dirigiéndose al dojo, necesitaba desahogase._

 _Fin del flashback_

Después de un buen rato entrenado en el dojo decidió buscar un lugar para relajarse lo cual lo llevo a este lugar, porque viejo tenia que arruinarlo todo siempre, el no era tonto, su viejo quería el compromiso para que el pueda vivir una vida feliz y cómoda a costa de el y los Tendo pero que lo condenen si lo dejaba hacer eso, oh no el ya había arruinado su vida lo suficiente y no dejaría que arruine la de los Tendo.

"Ah, conque aquí estabas"-

Ranma interrumpió sus pensamiento y volteo encontrándose con Akane que paso a sentarse junto a el.

"Por fin te encontre,estaba buscándote desde hace un rato"-dijo Akane. "¿estas bien?"-la voz de Akane mostraba genuina preocupacion.

"Si, solo necesitaba soplar un poco de vapor y después vine aquí a relajarme un poco"-respondio Ranma con una sonrisa a lo que ella asintió.

Unos segundos después ambos quedaron en un incomodo silencio, ninguno de los dos quería hablar de lo ocurrido en la cena así que estaban buscando algo para distraer su mente de eso.

"Y….¿como te sentiste con nuestro combate de hoy?"-pregunto Ranma sorprendiendo a la Tendo.

"¿eh?, ah,…se sintió…bien, me di cuenta de que ya no se sentía tan rígido y era mucho mas facil moverse aunque solo fuera un poco"-dijo Akane, durante el combate sentía que su cuerpo se movía con mas fluidez que antes.

"Eso esta bien, ya lo veras Akane, durante este mes que pase trabajaremos en quitar todo movimiento inútil en tu estilo y después de eso empezara el verdadero entrenamiento, te puedo asegurar que serás mucho mas fuerte que ahora"-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

¿Lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerte?"-pregunto Akane con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Lo siento Akane pero aun estas a 1000 años de si quiera pensar en derrotarme"-respondió Ranma con una sonrisa arrogante y juguetona a lo que Akane le saco la lengua.

"Hum, ya lo veras un día te vencere"-Akane sonrio de forma desafiante.

"Ho, ya lo veremos"-Ranma le sonrió de la misma forma.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos antes que empezaran a reirse de buena gana.

"Gracias Ranma"-Akane le sonrio.

"¿ porque Akane?"-

"Por lo que hiciste hoy y por tomarte las molestas de entrenarme, no tienes porque hacerlo pero aun asi lo haces, asi que gracias"- Akane le dio una linda sonrisa con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"No tienes nada que agradecer Akane, es algo que yo quiero hacer, ademas para que estan los amigos"-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa a lo que Akane conmoviendo un poco, el chico frente a ella la ayudado tanto y solo ha pasado unos cuantos días aquí, ella quería supiera cuan agradecida estaba por esto, en ese momento imágenes del beso de Nabiki y Ranma pasaron por su cabeza antes de sacudirla, no hay forma de que ella haga eso….al menos no por ahora, ella no era tan audaz como Nabiki.

"Bueno Akane creo que es hora de ir a dormir, mañana tendremos mas entrenamiento asi que descansa"-la voz de Ranma interrumpió sus pensamientos y observo que se ponia de pie.

"Eh, oh, de acuerdo Ranma, buenas noches"-dijo Akane tartamudeando un poco colocandose de pie también.

Ranma empezo a caminar por el tejado para digerirse a su habitación.

"RANMA"-

"Akane que…"-

Lo que estuviera a punto de decir Ranma fue interrumpido al sentir una sensación cálida en su mejilla, no tardo mucho en averiguar que eran los labios de la peliazul, unos segundos después Akane retrocedió con la cara mas roja que un tomate y su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos.

"B-buenas noches"-

Y con eso Akane salto desde el techo dejando a Ranma completamente estatico, el se llevo una mano a la mejilla, las imágenes de los besos de las hermanas Tendo se repetian una y otra vez en su cabeza provocándole un sonrojo atómico, despues de un minuto completo finalmente se dirigió a su habitación no hace falta decir que ni Akane ni Ranma durmieron mucho despues de eso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Ranma, Genma entro con un balde de agua fria para despertar a su hijo que aun se encontraba durmiendo...o eso creia el.

"Despierta muchacho es hora de entrenar, te estas poniendo suave"-Genma estaba a punto de tirarle el agua a Ranma pero para su sorpresa este pateo el balde mandándolo a volar y vertiendo el agua en Genma transformándolo en panda y antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas el valde cayo en la cabeza del panda dejándolo ciego

"Buenos días a ti también viejo"-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa en su rostro levantándose para después salir de la habitación dejando al panda solo mientras trataba de sacarse la cubeta de la cabeza.

* * *

Algún tiempo después podemos ver a Ranma en su forma femenina en un combate de entrenamiento contra Akane, actualmente la pelirroja se encontraba esquivando los golpes de la Tendo con facilidad.

"Centra mas tus golpes Akane y aumenta la velocidad"-dijo Ranma mientras aun esquivaba a lo que Akane asintió lanzando un golpe con gran fuerza hacia Ranma pero esta simplemente se inclino hacia un lado esquivándolo haciendo a Akane perder el equilibrio y con un barrido de piernas Akane cayo al suelo jadeante.

"Le pones demasiada fuerza a tus golpes, si haces eso tu cuerpo quedara expuesto, controla la fuerza que usa en cada golpe y no descuides tu defensa"-dijo Ranma ayudando a Akane a levantarse. "Vamos, otra vez"-

Akane asintió tomando una profunda respiración y colocándose en su postura.

"¿QUE CREES QUE HACES CHICO?"-

Ranma y Akane voltearon en dirección de la voz encontrándose con Genma acercándose a ellos.

"Entrenando con Akane"-Ranna señalo lo obvio molestando a Genma aun mas.

"Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué lo haces? Y ¿Por qué estas entrenas en esa forma y no como hombre?"-exclamo el Saotomo mayor.

"Viejo, te recuerdo que la maldición que tenemos es permanente, así que lo quieras o no tengo que acostumbrarme a luchar en este cuerpo y adaptarme a el, y sobre lo de Akane, ella ahora es mi estudiante y la estoy entrenado así que no vengas a interrumpirnos"-

"Lo que haces esta mal muchacho, se supone tienes que ser un hombre entre los hombres y que Akane es tu prometida y tienes que protegerla no cumplir sus caprichos infantiles, no te crie para ser una niña débil"-

¿¡DISCULPE!?-Akane rugió pero Ranma le puso una mano en el hombro antes de que hiciera algo para después mirar a su padre con una mirada fría.

"Aclaremos algo viejo, me importa una mierda lo que pienses y no voy a tolerar que insultes a Akane, te quedo claro así que si no tienes nada mas que decir lárgate y déjanos entrenar"-dijo Ranma en un tono helado y por un breve segundo un aura color azul rodeo al Saotome.

"VAS A HACER LO QUE DIGO MUCHACHO, TE GUSTE O NO"-rugió Genma lanzándose hacia su hijo que solo sacudió la cabeza con desdén, el esquivo con facilidad el golpe de su padre colocándose detrás de el y dándole un fuerte golpe de codo en la parte trasera de la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate…de nuevo.

"Haaaa, esto es una molestia"-suspiro el Saotome pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"¿esta bien?"-pregunto Akane observando que el Saotome mayor no se movía.

"No te preocupes el es mas duro de lo que parece, creo que en 30 minutos se despertara"-Akane asintió.

"Ranma, Akane el desayuno esta servido"-dijo kasumi entrando por la puerta del dojo y de inmediato noto a Genma tirado. "Oh mi, ¿esta bien?"-

"No te preocupes despertara en rato"-dijo Ranma con desdén agitando la mano

"Oh de acuerdo"-Kasumi sonrio. "Vengan a comer que se enfría". La peliazul y pelirroja asintieron y los tres salieron del dojo dejando a Genma aun inconsciente.

* * *

Despues de eso Ranma, Akane y Nabiki (para sorpresa de los dos) caminaban juntos hacia la escuela, Ranma sobre la valla y Akane y Nabiki por la calle.

"Ranma, ahora entiendo un poco porque eres así con tu padre"-dijo Akane a lo que Nabiki estuvo de acuerdo.

"No han visto ni la mitad, créanme he vivido toda mi vida con el y esto no es nada"-dijo Ranma con una mueca.

Las chicas no decidieron discutir sobre eso mas así que decidieron simplemente caminar en silencio, cosa que Ranma agradeció en su cabeza ya que no quería seguir discutiendo sobre su viejo.

Al llegar a la escuela se dieron cuenta que nadie de la horda hentai estaba presente lo cual hizo sonreír a Ranma, Akane y Nabiki, aunque esta ultima se quejo un poco de la perdida de sus ganancias pero no le dio mucha importancia porque aun tenia sus muchos trucos para ganar dinero en la escuela, el día escolar fue casi pacifico ya que el grupo de acosadores se disolvió y dejo de perseguir a Akane, varios de ellos incluso trataron de regresar con sus antiguas novias con las que habían terminado solo por tener una oportunidad con Akane, muchos de ellos trataron de disculparse con ella pero solo los despidió con frialdad, después de lo que la hicieron pasar solo se merecían eso, y no olvidemos a Kuno, que trato de atacar a Ranma durante la clase.… de nuevo, esta vez Ranma simplemente le dio una patada que lo mando volando fuera de la escuela a quien sabe donde, a parte de eso todo salió bien.

Unas horas después los tres salieron juntos para dirigirse a casa.

"Todavía no puedo creerlo, han venido como 20 chicos a disculparse conmigo"-dijo Akane incrédula y anonadada por el cinismo de estos chicos, de verdad creen que simplemente es perdonar y olvidar así de fácil después de que la acosaran desde el inicio de clases, ¡por supuesto que No!.

"Eso es simple Akane, tratan de recuperar algo de su reputación en la escuela, esos chicos ahora son rechazados por todas las chicas de Furinkan y buscan tu disculpa con la creencias de que serán mejor vistos si los perdonas"-dijo Nabiki a lo que Akane frunció el seño.

"Pues que sigan soñando"-Akane murmuro con rabia, en ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo a ver Ranma.

"Ya no pienses en ese tipo de cosas, simplemente ignóralos Akane, no vale la pena pensar en eso"-dijo Ranma a lo que Akane se le quedo viendo por un momento antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

"Vaya Ranma, de verdad tienes talento para coquetear aunque eres un poco debil a la hora de que lo hagan contigo"-Nabiki sonrió de forma traviesa sonrojando al Saotome.

"y-y-yo no estaba coqueteando"-tartamudeo Ranma a lo que Nabiki se rio.

" _Es tan divertido meterse con el"-_ pensó Nabiki mientras se reía, era divertido ver como derribaba la actitud calmada y segura de Ranma haciéndolo tartamudear y sonrojarse, era un poco lindo.

Ranma estaba a punto de decirle que dejara de reirse hasta que sintio una intencion hostil dirigida hacia el, entrecerró los ojos y se puso en guardia sorprendiendo a Akane y Nabiki.

¿Qué sucede Ran…-

"RANMA SAOTOME PREPARATE A MORIR"-

Ranma levanto la vista y vio a su atacante blandiendo lo que parecía una sombrilla mientras se dirigía hacia el, para sorpresa de su atacante Ranma levanto los brazos y detuvo la sombrilla con facilidad-

"¿Qué?"-su atacante jadeo, claramente no esperaba eso.

"Vas a volar"-Ranma empezó a girar la sombrilla y su atacante cual muñeca de trapo para después lanzarlo hacia uno de los muros de la entrada de la escuela destruyendo la pared.

No se quien eres pero si bienes a atacarme espero que tengas una buena razon-Ranma hablo tomando una vista de su atacante mientras que varios alumnos se acercaban curiosos por lo que pasaba.

Era un joven de su edad de cabello negro largo y ojos negros, su vestimenta consiste en un pañuelo moteado amarillo y negro alrededor de su cabeza, una túnica amarilla de manga larga con cuello amarillo claro y mangas plegadas, pantalones negros con bandas amarillas alrededor de las piernas, un cinturón negro y calcetines de color amarillo pálido y zapatos de kempo negros.

"Una razón"-murmuro poniendose de pie sacándose el polvo de la ropa. "si la tengo, y eso es la venganza"-El chico misterioso señalo a Ranma mirándolo con furia. "¡Mi vida ha sido un infierno por tu culpa Ranma Saotome y hoy pagaras!"-

Ranma simplemente entrecerró los ojos hacia el chico, el ni siquiera sabe quien es este tipo pero al parecer el si sabe quien es el y tiene algo en contra suya.

"Escucha, no se quien eres o la razón por la que me atacas pero…"-Ranma choco su puño con su palama. "Ahora que has empezado esto, espero que estés listo para terminarlo"-

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo por ahora, no creo que tenga que decirles quien ha aparecido yaqie los que vieron Ranma ya saben quien es, como vieron en este capitulo humille un poco a Genma y créanme que habrá mucho mas de donde vino eso y mostré un poco de acercamiento con Akane pero no se preocupen Nabiki tendrá sus momentos con Ranma, con nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que estará lleno de acción y mas así que espérenlo.**

 **JANE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey como están amigos, aquí jair d trayéndoles un capitulo recién salido del horno para esta historia, se que dije que mi historia del Guerrero definitivo DxD era la próxima pero me golpeo la inspiración en esta historia así que decidí actualizarla, pero antes un anuncio, después de leer sus comentarios sobre si Kasumi debe ir con Tofu o estar en el harem de Ranma debo decir que no estoy sorprendido conque hayan escogido que debe estar con Ranma, siendo honestos no hay muchas historias que muestren esta pareja y la verdad me siento tentado ha hacerla ya que al pobre Ranma le hace falta una chica normal en su vida. así que si Kasumi va al harem y por el doctor Tofu no se preocupen, tengo algo especial para el.**

 **Bueno sin mas preámbulos empecemos.**

 **Renuncias: no poseo ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: la furia de Ryoga.**

Nabiki y Akane junto con otros estudiantes miraban la escena con curiosidad, el chico que ataco a Ranma de alguna manera lo conocía y al parecer quiere venganza contra el y no podían dejar de preguntarse que fue lo que hizo para que este chico venga a buscarlo reclamando venganza.

"¿en serio no recuerdas?"-gruño el chico de la bandana. "No puedo creer que olvidaras a alguien con quien hiciste una promesa de hombre a hombre"-

"¿huh?, ¿promesa?"-ranma honestamente estaba confundido.

"Dime algo Ranma, ¡porque no te quedaste a pelear conmigo!"-exclamo el pelinegro con la mochila.

"¿Eh? Pero de que"-en ese momento la revelación golpeo a Ranma-"AJA, ahora recuerdo, eres Ryoga Hibiki ¿cierto?"-

"Exactamente"-

"Pero espera Ryoga, la ultima vez que te vi fue en el primer año de la escuela segundaria"-Ranma señalo. "Y además si asistí, te espere tu durante tres días en el lugar que acordamos"-

"¿¡tres días!?"-jadeo Akane.

"Ranma creo que un día hubiera sido suficiente ¿no lo crees?"-comento Nabiki arqueando una ceja.

"Llegue al cuarto día y tu debiste haberme esperado en vez de haber escapado como un cobarde"-gruño Ryoga mientras que Ranma le dio una mirada inexpresiva.

"Ryoga….el lugar de la pelea era el patio trasero de tu casa ¿Cómo diablos es posible que te tomara cuatro días llegar?"-

"IDIOTA"-grito Ryoga. "Crees que estuve de vacaciones o algo así, no tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar, escale montañas, atravesé océanos, luche contra osos salvajes por comida, fui perseguido por una chica de cabello verde y cuernos que disparaba rayos"-

"Ese…..tiene que ser el peor sentido de la orientación que escuchado en mi vida"-declaro Nabiki sin rodeos.

"A mi parecer creo que necesitas comprarte una brújula…..o tal vez conseguir un gps"-dijo Akane con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca mientras que los demas alumnos que estaban alrededor asentían de acuerdo con las hermanas tendo.

"Eso no importa, has roto un juramento entre hombres por huir con tu padre a china"-gruño Ryoga señalando a Ranma con su paraguas.

"Entonces, lo que quieres es terminar nuestra pelea"-dijo Ranma mientras se cruzaba de brazos, "podrías haberlo preguntado"-

"¿terminar nuestra lucha?"-Ryoga apretó su sombrilla y se lanzo hacia Ranma para golpearlo con su sombrilla pero este salto hacia atrás evitando el golpe.

"Si, te perseguido para pelear contigo pero ahora hay una razón mas por la que deseo acabarte y eso es la venganza"-Ryoga abrió su paraguas y lo lanzo hacia Ranma con la esperanza de golpearlo pero para su incredulidad este simplemente se inclino un poco para esquivarlo despegar la vista de Ryoga.

"¿Venganza?, ni siquiera te he visto en años"-Ranma volvió a esquivar el paraguas que volvía a hacia el. Rioga con gran destreza lo atrapa con facilidad.

"Eso no importa Ranma, "lo unico que tienes que saber es que yo destruiré tu felicidad, así que prepárate"-Ryoga se lanzo hacia Ranma entrecerró los ojos y se quedo quieto.

"Ranma cuidado"-exclamo Akane pero Ranma continuo sin moverse.

"HA"-Ryoga ataco con su paraguas con intención de herir al saotome. Pero antes de que el o alguien se diera cuenta en un movimiento rápido Ranma pateo el paraguas de Ryoga, tomo su brazo en un agarre de hierro, le hizo un barrido derribándolo en el suelo y Ranma coloco una de sus rodillas presionándola contra su nuca impidiéndole moverse.

"¿Qué?"-fue lo unico que pudo decir Ryoga cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba.

"Ahora te vas a calmar, este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para pelear"-dijo Ranma con una voz serena y fría mientras que Ryoga trato de forcejear para liberarse pero el agarre era muy fuerte.

"Maldito seas Ranma Saotome déjame irAAAAAAAAHHH"-Ryoga grito de dolor cuando el Saotome apretó aun mas el agarre haciendo crujir los huesos del brazo del Hibiki.

"Escúchame bien Ryoga, no se cual es tu motivo de tu venganza contra mi, pero eso no importa, si vamos a pelear lo haremos en un lugar donde no lastimemos a civiles inocentes ¿entendido?"-dijo Ranma apretando un poco mas el agarre haciendo crujir los huesos del brazo de Ryoga nuevamente haciéndolo gruñir de dolor.

"¡de acuerdo, pero ya suéltame!"-exclamo Ryoga a lo que Ranma asintió antes de soltar el brazo de Ryoga y bajarse de el permitiéndole moverse, poco a poco Ryoga se levanto agarrando su brazo adolorido mirando con gran furia al Saotome mientras que Ranma tomo el paraguas que había pateado y se lo lanzo a Ryoga que lo atrapo con su brazo sano.

"Esto no ha terminado ya veras que tendré mi venganza Ranma Saotome"-y con eso dicho camino lejos de la escuela, dejando a Ranma se agarro el puente de la nariz, otro problema había aparecido, a veces siente que kami le encanta joderle la vida.

* * *

"Entonces de verdad no recuerdas nada que hayas hecho para que hibiki busque venganza contra ti Ranma"-pregunto Kasumi hirviendo un poco de agua para Ranma.

"La verdad no tengo idea"-dijo Ranma en su forma femenina ya que acaba de tomar un baño. "es decir yo apenas lo conocí del tiempo que estuve en la escuela, incluso lo ayude a llegar a la escuela de vez en cuando, juro que ese tipo puede perderse en un armario de escobas"-

"¿es así de malo su sentido de la orientación?"-pregunto Akane con las cejas alzadas, "nadie tendría un sentido de la orientación así de malo"-

"Ese tipo ni siquiera puede seguir un dedo que señala hacia el norte sin terminar el sur, creo que podría competir con ese tipo de cabello verde que sale en ese programa de piratas"-dijo Ranma mientras se secaba la cabeza.

"Pero Ranma, ¿de verdad no recuerdas haberles hecho nada a ese tipo?"-dijo Nabiki tomando te. "Por como actúa debe haber sido algo muy malo"-

"Bueno…..lo unico que se me ocurre es que tal vez sea por todas las veces que le gane en la guerra del almuerzo en nuestra antigua escuela"-

"¿guerra del almuerzo?"-preguntaron Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi que recién llegaba.

"Si, Ryoga y yo asistíamos a una escuela solo para varones y a la hora del almuerzo era la guerra si querías algo para almorzar, Ryoga y yo siempre peleábamos por el ultimo pan y durante todo ese tiempo yo lo vencí"-

"Y de gota a gota se fue llenando la copa"-dijo Akane un poco sorprendida antes de fruncir el seño. "Pero eso no es una buena razón para querer venganza, por como actúa parece ser algo mucho mas grave que una simple pelea por pan"-

"¿verdad?, no tengo idea de que pude haberle hecho para molestarlo de esa forma"-dijo Ranma mientras que Kasumi lo rociaba con un poco de agua caliente para volverlo a su forma masculina. "Gracias Kasumi"-

"Por nada Ranma y por cierto encontré una carta dirigida a ti en el correo"-dijo Kasumi entregándole la carta al Saotome, inmediatamente la abrió y vio que era una carta de desafío de Ryoga.

"¿una carta de desafío?, no sabia que era tan tradicional"-después de leerla un momento rápidamente la dejo en la mesa y se levanto. "Bueno me preocupare por eso luego, vamos Akane es hora de entrenar"-Akane inmediatamente asintió y se levanto también.

"Ranma, la fecha para el duelo era ayer"-dijo Nabiki con cara de palo mientras leía la carta.

"No te preocupes, Ryoga tiene el peor sentido de la orientación de todos, diría que le tomara alrededor de una semana llegar aquí"-dijo Ranma agitando la mano con desdén antes de irse con Akane a entrenar.

* * *

"Oiga por aquí se llega a tokio"-pregunto Ryoga a un hombre en el camino.

"Es que acaso eres idiota, por aquí, porque rayos vas en la dirección opuesta"-exclamo el hombre.

* * *

Una semana paso y los rumores de que Ranma fue retado volaron por la escuela, Nabiki aprovecho esto y empezó una piscina de apuestas, la mayoría de las chicas y algunos varones apostaron por Ranma y los demas que consistían en su mayoría de los chicos que acosaban a Akane y odian a Ranma apostaron por Ryoga.

Despues de la escuela en el estadio de futbol Ranma con los brazos cruzados esperaba a su oponente en el campo de futbol a la espera de su oponente, unos momentos después su retador entro al campo mirando con furia al Saotome que solo le dio una mirada impasible.

"Ranma esta muy concentrado"-dijo Nabiki sentada junto a hermana mientras que los demas estudiantes se acercaban a ver la pelea del Saotome.

"Ranma no esta seguro de que tan fuerte se ha vuelto Ryoga desde la ultima vez que lo vio así que no baja la guardia, su estilo de pelea pudo haber cambiado desde el tiempo que Ranma se fue a china y de lo que Ranma nos ha dicho el podría ser mas fuerte que yo y Kuno juntos"-dijo Akane apretando un poco los puños, ella antes creía que era la artista marcial mas fuerte en Nerima pero desde que Ranma llego vio la triste realidad, su unico consuelo es que con el entrenamiento del Saotome esta volviéndose mas y mas fuerte.

"Es cierto"-Nabiki estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Quién crees que gane?"-

"Si te soy sincera creo que Ranma ganara, de lo que hemos visto hasta ahora el conoce movimientos extremadamente potentes así como un conocimiento en varias artes marciales, además de que Ranma puede usar Ki, pero creo que no usara sus mejores movimientos a menos de que realmente sea necesario"-

"Bueno, solo nos queda esperar y ver"-dijo Nabiki a lo que Akane asintió.

"Veo que estas aquí, me alegro de que no hayas huido esta vez Ranma Saotome"-dijo Ryoga.

"Yo no hui, me quede esperándote tres días en ese lugar si comer o dormir y mi viejo de mierda aprovecho mi debilidad para noquearme y llevarme a china"-

"Excusas"-escupió el Hibiki.

"De acuerdo, pero antes toma esto"-Ranma arrojo algo al Hibiki y este lo cogió con facilidad y se dio cuenta que era un pan de curri.

"¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿acaso es una broma?"-bramo Ryoga.

"Si que eres avaricioso ten"-Ranma arrojo nuevamente un pan y este lo atrapo, así siguió hasta que Ryoga tenia una gran cantidad de panes en las manos.

"Bueno esos son todos los que recuerdo, tómalos como una disculpa por siempre tomar el ultimo pan en la escuela, ok?"-

"No se trata de los panes"-aunque dijo eso procedió a guardar todos los panes en su mochila, no iba desperdiciarlos. "Aunque gracias y acepto tu disculpa"-

"De acuerdo, eso es todo, ¿Qué rayos fue lo que te hice para que me guardes rencor?"-pregunto Ranma francamente desconcertado.

"Basta de charla"-exclamo Ryoga sacando su paraguas. "Es momento de la acción"-

Ryoga se lanzo contra Ranma balanceado su paraguas como una espada buscando apuñalar al Saotome pero este simplemente esquivo el ataque inclinándose hacia un lado, Ryoga ataco otra vez pero Ranma volvió a esquivar el ataque frustrando Ryoga que empezó a atacar mas rápido Ranma pero ni un solo golpe aterrizaba en el Saotome.

"Maldición, deja de huir y lucha como hombre"-gruño el niño perdido atacando con su sombrilla otra vez pero Ranma salto en el aire esquivándolo y Ryoga lo siguió intentando atacar nuevamente pero Ranma llevo su cuerpo hacia adelante esquivando el golpe y dio una potente patada en la cabeza a Ryoga haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo creando una nube de polvo.

Ranma aterrizo un poco después esperando a que Ryoga saliera, estaba seguro de que eso no seria suficiente para derribarlo, unos segundos después la sombrilla de Ryoga voló hacia el pero este simplemente la esquivo con facilidad.

"RANMA"-ryoga salió de la nube de humo Cargando hacia Ranna desato su bandana y trato de atar una de las manos de Ranma con la suya pero el trenzudo tomo la bandana con su mano y atrajo a Ryoga hacia el para darle un potente golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros.

"¿Eso es todo Ryoga?, lo admito, eres bueno pero si quieres ganarme te hará falta esforzarte mas"-dijo Ranma con una pequeña sonrisa, el era fuerte y muy resistente pero era algo lento para el aun asi se habia desarrollado muy bien en el combate hasta ahora.

Por otra parte Ryoga rechinaba los dientes en rabia, esto no era lo que había planeado, se suponía que tenia que atar a Ranma con el para evitar sus movimientos aéreos que eran el fuerte de Ranma pero al parecer Ranma se había vuelto mas hábil desde la ultima vez.

Akane y Nabiki al igual que el resto de los espectadores miraban el combate asombradas, Akane por su parte ahora si estaba segura de que Ryoga si era mas fuerte que ella, la habilidad que ha mostrado hasta ahora era asombrosa mientras que al ver a Ranma se podia ver que se estaba esforzando un poco mas en su combate contra el en comparación con los que tuvo con Kuno o ella pero aun tenia una postura relajada lo que indicaba que aun no peleaba en serio y nuevamente se pregunto que tan fuerte era el.

Por su parte Nabiki analizaba el combate, puede que ella no sea una artista marcial pero su prodigiosa mente media los factores del combate y hasta ahora todas las probabilidades indicaban que Ranma ganaba en todos los ángulos.

"Oigan esto esta muy pesado"-

Akane y Nabiki voltearon y vieron que un par de chicos trataba de levantar la sombrilla de Ryoga pero esta no se movía, Akane se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos mirándolos con curiosidad.

"¿Qué hacen chicos?"-

Tratamos de levantar esta cosa pero es muy pesada-respondió uno de ellos.

"A ver"-Akane tomo el paraguas y se sorprendió al sentir el peso que este tenia. _"el mueve este paraguas como si nada a pesar de tener este peso"-_

"Ranma ten cuidado, el tiene una fuerza monstruosa"-grito Akane a lo que Ranma le dio un pulgar en alto indicando que ya se había dado cuenta.

"RAAAAGH"-Ryoga rugió cual bestia y se lanzo hacia Ranma en un ataque furioso lanzando golpes y patadas a gran velocidad pero Ranma simplemente los esquivaba o desviaba cada golpe lo que lo enfurecía aun mas.

"Querías que peleara Ryoga, bueno, ahora lo tienes"- Ranma lanzo un potente golpe a Ryoga en su rostro desorientándolo seguido de un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aliento, continuo con un asalto rápido de golpes a Ryoga dejándolo magullado y le dio una potente patada en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar cerca de donde Nabiki y Akane estaban sentadas.

"Maldición"-gruño el niño perdido con gran esfuerzo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. El miro por el rabillo de su ojo su paraguas y con todo el esfuerzo que tenia se levanto y corrió para tomarlo

"A donde vas Ryoga"-Ryoga escucho la voz de Ranma y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre el con intención de darle una patada pero el lanzo la suya propia lo cual lo hizo esquivar al ultimo momento.

"Es mi oportunidad"-Ryuga ataco con su paraguas otra vez pero Ranma sonrió y atrapo el paraguas con facilidad y le dio una potente parada a Ryoga que atravesó la rejilla del campo de futbol por la fuerza de esta, Ranma no perdió tiempo y lo siguió junto con los otros observadores de la pelea.

Unos metros mas adelante un magullado Ryoga uso su sombrilla como apoyo para levantarse mientras gruñía de frustración, ¿Cuándo Ranma se había hecho tan fuerte?.

"NO TE DISTRAIGAS RYOGA"-La voz de Ranma lo alerto y se dio cuenta de que nuevamente lanzo una patada hacia el y rápidamente salto evitando el ataque que destruyo un bebedero creando una torre de agua,

Ryoga uso su paraguas para evitar que fuera salpicado y aterrizo con seguridad pero no le duro mucho ya que Ranma aparecio otra vez y le dio un potente golpe en toda la cara mandándolo a volar nuevamente antes de caer al suelo otra vez.

"Ríndete Ryoga, mírate a ti mismo, estas hecho puré, deja esto y lárgate ahora"-dijo Ranma con seriedad.

"¡ni siquiera lo pienses Ranma saotome!"-con toda la fuerza que le quedaba se coloco de pie, en un rincón de su cabeza se pregunto porque la voz de Ranma sonaba tan femenina pero rápidamente lo desestimo, levanto la vista y busco al Saotome per se encontró observando a juna chica pelirroja muy hermosa y dotada.

"¿Quién eres tu y donde esta Ranma Saotome?"-gruño/pregunto el niño perdido.

"Lo tienes aquí en frente idiota acaso estas ciego"-gruño la pelirroja petit frunciendo el seño para incredulidad de Ryoga.

"Ranma mírate"-hablo Akane que recién llegaba junto a Nabiki y los demas espectadores.

Ranma miro hacia abajo y vio sus pechos con sorpresa, estaba tan concentrado en la pelea que no se dio cuenta de que se había convertido en chica, con un suspiro se volvió a mirar hacia Ryoga que la miraba con incredulidad.

"¿eres…tu Ranma?"-pregunto lentamente haciéndola suspirar nuevamente.

"Larga historia corta, mi estúpido viejo me llevo a un lugar maldito donde caí en un estanque encantado, ahora cuando toco agua fría me convierto en mujer, ahora vas a rendirte o seguimos peleando"-dijo Ranma tronando sus nudillos.

"Pero…..¿vas a pelear así?"-pregunto Ryoga.

"¿Estas diciendo que no puedo?, no me subestimes por que ahora tengo este aspecto Ryoga, hombre o mujer soy Ranma Saotome y aun puedo patearte el trasero, eso no cambiara"-dijo Ranma tomando su postura de combate.

Ryoga la miro por un momento y bajo la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con su cabello miemtras temblaba y empezó a desatar varias bandanas de su cabeza y las hizo girar en su mano.

"Tu…te atreves a burlarte de mi…..¡solo por que tienes una maldición humana maldito canalla!"-Ryoga salto y lanzo sus bandanas hacia Ranma que inmediatamente se alarmo.

"TODOS AL SUELO"-Ranma grito alertando a todos los presentes que bajaron la cabeza evitando las bandanas que esparcieron por todo el lugar cortando todo lo que tocaban.

" _Usa Ki para hacer que sus bandanas sean tan filosas como cuchillas"-_ Ranma pensó mientras esquivaba las bandanas con gran agilidad. Por el rabillo de su ojo se dio cuenta de que unas cuantas se dirigían hacia Nabiki y Akane haciéndola jadear.

"NABIKI AKANE CUIDADO"-Ranma se disparo hacia ellos a una velocidad segadora.

"Un abertura"-Ryoga lanzo su sombrilla junto a un par de bandanas hacia Ranma que ya estaba frente a las hermanas Tendo, Rápidamente pateo la sombrilla de Ryoga para después tomarla y usarla como escudo para bloquear las bandanas.

"De acuerdo eso es todo"-Ranma gruño mientras entrecerraba los ojos con furia mientras que estos brillaron brevemente.

Ryoga se lanzo hacia Ranma pero este en un estallido de velocidad estaba frente e haciéndolo jadear y antes de que se diera cuenta lo golpeo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire y lo llevo al suelo por la fuerza del golpe creando un gran cráter por el impacto.

Ryoga trato de levantar la cabeza pero se encontró con Ranma que lo miraba con gran furia asustándolo de muerte. Ella tomo su rostro con su mano y lo levanto como si nada.

"Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, casi lastimas a civiles inocentes, casi le haces daño a Nabiki y Akane, un verdadero artista marcial no haría algo tan estúpido y te voy a decir esto Ryoga si llego a ver un solo rasguño en ellas por tu culpa yo te cazare y acabare contigo ¿me entendiste?"-Ranma arrojo a Ryoga en el aire mientras que concentraba gran cantidad de Ki en su brazo que empezaba a tornarse de un color negro, cuando Ryoga caía hacia ella llevo su puño y hacia atrás y lo lanzo directo a la mandíbula de Ryoga.

 _ **BIG BANG**_

Ranma golpeo Ryoga dejándolo K.O al momento del impacto y lo mando a volar tan lejos que la figura de Ryoga se perdió en el horizonte, unos segundos después el brazo de Ranma volvió a la normalidad y este tomo respiraciones profundas buscando calmarse.

"¿Ranma estas bien?"-Akane se acerco a la pelirroja petit que asintió en respuesta.

"Si no te preocupes, ¿ustedes dos como están?, no les paso nada a ustedes o a los demas ¿verdad?"-

"Estamos bien pero debemos salir de aquí y buscar agua antes de que la gente se de cuenta de tu cambio"-dijo Nabiki con sensatez a lo que la pelirroja y la peliazul asintieron en respuesta y salieron de hay.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo por este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, como ven la pelea de Ranma y Ryoga tubo un ritmo muy unilateral gracias a las nuevas habilidades de Ranma, pero como ya les dije no deben preocuparse, aparecerán rivales con habilidades iguales y superiores a Ranma mientras avanza la serie así que no se preocupen, con eso dicho me despido y nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **JANE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenos a todos ustedes amigos, aquí jair d trayéndoles otro capitulo de esta historia. Pero antes hare un pequeño anuncios, para los fanáticos de Boku no hero academy y jojo's bizarre adventure, he creado un crossover de estas dos series llamada "deku's bizarre adventure". Lo se, el nombre no es muy original pero denle una oportunidad si son fanáticos de estas dos series.**

 **Bueno con eso dicho vamos al capitulo.**

Baka-humano

 _Baka-pensamientos y flashbacks_

 **Baka-tecnicas**

 **Renuncias: no poseo ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: el ataque nocturno del cerdo.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde el ataque de Ryoga y las cosas han estado un poco mas tranquilas para Ranma, excepto por algunas cosas. los rumores su victoria se extendieron por toda la escuela por cortesía de Nabiki que se aseguro de proporcionar la información por una módica suma por persona además de recoger las ganancias por las apuestas, lo cual termino en grandes quejidos y sollozos por parte de los que apostaron contra Ranma.

Los ataques de Kuno aun seguían sin falta, el kendoista pomposo atacaba a Ranma todos los días y todos los días el trenzudo lo vencía de un solo golpe sin sudar, solo para repetir la misma rutina al siguiente día. Ranma en verdad se estaba hartando de tener que tratar con el estúpido y pomposo Kendoista.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, su viejo. el viejo panda perezoso ha seguido quejándose y quejándose sobre tener que pagar renta por su hospedaje, de como esta actuando con el, que lo esta deshonrando al no seguir sus ideas y su forma de actuar solo para ser ignorado olímpicamente por Ranma y las hermanas Tendo, Soun siendo su amigo lo trata con paciencia, pero el mismo se esta hartando de sus constantes quejidos.

Pero a parte de esas cosas la vida de Ranma han ido mejorando. El sigue entrenando intensamente para ser cada vez mas fuerte, su relación con las hermanas Tendo es buena, ha conseguido un par de amigos en la escuela con quien hablar y se ha mantenido en las clases bastante bien para no haber tenido una educación formal por años.

Las cosas estaban mejorando para el heredero Saotome, solo esperaba que se mantuvieran asi. Pero como a Kami le encantaba divertirse con su vida, el sabia que tarde o temprano las cosas se pondrian locas nuevamente.

* * *

En la acualidad, Ranma y Akane tenian un combate de entrenamiento en el dojo. el pelinegro tenia una sonrisa llena de orgulloen su rostro mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba los golpes de la peliazul, cada movimiento de Akane era rápido, preciso y fluido. Tanto su velocidad como su fuerza habían sufrido un gran aumento desde que empezaron a entrenar juntos y ahora podia realizar Katas con mayor facilidad. Ella estaba lista.

Era hora de subir el nivel del entrenamiento.

Ranma lanzo un golpe a Akane directo a su rostro, esta lo esquivo inclinándose hacia la derecha y lanzo una patada a su abdomen. Ranma tomo su pierna y golpeo su cabeza contra el estomago de Akane dejándola sin aliento y se tambaleo hacia atrás, ella ignoro el dolor y se lanzo un golpe a Ranma pero el lo esperaba, desvió el golpe y aprovecho el impulso para colocarse atrás de Akane lanzando un codazo a su nuca haciéndola caer al suelo.

"Eso es todo Akane"-dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso dolió"-Akane gimio llevando una mano a su nuca. Levanto la mirada para ver a Ranma sonreirle con su mano extendida. Ella sonrio aceptando el gesto y se puso de pie.

"Tal vez me pase un poco, vamos a poner un poco de hielo para aliviar el dolor"-dijo Ranma de forma seria antes de sonreír con nuevamente. "Pero debo decir que estoy muy feliz por tu progreso, en poco tiempo has eliminado los movimientos inútiles que usabas, tu velocidad y fuerza al igual que tu técnica ha mejorado mucho desde que comenzamos a entrenar. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Akane"-

Akane se ruborizo un poco por el cumplido. "Entonces, ¿Qué sigue?"-la peliazul trato de cambiar el tema de la conversación para evitar que Ranma se de cuenta de su cara roja.

"Por hoy hemos terminado Akane. Quiero que duermas bien hoy, ya que mañana vamos a aumentar el nivel del entrenamiento y te ensañare un par de técnicas"-

"¡¿en serio?!"-Akane chillo emocionada. Ranma asintió con una sonrisa, solo para recibir un fuerte abrazo de la peliazul. el pelinegro se sorprendió un poco por el repentino acto pero no tardo en devolver el abrazo junto con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Vaya, parece que llego en buen momento"-

Ambos artistas marciales voltearon en dirección de esa voz encontrándose con Nabiki apoyada en el marco de la entrada del dojo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. "Um, fue un buen movimiento hermanita"-

Ranma y Akane se confundieron un poco, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaba. Ambos se sonrojaron profundamente y rápidamente se separaron mirando hacia otro lado.

"Oh vamos no sean tímidos ahora, no hay nada de malo con un pequeño abrazo"-Nabiki se acerco a Ranma y lo abrazo por detrás sonrojando aun mas al heredero Saotome. "Ves, es completamente normal"-dijo Nabiki mirando a Akane por encima del hombro.

"d-de todas formas, ¿Por qué estas aquí Nabiki?"-pregunto Ranma tratando de retomar su postura seria y tratando de no mostrar que estaba disfrutando un poco el abrazo.

"s-si, ¿Qué haces aquí Nabiki-nee? Y ¿cuanto tiempo planeas seguir abrazada a Ranma?"-pregunto Akane con una sonrisa nerviosa intentando no mostrar los celos que sentía y fallando miserablemente en ello.

"Kasumi-neesan me pidió que los llamara para que vayan a cenar. En cuanto a la segunda pregunta, no creo que a Ranma le importe que me quede así un poco mas, ¿verdad?"-Nabiki se pego un poco mas a Ranma lo que causo que la cara del heredero Saotome se haga mas roja y empiece a tartamudear.

"Eh, es que yo bue-bueno"-

"Oh, si quieres puedes hacerlo tu también hermanita. No me molestaría si también abrazas a Ranma y no creo que a el le importe. Aunque podríamos hacer algo mas divertido"-Nabiki lamio sus labios. En este punto las caras de Ranma y Akane eran de un nuevo color de rojo.

"NABIKI-NEE"-exclamo Akane escandalizada lo que hizo que la castaña soltara una carcajada.

Sin que ninguno de los tres se diera cuenta el patriarca Tendo miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Sus hijas poco a poco regresaban a ser las personas que eran antes de la muerte de su querida Kimico, gracias a Ranma. Soun miro al suelo con tristeza al repasar todo lo que había ocurrido desde la muerte de su esposa, el se convirtió en una cascara del hombre que una vez fue dejando de lado el dojo y sus hijas. Kasumi tuvo que dejar la universidad para quedarse en casa a tiempo completo convirtiéndose en una madre sustituta para todos, Nabiki se convirtió en una persona de corazón frio y tubo que recurrir a diversos métodos para traer dinero a la casa, poner comida en la mesa y mantener un techo sobre sus cabezas y por ultimo pero no menos importante Akane. Ella fue la que menos cambio ya que era la menor pero el la había descuidado igualmente.

Dejo de entrenarla correctamente, no la ayudo o ofreció su apoyo con sus problemas en la escuela lo que la había hecho desconfiar y odiar a los chicos de su edad, ¿Qué clase de padre era el?. Lo peor de todo es que solo se había percatado de todo esto cuando Ranma se lo recalco ese día. estaba tan sumido en su tristeza que nunca le dio la suficiente importancia al cambio que sufrieron sus hijas, mientras que el se había convertido en un inútil.

Pues no mas, su hijas ya habían pagado lo suficiente por su negligencia. El no dejaría que sus queridas hijas sigan manteniéndolo mientras que el no hacia nada, no permitiría que siga sucediendo mas.

" _Voy a reponerme"-_ Soun levanto la cabeza con una mirada llena de determinación. Puede que haya hecho mal pero aun no era demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas, solo esperaba que sus hijas tuvieran el corazón para perdonarlo por su negligencia.

"Ranma, Akane, Nabiki"-Soun decidió hacerse notar llamando la atención del heredero Saotome y sus hijas. "Kasumi dice que debemos ir a cenar antes de que se enfrié nuestra comida, así que vengan rápido"-

Los tres asintieron y junto a Soun fueron al comedor a disfrutar la cena de Kasumi.

* * *

Era media noche en Nerima y la lluvia azotaba las calles. En la oscuridad, una figura familiar salto por la valla y aterrizo en el patio de la casa Tendo. Ryoga Hibiki se movía sigilosamente por la casa en busca de su rival. La constante lluvia y los ocasionales truenos ayudaban al niño perdido a no ser detectado mientras se movía hacia la casa Tendo.

Por primera vez agradeció a su falta de orientación ya que de alguna manera había llegado a la casa donde vivia el heredero Saotome. Después de su combate contra el tuvo que pasar dos semanas para sanar sus heridas, por suerte siempre había sido un sanador rápido. Ahora estaba completamente recuperado y listo para pelear otra vez y no podia tener mejor oportunidad. Era dolorosamente obvio que Ranma se había fortalecido estos años, por lo que necesitaba una ventaja sobre el. El no esperara un ataque nocturno por lo que estará con la guardia baja y como bono extra estarán en un lugar cerrado, lo que quiete decir que no podrá utilizar sus movimientos aéreos para pelear. Era el plan perfecto.

"Prepárate Ranma, esta vez no podrás escapar"-dijo Ryoga al momento en que un relámpago retumbaba en el fondo.

Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe y se coloco en posición de combate. Entrecerró la mirada y busco a cualquier enemigo que estuviera cerca, pero no encontraba a nadie.

"Definitivamente sentí una presencia hostil cerca"-susurro Ranma. Gracias a sus años de entrenamiento el heredero Saotome gano la capacidad de sentir intenciones hostiles hacia el si el enemigo estaba cerca. Una gran habilidad para detectar enemigos ocultos y prevenir ataques sorpresa.

En ese momento una sombra aparecio al otro lado de la ventana y la abrió de golpe alertando al heredero Saotome. el intruso trato de entrar a la habitacion, solo para ser recibido por una patada de Ranma en toda la cara mandándolo a volar hacia el patio. el intruso hizo un giro en el aire y uso su sombrilla para cubrirse de la lluvia y ralentizar su caida , aterrizando con seguridad.

Ranma salto de la ventana transformándose en su forma femenina gracias a la lluvia y aterrizo en el patio justo frente al intruso.

"Debí suponer que eras tu, Ryoga"-Ranma entrecerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos debajo de su gran busto mientras miraba al niño perdido. "No sabes que no es educado entrar a la casa de otros sin permiso"-

"Ranma"-Ryoga siseo con odio.

"Así es, Ranma es mi nombre. No lo gastes"-dijo la pelirroja. "¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?, acaso intentabas atacarme mientras dormía, eso es muy bajo Ryoga. Te creía mejor que eso"-

"Cállate, la venganza no conoce ni noche ni día"-Ryoga se lanzo hacia Ranma aun sosteniendo su sombrilla sobre el. Llevo su puño hacia atrás y lo lanzo hacia la pelirroja que levanto la mano deteniendo el golpe sin esfuerzo.

"¿Qué?"-Ryoga ensancho los ojos con asombro antes de entrecerrarlos nuevamente. El niño perdido gruño tratando de recuperar su mano solo para que Ranma la apriete generando un crujido repugnante haciendo gruñir de dolor a Ryoga.

"Creo que ya deberías saberlo. aunque este en esta forma, soy mucho mas fuerte de lo que parezco"-dijo Ranma con una voz fría y calmada. Acto seguido le dio una patada en el estomago a Ryoga dejándolo sin aliento y haciéndolo derrapar hacia atrás.

"Ranma"-Ryoga gruño de furia mientras lleva su mano libre a su estomago aun sosteniendo su sombrilla con la otra.

"Honestamente estoy arto de esto, no te he hecho nada para que estés así"-dijo la pelirroja con honestidad. No tenia idea de porque Ryoga buscaba venganza, el no recuerda haberle hecho nada en su contra.

"Esta bien, Ranma. Te lo diré antes de enviarte al infierno"-dijo Ryoga miro al Saotome con seriedad. "En un principio decidí seguirte a China Para obligarte a enfrentarme y ahí fue donde sucedió todo"-

"A china, no me digas que…."-Ranma cerro los ojos llevando una mano al puente de su nariz antes de mirar a Ryoga. "Eso explica la sombrilla. "Caíste en uno de los estaques de Jusenkyo y ahora estas maldito, ¿verdad?"-

"Cierra la boca, ya no tengo que decirte nada. Vamos a pelear"-Ryoga se cargo nuevamente hacia la pelirroja. El niño perdido lanzo una andanada de golpes y patadas que eran esquivados por Ranma con facilidad gracias a su nueva velocidad

"Ryoga lo que estas haciendo es una estupidez, no tengo la culpa de que hayas caído en uno de los estanques malditos. Además, eso no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras seguido como un maldito acosador hasta china"-exclamo la pelirroja mientras aun esquivaba los ataques de Ryoga.

"¡NO SOY UN ACOSADOR!"-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Tendo, Akane abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar los sonidos de lucha provenientes del patio.

"¿ahora que?"-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Kasumi y Nabiki en ropas de dormir.

"¿estas despierta Akane?"-

"hay alguien en el jardín"-

"Iré a ver"-Rápidamente Akane salió de la cama y salió de su habitación junto a sus hermanas para ver lo que ocurría. Caminaron silenciosamente hasta la puerta del patio para no alertar a la persona que estaba ahí.

"Creo que es un ladrón"-susurro Akane.

"Eso crees"-

Las hermanas Tendo observaron a través de la puerta una sombra con algo grande en la espalda.

"Si, es un ladrón"-dijo Kasumi con algo de miedo.

"Le voy a dar una lección"-gruño la peliazul a punto de salir al patio pero fue detenida por Kasumi.

"Espera, puede ser muy peligroso"-para su sorpresa y incredulidad Kasumi saco de la nada una mancuerna y se la dio a Akane. "Mejor usa esto"-

Akane y Nabiki parpadearon un par de veces mirando a su hermana mayor algo shockeadas, ¿de donde rayos saco la mancuerna?. **(autor: ni siquiera yo se)**

* * *

Mientras tanto Ranma y Ryoga seguían luchando en el patio, la pelirroja se canso de esquivar y lanzo una patada justo en la mandíbula de Ryoga mandándolo a volar. Lo que no se esperaba la pelirroja es que Ryoga también fuera golpeado en la cabeza por una mancuerna obligándolo a soltar su paraguas.

Ryoga se recupero del golpe y trato de cubrirse con sus brazosde la lluvia, salto el muro para salir lo mas rápido posible de la casa de los Tendo.

"Oh mi, no era un ladrón"-dijo Kasumi.

"Parece que era Ryoga Hibiki"-dijo Akane.

"Que impertinente"-añadió Nabiki con el ceño fruncido.

"Buen tiro Akane"-Ranma le dio el pulgar a arriba a la peliazul. Corrió al muro de la casa y busco Ryoga, pero no parecía estar cerca. Sea lo que sea en que se transforma no debe ser muy grande, con un suspiro se bajo del muro de un salto y volvió a la casa.

"Ranma, ¿Por qué Ryoga estaba aquí?, ¿estas bien?"-pregunto Kasumi al heredero Saotome.

"Estoy bien Kasumi. Al parecer trato de hacer un ataque nocturno, pero no paso nada"-respondió el Saotome con una sonrisa aliviando a las hermanas Tendo.

"Es el colmo, invadir nuestra casa solo por eso. La próxima vez que lo vea le daré una lección"-dijo Akane con furia.

"Bueno, al menos no ocurrió nada grave y también me entere de porque me persigue"-esto atrajo la atención de las hermanas Tendo. "Al parecer, Ryoga me persiguió todo el camino hasta Jusenkyo y cayo en uno de los estanques"-los ojos de las tres hermanas se ensancharon de incredulidad.

"¡¿te persiguió hasta china?!"-Akane exclamo de incredulidad. Tenia que reconocerlo, ese chico era persistente.

"Ya veo, no me extraña que este molesto. Pero el hecho de que te culpe por eso es estúpido, el fue el que te siguió a Jusenkyo. Tal vez su maldición sea algo desagradable o vergonzoso para el y por eso te culpe"-Nabiki dedujo sorprendiendo a los demad. Eso explicaria la razon por la que se querria vengar de Ranma.

"Bueno, podemos continuar esta conversación mañana. Es muy tarde así que debemos ir a dormir, en cuanto a ti Ranma mejor ve bañarte no creo que quieras resfriarte, ¿verdad?"-dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

"No hay problema Kasumi, lo iba ha hacer de todos modos. Buenas noches a todas"-dijo Ranma antes de caminar lejos de las chicas mientras que ellas se fueron a sus propias habitaciones.

* * *

"Que noche, Kasumi tiene razón es mejor acostarse ahora, oh si no mañana voy a parecer un zombi"-murmuro Akane sentándose en su cama, Unos segundos después entrecerró los ojos. " _Hay alguien aquí"-_ Akane miro hacia todos lados buscando al intruso en su habitación. Una pazos se escucharon detrás de ella alertándola. "¿Quién eres? Muéstrate"-

Atrás de su cama una pequeña figura paso junto a Akane a gran velocidad, revoto un par de veces por la habitación antes de salir disparado hacia ella. La peliazul reacciono a tiempo dándole un golpe alejándolo de ella. La pequeña creatura callo al suelo por el golpe de Akane, trato de levantarse pero esta volvió a caer al suelo, La peliazul pudo tomar una mejor vista de lo que era.

La creatura era un pequeño cerdito negro que tenia atado a su cuello un pañuelo amarillo con puntos negros.

"¿ _Un cerdito?, ¿Qué es lo que hará aquí?"-_ se pregunto Akane en su cabeza. Trato de acercarse un poco, pero el cerdito retrocedió.al parecer no confiaba en ella.

"Descuida, no te hare daño"-Akane recogió suavemente al cerdito acunándolo en sus brazos. "Estas mojado, pobrecito"-

"Squee squee"-El pequeño cerdito chillo en respuesta.

"No te preocupes, vamos a buscarte una toalla para secarte"-Akane le sonrió al cerdito empezando a acariciarlo, este soltó un pequeño chillido de dolor cuando lo froto la parte trasera de su cabeza. La peliazul sintió un pequeño moretón en la parte trasera de la cabeza del animal.

"Oh pobre, no te preocupes. Primero vamos a curarte ese moretón y luego te secaremos para que no te enfermes. Puedes quedarte en mi habitación si quieres"-dijo Akane abrazando tiernamente al cerdito.

La peliazul nunca se percato del pequeño rubor que tenia el cerdito negro en su cara.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos un capitulo corto pero no se preocupen el próximo sera mucho mas largo ya que es una continuación de lo que ocurre en este capitulo para dar por terminado la saga de introducción de Ryoga y pasar a la saga de Kodachi. mucha gente me ha estado comentando que haga los capítulos mas largos y planeo**

 **hacerlo. pero mi trabajo y la universidad no me dejan tiempo, pero la buena noticia es que en tres semanas terminara el semestre así que tendré mas tiempo para escribir amigos. Bueno, con eso dicho me despido y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas a todos, siento mucho la larga espera chicos pero aquí estoy otra vez trayéndoles un nuevo episodio de Ranma Re life. Este episodio es un poco corto ya que marca el fin de la saga de Ryoga, por lo que el siguiente episodio empezara la saga de Kodachi y posteriormente la llegada de la chica favorita de muchos, ¡Shanpoo!**

 **Culminado eso, vamos a los comentarios.**

 **EtheriasD: muchas gracias**

 **Ryomi: lo se, estoy buscando mejorar eso. Gracias por señalarlo. Disfruta el capitulo.**

 **Junior VB: si que lo es amigo, si que lo es.**

 **Daizuke: sip, lo hare. De eso no tengas duda.**

 **MaxemperorransesII: muchas gracias, me alegro que te agradara. Y si, Soun apenas se da cuenta de sus errores. Pronto estará mas activo en la historia.**

 **Genma 345: Genma por el momento no tiene un papel tan importante. Estoy centrándome en desarrollar un poco mas a Ranma, Nabiki y Akane. Los demas tendrán su tiempo. Esta historia a penas inicia amigo, así que no te preocupes mucho por el panda.**

 **Jvadillodavila: gracias**

 **Wildboy: lamento la tardanza, pero aquí esta. Habia perdido la inspiración para esta historia pero la recupere y la estoy retomando. Disfruta el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Baka-humano

 _Baka-pensamientos y flashbacks_

 **Baka-tecnicas**

 **Renuncias: no poseo ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes, esos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: un cerdo al matadero.**

Al día siguiente, Ranma y Akane decidieron prepararse y alistarse temprano para el entrenamiento antes de ir a la escuela. No hace falta decir que la peliazul estaba mas que emocionada, por fin iba a aprender nuevas técnicas de combate. Solo el pensar que tipo de técnicas le enseñara el Saotome la ponía eufórica.

\- Muy bien Akane, ¿estas lista para esto? – pregunto el azabache de brazos cruzados frente a su estudiante.

\- Hai – la peliazul asintió con determinación.

\- Bien, como debes saber, durante todo este tiempo hemos trabajado en aumentar tu velocidad y reflejos. De igual forma hemos trabajado para que aprendas a controlar la fuerza que pones en tus golpes, Puedo decir que has avanzado satisfactoriamente en el tiempo en el que hemos entrenado. Las técnicas que te voy a enseñar sacaran a relucir lo que hemos estado trabajando –

Ranma levanto dos dedos.

\- La primera técnica es conocida como **Lightnig step** –

\- ¿Lighting step? –

\- Así es, una de las "tecnicas de caminar" o "Hwan Hwan Shin Bo". esta técnica se centra en el uso de la fuerza de las piernas para moverte y atacar a gran velocidad. Esta es una técnica de pies básica pero efectiva en las artes marciales, con una técnica de caminar tu nivel como artista marcial aumenta diez veces – Ranma sonrió un poco para confusion de Akane. – Cuando dominas la técnica en su totalidad, puedes llegar a hacer cosas como estas –

FUSH

Akane miro incrédula al Saotome. No podia entender como lo hacia, pero de alguna manera el azabache se movía tan rápido que parecía como si estuviera en varios lugares a la vez, todas haciendo algo diferente. Uno estaba sentado, otro estaba de pie frente a ella, otro se paro a su lado y el ultimo estaba apoyado contra la pared del dojo.

\- Lo ves –

¡incluso su voz venia de tres direcciones diferentes!

\- Increíble – jadeo Akane antes de que una sonrisa llena de emoción llegara a su rostro, ¡ya quería aprender esa técnica! - ¡Empecemos, Ranma! –

\- Cálmate – Ranma aparecio detrás de ella haciéndola chillar un poco. – Mirate, esa fue solo la primera técnica y ya estas actuando como un niño en una tienda de dulces –

\- Mou ~ no te burles, Ranma no Baka – Akane hizo un mohin y se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados con fingida indignación.

\- Jejeje, no te pongas asi. Solo jugaba – dijo Ranma levanto las manos en señal de rendición antes de cruzar los brazos. – Además, aun queda la otra técnica. Así que presta atención –

Akane se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente tomo una actitud mas seria.

\- Eso esta mejor. La segunda técnica es un poco mas difícil que la primera, ya que necesitaras tener un control casi preciso de tu cuerpo y en el momento en el que usarla – Ranma camino hacia el otro lado del dojo donde se encontraban los muñecos de practica. – Quiero que observes bien lo que hago, no despegues la vista por un segundo, ¿entendido? –

\- Hai – Akane asintió con determinación. Medio segundo mas tarde, su rostro se volvió rojo brillante al ver que Ranma empezo a quitarse su camisa. - ¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?! –

\- Es necesario para mostrarte la técnica, espero que no te incomode – Ranma respondió antes de por fin sacarse la camisa.

La mente de Akane se cerro en ese instante, era como si actuara en piloto automático. No pudo evitar vagar por el cuerpo extremadamente tonificado del Saotome, un cuerpo que seguramente habia ganado después de tantos años de entrenamiento. No era flaco pero tampoco era muy voluminoso. Un pecho que parecía tallado en piedra, hombros anchos y un paquete de seis extremadamente definido. Tuvo que hace uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no babear ante la vista.

Pero habia otra cosa que le llamo la atención. Habia un gran numero de cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo, varias cicatrices por toda su espalda, un amplio corte en su pectoral izquierdo, una que parecía producto de una puñalada en su abdomen, lo que parecían ser marcas de dientes en uno de sus costados y finalmente, tres enormes marcas de garras en el área de las costillas.

 _\- ¿Cómo es que no note eso antes? –_ se pregunto Akane al ver la gran cantidad de heridas en el cuerpo de Ranma. Varias preguntas rondaban por su cabeza. ¿Cómo las consiguio?, ¿Quién o que se las hizo?, ¿Quién o que se las habia hecho?, ¿fue por su entrenamiento o algo mas? Distraídamente se dio cuenta de que nunca habia visto a Ranma sin su camisa antes, incluso en su forma femenina. Tal vez, esa era la razón por la que nunca vio esas cicatrices.- _¿Qué te ha ocurrido Ranma? –_

\- Akane, ya voy a empezar. Así que presta atención –

\- H-Hai –

Ranma tomo una postura relajada frente al muñeco, separo las piernas a la altura de los hombros, Coloco ambos brazos a sus costados y los flexiono. finalmente, su respiración se hizo mas lenta y constante mientras cerraba los ojos.

Akane ensancho los ojos un poco al ver como los músculos de Ranma se expandían un poco y se tensaban cada vez mas.

PUM

CRASH

Un momento después, Ranma lanzo un golpe al muñeco. Pero la sorpresa de Akane era clara cuando el muñeco recibió el golpe, prácticamente se deshizo. Lo unico que quedaban de el, era la paja dispersa en el suelo y los restos destrozados del Gi de karate que el muñeco tenia puesto.

Akane, no podia ni siquiera pudo decir nada por el asombro.

\- ¿Lo viste, Akane? Esa técnica es **Goutai-Jutsu** – Ranma volteo a ver a la peliazul que aun estaba conmocionada.

\- Goutai….Jutsu – Akane susurro lentamente.

\- Así es, ¿Conoces el seiken, verdad? –

Akane asintió, el seiken era uno de los golpes básicos y fundamentales del karate. Era un golpe directo con toda la fuerza del artista marcial.

\- Se podría decir que esta es una versión mas fuerte del seiken. Se centra básicamente en tensar todo los músculos del cuerpo, para luego golpear en un punto preciso. ¿El resultado?, golpearas a tu oponente con todo el peso de tu cuerpo – Explico Ranma, ensanchando los ojos de la Tendo. – si tienes 60 kg, entonces sera un golpe de 60 kg. –

\- Asombroso – jadeo la Tendo peliazul. - ¿Tus maestros te enseñaron esas técnicas Ranma? –

\- La primera si, fue una de las primeras que aprendí. La segunda, esa es una técnica de mi mejor amigo y rival que me dejo usarla. Con lo relajado que es estoy seguro que no le importara que te la enseñe. – respondió Ranma con una mirada nostálgica.

\- ¿Mejor amigo y rival? – las celas de Akane se alzaron por la conmoción. - estas diciendo que hay alguien por hay tan fuerte como tu? –

\- Hai, él es una persona que puede igualarme golpe por golpe. Nos encontramos cuando uno de mis senseis me llevo a un torneo de artes marciales para probar mi entrenamiento. Hay fue donde me encontré con él, al final ninguno de nosotros gano esa pelea. Después de eso, viajamos por un tiempo juntos y nos enfrentamos muchas veces. He tenido en total 20 victorias mientras que el ha tenido…..21 victorias –

\- ¡¿Tuvieron 41 combates y te ha vencido 21 veces?! – para Akane era inconcebible, Ranma habia mostrado ser increíblemente fuerte. Una cosa es que sus maestros fueran mas fuertes que él, pero que haya alguien por hay que pueda luchar y vencer a Ranma era increíble.

¿Que tipo de persona seria?

* * *

 **En alguna parte de China**

\- ¡Achoo! – un chico joven de al menos 16 años estornudo. tiene cabello castaño algo desordenado casi llegando hasta los hombros, ojos café y un lunar en su mejilla izquierda cerca de su labio. Su cuerpo era muy tonificado hasta el punto de que la ropa que lleva lo marcas perfectamente. Esta vestido con una simple camiseta blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros de escuela.

\- Creo que alguien esta hablando de mi – Dijo el castaño con una mirada aburrida mientras se rascaba la nuca antes de mirar hacia atrás - ¿Ustedes que piensan? –

El castaño pregunto le pregunto a nadie en especifico. Detrás de él se podia ver a un grupo de al menos 300 personas derribadas en el suelo, algunos estaban fuera de combate mientras que otros gemían de dolor.

\- Creo que no pueden responder, ¿me he sobrepasado otra vez?….Nah, probablemente estén bien –

\- ¡Baki!, ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?! – se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos alertando al castaño ahora conocido como Baki.

\- Mierda, es Kosue – Baki tomo su mochila y salió corriendo en dirección de la voz antes de que la chica venga a buscarlo y vea lo que paso.

* * *

 **De vuelta al Dojo.**

\- Hey, puede que sea fuerte Akane, pero no soy invencible. Mi maestro siempre me dijo esto "No importa a donde vayas, siempre habrá alguien mas fuerte que tu" – dijo Ranma en un tono serio antes de sonreír. - Pero vasta de hablar, tenemos 3 horas antes de que la escuela empiece, así que a trabajar. Quiero 100 repeticiones del seiken y para el lighning Step debes empezar con 200 saltos laterales, el secreto de esa tecnica esta en los tobillos y la fuerza de tus piernas. ¡Así que a trabajar! –

una gran sonrisa llena de emoción llego al rostro de la peliazul y asintió.

\- ¡Empecemos! –

 _\- Hehehe, se ve que estas emocionada_ – pensó Ranma mientras miraba a Akane empezar a practicar el Saiken. - _este solo era el inicio del verdadero entrenamiento._ _Por lo que Akane tendrá que esforzarse para llegar a dominar estas dos nuevas técnicas –_

* * *

 **Camino a la escuela Furinkan (3 horas después)**

\- Parece que te excediste, hermanita –

\- Ay, me duele todo. Ranma es un conductor de esclavos –

\- Si no hay dolor no hay ganancia, Akane –

\- Solo espero que la ganancia llegue pronto –

Ranma, Nabiki y Akane caminaban hacia la escuela después del desayuno, aunque se podia notar que la Tendo menor estaba adolorida por el entrenamiento de esta mañana. Se podia notar que sus piernas temblaban levemente y que sus nudillos estaban rojos.

\- Bueno, no puedes quejarte tanto. Después de todo tienes un buen maestro por lo menos. Además, si tu o yo nos casamos con él tendremos a alguien que ayudara para revivir el dojo – dijo Nabiki, sonrojando tanto a la peliazul como al Saotome que casi se cae de la valla sacándole una risita. Era tan fácil meterse con estos dos que nunca pasa de moda. _Además, también es una buena fuente de ingresos. Esas fotos sin camisa de él se venderán como pan caliente…aunque tal vez deba guardar una para mi y quizás una para Akane –_ pensó con una sonrisa traviesa discreta y si se fijan bien se podría notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. También estaba un poco curiosa sobre sus cicatrices, así que en algún momento le preguntara y si no quiere decir…Bueno, ella tienes sus maneras de averiguar.

\- S-supongo que si – Tartamudeo Akane mirando hacia sus zapatos. Desde que Ranma habia llegado sentía que iba haciéndose un poco mas fuerte cada día a pesar de terminar exhausta casi todos los días, ella no podia agradecerle lo suficiente por eso. Ella aun quería dirigir el dojo de su familia, pero no puede negar que Ranma también seria un buen maestro para los estudiantes lleguen en un futuro.

\- _Si nos legaramos a casar, tal vez podríamos hacerlo juntos._ –Ese mero pensamiento provoco que la cara de la Tendo menor se haga aun mas roja. - ¡¿ _pero que rayos estoy pensando?!, ¡aun es muy pronto para si quiera pensar en eso! –_

\- Bu-bueno, parece que ya llegamos – Señalo el Saotome mientras bajaba de la valla. Efectivamente, la puerta de la escuela estaba a unos metros de ellos.

Cuando el trio estaba a punto de entrar a la escuela, un agudo chillido se escucho no muy lejos.

\- Oink oink Squeee (Ranma prepárate a morir) –

Ranma vio a un borrón negro acercándose a él, rápidamente agarro a lo que sea que lo estuviera atacando con su mano y lo mantuvo lejos de él. El Saotome se dio cuenta de que lo estaba tratando de atacarlo era un pequeño cerdito color negro con un pañuelo amarillo con puntos negros atado a su cuello.

\- ¿Un cerdo? – Ranma arqueo una ceja al ver al animal que se balanceaba violentamente en su mano aun tratando de atacarlo.

\- P-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Akane pregunto mientras tomaba al cerdo y lo acunaba en sus brazos en un intento de calmarlo. - ¿No te habia dejado en mi habitación? –

\- ¿P-chan? – preguntaron Ranma y Nabiki al mismo tiempo.

\- Si, lo encontré anoche. El pobre se metió en mi habitación por la lluvia y tenia un moretón horrible en su cabeza. Así que decidí cuidarlo – Akane froto su mejilla contra el cerdito que Ranma y Nabiki podrían jurar que se sonrojo. – Voy a quedármelo, así que lo nombre P-chan ¿No es la cosa mas adorable? –

Ranma miro por un momento al cerdo como si estuviera buscando algo. No tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que era provocando que sus ojos se ensancharan, ¡Ese cerdo es Ryoga! Todo encajaba, ayer el niño perdido estaba cerca de su casa, Akane lo habia golpeado en la cabeza con una mancuerna y el agua de la lluvia debía haberlo transformado en su forma maldita.

Nabiki llamo la atención del Saotome tocando su hombro, al parecer ella también se habia dado cuenta de quien era.

\- A-chan, creo que deberías dejar a ese cerdo en algún lado. Las clases ya van a comenzar y no creo que el maestro te deje entrar con "tu mascota" – dijo Nabiki provocando que el cerdo la mire con furia, cosa que Nabiki devolvió acojonando al cerdo. Si las miradas mataran, el lechón estaría muerto 100 veces por la mirada de muerte de la reina de hielo de Furinkan.

\- ¡No!, ¡¿Qué pasaría si se pierde o si se lo llevan?! ¡no puedo hacer eso, Biki-nee! – exclamo Akane abrazando al cerdo contra su pecho con fuerza. Provocando que Ryoga se sonroje nuevamente, pero también empiece a ponerse azul por la fuerza del abrazo.

\- Akane, el cerdo se pone azul – Señalo Ranma provocando un lindo 'Kya' de Akane antes de que aflojara el abrazo. – Creo que tengo una solución a esto, pero no te alarmes –

Acto seguido, Ranma golpeo con su dedo la espalda del cerdito provocando que ensanche los ojos y suelte un pequeño chillido antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de la Tendo.

\- ¡¿Ranma, que le hiciste a P-chan?! – Exclamo la Tendo menor furiosa.

\- Tranquila, solo esta dormido. Despertara en unas horas, así puedes esconderlo en algún lugar y llevártelo a casa cuando nos vallamos –

\- Oh – Akane se sonrojo por la vergüenza de su repentino arrebato.- Lo siento, creo que reaccione de forma exagerada. Gracias Ranma –

\- No hay de que. Ahora ve a esconderlo y nos veremos en clase – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

\- Hai – Akane asintió antes de salir corriendo a buscar un lugar para esconder a P-chan.

Unos segundos después de que Akane estaba fuera de la vista, los rostros de Ranma y Nabiki se torcieron en una expresión seria. Aunque si se podia ver detenidamente se notaria una furia apenas contralada por parte de Tendo del medio y el Saotome.

\- Entonces, ¿le decimos? – pregunto Ranma a la castaña.

\- ¿Si quiera lo tienes preguntar?, un varón extraño invadió nuestra casa tratando de atacarte y se cuela en la habitación de mi hermana donde probablemente durmió con ella. Es obvio que hay que decirle o ese cerdo se seguirá aprovechando – Las palabras de Nabiki goteaban furia y asco. La Tendo del medio le dio al pelinegro una mirada dudosa. – Me sorprende que no estas molesto por eso –

\- Oh, lo estoy. pero también lo veo desde el punto de vista de Ryoga. No me sorprende que este enojado conmigo, debe estar avergonzado por su maldición. Un descuido y podría terminar como el platillo bufet de cualquier restaurante –

La cara de Nabiki adquirió un ligero tono de verde.

\- No necesitaba saber eso, Ranma –

\- Lo siento –

\- Bueno, de todas formas debemos decirle a A-chan o….. – dijo Nabiki antes de ensanchar los ojos y una sonrisa siniestra apareciera en su rostro. - O hacer que ella misma se de cuenta –

Ranma se estremeció un poco, aunque no lleva poco tiempo conociendo a Nabiki sabia que cuando ella sonreía de esa forma no era nada bueno. Casi sentía pena por Ryoga, casi.

* * *

 **Dojo Tendo (Después de la escuela)**

Una vez la escuela termino, Akane con P-chan(Ryoga) en sus brazos, Nabiki y Ranma fueron directamente a casa. Durante el camino, Ranma fue rociado con agua por la señora de la cuchara ninja. esa señora siempre le tira agua y el ni siquiera nota cuando se mueve, ¡Tiene que ser una ninja!.

Al entrar a la casa, los tres saludaron a Kasumi, Soun y Genma (en su forma panda). Estos dos últimos estaban jugando damas. Nabiki le lanzo a Ranma un guiño discreto y él asintió entendiendo el mensaje.

\- Oye Akane, creo que deberías ir a lavar a tu mascota. Después de pasar el día en el cobertizo de la escuela debe estar sucio – dijo Ranma tratando de sonar lo mas inocente posible.

\- Oh, es cierto – Akane asintio observando que el cerdo dormido en sus brazos estaba algo sucio.

\- Que tal si vas a lavarlo mientras te espero en el dojo –

\- Hai – respondió la peliazul antes de correr al baño.

\- ¡No olvides usar agua caliente! – le grito Nabiki a su hermana.

\- ¡Ya lo se! –

Una vez que Akane estaba fuera, Nabiki y Ranma se miraron y se asentieron el uno al otro antes de mirar al resto de los presentes.

\- Si yo fuera ustedes, me taparía los oídos – aconsejo la castaña confundiendo a todos.

\- ¿Qué quireres decir Na….? –

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

BOOOM

Lo que estuviera a punto de decir Soun murió cuando el grito de Akane resonó por todo el vecindario.

\- ¡Akane! – Soun dejo su juego y salio corriendo alarmado hacia el baño.

Los demas no tardaron en seguirlo.

* * *

 **Baño**

Cuando la familia Tendo y ambos Saotones llegaron al baño. Lo que encontraron fue un enorme agujero que llevaba directo al patio. Todos miraron por el agujero y lo que pudieron ver fue a una Akane con los ojos rojos tratando de golpear a un desnudo Ryoga Hibiki.

\- Muere, muere, Muere. ¡Muere pervertido! – Exclamaba la Tendo que lanzaba una andanada de golpes hacia el desnudo niño perdido que no podia bloquear o atacar porque tenia sus manos cubriendo sus innombrables.

\- Espera por favor, dejame explicarte… -

\- ¡No quiero escucharte! –

PUM

CRASH

Akane estrello su puño contra el rostro de Ryoga que termino volando hacia el muro del jardín agrietándolo levemente cuando se estrello contra él.

\- ¡Ahora, si! – Akane saco un mazo de la nada y estaba a punto de estrellarlo contra Ryoga, pero Ranma la tomo del hombro para detenerlo.

\- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! –

\- Espera Akane, aun no lo golpees –

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!, ¡¿tienes idea de lo que hizo?! –

\- Puedo tener una idea, pero no dejes que la ira te consuma. Terminaste destruyendo la pared del baño y no creo que sea bueno destruir el muro de la casa, Akane –

La ira de Akane se evaporo poco a poco, tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas hasta que la ira desapercio. Aunque no del todo, todavía quería mandar a volar al Hibiki.

\- ¡RANMAAAA! – Rugio el Hibiki levantadose de pronto aun con las manos ocultando sus partes. Estaba a punto de atacar al Saotome, pero para sorpresa de todos fue detenido por Nabiki que se coloco frente al Saotome obligándolo a frenar.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –

\- ¿Sabes? Tienes mucho valor para gritarme, Hibiki-kun – Dijo Nabiki con los brazos cruzados enviando una mirada helada al niño perdido que sin saber porque se estremeció ante esa mirada. - ¿Tienes idea de en que posición estas? –

\- ¿Q-Que quieres decir? –

Nabiki se acerco al Hibiki a paso lento, cosa que lo hizo retroceder.

\- Que tal si comprobamos, ¿te parece? Lo que tenemos aquí es un allanamiento de morada, destrucción de la propiedad privada y lo peor de todo, un acoso sexual hacia mi hermanita – Nabiki enumero provocando que el niño perdido se estremeciera y ensanchara los ojos. - ¿crees que ser un artista marcial te exime de la ley?, déjame te respondo porque dudo mucho que tu cabeza hueca lo entienda, No. Estoy segura de que puedes escapar de prisión cuando quieras, pero ¿Qué crees que pasaría si esto llega a hacerse publico?, ¿Qué crees que pasaría si mi hermanita o yo decidimos poner cargos contra ti? – Nabiki estaba a unos centímetros de Ryoga que en este punto habia perdido el color de su rostro. – No me subestimes, Hibiki Ryoga. puede que no sea un artista marcial, pero no necesito eso para hacer de tu vida un verdadero infierno –

Ryoga cayo al suelo y empezo a tartamudear mientras trataba de alejarse de Nabiki.

\- Ahora, te vas a ir y si te vuelvo a ver en esta casa sin invitación eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer, ¿entendiste, P-chan? –

El niño perdido sin poder confiar en su voz para decir algo simplemente asintió sacando una sonrisa en la cara de la Tendo del medio.

\- Me alegra que nos entendamos, Hibiki-kun – dijo Nabiki antes de mirar a Akane. –¿ harías los honores, hermanita? –

Akane se trono los nudillos.

\- Con placer –

PAM

\- ¡ME VENGARE POR ESTO RANMA! – Fue lo ultimo que dijo el Hibiki antes de volar hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en el horizonte por cortesía del golpe de Akane.

\- Y NO VUELVAS, PERVERTIDO – le grito Akane antes de sacudirse las manos. – No puedo creer esto, ¡Incluso lo abrase cuando dormía! –

\- Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta – Ranma puso una mano en el hombro de la peliazul en un gesto conciliador. – lo importante es que la próxima vez seas mas perceptiva, ¿Quién sabe que hubiera pasado si nunca te enterabas que Ryoga era P-chan? –

\- Si – Akane asintio antes de ensanchar los ojos. - Espera, ¡¿Tu lo sabias?! – señalo al Saotome acusadoramente.

\- Yo también lo sabia, A-chan. Piénsalo, Ranma nos dijo ayer que Hibiki estaba maldito a igual que él y el señor Saotome, un cerdo entro a tu habitación la misma noche que Hibiki aparece en la casa para atacar a Ranma y usa el mismo tipo de pañuelo que él. – Nabiki arqueo una ceja. - Además, ¿Desde cuando es normal que un cerdito negro aparezca en esta área? No puedo creer que no te pareciera extraño –

\- Oh mi, tiene razón – acordo Kazumi ante el razonamiento de su hermana.

Akane tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que lo que decía Nabiki era cierto. Habia demasiadas coincidencias y ella ni siquiera lo noto. Ahora se sentía como una idiota.

\- No te sientas mal Akane, todos cometemos errores. Lo importante es no volver a caer en ellos – dijo Ranma lo que hizo sacar un suspiro de la Tendo mas joven.

\- Supongo, aun me siento como una idiota por no darme cuenta, pero gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor –

\- A quien debes darle las gracias aquí es a Nabiki. ella fue la que dio la idea, yo simplemente la ayude –

\- Ya veo – Akane miro a su hermana. - Arigato, Biki-Nee –

\- No tienes nada que agradecer A-chan – respondio Nabiki agitando a mano con desdén antes de mirar al cielo. - Bueno, al menos creo que no veremos a Hibiki por un tiempo –

\- Si, aunque nunca se sabe. Quizás termine en Nerima mágicamente como lo ha hecho antes – comento la pelirroja antes de mirar a Nabiki. Por cierto, fue increíble lo que hiciste. Nunca creí verlo tan asustado –

\- No siempre puedes depender de los puños para resolver tus problemas, Ranma –

Para sorpresa del Saotome y de los demas, la Tendo del medio coloco una mano en su mejilla acariciándola suavemente provocando un sonrojo atómico en su rostro antes de acercar su rostro lentamente hasta que se dirigiera cerca de su oído.

\- A veces solo se necesitan las palabras correctas y una mujer dominante que ponga en orden las cosas, te recomiendo que lo tengas en cuenta – Nabiki susurro en su oido solo para él antes de alejarse de la tartamuda pelirroja balanceando un poco sus caderas mientras caminaba a la casa, cosa que provoco que el sonrojo del Saotome aumentara.

 _\- Mis maestros tenian razon –_ El Saotome pensó en sus dos maestros hombres _. - Las mujeres pueden ser aterradoras –_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, eso es el fin de la saga de Ryoga. Lamento la demora pero habia perdido mi inspiración, pero ahora que estoy de vuelta tratare de actualizar en la medida que pueda ya que mi nuevo trabajo y la universidad me mantienen muy ocupado. No se preocupen mucho Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Kuno y los demas. Todos tendras mas tiempo en pantalla y los capitulos seran mas largos de aqui a en adelante como habia prometido. Dicho eso, nos vemos en la proxima amigos.**

 **Postdata: ¿Quién puede reconocer quien es el rival y amigo de Ranma?**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Buenas a todos! así es amigos, su amigo Jair d les trae un nuevo capitulo recién salido. No se esperaban que saliera tan rápido, ¿verdad? Jejeje. En fin, tengo un anuncio que hacer, esta historia ahora cuenta con la colaboración de ZeroKaien, un autor de fanfiction reconocido por hacer historias como "El dragón del Hokuto no Shinken", "Assassin's dragon unity" y mas. Bueno, con eso dicho ¡Vamos con los Reviews.**

 **Genma345:** sip, Nabiki no pierde tiempo jejeje y el amigo de Ranma es Baki Hanma de la serie y manga Baki de grappeler.

 **Summoner dante** : Me alegra que lo adivinaras, Baki es viejo pero el manga aun sigue publicándose.

 **EtheriasD** : no te preocupes, en este capitulo veras un poco de interacción Ranma x Kasumi.

 **Maxemperorramses** ll: me alegra que te gustara. Nabiki es una persona peligrosa si se le provoca y en cuanto a lo ultimo, te equivocaste en ambos aunque uno de ellos se vera en este fic y te darás cuenta en este capitulo.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan 500** : ese mismo es, me alegra que lo hayas adivinado. No mucha gente recuerda o sabe de ese excelente manga.

Bueno. con eso resuelto, ¡Vamos al capitulo!

 **Aclaraciones**

Baka-humano

 _Baka-pensamientos y flashbacks_

 **Baka-tecnicas**

Renuncias: no poseo Ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes, esos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Capitulo 11: Kodachi, la rosa negra.**

Era de madrugada en Nerima, aun faltaban unas horas para que el sol se asomara en el horizonte y la mayoría aun dominan plácidamente en sus casas sin cuidado del mundo.

Cierto artista marcial se levanto de su futon y empezo ha hacer unos cuantos estiramientos para despertar su cuerpo completamente. Una vez termino, fue a darse una ducha rápida, se coloco una franela blanca junto con sus pantalones azules y sus zapatillas de kempo

\- Bien, estoy listo – Ranma abrió la ventana de la habitación y salto por ella, aterrizando en el patio. Inmediatamente, salto hacia el techo de la casa de al lado y así continuo moviéndose por los techos de las casas; hasta que finalmente llego hacia su destino, un pequeño terreno baldío que habia encontrado por casualidad mientras buscaba lugares espaciosos para entrenar.

El Saotome cerro los ojos para concentrarse, verificando que no haya ninguna otra presencia cerca del lugar por si acaso. No quería lastimar a alguien o destruir algo por accidente durante sus entrenamientos, por eso escogía entrenar a estas horas, pero nunca esta demas ser precavido.

Al no encontrar ninguna presencia, el Saotome aun con los ojos cerrados se relajo un poco. Ahora podría entrenar a gusto sin preocuparse.

Nuevamente volvió a concentrarse para aclarar su mente mientras un aura de un tono azulado empezaba a rodearlo. Una vez que abrió los ojos una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al ver lo que ocurría frente a el.

Una imagen empezaba a tomar forma frente al Saotome, poco a poco haciéndose mas nítida y real. La imagen empezo a tomar una figura humana, delineándose mas y mas. Hasta que por fin, la imagen habia tomado forma.

Lo que estaba frente a Ranma, era la imagen de un hombre de gran tamaño. Tenia un fisico bastante imponente, como el de un luchador de peso pesado. Su rostro tenia unas cuantas arrugas, lo que parecían unos piercings y tenia un cabello en forma de copete. Vestia lo que parecía un mono que marcaba sus músculos, un juego de vendas que se amarraban a su torso y otro a su brazo derecho; y finalmente, tenia una chaqueta sin margas que llegaba hasta su torso sobre su mono.

La imagen del gigantesco hombre tomo posición de lucha, cosa que Ranma imito sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Puede que no sea el original, pero es lo mas cercano a lo que puedo llegar. ¿No es verdad, sensei? – Ranma sonrió antes de lanzarse hacia la imagen.

 **-** **Casa Tendo( horas después)** **-**

La hermana mayor Tendo se habia levantado hace poco. Ella siempre se levantaba temprano para realizar todos los quehaceres de la casa y preparar el desayuno para su familia. Aunque ahora tenia dos bocas mas que alimentar. Ella mentiría si no dijera que era un poco mas duro, pero la llegada de los Saotome ha traído gran felicidad a su familia…..bueno, al menos uno de ellos.

Inmediatamente desecho la imagen del panda perezoso de Genma y centro sus pensamientos en el Saotome mas joven. Desde que Ranma llego, su familia habia recuperado la vitalidad que habia perdido.

Su padre se ve mas emocionado cada día, ya no lucia como el hombre roto que era antes de su llegada, ¡incluso lo vio entrenar un poco en el dojo cuando Ranma, Nabki y Akane estaban en la escuela! Su amado padre poco a poco se estaba recuperando de su depresión, lo cual le traía gran felicidad.

Sus hermanitas también habían cambiado. Akane ya no era tan rápida para la ira desde que se resolvió su problema con los muchachos y ahora que esta siendo entrenada por Ranma se le veía mucho mas alegre y feliz. Nabiki fue la mayor sorpresa, ella sabia que su hermana del medio tenia una actitud fría y desinteresada para otros que no fueran su familia o las pocas amistades que tenia y no se interesaba en nada mas que no tuviera que ver con el dinero, pero desde la llegada de Ranma su actitud cambio, lucia mas feliz y su actitud era mas lúdica. Cuando vio a Nabiki sonreír genuinamente como una chica normal, casi llora de felicidad.

 _\- Tal vez deba a darle una ración extra –_ pensó Kasumi con una risita. En el poco tiempo que lleva aquí el Saotome mas joven ha traído mas vida a la casa, una pequeña recompensa para el era lo mínimo que podia hacer. Con nuevos ánimos, la Tendo mayor se dispuso a esforzarse mas para hacer el desayuno.

SMACK

\- Tadaima –

\- ¿Ranma?, ¿Qué hacia afuera tan temprano? – Kasumi bajo la mecha para que el desayuno no se quemara y se dirigió a la entrada. - Bienvenido Ran…¡Oh Mi!, ¡¿Qué te paso, Ranma?! –

\- Jejeje, creo que exagere un poco en el entrenamiento – Ranma se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa adolorida. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cortes y hematomas. Su camisa estaba rasgada dejando ver parte de las cicatrices de su cuerpo. Parecía que acabara de recibir una paliza. – No te preocupes, Kasumi. Estoy bien, solo tengo que vendarme y estaré bien –

\- No digas que vas a estar bien, mírate. Iré por mi botiquín, así que espera en la sala ¿Entendido? –

\- Pero….. –

Kasumi le dio una mirada sebera que lo hizo retroceder un poco. Viendo que no tenia otra opcion, el Saotome asintió resignado.

\- Que bueno – Kasumi sonrió angelicalmente. - No tardare mucho – la Tendo mayor fue dentro de la casa por el botiquín mientras que el Saotome se sentó en el comedor a esperarla.

Unos momentos después, Kasumi llego con el botiquín y se sentó junto al Saotome.

\- En serio Kasumi, estoy bien. He hecho esto antes por mi mismo, no quiero causar molestias – dijo Ranma en un tono solemne sacando una sonrisa de la Tendo mayor.

\- No es ninguna molestia, Ranma. Bien, quítate la camisa para que pueda desinfectar esas heridas y colocarte unas vendas – ordeno educadamente Kasumi sacando otro suspiro de resignación al Saotome.

\- No hay forma de convencerte de lo contrario, ¿verdad? –

\- No ~ -

\- Uf, Ya que – Ranma se quito la camisa y la arrojo a su lado. La visión del torso desnudo del Saotome causo que la castaña ensanchara los ojos.

\- Oh mi – Kasumi llevo su mano a su boca y un rubor aparecio en sus mejillas al notar el cuerpo tonificado del Saotome. _– por dios, podrías comer sobre ese cuerpo –_ Inmediatamente, su rostro se volvió un tono intenso de rojo al darse cuenta de lo que habia pensado. - _No, no, Mala Kasumi. No debes pensar ese tipo de cosas de un barón mas joven que tu, no importa si es guapo o tiene el cuerpo de un…..¡Y estoy pensando eso de nuevo!_ – Kasumi negó con la cabeza tratando de sacar su mente de esas imágenes subidas de tono que amenazaban con volver.

\- ¿Estas bien?, si te molestan las cicatrices puedo hacerlo yo mismo, Kasumi – dijo Ranma en un tono solemne regresando a la castaña a la realidad.

\- E e, Eh. Oh, no hay problema jejeje. S-solo me sorprendieron un poco –

La Tendo mayor agradeció a Kami y a cada deidad que conocía porque Ranma no se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad pensaba. Aunque también le trajo nuevos sentimientos de preocupación a la Tendo mientras observaba la gran cantidad de cicatrices del chico mientras le aplicaba una pequeña pomada para desinfectar las heridas. - _Estas son muchas cicatrices. parecen ser antiguas, por lo que ya no deben doler. ¿Se las habrá hecho por su entrenamiento?, la vida de un artista marcial debe ser dura –_

Unos momentos después, Kasumi finalmente termino de vendar al Saotome, el cual empezo a ponerse la camisa que sin darse cuenta provoco un pequeño gemido de decepción por parte de Kasumi.

\- Muchas gracias, Kasumi – Dijo el Saotome mientras se sobaba los hombros.

\- De nada, Ranma. Trata de no exigirte mucho en los entrenamientos. No es bueno que te lastimes – aconsejo la Tendo mayor mientras se levantaba.

\- Jeje, no te preocupes. Conozco mis propios limites, estaré bien – Un momento después, Saotome detecto un olor delicioso de la cocina. – oh, huele delicioso –

\- Jejeje, Gracias. Estoy preparando Katsudon – Kasumi camino a la cocina seguido del Saotome.

\- Déjame ayudarte. no creo ser tan bueno como tu, pero no soy tan mal cocinero – dijo el Satome abriendo la pluma para lavarse las manos, lo cual lo hizo cambiar a su forma de mujer.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, Ranma. Debes estar cansado por tu entrenamiento. Creo que deberías ir a descansar –

\- No estoy cansado. Además, tu me ayudaste a curarme; es justo que te regrese el favor –

La pelirroja empezo a cortar los vegetales a una velocidad asombrosa, pero con una sorprendente precisión.

\- Ranma, eres un amor – comento Kasumi sonrojando a la pelirroja por el cumplido.

\- No es nada Kasumi, ustedes ya están permitiéndonos vivir aquí. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar un poco – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados antes de volver a concentrarse en los vegetales.

 _\- Definitivamente eres un chico especial, Ranma_ – un pequeño sonrojo aparecio en la cara de Kasumi antes de empezar a pelar unas papas con una pequeña sonrisa. – Si _, tal vez una doble ración como recompensa sea bueno –_

 **-** **Horas después** **-**

\- Vaya ¡Kasumi, esto esta delicioso! – exclamo Akane deleitándose con el sabor del katsudon.

\- Es cierto hija, te has superado – acordó Soun de igual forma.

Nabiki no dijo nada, pero al ver como la chica comía todo con anticipación(aunque educadamente) el desayuno era toda la indicación que necesitaban.

\- Es cierto. Tu hija es una gran cocinera, Tendo – Genma gruño mientras se atiborraba la comida en la boca. Trato de tragar, pero casi se ahoga por la cantidad de comida. Asi que tomo un poco de Te para que la comida pasara, antes de volver a engullir su desayuno.

\- Muchas gracias, pero no me merezco todo el crédito. Ranma también me ayudo a cocinar – dijo Kasumi con una pequeña sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Sabes cocinar, Ranma? – Akane pregunto incrédula y un poco celosa de que su prometido supiera cocinar.

\- No es nada para sorprenderse, solo se lo básico – la pelirroja petit se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa timida. – Dos de mis maestros están casados y sus esposas me enseñaron algunas cosas para que nunca tenga que pasar hambre –

 **PAM**

Para sorpresa de todos, excepto Ranma. El Saotome mayor estampo una mano sobre la mesa provocando que casi se caigan los alimentos.

\- Si no quieres comer, simplemente no hagas viejo. No tienes porque hacer un berrinche – dijo Ramma sin dejar de comer con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Estoy arto de tu actitud, chico! – Genma le gruño a su hijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa. – Esa actitud tuya me ha hartado, Desobedeciendo mis ordenes, insultándome, faltándome al respeto, usando en esa forma vergonzosa demasiado tiempo y ahora haces tareas que solo una niña débil haria. ¡Soy tu padre!, ¡tienes que obedecerme y dejar de avergonzarme! ¡Te crie para ser el hombre entre los hombres!, ¡Así que actúa como tal!–

Ranma detuvo su desayuno, coloco los palillos en la mesa antes de lanzarle una mirada helada al panda perezoso.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? – Genma inconscientemente retrocedió ante la mirada y el tono de voz frio de su hijo. – El unico avergonzado aquí soy yo por tu actitud, viejo. El hecho de que quiera ayudar con sus labores a Kasumi no quiere decir que sea menos hombre, te recuerdo que el unico responsable de que tenga esta forma eres tu y sobre el respeto….– la mirada del Saotome se volvió aun mas fría si eso era posible. – Simplemente no te lo mereces, no después de todo lo que has hecho. En lo que a mi respecta, eres solo un donante de esperma y nada mas –

La cara de Genma literalmente se puso roja de ira por las palabras mordaces de su hijo.

\- ¡Aprenderás a obedecerme, Muchacho!, ¡Te guste o no! – Genma se avalanzo sobre su hijo sin siquiera esperar.

 **PUM**

Pero Ranma lo intercepto con una patada, que lo mando fuera de la casa a través de la puerta del comedor que estaba abierta. El Saotome vio a su padre volar antes de lanzar un suspiro y mirar a la conmocionada familia Tendo con una mirada avergonzada.

\- Lo siento por los problemas causados – Ranma se inclino en señal de disculpa.

\- N-No te preocupes Ranma. Se muy bien como puede ser de impulsivo Saotome a veces, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte – dijo Soun con una sonrisa algo nerviosa pero comprensiva. Aun estaba asombrado de la asombrosa fuerza del joven, que incluso estando en su forma femenina no parecía disminuir en lo mas mínimo.

Las hermanas simplemente asintieron se acuerdo a lo que dijo su padre.

\- Muchas gracias – Ranma suspiro antes de volver a comer, cosa que el resto de la familia Tendo imito. Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en la cara de la pelirroja al notar que el buen ambiente del desayuno se habia arreglado.

 **\- Dojo Tendo -**

Un tiempo después, Ranma y Akane se encontraban en el Dojo para su entrenamiento habitual. Actualmente, la pelirroja petit se encontraba esquivando los golpes de la peliazul con suma facilidad.

 _\- Ha mejorado mucho, es mucho mas rápida –_ pensó el Saotome orgulloso. Le estaba tomando un poco mas de dificultad esquivar los golpes de la Tendo menor, ella estaba avanzando bastante bien.

\- No te distraigas, Ranma – Exclamo Akane mientras lanzaba un golpe directo al rostro del Saotome, pero el Saotome tomo su brazo en un agarre y lanzo a la lanzo lejos con suma facilidad. La peliazul hizo un giro en el aire y aterrizo de pie.

\- No estas en pocision de decirme eso, Akane – Ranma sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos debajo de sus grandes pechos. – Te faltan 100 años antes de que puedas corregirme – la pelirroja retomo su postura y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que atacara. – vamos, ven y atácame –

\- Uuuh, ¡Ahora veras! –

La heredera Tendo corrió hacia Ranma ha toda velocidad, para sorpresa de la pelirroja la peliazul sobrio y desapareció en un estallido de velocidad.

Los ojos de la pelirroja petit se ensancharon momentáneamente antes de sonreir.

\- Buen intento, pero…. –

 **PUM**

\- PUAGH –

\- No lo suficiente –

Akane habia aparecido detrás de Ranma con la esperanza de poder acertarle un golpe, pero el la habia interceptado con un codazo en el estomago dejándola sin aliento. La peliazul se tambaleo hacia atrás antes de caer arrodillada al piso mientras sostenía su estomago y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

\- Fue un buen intento, pero no lo suficiente – la pelirroja dijo con seriedad antes de que su semblante se volviera mas suave y preocupado por la peliazul. - ¿Estas bien?, tal vez fui demasiado duro con ese golpe – Ranma se arrodillo junto a ella

\- E-estoy bien – Jadeo la Tendo algo forzadamente. – Solo necesito un momento – la Tendo menor se sentó en el piso mientras recuperaba el aliento. El dolor aun permanecía, pero habia disminuido un poco.

\- En ese caso, sera mejor que lo dejemos por ahora – sugirió Ranma, ya habían pasado tres horas desde que empezaron a practicar sin parar. Probablemente este algo cansada y ese golpe no ayudaba en eso.

\- Estoy sorprendido, veo que has empezado a comprender el **Lighning step**. – Una sonrisa orgullosa aparecio en la cara de la pelirroja. – fue un buen truco el que hiciste, atacar a la espalda de su oponente es un buena táctica. – la Tendo se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido. Pero debes tener cuidado, la mayoría de artistas marciales de alto nivel siempre están pendiente para ese tipo de ataques –

La peliazul asintió nuevamente, entendiendo lo que Ranma quería decir. Si como reacciono el era una indicación, debía tener mas cuidado cuando use ese truco.

\- En todo caso, creo que te mereces una recompensa por tu avance en una de las técnicas – la pelirroja sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de la Tendo menor. – Así que por el momento vamos a descansar e iremos por un helado, ¿Te parece bien?

\- H-Hai – Akane respondió un poco demasiado rápido, con un rubor en sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 _\- Esto, ¡esto seria como una cita! –_ pensó la Tendo feliz y nerviosa. Sin darse cuenta su sonrisa se ensancho y su rostro adquirió un tono mas brillante de rojo.

\- **Calles de Nerima** -

\- ¡Hahahahahahaha! –

\- Ha ha ha, me alegra que te rias a costas de mi dolor, Akane –

\- Oh vamos Ranma, tienes que admitir que es divertido –

\- No creo que sea chistoso que ese heladero coquetee conmigo sin despegar la vista de mis pechos, en especial porque soy un chico –

\- Eso lo hace mejor, Hahahahahaha –

Akane se reía de lo lindo a costas del Saotome. Cuando llegaron a la heladería, el vendedor no dejo de tratar de coquetear con Ranma para su gran vergüenza. Cosa que Akane disfruto inmensamente para pesar de demostrar que no estaba interesado mas de una vez.

\- Bueno, al menos tenemos ración doble – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros antes de empezar a comer su helado.

\- Es cierto – la Tendo hizo lo mismo, disfrutando del sabor de vainilla del helado. – Yum, Delicioso – empezo a comerlo un poco mas rápido, hasta que repentinamente sintió que su cabeza empezaba a doler. – ugh, cerebro congelado –

\- Jejeje, calma Akane. El helado no se ira a ningún lado – Comento la pelirroja con una risita mientras veía a la peliazul llevar su mano a su cabeza.

Repentinamente, los instintos del Saotome lo alertaron. Cerca de aquí habia una lucha, habia cuatro presencias cerca, laque era significativamente mas grande de ellas estaba a punto de ser atacada por las otras tres. Las tres presencias que la rodeaban a la mas grande fluctuaban, podia sentir su ira.

\- Ranma, ¿Qué ocurre? – Akane sacudió a la pelirroja con preocupación. para su sorpresa, ella dejo caer su helado y empezo a correr a gran velocidad en una dirección aleatoria.

\- ¡Espera, Ranma! –

La Tendo menor no tardo en tratar de ponerse al día con ella, al igual que ella dejando caer su helado por la prisa.

Mientras tanto, el Saotome llego a un pequeño campo cerca de la zona. Habia una pared que bloqueaba el camino y detras de ella se escuchaban un par de gritos. Salto y atettizo sobre la pared con facilidad, ahora podia ver lo estaba pasando.

En ese mismo campo se encontraban cuatro chicas, tres dellas estaban vestidas con uniforme de gimnasia y traían un par de artículos de gimnasia en sus manos. El reconocía a esas chicas ya que estaban en su misma clase.

La otra chica era una chica alta, tenia cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y llevaba una bolsa deportiva en su mano. Bestia un uniforme escolar que el Saotome no reconocía.

\- Finalmente te hemos encontrado – Una de las chicas de Furinkan gruño.

\- Ustedes son de la escuela Furinkan, ¿verdad? – pregunto la chica de la coleta. su voz de notaba seguridad y arrogancia, como si no tuviera nada de que preocuparse. Nuestro partido ko es hasta la otra semana, asi que esperen ha ser derrotadas por mi –

\- ¡Como si tuvieras derecho ha decirnos eso! –

\- ¡pagaras por lo que hiciste! –

\- ¡Te derribaremos! –

Las tres se lanzaron hacia la chica con intención de hacerle daño.

La chica de coleta suspiro, antes de sacar de su bolsa…..¿Un listón?

 **WAPISH**

 **WAPISH**

 **WAPISH**

Para sorpresa de las tres chicas de furinkan, ellas fueron desarmadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El Saotome observa todo con detenimiento.

 _\- Usa una pequeña cantidad de Ki para reforzar la cinta, para que sea tan dura y resistente como un látigo_ – El Saotome mentiría si dijera que no estaba impresionada, la chica de la coleta ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella lo hacia instintivamente. – _Probablemente este en el rango de discípulo de nivel bajo_ –

\- ¡Ranma! –

Akane aterrizo junto a Ranma. Estaba a punto de preguntarle porque corrió, pero para su vergüenza y algo de molestia la pelirroja coloco un dedo en sus labios para hacerla callar.

El Saotome no dijo nada. En cambio, señalo el lugar de la pelea. La Tendo menor miro a donde estaba señalando antes de entrecerrar los ojos al ver a una chica desconocida azotar a unas chicas de su escuela con una sintió mientras sonreía con un placer sádico.

\- La detendré. Tu saca esas chicas de su vista, ¿Entendido? –

\- Hai – la Tendo asintió.

El Saotome asintió antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad.

La chica de la coleta seguía azotando a las tres chicas indefensas con una sonrisa, sin importarle que ya no estaban en condiciones de luchar.

\- Ya fue suficiente –

Para su incredulidad, una chica pelirroja aparecio en un parpadeo en medio de las tres chicas, ¡y tomo su cinta con las manos desnudas como si fuera nada!

Las tres chicas de Furinkan miraban igualmente estupefactas a la pelirroja. Akane aprobecho el momento y arrastro a sus compañeras de clase mientras que la chica de la cinta enfocaba su atención en el Saotome.

\- Tu…¡Detuviste mi cinta como si fuera nada! – La chica de la coleta exclamo en estado de shock, Ranma no tardo en deducir que esta chica siempre se habia enfrentado a oponentes mas débiles que ella. No era de extrañar su incredulidad.

\- Es suficiente – Ranma declaro con seriedad. – Ya las venciste, así que deja a estas chicas en paz –

\- Tu…no eres una chica común, ¿no es verdad? – La chica de la coleta entrecerró los ojos en la pelirroja.

\- ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez solo fue suerte, tal vez no. – El Saotome desvió la pregunta con una sonrisa, la cual creció al ver como la chica de la coleta comenzaba a irritarse. Al parecer, ella es del tipo de personas que nunca le han negado algo en su vida.

\- ¿Oh si?... – Kodachi movió discretamente su pie debajo de uno de los bastones de gimnasia caídos de las chicas de furinkan, lo levanta en el aire y lo tomo en su mano cual espada. – Entonces, ¡¿Qué te parece esto?! –

La chica de la coleta lanzo una estocada hacia Ranma con el bastón, pero Ranma se agacha eludiendo el ataque. Acto seguido lanzo un barrido de piernas provocando que su oponente perdiera el equilibrio.

La chica de la coleta uso sus manos para apoyarse y realizo una voltereta, antes de aterrizar en una postura de gimnasia. Volteo para ver a su oponente, pero esta ya no estaba hay.

\- ¿Me buscabas? –

La pelinegra volteo y vio alarmada como la pelirroja estaba frente a ella.

La pelirroja le dio un ligero golpe con su dedo en la frente, haciéndola caer al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos al lugar donde la habia golpeado.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – exclamo de furia e indignación la pelinegra.

\- Considéralo un pequeño castigo por lo que le hiciste a esas chicas – la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos debajo de sus grandes pechos. – si te vuelvo a ver haciendo algo como esto, te garantizo que eso no sera nada en comparación con lo que te hare –

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza? –

\- No, es una promesa –

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

\- Esto no ha terminado pelirroja, te encuentras frente a la rosa negra y estrella de artes marciales gimnasia rítmica de escuela . Soy conocida como Kurobara no Kodachi (Kodachi la rosa negra), espero que recuerdes mi nombre niña – la ahora conocida como Kodachi saco una rosa negra de la nada y la lanzo hacia Ranma que por instinto atrapo.

Kodachi salió corriendo antes de saltar por encima del muro, se agarro de un poste y se desliso por este mientras pétalos de rosa negra salían de ella mientras se reía.

\- Ohohohohohohoho –

Ranma miro con cara de palo como la chica escapaba, por alguna razon esa chica e paseria inquietantemente familiar. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia las tres chicas que actualmente lloraban mientras Akane las consolaba como podia.

\- Ya ya, ya paso todo – las tres chicas se abrazaron a Akane, Ranma no pudo evitar mirar la escena con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su posible prometida consolando a las chicas antes de unirse a ella para tratar de calmarlas.

 **-** **Residencia Tendo** **-**

Momentos después, Ranma, Akane y las tres chicas se encontraban en la habitación de la peliazul. El Saotome reviso a las chicas antes de venir y se dio cuenta de que solo tenían un par de rasguños por lo que no era nada de que preocuparse. Las chicas insistieron en seguirlas porque querían hablar con Akane y no aceptaban un no por respuesta, así que las trajeron a su casa para poder hablar.

\- Bien, antes que todo ¿podrían decirme porque atacaron a esa chica Kodachi? – el Saotome pregunto, a lo que las chicas inmediatamente empezaron a contar todo.

Las tres chicas son parte del equipo de gimnasia rítmica de su escuela. Tenían un partido a una semana de distancia contra la escuela St, hebereke, pero todo el equipo habia sido emboscado por Kodachi. Ellas contaron que ella siempre hacia esto antes de cada competencia con otra escuela, por lo que siempre ganaban por defecto. Ellas tres eran las menos heridas del equipo, por lo que decidieron emboscar a Kodachi para devolverle el favor.

\- Ya veo – Ranma murmuro mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El entendía sus razones, pero hicieron algo muy precipitado.

\- ¡Akane, necesitamos que tomes nuestro lugar en la competencia, por favor! – luna de las chicas pidió/suplico descolocando a la Tendo.

\- ¡¿Yo?! – Akane se señalo a si misma. – ¡pero si soy una artista marcial, no una gimnasta! –

\- No es una competencia de Gimnasia común, esto es una competencia de artes marciales gimnasia rítmica –

Akane y Ranma miraron incrédulos a las tres chicas, ¿artes marciales gimnasia rítmica?, ¿un arte marcial que gira en torno a la gimnasia rítmica? WTF.

\- Déjenme ver si entiendo, es un arte marcial utilizando los elementos de gimnasia rítmica como armas de combate – La pelirroja le temblaba una ceja, en sus viajes con su viejo y sus maestros escucho de un montón de estilos de artes marciales extraños, pero esto se lleva las palmas.

\- Exactamente – una de las chicas contesto. – No se permite contacto físico, solo puedes atacar a tu oponente con algún elemento de gimnasia rítmica o en muy raras ocasiones un arma improvisada –

\- En realidad, eso tiene sentido – el Saotome concedió. - _Esto es como un combate de usuarios de armas no letal. Kodachi tiene el mismo problema que todo usuario de arma inexperto, no es muy versada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo_ –

\- ¿Ranma, crees que debería ayudarlas? – pregunto Akane algo insegura

\- Siendo honesto Akane, Kodachi es fuerte en su propio terreno – el Saotome dijo con sinceridad. – tendrías una semana para aprender todo lo necesario para poder enfrentarte a ella, si dijera que puedes ganar seguramente estaría mintiendo – una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro. – No obstante, si dices que si te voy a entrenar todo lo que pueda para que patees su tramposo trasero. La decisión es tuya Akane, te respaldare en lo que quieras –

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad, su posible prometido le dio una evaluación honesta de la situación, no intento decirle que hacer y se ofreció a darle su apoyo en su decisión. El realmente era una persona de fiar.

\- De acuerdo – Akane le asintió a las tres chicas. – No estoy segura de poder ganar, pero hare todo lo que pueda para hacerlo –

La pelirroja observo con una sonrisa divertida como las chicas le agradecían a la peliazul por su ayuda.

Lo que no sabían era que una chica de habia escuchado toda la conversación y le informaría de todo ha cierta pelinegra con cola de caballo.

 **-** **Dojo Tendo - (momentos después)** **-**

\- Entonces, estos son los instrumentos – Ranma en su forma masculina murmuro mientras hacia girar una de las mazas en su mano. Esparcidos cerca de ella había mazas, cuerdas, listones, bolas de equilibrio, etc.

\- Bueno, aquí vamos – Akane que estaba vestida con su Gi y ato su cabello con una cola de caballo. Ella miraba las herramientas con inquietud, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que Ranma viera cuan poco elegante era. Pero si el iba a ayudarla tenia que hacerlo.

Ella tomo una respiración profunda antes de tomar un par de bastones y arrojarlos en el aire. Ella extendió las manos con intención de atraparlos pero los bastones cayeron lejos de ella para su gran vergüenza.

Creo que se supone que debes atraparlos – el Saotome comento sin rodeos, aunque solo fue una observación inocente sin ninguna malicia.

\- ¡Ya lo se! –

Acto seguido trato de usar el listón, pero de alguna forma termino amarrándose a si misma aumentando mas su vergüenza.

\- Déjame y te ayudo – el Saotome amablemente comenzó a desatarla. La Tendo estaba muy aliviada que Ranma no se burlara. Ya era suficientemente humillante como era.

Akane intento hacer un truco en el aire con el aro, aterrizo en el suelo y parecía que le iba a salir….solo para que a medio truco el aro se rompiera y estrelle su rostro contra el piso.

\- Eso fue….informativo – Ranma dijo con cara de palo. – Necesitaremos mucha practica, Akane –

\- Maldición, ¡No puedo!, ¡No puedo!, ¡No puedo! – Akane empezo gimotear mientras pisoteaba el piso una y otra vez haciendo temblar un poco el dojo.

 **CHOP**

\- Auch – Akane se sobaba la cabeza por cortesía del ligero golpe de Ranma antes de mirarlo. - ¡¿ Porque hiciste eso?! –

\- Porque te estabas armando un berrinche, no creas que puedes lograr las cosas a la primera Akane. Dominar una disciplina, un deporte o un arte marcial lleva tiempo y esfuerzo. Así que deja de actuar de esa forma – El Saotome reprendió a la peliazul que bajo la cabeza avergonzada mientras que unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

\- Lo siento –

El Saotome suspiro y se agacho a su nivel antes de tomarla por los hombros, cosa que provoco que ella lo mirara. A pesar de su vergüenza, no pudo evitar quedarse maravillada por la mirada compasivos pero firmes reflejada en los ojos azules del Saotome.

\- No te desanimes, eres una chica talentosa. Solo porque no hagas las cosas a la primera no debes ponerte de ese modo, con mi ayuda y tu talento nos aseguraremos que estés lista para el combate con Kodachi. así que anímate Akane, no me gusta verte de ese modo –

El Saotome paso su pulgar suavemente por el rostro de Akane para limpiar sus lagrimas.

La peliazul solo podia mirar al conmovida al Saotome. La forma en que la trataba de consolar y impulsarla a seguir adelante hacia latir su corazón de forma desenfrenada. No ayudaba para nada que el rosto de ambos estuviera solo a unas pulgadas del otro.

El Saotome pareció darse cuenta de la cercanía, por lo que su cara estallo en un rubor atómico antes de separarse y tratar de retomar nuevamente su actitud seria.

\- (Ejem). Bueno, en todo caso; tus amigas fueron lo suficientemente amables para dejarnos un par de videos de combate de artes marciales gimnasia rítmica, así que podemos usarlos como base para el entrenamiento – Ranma explico con seriedad, aunque hubiera sido mas efectivo si su cara no estuviera tan roja. – Además de eso, este estilo de combate es en esencia un combate de usuarios de arma. Por lo que te entrenare para que puedas usar estas herramientas como un usuario de arma. –

\- H-Hai – Akane asintió en el mismo estado que el Saotome.

 **-** **Fuera de la residencia Tendo - (10:00 pm)** **-**

La noche habia caído sobre Nerima, las luces de la calle de la residencia Tendo emitiendo una luz pálida en la oscuridad de la noche.

Una figura solitaria se paro frente a la residencia Tendo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro casi expuesto.

\- Esas chicas de Furinkan son tan perdedoras, no pueden entender cuando rendirse – La figura encapuchada era nada mas y nada menos que Kodachi. Después de que una de sus informantes la notificara de la situación, decidió hacerle una "Visita sorpresa" a su oponente.– Así que Akane Tendo, por atreverte a enfrentarte a la rosa negra de Hebereke, ¡no quedara ni tu recuerdo! Hohohohoho – Arrojo la capucha aun lado revelando que debajo vestía un uniforme de gimnasia que marcaba su figura.

 **-** **Habitación de Akane** **-**

La Tendo menor entro a su habitación con una mirada soñolienta. habia pasado horas practicando con Ranma para el combate, pero no hubo mucha mejora. Se arrepentía un poco de haber aceptado ese pedido, pero ya no habia vuelta atrás.

\- Uf, estoy cansada me siento – Akane murmuro tirándose a la cama, se coloco boca arriba para acomodarse, pero se encontró haciendo una mueca extraña al ver que aferrada al techo de su habitación estaba Kodachi con una rosa en la boca y un martillo enorme amarrado a su cintura con una cinta.

Kodachi se soltó del techo, saco su martillo de su cintura y lo levanto para golpear a la Tendo menor con el.

\- ¡Akane Tendo, Prepárate! –

Akane rápidamente salto de la cama esquivando el ataque, antes de aterrizar en el suelo colocándose en posición de pelea.

\- Kurobara no Kodachi – Akane murmuro.

\- Veo que me conoces, eso hace mas fácil las cosas – Kodachi se lanzo hacia Akane balanceando su martillo para poder golpearla, pero la Tendo esquivaba sin dificultad sus ataques. – Quise prevenirte de nuestro combate la próxima semana, quise mostrarte a lo que te enfrentaras. ¡así que pelea justamente! –

Akane entrecerró los ojos antes de desaparecer de la vista de Kodachi para su incredulidad.

\- ¿A donde….? –

 **PAM**

Kodachi recibió una patada en su espalda, empujándola hacia la puerta de la habitación. La pelinegra se sobaba la espalda mientras fulminaba a Akane con la mirada.

\- ¡¿Llamas a esto luchar justamente?!, ¡no eres mas que una tramposa! – Akane exclamo mientras tomaba posición de lucha nuevamente.

\- ¿Tramposa?, ¿yo? – Kodachi giro su rostro y alzo la nariz de forma pedante. - Todo se vale, deberías saber que el fin justifica loa medios. ¿No es así como dice el refrán? – Kodachi sonrió sacando su listón, en un rápido movimiento trato de inmovilizar a la Tendo menor. Pero nuevamente la Tendo desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y reapareció frente a Kodachi.

PAM

La Tendo lanzo una patada a la mano que sostenía el martillo para desarmarla, para gran incredulidad de Kodachi. Luego hizo un barrido de piernas para hacerla caer, pero Kodachi salto para esquivarlo, antes de aterrizar frente a la ventana de Akane.

\- Veo que eres tan fuerte como se rumora – Kodachi saco su listón nuevamente, lo hizo girar creando una pequeña ráfaga de viento con pétalos de rosa negra. – Hasta la próxima, enemiga –

\- ¿pétalos de rosa negra? – Akane se cubrió el rostro un poco por la repentina ráfaga, solo para después darse cuenta de que en algún momento Kodachi aprovecho para escapar, dejando un montón de pétalos de roza negra y una rosa negra en su habitación.

Akane tomo la flor antes de mirar a hacia la ventana con determinación.

\- Kurobara no Kodachi, nos veremos en el torneo – Akane prometió mientras apretaba levemente la flor.

Pero ahora tenia cosas mas importantes que pensar en como vencer a Kodachi….como por ejemplo, limpiar su habitación por la gran cantidad de pétalos que ella dejo.

 **-** **Techo de la residencia Tendo -**

Kodachi después de salir de la habitación de Akane, habia llegado a su techo para poder salir sin ser notada.

 _\- Akane Tendo –_ Kodachi empezo a correr. _– Serás una digna oponente, pero no tendrás oportunidad contra mi –_

\- ¿Vas a algún lado? –

La gimnasta se tenso al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella. Volteo, pero no habia nadie. La chica soltó un suspiro, quizás haya sido su imaginación.

\- Es descortés darle la espalda a una persona, ¿lo sabias? –

Kodachi giro la cabeza en estado de shock y salto hacia atrás con algo de miedo al escuchar esa voz frente a ella. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a un chico atractivo de ojos azules y cabello negro atado en una coleta.

\- ¿No te enseñaron a que entrar a las casas de otras personas sin permiso es descortés?, ten mas respeto – Ranma entrecerró los ojos a la pelinegra, estaba de brazos cruzados en una postura relajada para atacar rápidamente en caso de que llegue a pelear.

Sin que Ranma lo supiera, Kodachi estaba en la tierra de la-la ignorando todo lo que decia.

 _\- Oh mi dios, que apuesto es –_ Kodachi pensó mientras miraba al Saotome. – _Esto debe ser el destino. Estar en una escuela solo para mujeres es de lo mas aburrido, es mi oportunidad de conquistarlo y de darle un poco de brillo a mi existencia_ –

\- ¡Oye!, ¡Escucha cuando otros te hablan! –

Esto pareció sacar a Kodachi de sus pensamientos. miro que el Saotome tenia el seño fruncido, pero esto no pareció importarle.

\- Oh, que maravillosa cosa que me ha deparado el destino – dijo Kodachi con un sonrojo en su rostro. - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Ranma arqueo una ceja ante la actitud de la gimnasta, pero no obstante respondió.

\- Soy Ranma Saotome –

\- Oh, Ranma – Kodachi pronuncio su nombre en un tono soñador mientras sacaba algo de su espalda. – Esto es para ti –

Las alarmas en la cabeza de Ranma se encendieron al instante, el ramo de flores pareció estallar liberando un polvo que lo hizo toser.

\- (Cough) (Cough), ¿Qué fue eso? –

\- Es solo un pequeño analgésico corporal – Kodachi se acerco para tomar a Ranma del rostro, pero para su incredulidad el la detuvo agarrando su mano.

\- Ya veo –

\- ¿Cómo es posible que te puedas mover? –

\- Solo digamos que soy algo inmune ha ese tipo de cosas –

Ranma sonrió ante la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

 **PUM**

pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, Akane aparecio y pateo a Kodachi lejos del Saotome.

\- Buena patada, Akane –

La Tendo sonrió momentáneamente ante el cumplido antes de mirar a Kodachi que habia aterrizado de pie.

\- ¡No es correcto atacar por sorpresa! – reclamo la pelinegra.

\- Mira quien lo dice, a ver si aprendes a no hacerlo – Akane dijo con cara de palo. - ¡Oíste! –

Kodachi retrocedió un poco, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

\- Esta vez tendré que marcharme, Ranma, mi amor. Lamento que no hayan interrumpido – dijo Kodachi antes de saltar lejos de la residencia Tendo para irse. – Ranma cielito, nos veremos pronto ¡Hohohoho! –

Ranma nuevamente arqueo una ceja ante el raro comportamiento de la gimnasta.

\- Esa chica esta loca – Afirmo sin rodeos antes de mirar a Akane que lo veía con algo de sospecha.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos aquí? –

\- Sentí una presencia hostil entrar a la casa mientras estaba en el dojo. cuando llegue aquí te vi luchar contra ella, decidí no intervenir porque sabia que podías manejarlo. Cuando salió decidí encararla y ella uso una especie de analgésico para inmovilizarme antes de que llegaras – Ranma conto todos los hechos sin saltarse nada.

Akane se sonrojo y bajo la mirada con algo de vergüenza. Cuando ella subió y vio a Ranma con Kodachi no pudo evitar sacar conclusiones apresuradas al verlos tan cerca. Mentalmente se reprendió a si misma, Ranma habia demostrado mas de una vez que era un hombre honorable. Ahora se sentía avergonzada.

\- Oh, ya veo – Akane desvió la mirada, estaba avergonzada por lo que habia pensado. Pero repentinamente se sonrojo al sentir la mano de Ranma acariciado la parte superior de su cabeza con ternura.

\- No te preocupes, Akane. No ocurrió nada – Ranma sonrió, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica. – Vamos a dormir, Mañana tenemos un día muy ocupado –

\- Hai –

 **-** **Escuela Furinkan (al día siguiente)** **-**

\- Buenos días, Akane –

\- Yuka, Sayuri. Buenos días – Akane saludo a sus dos mejores amigas. Un poco mas atrás, Ranma se encontraba junto a Nabiki.

\- Escuche que vas a representarnos en gimnasia rítmica, buena suerte – Animo Yuka.

\- Hare lo mejor que pueda –

Repentinamente, Akane se puso rígida. Sus instintos le dijeron que una amenaza se acercaba hacia ella. Levanto la vista, solo para ver a Kodachi con un Shinai con intenciones de golpearla.

\- ¡Akane Tendo, prepárate! –

Akane rápidamente tomo el Shinai por la punta deteniendo el ataque con una sola mano.

\- ¡Tu otra vez, no te cansas de ser una tramposa! –

\- ¿Tramposa?, no se de que hablas. Solo vengo aquí para ver a mi amado Ranma –

Akane entrecerró los ojos al igual que Nabiki que estaba junto al susodicho que se palmeo la cara.

La peliazul aplico un poco de fuerza al shinai y lo rompió en varios pedazos, para después lanzar un golpe a la gimnasta. La pelinegra salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, antes de sacar su listón para atacar a la heredera Tendo con el.

Akane se lanzo hacia adelante, evitando hábilmente el ataque del listón dejando a Kodachi estupefacta y furiosa de no haber acertado. Nuevamente lanzo su listón con intenciones de golpear a la Tendo.

\- ¡Muy bien, Basta! –

Ranma aparecio en medio de ambas chicas, deteniendo el listón de Kodachi con facilidad mientras que Akane se detuvo al ver a su prometido.

\- Esta pelea termina ahora, si quieren seguir con esto, esperen al día del combate. Eso va para ti, Kodachi – Ranma dijo con seriedad, pero Kodachi no pareció prestar atención, ya que se acerco al pelinegro con una expresión soñadora para molestia de ambas Tendo.

\- Oh, Ranma mi amor. Has venido por mi – dijo Kodachi con un rubor en su rostro.

La ceja de Ranma se crispo un poco. Se puso rígido por un instante antes de agarrarse el puente de la nariz.

 _\- Lo que me faltaba –_ penso Ranma al sentir la presencia de Kuno acercándose.

\- Saotome, tu y yo tenesmos un asunto pendiente –

Efectivamente, El pomposo kendoista se coloco frente a Ranma con claras intenciones de combatir con él. Ranma estuvo a punto de responder, pero fue silenciado por Kodachi que lo abrazo por la espalda.

\- Ranma, mi amor. Te amo –

La ceja de Ranma volvió a crisparse.

Aunque ninguno de ellos notaba el aura de furia que expulsaba Akane detrás de ellos y mucho menos la mirada hielo que Nabiki le estaba dando a la pelinegra.

Kuno miro por un momento a la gimnasta y al Saotome, hasta que saco de quien sabe donde un abanico con a bandera de Japón.

\- Bien, les doy mi autorización –

\- Oh Ranma, que feliz soy, ahora somos novios oficialmente – Kodachi exclamo en deleite.

\- ¡Espera un momento! – Ranma encaro Kodachi. – No se que te haya dado la idea de que me gustas o que somos novios, pero te sugiero que lo dejes de inmediato. Te lo digo con sinceridad, no me gustas y no he pedido ser tu novio. Así que deja eso por favor –

Las lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Kodachi al escuchar las palabras del Saotome.

\- ¡Pero pense que me amabas! –

\- No se que te dio esa idea, pero no te amo. Ni siquiera te conozco. no hago esto por lastimarte, si no porque tengo que decirte la verdad. Además de eso, estoy comprometido –

Kodachi estaba a punto de decir algo mas, pero repentinamente ensancho los ojos antes de mirar con furia a la Tendo menor alertándola.

\- ¡¿Es ella, cierto?! – Kodachi volvió a mirar a Ranma antes de sonreír. – No te preocupes Ranma mi amor, te hare abrir los ojos – paso a mirar nuevamente a la Tendo con una sonrisa petulante.

\- ¿Qué tal si agregamos algo a nuestro encuentro?, el premio para la ganadora sera Ranma –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron tanto Ranma y Akane. Nabiki que estaba un poco mas atrás ensancho los ojos levemente antes entrecerrarlos en la gimnasta.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso tienes miedo? – Kodachi se burlo a lo que Akane.

\- ¡Claro que no tengo miedo, pero lo que dices es absurdo!–

\- Yo pienso que es una buena idea – Kuno aparecio detrás de Akane. – Si quieres desacerté de Saotome, solo tienes que perder –

 **PUM**

El Kendoista cayo al suelo con ambos ojos morados, cortesía de un doble golpe por parte de Akane y Ranma.

\- Hohohoho, ella no necesita dejarse ganar. Me asegurare de ganarle antes de que siquiera pueda respirar – Kodachi sonrió con sorna antes de mirar a Ranma soñadoramente. – Ranma, mi amor. Después del torneo, seras completamente mio – empezo a girar su liston creando una pequeña ráfaga de viento y pétalos de rosa negra.

\- Hasta la vista, Hohohoho –

Con eso dicho, la pelinegra se fue ejecutando saltos de gimnasia.

\- Hay que admitir que ella esta un poco loca – Kuno se levanto aun con los ojos morados antes de palmear el hombro del Saotome. – En todo caso, cuídala bien, Saotome –

\- Un momento, ¿Por qué te importa ella? ¿Están relacionados o algo así? – pregunto curioso Ranma.

\- Kodachi es mi hermana –

\- ¡¿Es tu hermana?! – Exclamaron tanto Ranma como Akane en shock. El Saotome fue el primero en recuperarse. – por eso es que se me hacia tan familiar su comportamiento –

\- Se lo que piensan, ¿Cómo una persona como yo tiene una hermana como ella? Es una caprichosa. Siempre tiene que conseguir lo quiere. Ahora te quiere a ti por alguna razón, por eso quiero que la cuides – Kuno paso a mirar a Akane. – esperare el torneo con ansias, Akane. Se que te veras maravillosa en leotardo –

El kendoista después de decir eso camino hacia la escuela de forma dramática, dejando solos a Ranma, Nabiki con cara de palo y Akane con una expresión furiosa.

\- Ambos están igual de locos – Ranma afirmo sin rodeos.

\- No puedo estar en desacuerdo – Nabiki acordó con la misma expresión.

\- ¡Esa loca de remate, cuando la vea en el torneo las pagara! – Akane exclamo con fuego en los ojos.

 **-** **Dojo Tendo (día antes de la competencia)** **-**

Akane estaba realizando su rutina de gimnasia en el dojo con Ranma observándola atentamente. Después de estos cuatro días, ella habia mejorado en gran medida. Gracias a las guías que las chicas del club de gimnasia habían dejado y su entrenamiento con el Saotome estaba lista para combatir mañana.

Akane lanzo sus mazas al aire antes de atraparlas y lanzarlas directo hacia el Saotome, pero este las esquivo hábilmente. La Tendo menor empezo a atacar nuevamente al azabache, esta vez con el listón. Ranma esquivaba los latigazos de la peliazul con gran agilidad. El Saotome se acerco para atacar esta vez, pero la Tendo lanzo la bola de equilibrio y el la esquivo, pero esto fue una distracción y nuevamente ataco con su listón. Ranma reacciono a tiempo para tomar el listón antes de lanzar un golpe hacia Akane.

La Tendo no podia esquivar el golpe por lo que se cubrió con sus brazos para retener el impacto, pero este nunca llego. Miro al Saotome que habia detenido su golpe antes de que conectara con sus brazos.

\- Fuu – Ranma tomo una respiración profunda para relajarse, antes de sonreirle a la Tendo menor. – Lo hiciste muy bien, Akane. Creo que ya estas lista mañana –

\- Una vez mas, por favor – Akane nuevamente tomo el listón antes de ponerse en posición de lucha. – quiero estar lista para mañana –

\- No deberías sobre esforzarte a ti misma, Akane. Mañana es tu lucha, lo mejor es que descanses –

\- Solo una mas y lo hare. Quiero estar lista – Akane volvió a pedir. – Quiero sentirme lista para vencer a Kodachi mañana. Además, no permitiré que esa loca trate de llevarte – gruño la ultima parte en voz baja, casi como un susurro. Por lo que el Saotome no lo escucho.

Ranma la miro por unos segundos antes de asentir con un suspiro resignado.

\- Esta bien – Ranma se coloco en posición de lucha a lo que Akane sonrió y se lanzo hacia el.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos noto, fue que la bola de equilibrio estaba justo a unos metros de Akane. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

CRACK

\- ¡Akane! –

Akane se tropezó con la bola de equilibrio y cayo al suelo, pero antes que se estrellara. Ranma aparecio frente a ella para atraparla.

\- ¡¿Akane, estas bien?! – pregunto el Saotome preocupado. La Tendo levanto la vista para dejar ver una expresión de dolor y unas cuántas lagrimas.

\- ¡No!, ¡me lastime! –

\- ¡Te llevare a tu habitación! – Ranma cargo a la Tendo menor al estilo nupcial y salió corriendo del dojo.

 **-** **Habitacion de Akane (momentos después)** **-**

\- Muy bien Akane, aguanta la respiración y muerde el pañuelo – Ranma aconsejo mientras sostenía el tobillo vendado de la Tendo. La aludida asintió mientras sostenía un pañuelo con su boca para amortiguar el grito. – 1….2...¡3! –

 **CRACK**

\- ¡Uuuuuuumph! – Akane soltó un grito que fue amortiguado con el pañuelo, antes de tomar una respiración profunda y exhalar.

\- Bien, lo aguantaste bien – Ranma se levanto y se cruzo de brazos. – afortunadamente solo fue un ligero esguince. Ya reacomode el hueso, pero te recomendaría que no te fuerces. En un día o dos como máximo estarás como nueva –

\- Wow, no sabia que sabias de medicina, Ranma – Kasumi comento sorprendida. Ella habia visto a Ranma subir con Akane a toda velocidad y sus instintos la alertaron de inmediato. Cuando le explicaron lo sucedido, ella no tardo en ir por su botiquín de primeros auxilios para ayudar a su hermanita.

\- Es algo que aprendí de mi maestro Shirahama. Cuando él era un discípulo **,** dos de sus maestros eran profesionales de la medicina, por lo que lo instruyeron en este campo y luego me lo enseño a mi. Aunque sinceramente no estoy a su nivel y mucho menos al nivel de los maestros de mi maestro – Ranma informo a lo que Kasumi asintió, tenia ganas de preguntar mas cosas, pero eso podia esperar.

\- No lo puedo creer. se necesita ser torpe para que esto te pase, A-chan – Dijo Nabiki sin rodeos. Aunque en realidad también se preocupo al ver a su hermana menor lastimada.

\- Por lo que veo, tendrás que retirarte del torneo –

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!, ¡no lo hare! ¡jamás podría perder de esa forma contra esa loca! – Akane trato de levantarse.

CHOP

Pero Ranma le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza para detenerla. La Tendo llevo sus manos a la cabeza para sobarse antes de mirar al pelinegro con enojo.

\- ¡No hagas eso, Ranma! –

\- Si quieres que no lo haga, entonces deja de actuar de esa forma – dijo Ranma sin inmutarse ante el tono de Akane. – No seas tan impulsiva. Si te mueves, tu lesión solo empeorara –

Akane simplemente bajo la cabeza. no quiere admitirlo, pero el tenia razón. No podia hacer nada ahora mismo.

\- Creo que tendrás que buscar a un reemplazo – Aconsejo Kasumi a lo que Akane apretó los puños.

\- No es tan fácil. Se requiere se requiere de alguien muy ágil, que además de saber gimnasia sepa pelear muy bien. Es difícil combinar ambas cosas – Akane en ese momento ensancho los ojos antes de mirar a Ranma.

\- ¿Eh? – El Saotome parpadeo al darse cuenta que las tres hermanas lo miraba. - Oh, no. No,no,no,no,no. Puede que haya aceptado mi maldición, pero no pondré ropa de mujer ni en un millón de años. ¿Qué pasa si sucede algo y me transformo en medio de la pelea? –

\- Por favor, Ranma. Tienes que hacerlo – Akane le suplico al Saotome. Sin saberlo ella estaba usando la técnica que solo los hombres de corazón de piedra podrían resistir. Los ojos de cachorro.

La ceja de Ranma se crispo un par de veces, ahora se sentía como si hubiera pateado a un cachorro. El simplemente no podia decirle que no a ella si hacia esa cara.

\- Esta bien – El Saotome suspiro resignado a su destino.

\- ¡Gracias, Ranma! – Akane parecía que quería abrazarlo, pero por culpa de su tobillo tuvo que abstenerse.

\- Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo – Nabiki ronroneo mientras le daba una sonrisa desviada. – Tu forma chica se vera muy sexy en leotardo –

\- ¡Nabiki!/¡Biki-Nee/!Nabiki-chan! –

\- ¿Qué?, es verdad. –

 **-** **Dojo Tendo** **-**

\- Me siento estúpido – la pelirroja murmuro, estaba usando un leotardo verde que marcaba perfectamente su atractiva figura.

\- Ya Ranma, no te pongas así – dijo Akane sentada en el otro extremo del dojo.

\- fuu, ya que – Ranma tomo una respiración profunda antes de tomar el listón y tensarlo – Bien, ¡Es hora de trabajar! –

El Saotome empezo su entrenamiento. Gracias a su naturaleza ágil y experiencia, así como también observar a Akane entrenar durante toda la semana y los videos de guía de artes marciales gimnasia rítmica, no le tomo tanto tiempo como a Akane aprender como usar las herramientas y como realizar movimientos de gimnasia.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos las horas pasaron y la mañana del torneo habia llegado.

 **\- Dojo Tendo – Día de la Competencia** –

Akane se había levantado y de inmediato se fue al lugar de entrenamiento de su casa. Encontrando a Ranma en su forma femenina usando un leotardo verde mientras medita, teniendo los instrumentos a su alrededor

\- Ranma…- Dijo la morena - ¿Estás listo? – pregunto curiosa

\- Fuu…- Exhalo la pelirroja – Si, estoy listo – comento fresca como roció matinal

Luego de eso, se bañó y se cambió la pelirroja. Una vez realizadas esas tareas, fueron a desayunar, sorprendiendo a los adultos y a la Tendo menor. Debido a que sabían que se pasó la noche entrenando

\- Esta bueno el pescado, Kasumi – Comento la pelirroja

\- Gracias, fui al lugar que me dijiste y lo escogí como me recomendaste – Respondió Kasumi con una sonrisa

\- Ya veo – Dijo la petit para seguir comiendo

\- **Escuela para Señoritas San Hebereke** –

*Queremos avisar a todas las alumnas, que hoy a la 1 de la tarde se llevara a cabo el [Torneo de Gimnasia Rítmica de Combate] entre nuestro instituto y la Escuela Furinkan. ¡No falten!*

\- **Vestíbulo** –

\- ¿Cambio de competidora? – Pregunto Kodachi genuinamente confundida

\- Si, me lastime el tobillo y ella me reemplazara – Respondió Akane mientras que Ranma la mira seriamente

\- Ah, ya nos habíamos visto antes, si no mal recuerdo – Dijo la morena de la coleta lateral – Bueno, que en esta competencia que gane la mejor – dándole la mano

\- Si – Respondió la chica pelirroja para estrechar su mano, ante esto la "Kurobara" sonrió – Por cierto, te recomiendo que dejes de usar este tipo de cosas contra mí que claramente no van a funcionar – devolviéndole las tachuelas para irse con Akane

\- _Esta chica realmente va a ser un problema_ –Pensó Kodachi algo nerviosa

\- **Vestidor de Furinkan** –

Akane y Ranma llegaban al vestidor que le correspondía mientras que ambas platicaban

\- Que tramposa es – Comento la Tendo menor – No debes confiarte –

\- Lo sé, ahora más que nunca - Respondió "la" Saotome

En ese momento entraron a la sala, encontrando como Genma estaban en su forma de panda. Sentado, cruzado con una pierna sobre el muslo de la otra y los saludaba con una de sus patas delanteras

\- Genma-ojisama – Comento la morena

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Viejo – Pregunto la pelirroja con una cara de palo y un tono irascible

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Akane al ver como en la mesa se encontraba cierto objeto - ¿Un ramo de rosas negras? – pregunto curiosa para ver cómo se movían

\- ¡Akane, sal! – Exclamo Ranma para tomarla y sacarla

\- ¡Ranma! – Exclamo la morena para después de un momento abrir la puerta encontrando al panda dormido y la morena sentada en la mesa como si nada - ¿Cómo es que…? – dijo anonadada

\- ¿Te preguntas porque estoy como si nada a pesar de haber inhalado del gas somnífero? – Dijo la pelirroja adivinando los pensamiento de la Tendo menor, que simplemente asintió

\- Te lo diré en su momento, por ahora debo prepararme – Dijo la pelirroja petit

Sin embargo, Akane noto como en su tono de voz había una pizca de ¿ira?

¿Kodachi había provocado Ranma?

Si era así, Kurobara no Kodachi lamentaría haber enfadado a semejante oponente

\- **Gimnasio de San Hebereke** –

*¡Y ahora ha llegado el momento de dar principio al [Gran Torneo de Gimnasia Rítmica de Combate] entre la [Escuela Furinkan] y la [Escuela para Señoritas San Hebereke]* Dijo la referi por medio de un micrófono, emocionando al público presente. Se encontraban los alumnos de las dos escuelas, pero el hermano de Kurobara se encontraba en las gradas de Hebereke

*Damas y caballeros, ahora dará inicio el torneo que todos estábamos esperando entre Furinkan y Hebereke*

*Las contrincantes del día de hoy son…* Dijo la réferi para que Akane que venía como second apareciera con la pettit pelirroja

\- ¡¿Quién es esa hermosa chica de cabello rojo?! – Pregunto Tatewaki impresionado y sonrojado debido a que tenía un rostro delicado y angelical, su trenza de fuego, pechos grandes, cintura cerrada con silueta de avispa y caderas cautivadoras. Siendo que sumado a esto tenía su cuerpo bien trabajado pero simétricamente acomodado cada musculo de su pequeño cuerpo, levantando la lujuria de los chicos y la envidia de las chicas

*¡La representante de la [Escuela Furinkan]!*Exclamo la comentarista del encuentro mientras que la recibían con ovaciones y Tatewaki aprieta su bokuto

\- ¡Hya! – Exclamo la pelirroja dando un salto para quedar suspendida en el aire unos segundo y hacer un giro en el aire, cayendo de pie con las manos extendidas en patrón de "V"

\- ¡No solo es hermosa si no también muy ágil! – Comento el kendoista pomposo extasiado

*Como todas saben, se enfrentará a Kodachi Kuno* Explico la árbitro del encuentro *Quien ha resultado invicta hasta ahora*

\- Por ser una tramposa - Mascullo por lo bajo Akane que se encontraba completamente molesta

Las luces se apagaron y se encendieron los reflectores dejando ver a la estrella de la academia anfitriona vestida de novia mientras desciende en un trapecio

*¡Hace su aparición, Kurobara: Kodachi Kuno!* Exclamo la tercera en el ring para que aparezcan juegos artificiales pero un misil fue contra ellas

\- ¡Ya estoy harta! – Exclamo Ranma para liberar un aura blanca - ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! – expulsando una onda de energía de su cuerpo que detuvo a la bomba que cayó a pocos centímetros de la cara de la pelirroja para que esta la baje con cuidado

\- ¡Ho! – Exclamo Kurobara "indignada" - ¿De dónde habrá podido salir ese misil? Cuéntenme, ¿se sienten bien? –

\- _Boba, estas cavando tu propia tumba_ _–_ Pensó la Tendo menor al ver como Ranma apretaba con mucha fuerza sus puños con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

*El primer movimiento de Kodachi fue inefectivo ante la representante de Furinkan, que nos sorprendió a todos al igual que su hermoso atuendo* Puntualizo la comentarista

\- _Yo ya sé cuál es el resultado de este encuentro_ – Pensó Kodachi - _Y después del evento, Ranma será solo para mí, fufufufu_ – sosteniendo la rosa negra con su boca

\- …- Ranma solo la miraba estoicamente

\- _Pienso casarme con Ranma, usando este vestido tan hermoso, estoy tan conmovida_ – Pensó la Kuno menor estando sonrojada mientras que el Kuno mayor golpea levemente el suelo con la punta de su espada de madera

\- Si Kodachi gana el encuentro, Saotome Ranma pasara a ser mí cuñado – Dijo Tatewaki – Perfecto, porque de ese modo Tendo Akane quedaría libre. Por lo que ella y la pelirroja de la trenza serán completamente mías. ¡Gana hermana mia, esta vez estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en todo! – exclamo firmemente mientras las jovencitas de la academia de su hermana menor lo miraban curioso

\- Oh, es mi hermano – Dijo la mencionada simplonamente mirando al castaño

\- Miren, es el hermano de Kodachi – Comento una alumna de la academia para señoritas

\- Que apuesto es – Dijo otra chica

\- ¿Ya escuchaste? – Dijo un alumno de Furinkan

\- Sera apuesto pero en mi vida lo que visto sonreír – Comento otro alumno

*¡En la esquina roja, la hasta ahora invicta, "Kurobara" Kodachi Kuno!* Exclamo la jueza mientras que la mencionada se quita el vestido, revelando su atuendo de gimnasia verde con bordes negro *¡En la esquina azul…!* para parar, al darse cuenta que no sabe el nombre de la pelirroja

\- Ya me lo esperaba – Dijo Ranma

\- ¿Cuáles tu nombre? – Pregunto el árbitro femenino

\- Soy la [Dragona Escarlata], Ranko Saotome – Respondió la ahora identificada como Ranko

\- ¿Ranko? – Pregunto Akane curiosa

* ¡Por la escuela Furinkan, la "Dragona Escarlata" Ranko Saotome!* Presento la réferi

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ranko Saotome?! – Exclamo Kodachi con un tic en su ojo y un tono un tanto agresivo

\- ¡¿Ranko Saotome?! – Exclamo Tatewaki como su hermana

*Se llama Ranko*

*Suena casi igual al Ranma y también se apellida Saotome*

La pelirroja simplemente giro sus manos para sostener el puño derecho con la mano izquierda y hacer una reverencia

\- ¡Entonces ella se llama…! – Exclamo la Kuno menor

\- ¡¿Ranko Saotome?! – Exclamaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo

\- Ella lleva el mismo apellido que el amor de mi vida – Dijo Kodachi sorprendida - ¡¿Ella es hermana de mi Ranma mi amor?! ¡¿Acaso será una chica con complejo de hermano?! ¡No me importa, ella es el ser más indeseable del mundo! – apretando la rosa negra de su mano

\- ¡Ahora que se su nombre, lo debo de escribir! – Exclamo Tatewaki dramáticamente para preparar la tinta tradicional de escritura japonesa

*Oye, por cierto, se parece a Ranma*

*Es verdad. Puede que sea su hermana*

*Pero yo prefiero a esta, jeje*

\- Por favor las dos al centro – Pidió la tercera en el ring – Por favor, dense la mano – haciendo que la participante de Hebereke sonría maliciosamente

\- ¡Ten cuidado, Ranko! – Exclamo Akane, facilitándole las cosas a Kodachi que empieza a girar su listón, liberando una corriente de viento y rosas negras que hizo cubrir el rostro a la pelirroja

En ese momento, un grillete se adhirió a su muñeca derecha

\- ¡Ohohohohoho! – Exclamo Kodachi - ¡Esa es tu peor pesadilla! ¡Quien esta adherido a ti, es tu peor enemigo! –

Ranko empezó a halar la cadena, encontrando a cierto cerdito negro que lloraba molesto

\- Kwee kwee kwee – Dijo "Charlotte"

\- Así que al final vas a interferir, Ryoga – Dijo la pelirroja molesta mientras que Kodachi empieza a girar la cuerda de gimnasia rítmica

*¡Y bien, presenciaremos la competencia de Gimnasia Rítmica de Combate, entre Furinkan y San Hebereke, representada por Kodachi y Ranko!* Exclamo la comentarista

 _ **RING**_

*Solo pueden utilizar instrumentos para el ataque. Está prohibido usar las manos y el combate terminara cuando una de las dos no pueda continuar o quede fuera del cuadrilátero* Explico la comentarista mientras Kodachi usa sigue hondeando la cuerda doblada con una mano como tiene las mazas en otra

\- Entonces, ¿piensas que esto podrá detenerme? – Pregunto la pelirroja qie empezó a reirse ruidosamente con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos antes de levantar la vista - ¡Nunca pensé que fueras comediante! -

Para sorpresa de todos, ella levanto su brazo encadenado hacia arriba como extendió su brazo hacia arriba, poniéndolo en dirección a la parte posterior de su cuerpo y libero un aura blanca que fue canalizada en el brazo encadenado

\- Fuu…- Exhalo la pelirroja – ¡Guh!…¡Grrrr! – gruño con algo de fuerza

 **CRACK**

Los músculos de su brazo se empezaron a ensanchar, aumentando el ancho de su brazo, al punto de romper la manga de su leotardo y rompiendo el grillete de la cadena, en miles de pedazos

\- Pero a mí no me hace gracia - Dijo la pettit del cabello de fuego flexionando su nuevo brazo musculoso antes de volverlo a la normalidad.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie podía hablar después de presenciar lo que acaba de pasar.

\- _Semejante control de sus músculos tiene_ – Pensó Akane asombrada puesto que su padre le comento como algunos artistas marciales podían controlar su cuerpo a voluntad

\- Q-Q-¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? – Pregunto Kodachi retrocediendo un par de pasos.

\- Soy una artista marcial con muchos trucos bajo la manga - "Ranko" sonrió cruzándose de brazos debajo de su gran busto haciéndolo rebotar un poco.

 _ **BOING**_

Esto emociono a Kuno mientras que los demás tenían sangre saliendo de su nariz, en cambio las chicas estaban mordiendo un pañuelo de quien sabe donde

\- Realmente no pensaba hacerte daño, pero al ver esto, me doy cuenta que sería un error – Comento la pelirroja dándole el cerdo encadenado a Akane que lo sostuvo de la cadena – Voy a darte una lección de honor y humildad – mientras que Kurobara tenso la cuerda que ondeaba

*Kodachi es una estrella de la gimnasia rítmica de combate, es capaz de usar la cuerda como una vara de combate* Dijo la comentarista

Ranko tomando la cinta que endureció con Ki, corto la cuerda de Kodachi, cosa que la sorprendió bastante. Procedio a usar los bastones que tenían pinchos ocultos

\- ¡Hohohohoho! – Exclamo la Kuno menor - ¿Cómo te sientes para esquivar mis golpes? –

\- ¡Réferi, eso es trampa! ¿No vio las púas que lleva ocultas? – Reclamo Akane curiosa

\- Pueden usar armas, recuérdalo bien – Comento la árbitro

\- Ese instrumento tiene púas de acero ocultas – Dijo Tatewaki – Aunque sea mi hermana, debo admitir que es genial – sacando el abanico con la bandera de Japón

\- Eliminándote, es la única forma de que pueda quedarme con Ranma – Dijo la Kuno menor - ¡Tengo que lograrlo!...Y vera lo adorable que soy, me descubrirá como la rosa negra codiciada que soy. Ranma debe ser solo mío, de Kodachi Kuno de 16 años –

\- ¿Tienes que usar sucias artimañas para ganar? – Comento Ranko endureciendo la cuerda con Ki para desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad – Es algo deshonorable… **¡Kousaka Slash!** – cortando los bastones por la mitad y parte de su leotardo rasgado con un roce que le dejo roja la piel en esa parte, estando detrás de la morena de la coleta lateral

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Pregunto Kurobara algo intimidada

\- Eso no importa – Dijo la pelirroja tomando varios aros que empezó a girar con sus manos al mismo tiempo

*¡Ranko ha comenzado la ofensiva, girando los aros con gran habilidad!* Exclamo la comentarista *¡Y los arroja al aire!*

\- Fuu…- Exhalo la pelirroja - ¡ **Kousaka Ryuu: Samidare Shuriken!** – lanzando los aros como si fueran Shurikens a la vez, potenciados con Ki. Siendo que su trayectoria y dirección de vuelo eran diferentes y la rodearon para atacarla con fuerza

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAA! – Chillo Kodachi al sentir el dolor de los aros

*¡La participante de Furinkan acaba de usar una técnica que hizo que los aros parecieran shurinkens que rodearon a Kodachi, dejándola en un estado preocupante*

(¡¿Quién demonios es esa chica?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ganarle?!) Pensó Kurobara asustada mientras que con un poco de dificultad se ponía de pie

\- ¡Ranko! – Exclamo Akane lanzándole las masas que empezó a girar con gran maestría para saltar sobre la cuerda e impulsarse para ir contra Kodachi

 **KOUSAKA RYU: KACHIUU TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN**

La pelirroja ataco con una ráfaga de golpes, usando los bastones, provocando varios roces en la piel de la joven como su ropa se encontraba desgarrada, mostrando parte de su piel. Dando una voltereta en el aire hacia atrás, volvió a donde se encontraba antes

\- Que buena es –

\- Si, domina las mazas con gran maestría –

\- Solo un movimiento más y esta pelea terminara – Dijo la pelirroja

\- No seas ridícula, Kurobara de San Hebereke es la estrella de la [Gimnasia Rítmica de Combate] y tratándose de las mazas, soy toda una experta en la materia – Comento la morena para preparase y atacar, siendo que Ranma respondió de la misma manera

\- ¡Ranko! – Exclamo Akane lanzando la pelota a la chica que salto

\- **¡Kousaka Ryu: Sanbyaku Pound Ho!** – Exclamo la pelirroja para lanzar el objeto contundente, volviéndose más pesado con su Ki, revelando que tenía más de 10 mazas más pequeñas mientras que ella sale contra las cuerdas para rebotar y caer al suelo

*Parece que el ataque de las 1000 mazas de Kodachi no parece haber funcionado* Dijo la comentarista *Veremos que otra técnica va utilizar*

\- Mhmhmhmh, ya verán, mis recursos son ilimitados cuando se trata de gimnasia rítmica de combate – Dijo la mencionada tensado su listón morado para tomar la campana que desvió usando una de las pequeñas mazas hacia ella, por lo que se agacho mientras que la Kuno menor pierde su arma

\- Veo que no sabes lo que es el sentido del honor y el respeto al oponente. Te daré una lección sobre esos dos valores… ¡Prepárate! –

 **¡SHINTO KOURENZAN!**

La pelirroja libera su Ki Sei y recubre como tensa el listón que tiene en mano para salir en un estallido de velocidad hacia la "Rosa Negra" que ve como hay varias Ranko pero con apariencia de espectros blancos como siluetas. Cortando la ropa y las armas de Kodachi. Cuando termina el ataque, la pelirroja vuelve a la normalidad, mientras que Kurobara, cayo con la ropa hecha trozos e inconsciente.

Los presentes en la sala estaban boquiabiertos, en tanto la pelirroja tomando la toalla y la sudadera de Akane, cubrió el cuerpo de su oponente

*¡Kodachi Kuno está fuera de combate!* Exclamo la comentarista *¡La ganadora de este torneo de [Gimnasia Rítmica de Combate] está decidido! ¡Kurobara no Kodachi, la campeona invicta ha perdido por primera vez ante la Sukāretto Doragū no Ranko!*

 _ **RING RING RING RING RING**_

*¡La ganadora, Ranko Saotome!* Exclamo la réferi mientras la pelirroja mira con cierta amargura a la morena para hacer el saludo de Kenpo Chino frente al cuerpo de Kurobara e inclina su cabeza

A pesar de lo tramposa que fue, Ranma respeta su fuerte voluntad de ir a la victoria. Probablemente si fuera menos embustera y menos loca, podría ver algún lado bueno en ella, o eso creía

\- **Vestidor de Furinkan** –

Ranma en su forma hombre, con su ropa normal, leia una carta que se encontraban en la mesa del lugar. Nabiki que se encontraba ahí, le dijo que por la letra era seguramente de Tatewaki.

\- Supongo que es para tu forma femenina – Comento Nabiki – Seguramente no sabe que tú y la pelirroja son la misma persona –

\- Anda, léelo – Dijo Akane que también se encontraba en el vestidor

\- "Chica de cabello de fuego, esta tarde a las 5:36, te espero en el segundo patio de la Escuela Furinkan" – Leyó el moreno

\- ¿Es un duelo? – Pregunto la Tendo menor

\- Bueno, tú ya lo conoces, A-chan – Comento la Tendo mediana – No se da por vencido –

\- Es mejor que no vayas – Dijo la morena del cabello largo

\- Debo ir, huir de estas situaciones, no solucionada nada – Comento Ranma seriamente

\- Segundo Patino – Escuela Furinkan – 5:36 pm -

El heredero Saotome se encontraba en su forma femenina con los guanteletes que le regalo una de las esposas de su maestro. Estaba meditando, cuando sintió la presencia del Kuno mayor por lo que se paró y giro sus mano para quedar en **Maeba no Kamae** **.**

*Ahora el país ya está en ruinas* Dijo una voz para que desde el atardecer se viera una silueta de cierto Kendoista pomposo.

 _-_ _¿No me digan que llego a esta hora solo para hacer una de sus estúpidas entradas dramáticas?_ – Se preguntó Ranma con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

\- Sin embargo, las montañas y los ríos permanecen. Las plantas brillan con fulgor – Dijo Tatewaki – Pero las personas arrogantes se van antes de terminar todo –

- _Si, realmente esta tan chiflado como su hermana_ – Pensó la pelirroja con una cara de palo.

\- Las 5:36, chica de cabello de fuego, es el momento preciso en que el ocaso luce esplendoroso – Comento "Rayo Azul" mirando el ocaso – Esperan que sea el campeón mundial de Kendo próximamente, todos me aclaman como el "Rayo Azul de Furinkan". Yo soy Tatewaki Kuno, a tus ordenes, preciosa – para mirarlo.

\- _Estoy a punto de meterle esa espada suya donde no le da el sol_ – Pensó Ranma liberando algo de su [Dou Ki].

\- Es un honor conocerte, Ranko Saotome – Dijo el castaño del bokuto.

\- De…acuerdo – Dijo la pelirroja algo perdida - ¿Dónde está tu espada de madera? – pregunto curiosa.

\- No necesito una espada en esta ocasión – Respondió el castaño kendoista..

\- ¿Entonces por qué me citaste aquí? – Pregunto la pelirroja curiosa sin bajar la guardia

\- Para esto…- Dijo Kuno para lanzarle un objeto que Ranma atrapo como si nada.

\- ¿Un ramo de rosas? – Pregunto Ranko mientras ve cómo se va pero se detiene y la pasa a mirar

\- Ranko Saotome, te amo. Y algún día seré el dueño de tu corazón – Dijo Tatewaki para luego seguir su camino, dejando perpleja a la pelirroja.

\- _¿Y ahora en que lio me metí?_ – Pensó la nombrada para mirar al cielo con las flores mientras los pétalos bailan con la brisa de la tarde.

\- Dojo Tendo – Noche –

\- Mataku, ese Kuno siempre esta me causa muchos problemas – Se quejó Ranma aun en su forma femenina mientras sostiene el ramo del kendoista pomposo en la tarde

*¡Oye, Ranko Saotome!* Exclamo una voz para que recibiera un ramo de rosas negras

\- ¿Pero que…? – Pregunto confundida la pelirroja petit – Kodachi… – dijo asombrada de ver a la hermana del tipo de la espada de madera

\- Entrégale esas flores a tu hermano en mi nombre, por favor – Dijo la morena del coleta lateral

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no prometiste que dejarías a Ranma en paz y te olvidarías de él? – Pregunto la pelirroja irritada

\- Si, abandone mi antiguo afecto por él – Dijo Kurobara – ¡Pero me ha nacido un nuevo amor fortalecido por Ranma!, ¡Algún día seré la dueña de su corazón! – Clamo dramáticamente - ¡Y tendrás que alejarte de él!, Hasta luego – dicho eso, dio un salto para irse.

Ranma quedó estupefacto sosteniendo los dos ramos de flores mientras la brisa nocturna hace se lleva los pétalos de ambos ramos, haciendo que se combinen, danzando con el viento.

\- Yare, yare – Dijo la pelirroja – Vaya par de hermanos más raros – comento algo consternada.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Eso es todo por hoy amigos, espero que les haya agradado. Como algunos pudieron notar, se revelo otro de los maestros de Ranma en la historia. Estoy seguro que muchos conocen a Kenichi Shirahama y no se preocupen, el aparecerá al igual que el maestro faltante que ya muchos deben tener una idea o saber de quien se trata. Bueno, con eso dicho, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores de fanfiction! Aquí su amigable vecino y autor, Jaird junto a su compañero en el crimen ZeroKaien les traen un nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno solo para ustedes. Desafortunadamente no podre contestar los comentarios que me dejaron en el capitulo pasado porque voy a mi trabajo y quería publicar el capitulo lo mas rápido posible. En otro momento le agregare las respuestas a los comentarios. De todas formas, eso es todo por ahora. Así que vamos al capitulo**

 **Aclaraciones**

Baka-humano

 _Baka-pensamientos y flashbacks_

 **Baka-tecnicas**

Renuncias: no poseo Ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes, esos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Capitulo 12: Batalla de Patinadores**

 **\- Pista de Patinaje – Preparatoria Kolhotz – Nerima** –

La hija menor de la Familia Tendo se encontraba patinando tranquilamente mientras usa un vestido amarillo claro y rosa con guantes a juego. Gracias a su entrenamiento marcial, ella era capaz de patinar como si nada. Había venido junto a Nabiki, debido a que las amigas de esta se encontraban en viajes familiares, y Kasumi le recomendó aceptar la invitación de su hermana menor.

*¡Akane!* Dijo una voz viendo como Yuka la llamaba y se encontraba Makoto estando con ella la castaña de cabello corto Tendo. - ¡Vamos a descansar! -

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamo la mencionada

\- **Kiosco** –

Las chicas se encontraban disfrutando los postres que pidieron. Akane disfrutaba un delicioso flan, por lo que luego de darle el primer bocado…

\- Mmmm – Dijo la morena - ¿Qué me invitan al equipo de patinaje? –

\- Claro, ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto la castaña de cabello largo

\- Estarás a la altura de las demás en poco tiempo – Dijo la castaña mullet

 _ **(Nota: Mullet es un estilo de peinado de los 80's, que se caracteriza por ser corto en la parte superior del cráneo y largo en la zona de la nuca)**_

\- No lo sé, mi entrenamiento con Ranma tiene poco que empezó – Comento la morena para luego darse cuenta de lo que dijo y sonrojarse

\- ¿Tu prometido te entrena? – Pregunto Makoto sorprendida - ¿Es más fuerte que tú? –

\- S-Si – Respondió la Tendo menor algo acongojada

\- Es verdad, es muy fuerte – Dijo Nabiki – Es capaz de mandar a volar a un panda con un golpe –

\- ¡Woah! – Exclamaron sus dos kouhais

\- **Puesto de Fideos Chinos – Ramen – Furinkan** –

El Saotome menor se encontraba con sus mejores amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke que lo invitaron a ese lugar debido a que…

\- ¿Así que quieren saber cuál es mi relación con esa chica llamada Ranko? – Pregunto el Saotome mientras ve imágenes de su batalla contra Kodachi donde Akane fungió como su second.

\- No te hagas el tonto, Ranma – Comento Daisuke.

\- No intentes decir que no tienes nada que ver con ella – Dijo Hiroshi.

\- No la conozco – Dijo el mencionado mientras toma el caldo de su tazón.

\- Ambos se apellidan Saotome – Dijo el castaño claro.

\- Tiene una trenza al igual que tu – Dijo el castaño oscuro sosteniendo el mencionado peinado.

\- Y es tan buena peleadora, como tú – Completo el castaño claro. – Tienes que presentárnosla –

\- No pasara nada, solo queremos ser sus amigos, es todo, entiende – Comento el castaño oscuro – No seas envidioso. ¿Por qué no quieres? ¿Por qué no quieres? –

\- Esto es ridículo – Comento el moreno para levantarse y dejar su parte del pago –Y por última vez, no tengo que ver nada que esa chica – comento irritado.

\- ¡Eres un envidioso! – Reclamo el castaño claro.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas?! – Pregunto Hiroshi para levantarse y señalarlo acusadoramente - ¡Quieres a Ranko solo para ti! ¡¿Por qué eres así?! – pregunto con muchos celos

\- ¿Querer a Ranko? – Pregunto el moreno confundido. - ¿Acaso tienes aserrín en la cabeza? –

\- ¡No finjas! – Exclamo el castaño claro - ¡Es obvio que hay algo entre ustedes! – para que Daisuke se ponga a lado de su amigo.

\- Oye, al menos déjanos conocerla – Dijo el castaño oscuro.

\- ¡Claro, tú ya tienes a Akane y Nabiki, ¿no?! ¡¿Es que quieres a todas?! – Pregunto molesto el castaño claro.

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver ellas en esto? – Pregunto el moreno con una ceja arqueada.

En ese momento entro Akane, Yuka, Makoto y Nabiki al lugar, por que se cansaron de los postres, por lo que querían algo ligero pero sustancioso

\- Oh, Akane ¿Qué tal el patinaje? – Pregunto Ranma – Nabiki, Yuka, Makoto…buenos días – saludo cortésmente

\- H-Hola, Ranma – Dijeron las amigas de Akane tímidamente, porque era bien sabido que el moreno trenzado, era el chico más deseado de Furinkan. Pero las fans del chico tenían dos obstáculos. La fuerte Akane y la temida Reina de Hielo, Nabiki Tendo

\- ¿Y qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Nabiki.

\- Estábamos platicando de un tema algo complicado y burdo – Dijo el moreno – Nos vemos, que tengan buen provecho –

\- Hasta luego – Dijeron los chicos cuando de pronto una chica de cabello castaño voluminoso ondulado con un lazo en la cabeza entro al local donde Nabiki y Ranma vieron algo que los dejo sorprendidos

\- Oye Ranma, ese es…- Comento la Tendo mediana.

\- Si, es el tonto de Ryoga – Dijo el moreno.

\- ¿Cómo lo reconociste? – Pregunto Nabiki curiosa.

\- Durante la pelea con Kodachi tenía un collar rosa con un corazón que decía "Charlotte", algo que me llamo la atención, pero no le di importancia – Explico Ranma - La última vez que lo vi, fue luego del asunto de Kodachi, tuvimos una pelea y lo mande a volar de una patada – recordando ese momento.

\- ¿Qué hará con esa chica? – Pregunto la castaña del cabello corto para ver como Ranma desaparece y aparece con el cerdo en las manos pero parecía inconsciente como tenía un leve chichón en la cabeza.

\- Tal parece que lo dejaron fuera de combate y esa chica se lo llevo sin permiso – Comento el moreno – Escapo pero lo volvió a capturar, realmente tiene una pésima suerte -

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – Pregunto la castaña.

\- Simplemente desaparecí mi presencia para no alertarla, la técnica se llama _**Shoumei**_ – Respondió el moreno trenzado. – A pesar de su linda apariencia es una arte marcialista –

" _Seguramente es de nivel discípulo de clase baja o media. Es mejor que no baje la guardia, siempre me han dicho que no subestime a mi enemigo"_

\- Ryoga, Ryoga…- Dijo el moreno dándole unas palmadas en la mejilla

 _ **SLAP**_

Le da una bofetada que hizo reaccionar al cerdo, que de inmediato lo mordió en la mano, cosa que molesto mucho a Ranma

\- Todavía de que te salve de esa loca…- Dijo el moreno trenzado para que le dé un coscorrón – Creo que te devolveré con la chica – haciendo que el cerdito llore.

*¡Charlotte!* Dijo una voz para que notaran como la castaña de cabello ondulado estaban frente a ellos - Que alivio, gracias por recuperar a mi Charlotte – comento con una sonrisa.

Ranma al ver a la chica y al cerdito que se hacía entender, que le rogaba…que no lo entregara. Suspiro pesadamente para decir…

\- Lo lamento, pero el cerdito es de ella – Dijo el moreno dándole el cerdito a Nabiki mientras este le dice al oído – Perdona que te meta en esta situación, pero sígueme la corriente – recibiendo un asentimiento de la castaña

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Chillo la chica - ¡Dame a Charlotte! – tomando una mesa para golpearlos a ambos chicos. Ranma pone su mano en el suelo y usa un tirabuzón, se posiciona en el suelo. Da un salto mientras que usa el movimiento giratorio de su mano, pateando hacia arriba, rompiendo la mesa

 **MA STYLE: SENKYUU**

\- ¿Acaso eso fue Karate? – Pregunto la castaña mullet.

\- No, es Kenpo Chino – Respondió Akane – Ranma se especializa en Karate, Muay Thai, Kung Fu, Jiujitsu y Ninjutsu, pero en el estilo del manejo de armas -

\- Vaya, no pensé que se especializara en tantas artes marciales – Comento la castaña del cabello largo.

 _\- Nota mental: Nunca hacer enfadar a Ranma –_ Pensaron Hiroshi y Daisuke

\- ¡Denme a mi Charlotte! – Exclamo la castaña con un mazo muy grande de madera en mano mientras Ranma usa la Kaku no Kamae en una de sus manos mientras exhala.

\- **Kazoe Nukite** – Dijo el moreno trenzado enderezando su mano – ¡ **6!…¡5!…!4¡…¡3!…¡2!…¡1!...** \- golpeando con los dedos, formando un pentágono y finiquitar con un golpe de dedo en medio del arma, destruyéndola por completo

\- Tu...¡Destruiste el mazo de Asuza! - Exclamo la castaña ondulada estupefacta por lo que acaba de pasar.

\- No deberías amenazar a la gente con armas - Reprendió el Saotome con seriedad.

\- _Increíble_ – Pensaron los amigos de Akane y Ranma mientras que las Tendo estaban felices de ver la fuerza de su futuro esposo. En cambio, la castaña ondulada pasmada para baja la mirada con sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos.

\- Tú…tú….- Empezó a decir la chica temblando y su rostro se encontraba cubierto por su flequillo.

\- Oye, ¿estas…? – Pregunto el Saotome preocupado de haberla herido o algo peor

\- ¡Eres tan genial! – Exclamo la castaña ondulada que para sorpresa de los presentes. Pero más de Ranma, Akane y Nabiki. La chica abrazo al moreno mientras lo veía con estrellitas en los ojos – Te llamare Phillip y te convertirás en mi novio –

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron las chicas

\- ¡UGGGRH! – Gruñeron los chicos llorando lágrimas de sangre.

\- ¡¿Ha?! – Preguntaron las Tendo, estando ambas celosas al punto de no poder evitar mostrarlo, quien la conoce y viera así a Nabiki Tendo, pensaría que está en una dimensión paralela a la que vive o algo por el estilo.

\- ¡¿Huh?! ¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunto el Saotome trato de liberarse del abrazo de la chica, pero esta tenía un agarre de hierro.

No quería lastimarla, así que desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y reapareció junto a las hermanas Tendo. Cosa que cada vez más provocaba una "atracción" de la castaña ondulada hacia el moreno trenzado.

\- *Realmente no puedes pasar un solo momento sin molestar a los demás* – Dijo una voz dejando ver a un apuesto joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules que sonrojo a las amigas de Akane, a su hermana y a ella misma - Discúlpenla por favor –

\- Que apuesto es…- Dijo Yuka sonrojada como Makoto mientras que Hiroshi y Daisuke estaban fastidiados

\- C-Claro – Dijo la Tendo menor para que le saque la lengua la castaña a las dos hermanas

\- Siempre lo hace – Dijo el chico sentándose – Le encanta adueñarse de todo lo que le gusta -

\- ¡Dame a mi Phillip! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! – Exclamo la castaña golpeándolo con sus puños en forma de martillo

\- Tiene esa pésima costumbre – Dijo el chico mientras la castaña mientras intenta hacer un gesto dramático pero es golpeado con una charola

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – Exclamo la chica que usaba el objeto

\- Sencillamente les pone un nombre y ya piensa que le pertenecen –

\- ¡Uyyy! ¡Toma ¡Toma¡ ¡Toma! –

\- ¿Ya viste? – Pregunto el castaño claro

\- Si, esta como loca – Respondió el castaño oscuro

\- Aunque parezca timida, ella va y se adueña de lo que no es suyo –

\- ¡Dame a mi Phillip! ¡Entrometido! ¡Eres malo! – Exclamo la castaña ondulada golpeando al chico con una silla, sacándole un chichón - ¡Feo! ¡Malo! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! – sacándole más chichones

\- ¡Oye, ya basta! - Exclamo el castaño molesto viendo como la chica tenía una mesa en mano - ¡Deja de golpearme! ¡Me estoy enojado! –

\- ¡Waaa! ¡Waaa! – Exclamo la castaña para mirar a Nabiki enojada - Si las cosas van hacer así… ¡Te reto a que lo ganes! –

\- Ella es no es una peleadora, no seas abusiva – Dijo Akane poniéndose frente a su hermana

\- ¿Entonces tú vas a tomar el reto? – Pregunto la castaña ondulada

\- ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? – Pregunto la morena desafiantemente

\- No soy tan primitiva, te reto a una competencia de patinaje – Respondió la castaña sacando sus patines rosas con moños rosa claro - Pero te lo advierto, tiene que quedar claro. Si gano, me quedare con Charlotte y Phillip –

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamo Yuka – Ahora recuerdo…con razón me pareció a verlos visto antes. Se trata de la "Pareja de Oro de Kolhotz", ¡Los campeones! -

\- ¡Si, yo soy Asuza Shiratori! – Exclamo la castaña ondulada

\- Y yo, Mikado Sanzenin, el campeón – Dijo el castaño

\- Mejor cancela el duelo – Dijo Daisuke

\- No lo hagas, Akane – Dijo Makoto – Ellos han ganado 950 encuentros –

\- No estás a su altura, y más vale que se enfrenten en alguna otra cosa, en la que estén muy parejas – Comento Yuka

\- No tengo miedo de enfrentarla – Dijo la morena dejándose llevar por sus emociones, cosa que Ranma le reprochaba con la mirada

\- Si vas a retractarte, este es el momento – Dijo la identificada como Asuza encarándola

\- No lo hare – Dijo Akane - ¿Crees que no tengo palabra? – pregunto ofendida

\- Fufufu…Charlotte, Phillip, tendré una habitación lista para ustedes – Comento la castaña

\- Te salvare de esto, no te preocupes – Dijo la morena para luego acercar sus labios al oído del cerdito – Pero que te quede claro que lo hago por Ranma y para callarle la boca a esta chica, degenerado – mascullo fríamente, deprimiendo al lechón que paso a mirar con odio a Ranma.

\- Lamento que mi compañera te haya causado tantos problemas – Dijo Mikado a Akane – Acepta esto como prueba de amistad – tomándola del rostro para besarla, sin embargo…

\- Es suficiente – Dijo Nabiki que intervino en el acto – No deberías hacerle eso a mi hermana, casanova – comento con un tono algo hosco

\- Entonces serás tú quien reciba mi regalo – Dijo el castaño tomando a la Tendo mediana de la cintura para inclinarla hacia atrás y listo para besarla

\- Creo que a mi prometido no le gustara que te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo - Dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

\- ¿Eso es asi?, seguramente él no es tan apuesto co... – Decía el patinador sintiendo como tenía algo pegado en su mejilla. Cuando iba a reclamar, se congelo al sentir la presencia de la muerte cerca de él. Lentamente voltea para encontrarse con Ranma que actualmente estaba sentado mirándolos, expulsando su aura por todo el restaurante, provocando que los presentes temblaran, y no precisamente por el frio.

\- Si yo fuera tú, la soltaría, ahora - Dijo Ranma mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar como faroles - A menos que quieras que reorganice completamente tu rostro…de forma permanente –

\- Hmph – Respondió Mikado para acercarse a donde estaba el moreno de la trenza – Te espero dentro de una semana en la pista de patinaje de mi escuela, será mejor que lleves tus patines. Asuza y yo les daremos una lección de cómo se patina sobre hielo –

\- Me parece divertido – Dijo la mencionada

\- Competiremos en parejas, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo el castaño

\- Oh, François… François… François… François…- Dijo la castaña dando pequeños saltos mientras trata de alcanzar el Naruto del ramen que había caído en su cara por cortesía del heredero Saotome

 _ **(Nota: No me refiero a Naruto Uzumaki, sino a uno de los ingredientes que se emplea en el ramen y/o soba, siendo el patrón más común de kamaboko (pasta de pescado). Se prepara cociendo pasta de pescado al vapor y luego prensándola. Se rellena con hierbas aromáticas u otros ingredientes y se enrolla para volver a prensarlo de nuevo. Cuando el tronco se enfría y se corta en rebanadas, el relleno forma dibujos en cada una de ellas. En el caso del naruto, el dibujo es una espiral, y debe su nombre a un torbellino en el mar cercano de la ciudad japonesa de Naruto. También se le suele llamar «Narutomaki», que literalmente significa Naruto enrollado o pastel de Naruto)**_

\- Como quieras – Dijo el moreno de la trenza

\- Mejor vámonos – Comento Hiroshi para irse con los demás

\- ¡François! ¡Dámelo! – Exclamo Asuza para golpearlo con un plato de metal y luego un sartén - ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! – por ultimo con un extintor, que le saco un chichón, hasta que la joven obtuvo lo que quería

\- Siempre me metes en problemas y ya deja de golpearme en la cabeza, niña estúpida – Dijo Mikado molesto mientras que esta mira la rebanada de Narutomaki

\- ¡El cerdo y el chico eran míos! - Exclamo Asuza para irse con la rebanada del ingrediente

\- Aquí está su cuenta – Dijo el dueño del lugar – Anote todo lo que sus amigos consumieron y la mesa que uno de ellos destruyo. Tendrá que pagarla o no se podrá ir –

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto el patinador

\- Gracias – Respondió el cocinero

\- **Calles de Furinkan** –

Nabiki, Akane y Ranma que caminaba por encima de la valla de malla, iban en dirección a casa. Después del asunto con la "Pareja de Oro de Kolhotz", necesitaban tiempo para pensar y analizar la situacion en la que se metieron con el cerdo que caminaba junto a la Tendo menor

\- ¿Por qué detuviste a ese chico de que besara a Biki-nee? – Pregunto la Tendo menor curiosa

\- Realmente no soporto a los tipos como esos dos – Respondió el moreno – Rayos, se me hace tarde, nos vemos en casa – despidiéndose de las chicas

\- ¿Y por qué se fue rápido? –

\- Por lo que me comento, empezaba a trabajar en una construcción cercana en el turno vespertino, el día de hoy –

\- Ya veo, es un chico increible –

Akane le llamo la atención el comentario de Nabiki, en especial la sonrisa y el ligero sonrojo que mostro. Por alguna razón que no entendía, no le gusto ver ese gesto en el rostro de su Biki-nee y usara ese tono tan lúdico para referirse al heredero Saotome

\- **Residencia Tendo – Mas tarde ese día** –

Ranma había llegado de trabajar mientras trajo unos rapados como postre para la noche caliente que se encontraban el día de hoy. Kasumi, Akane y Ranma, se encontraban disfrutando el postre. Genma, en su forma de panda, veía la tele. Por último, Nabiki leía una revista mientras comía unas de sus botanas favoritas

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Kasumi - ¿Van a luchar por el cerdito negro? ¿En parejas y en patinaje? –

\- ¿Creen que pueden con el reto? – Pregunto Nabiki algo preocupada mientras pensaba como sacarle provecho a la situación.

\- Yo creo que sí, Akane y Ranma se llevan muy bien – Comento Kasumi.

\- Tiene tiempo que no patino, tendremos que ver cómo nos coordinamos – Comento el Saotome menor.

\- ¿Pero por qué tomaste el riesgo de salvar a ese pervertido? – Pregunto la castaña de cabello corto – Pudiste dejar que él mismo se saliera de esa situación -

\- Es verdad pero…- Decía el Saotome menor – Cuando vi cómo me rogaba que no lo dejara solo, algo en mi nació que me hizo ayudarlo. Mi maestro Shirahama me enseño que incluso cuando alguien haya cometido errores o me haya faltado al respeto, si necesita ayuda, siempre debo de tenderle la mano –

Las 3 hermanas no esperaron esas palabras del chico, puesto que era verdad que Ryoga lo ataco en varias ocasiones. Ranma estaba dispuesto a tenderle una mano amiga. En cambio el moreno del paliacate estaba molesto, porque a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, debía reconocerle que era un hombre de honor y respeto. Entonces, con utensilios de baño en mano, Ryoga entro al comedor

\- Akane, yo también patinare – Dijo el niño perdido

\- Ah, Ryoga, pasa – Dijo la Tendo mayor, porque a pesar de lo que paso con él, ella tenía arraigada la costumbre de ser amables con los invitados.

\- Akane, por favor, deja que yo sea tu pareja – Comento el moreno del paliacate que se sentó entre el trenzado y la morena de peinado miko. Nabiki le iba a hacer la advertencia pero Ranma con la mirada le dijo que desistiera, y lo hizo, SOLO POR SU PROMETIDO

\- ¿Y sabes patinar sobre hielo? – Pregunto el moreno sin poder aguantar lo que diría a continuación – Charlotte – señalándolo, haciendo que Akane y Nabiki rieran discretamente, realmente les resultaba gracioso que le hubieran puesto un nombre tan tonto al niño perdido

\- ¡No me llames Charlotte! - Replico Ryoga mientras baja la mano del trenzado con un golpe

\- Además, yo ya me comprometí a patinar – Dijo el moreno trenzado

\- ¿Por qué no competimos por quién patinara? – Pregunto el chico del paliacate

\- Me parece bien –

\- Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, veras como patino y cerrare tu bocota -

\- **Pista de Patinaje – Preparatoria Kolhotz - Al día siguiente** –

Ryoga y Ranma se ponían los patines para entrar al mismo tiempo a la pista, siendo que Ryoga se fue de cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras que Ranma estaba como si nada. Cosa que sorprendió bastante a Akane, para ver como hacia secuencias al nivel de un profesional.

\- Parece que no lo olvide del todo – Comento el moreno trenzado.

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – Pregunto la Tendo mediana que se encontraba con una cámara a petición de Ranma.

\- La esposa de uno de mis maestros, Jirou-sensei me enseñó a patinar – Respondió Ranma – Siempre me decía: _"- Ran-chan, en las artes marciales, unas fuertes piernas y caderas son extremadamente importantes. El patinaje te ayudara mucho para que aprendas a manejar tus piernas, caderas, muslos, pantorrillas, tobillos y pies. Mejorar tu velocidad y agilidad. Además de ayudarte con tu equilibrio como alguna día te servirá de algo"_.Y resulto ser cierto, puesto que mejora la coordinación, el equilibrio, los reflejos y la concentración. Fortalece mucho los músculos de las piernas, también trabaja los músculos superiores cuando se gira, frena o cambia de dirección. Ofrece los mismos beneficios que correr, pero las articulaciones no sufren el desgaste de los golpes, ya que los pies apenas se separan del suelo. Es un deporte más duro de lo que parece, pero es tan ameno que resulta mucho más agradable, porque la sensación del esfuerzo realizado es menor, aunque realmente la actividad física haya sido mayor. Combina ejercicio aeróbico con el entrenamiento de la fuerza, ya que se está en constate movimiento, pues en el patinaje busca el desplazamiento. También te ayuda a tener la espalda siempre recta, algo que consigue mediante la contracción abdominal, la flexión de los hombros y la correcta colocación de las piernas -

\- Vaya…- Dijo Akane mientras que Ryoga estaba muerto de celos por la habilidad de patinaje de su rival y acérrimo enemigo.

Akane y Ranma empezaron a practicar mientras Nabiki los grababa. se aburría un poco, pero ver hacer algo tan "dócil" a alguien tan varonil y fuerte, era algo placentero. Ambos estaban concentrados en su rutina, cuando Ranma sintió una presencia yendo hacia el por lo que lanzo a Akane al aire mientras que gira haciendo un 4, atrapando a la Tendo menor que caía con gracia

\- Gracias Ranma – Dijo Akane

\- ¿No crees que estás jugando sucio, Asuza Shiratori? – Pregunto el mencionado viendo a la chica que usaba un leotardo rosa con volantes amarillos en la parte de los muslos

\- Wow, Phillip, eres increible patinando – Comento la mencionada mirando nuevamente con estrellas al chico

\- *Nada mal para un novato* – Dijo una voz dejando ver a…

\- Mikado Sanzenin – Comento la Tendo menor, mientras que el mencionado recibió un golpe, cortesía de la castaña ondulada

\- Déjate de tonterías, estamos en medio de nuestra práctica de patinaje – Comento Asuza

\- ¿Practica de patinaje? - Pregunto Akane mientras 100 jugadores de hockey arribaban a la pista

\- Retírate – Dijo el castaño a la morena mientras que este simplemente observaba y analizaba a los jugadores, era extraño tener ese tipo de entrenamiento pero seguramente había un motivo. Sin embargo, el nivel de estos chicos apenas eran novicios. Empezaron a usar algunas técnicas de defensa personal combinándolas con secuencias de patinajes simples a complejas

\- …¡94!...¡95!..¡96!...¡97!...- Contaba el patinador castaño mientras derrota a mas jugadores enmascarados - ¡98!...¡99!..¡100! –

\- Lo hizo en 9 segundos – Dijo el capitán del equipo mientras Mikado se peina – Impusieron una nueva marca –

\- No cabe duda que son un par increible de combate sobre hielo – Dijo otro jugador de Hockey

\- Son buenos – Dijo Ranma sinceramente

\- Es verdad, pero nosotros podemos vencerlos – Dijo Akane confiadamente

\- Recuerda que jamás subestimes a tu oponente, Akane – Dijo Ranma con un tono serio – En los combates que he tenido, me he dado cuenta que existen 4 factores decisivos; experiencia, ventaja de terreno, habilidad y voluntad. Nosotros tenemos voluntad y habilidad pero ellos tienen experiencia y ventaja de terreno. Desde esa perspectiva, estamos empatados. Sin embargo, la experiencia es una de las armas más fuertes en una pelea. No por nada han ganado 950 combates. Te lo diré ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no puedes dejar que tus emociones te cieguen. Eres muy impulsiva y propensa a la ira, en todo caso, esos dos puntos son tu mayor debilidad y tu muerte segura -

Akane apretó los puños, quería reclamar y decirle que no era cierto lo que decía. Pero eso sería una mentira.

\- Lo sé - Admitió la Tendo tomando una respiración profunda. - Sé que soy rápida para la ira como muy propensa a actuar sin pensar a veces. Pero…así es como he aprendido a pelear. He tratado de mejorar, pero no es tan fácil dejar esos viejos hábitos, Ranma -

\- Cierto, pero los dejas o no avanzas, así se simple. Yo era como tu, pero aprendí a dejar que mi razón superara a mis emociones – Respondió el Saotome menor

\- Yo...quiero hacerlo también. Quiero dominar mi ira, No quiero quedarme estancada como estoy ahora – Dijo Akane bajando la mirada con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos.

\- Ese es el primer paso, aceptarlo y querer superarlo - Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa mientras acaricia la parte superior de la cabeza de la morena - Y sé que lo harás –

Esto sonrojo a la chica mientras que la impresión de Ranma cada vez mejoraba más

Ella realmente estaría feliz de tener un esposo como él

Agradecía a sus maestros por hacerlo un hombre de bien

Nabiki realmente sonreía como una chica de su edad, simplemente cada vez notaba como el Saotome menor era un joven único, como si fuera una joya valiosa.

Amable

Caballeroso

Noble

Atento

Mente fría

Firme

Atlético

Apuesto

Buen cocinero

Sera un buen esposo y un gran padre para la afortunada que lo tenga como marido.

Ante este último pensamiento, se sonrojo visiblemente mientras que su sonrisa aumentaba.

Pero no era ninguna tonta, sabía que su hermana estaba detrás de él, nunca vio a Akane tan feliz, ella mejoraba cada vez mas como artista marcial y persona, gracias al moreno trenzado. En especial, cuando la libero de la carga de los chicos que la acosaban y aprender a olvidar su trauma como sus prejuicios sobre ellos.

También debía tener presente a su hermana mayor, últimamente se le ve con el Saotome menor muy seguido y sonríe mas a menudo. Aunque tal vez se este adelantando a las cosas, nunca esta de mas estar atenta.

Ella si bien aceptaba ser la amante de Ranma, no era su objetivo, si se daba la ocasión de ser su esposa principal…la tomaría sin dudarlo.

Sabía que podía lastimar a sus hermanas pero ya tenía un plan de contingencia para esos dos posibles escenarios

\- Espero que hayas visto eso, novato – Dijo el castaño mirando a Ranma arrogantemente mientras que ese no le quitaba la vista

\- Bueno, si no te molesta, probare hacer lo mismo – Dijo el moreno

\- Adelante, pero dudo que puedas hacer algo como nosotros – Comento Mikado mientras hace una señal para que aparezcan los 100 jugadores mientras que el moreno trenzado se pone firme con una mano atrás y la otra al frente mirando las yemas de sus dedos hacia él

\- _Esa es la misma postura que uso en nuestra primera sesión de entrenamiento_ – Pensó Akane para ver como el aura de batalla de Ranma salía de su cuerpo al punto de crear la imagen de un ponderado Tigre, haciendo que los ojos de este brillen, paralizando a los atacantes.

 **IKAKU NOKKINGU HAOUSHOKU**

La bestia dio un rugido que noqueo a los jugadores. El capitán del primer grupo tomo el tiempo

\- 4 segundos – Dijo el tipo enmascarado incrédulo, sorprendiendo a la "Pareja de Oro"

\- Wow, él es tan fuerte y guapo - Dijo Azusa llevando sus manos a ambas mejillas mientras un montón de corazones salían a su alrededor - Me pregunto si ya tiene pareja de patinaje – ganándose la mirada del casanova de barrio que la observaba con incredulidad.

\- ¿Serias capaz de reemplazarme por él? – Pregunto Mikado.

Azusa miro a Mikado y luego a Ranma, nuevamente a Mikado y otra vez a Ranma. Finalmente le dio a Mikado una sonrisa brillante e inocente, respondiendo…

\- Sip -

 **CRACK**

Ese fue el sonido del orgullo de Mikado vuelto trizas, mientras mira con enojo al oír eso y ver como las hermanas Tendo lo felicitaban. Agacho la cabeza mientras se encontraba molesto. En ese intervalo, Ryoga lo baño con agua fría usando una manguera contra incendios que había en el lugar.

\- Ya verás – Dijo la pelirroja petit molesta, pero en ese momento sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura.

\- ¿Qué hace una bella flor como tú en este lugar? – Pregunto Mikado usando su galantería – Espero que no estés herida, si es asi, creo que solo puedo hacer una cosa…- el "galan" se inclino para besarla, pero…

\- **IMPACT NOKKINGU…MEDIUM** \- Dijo la pelirroja para darle un potente impacto de palma al plexo celíaco que paraliza al "rompecorazones" por completo para que lo tome de la camisa y lo ponga a la altura de su cara – Te diré una cosa galán de barrio, no debiste hacer eso – soltándolo e irse con Akane.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto la castaña

\- Acabo de paralizarlo, no se podrá mover durante un buen rato – Respondió Ranma

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto la pareja de oro al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Y cuánto durara? – Pregunto Asuza curiosa.

\- Como el resto de la tarde y de la noche, más o menos – Respondió la pelirroja pasando a lado del "niño perdido", mojándolo con una botella de agua fría.

\- Oink Oink Kweeee – Chillaba el cerdo molesto para que los chicos lo ignoraran.

\- Jaja – Se rio la castaña ondulada - ¡Rayare su cara! – para que los jugadores hicieran lo mismo.

\- **Dojo Tendo** –

Ranma se encontraba entrenando con Akane mientras que le enseñaba a realizar el **Yamazuki** , una de las primeras técnicas que aprendió con su maestro Shirahama.

\- ¡Otra vez! – Exclamo el moreno deteniendo el golpe doble con sus manos como si nada– Recuerda que el propósito de este golpe es el estómago, no la cabeza. Imprimes demasiada fuerza en el primer golpe –

\- ¡Si! – Exclamo la morena lanzando el golpe que nuevamente es detenido

\- Ahora imprimes demasiada fuerza en el segundo, así la técnica es inefectiva, por lo que el oponente puede simplemente esquivarlo. ¡Otra vez! –

\- ¡HYAAA! – Exclamo la morena dándole el golpe, pero en el proceso se levantó la piel de los nudillos – Itai – se quejó por el ardor.

\- Justo como me temía – Dijo el moreno trenzado – Iré por el botiquín –

Unos momentos después, el Saotome regreso y empezo a desinfectar la mano de la peliazul y luego vendarla.

\- Gracias – Dijo Akane sonrojada.

\- Al menos fueron heridas menores – Dijo Ranma

\- Antes mencionaste, "justo como me temía" – Comento la Tendo menor - ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto curiosa

\- Tienes los nudillos perfectamente alineados como yo – Respondió el Saotome menor mostrándole lo antes expuesto – Sin embargo, no sabes dirigir correctamente la fuerza de tus golpes, si bien puedes partir tejas es porque el golpe es de tajo y tu memoria muscular ha aprendido a amortiguar el impacto que usas cuando golpeas con el canto de tus manos. Sin embargo, en golpes como el **Yamazuki** , no sabes cómo hacerlo. No pensé llegar a usar esto, pero tendré que enseñarte Ying Kung Fu –

\- ¿Ying Kung Fu? – Pregunto Akane curiosa.

\- Es un estilo de Kenpo chino que combina varias técnicas de artes marciales del Norte y del Sur de China; el puño y brazo de las técnicas de Shaolin del sur, y los movimientos circulares y trabajo de piernas que caracteriza a las artes marciales del norte de China. Pero en este caso lo usaremos para que controles tu fuerza, yo tuve ese entrenamiento en una ocasión. Te advierto que no es sencillo, pero tampoco imposible. Entonces… ¿Qué dices? –

\- ¡Estoy lista! – Exclamo la morena decidida.

\- Bien. Primeramente, empezaremos con endurecer tus nudillos – Dijo el moreno mientras va por el material adecuado

Nabiki veía la escena mientras que sonreía, realmente Ranma era una persona dedicada en cuerpo y alma a las artes marciales. Pero a diferencia del "Señor Saotome" o su padre, era realista. Con ese pensamiento se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada.

\- **Pista de Patinaje de Kolhotz - Mas tarde ese día** –

Se encontraba Sanzenin parado en medio del hielo con una luz sobre él estando todo pintado del cuerpo y la cara como tenía muchas cosas escritas: "devuélveme a mi novia", "cretino", "perdedor", "Neurótico obsesionado con el sexo", "Pervertido", etc.

\- Prepárate, Ranma Saotome – Dijo el castaño enojado – Me avergonzaste frente a todos. Era el ídolo de patinaje de mi escuela y mírame ahora. Por esa chica de cabello rojo, todos vinieron a mofarse de mí. Aún faltan unos días para la competencia… ¡Y ahí es donde morirás! - exclamo lleno de ira y luego empezar a reír como un loco desquiciado

\- **Preparatoria Kolhotz – Día de la Competencia** –

Ryoga llegaba con su mochila y sus patines en mano, pero tenía un collar rosa con un corazón que tenía grabado la palabra "Charlotte". Esto llamo la atención de los estudiantes que lo miraban.

\- Hehe, llego justo a tiempo – Dijo el niño perdido – Salí de casa hace 5 días para estar aquí. Tengo que lograrlo, debo ganar esta competencia como pareja de patinaje de Akane -

*A dormir, Charlotte* Dijo una voz para que lo mojaran con agua fría, convirtiéndolo en un cerdito mientras que el moreno trenzado lo noquea con un golpe al cuello – No te preocupes, te libraremos de esa niña loca – comento para llevarlo con el comité de la escuela que preparo la competencia.

\- **Vestidor de hombres** –

Mikado se encontraba con un traje algo extravagante de color menta mientras que estaba frente a un espejo muchos cosméticos en el tocador del mismo. Se puso rubor, sombras y labial. Al verse, se limpió la cara.

\- No, creo que al natural es mucho mejor – Comento el galancito que se ponía solo la sombra para que entre Ranma sin hacer ruido y lo vea, con un rostro que muestra un poco de asco – Veo que llegaste, Ranma Saotome –

\- Si, un hombre de honor siempre lo hace – Dijo el mencionado para irritar al castaño

\- Ugh….¡Vas a perder ante el mejor patinador del mundo! – Exclamo Mikado exasperado para calmarse y verse al espejo peinándose.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto el moreno para prepararse – Conmigo no tienes que aparentar –

\- Ha. Lo que pasa es que no quise mostrar toda mi capacidad la última vez – Comento Mikado – En un encuentro oficial, las cosas son muy diferentes. Según tengo entendido, tu pareja será Akane Tendo, no he ido a saludarla como se debe –

\- ¿Saludarla? – Pregunto el moreno seriamente.

\- Haaaa…cualquier mujer enloquece por solo mirarme, ¿no te has dado cuenta? –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Me falta una. Solo debo besar una chica, para lograr mi meta de 1000 labios besado por mí. Esa chica será Akane Tendo –

\- Vaya meta más estúpida –

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! –

\- Solamente ves a las mujeres como una estadística, realmente me enfermas. Por eso te voy a hacer pedazos –

Ranma se cambió para luego salir al escenario, dejando molesto y ofendido a Mikado que estaba más que determinado a besar a Akane y acaba con Ranma.

\- **Pista de Hielo** –

*¿Qué tal amigos? Es un placer saludarlos* Dijo el comentarista en turno *Estamos a punto de iniciar este fabuloso encuentro entre la Kolhotz y Furinkan. Siendo el cerdo Charlotte el premio para el ganador. Como primer numero, tendremos la entrada de los participantes. Se encienden las luces para darle la bienvenida a los de casa, la "Pareja de Oro" Asuza Shiratori y Mikado Sanzenin que en este momento hacen su aparición* los reflectores se fijan en ellos mientras hacen su secuencia para su aparición.

\- Yare, yare – Dijo el moreno – Creo vamos nosotros – para lanzar a Akane al aire siendo que el entra a la pista para hacer varias secuencias como terminar en un giro reclinando hacia atrás a la Tendo menor

*¡Esa fue una gran entrada! * Exclamo el comentarista poniendo celoso a los favoritos

 _ **RING RING**_

*Empieza la competencia por el cerdo negro, no hay límite de tiempo, el encuentro termina hasta que alguno de los dos equipos no pueda continuar*

Asuza y Mikado empezaron el ataque con una posición donde ella estaba detrás de Mikado mientras están unidos por sus manos. Al ver esto, Ranma decidió lanzar a Akane mientras que respira hondo. Cambia su postura con un brazo hacia arriba y otro a la altura de la cintura

\- _Había oído de mi padre sobre esa postura_ – Pensó Akane desde el aire - ¡Es la **TENCHI JOUGE**! – exclamo asombrada

En ese momento, cuando estaba cerca le dio al castaño un rodillazo muy poderoso al pecho y golpea con sus codos la cara del "galán de barrio" al mismo tiempo. Al hacer eso, patino rápido para atrapar a su pareja con gracia mientras ella se estira completamente con los brazos extendidos y la espada levemente curveada hacia abajo

 **MOROTE ENPI TOBI HIZAGERI**

Provocando que suelte a la chica que cae de trasero al frio hielo mientras que el "todas mías" cayo de rodillas con su mano en el pecho y le sangra la nariz

- _¡¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte?!_ – Pensó el castaño

\- Dime, Mikado – Comento Asuza que fue a donde estaba su compañero para picarle el pecho con su dedo - ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele como a mí, eh? – dándole unos cuantos golpes

\- Ya basta, ya no puedo más – Dijo Mikado levantándose enojado - ¡Deja de golpearme, niña boba, ya estoy harto de tus tonterías! –

\- ¡WAAAAAA! – Exclamo la chica para que sus ojos empezara a brillar debido a las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme así?! – pregunto sollozando

\- Estas logrando que mi desempeño sea bajo, Ranma Saotome – Dijo el castaño – Y te advierto que lo vas a lamentar– viendo como levanta un dedo, causando curiosidad en sus oponentes

\- Con un solo movimiento terminare esta pelea – Dijo el mencionado

\- ¿Ah sí? – Pregunto el castaño - ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –

\- Realmente no quería usarlo con peleadores tan débiles como ustedes, pero te atreviste a molestar a mi prometida Akane. La defenderé de quien la quiera lastimar – Dijo el moreno molestando a los dos patinadores

\- _Ranma, no delante de la gente_ – Pensó la mencionada avergonzada pero internamente feliz.

\- Ya veo, así que es tu novia – Dijo el castaño tronándose los nudillos – Pues pienso terminar con esa unión antes de que termine el combate – mientras Asuza les hace muecas mientras salta para hacerse notar

\- Hare que pague por tu osadía. Mikado Sanzenin, no volverás a patinar – Dijo el moreno liberando su aura de batalla

\- Debes saber que además de ser buenos patinadores – Dijo el nombrado para que su compañera se suba en sus hombros – También nos llaman…-

\- ¡Lo extraordinarios rompe parejas! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto el moreno confundido

*Así como oyeron, Sanzenin y Shiratori son famoso por robar novios como deshacer parejas* Aclaro el comentarista

\- Quiero que sepan que no ha habido pareja que…- Dijo Mikado

\- Resista nuestros embates, amigos – Completo Azusa

\- Prepárate, Akane – Dijo el moreno para tomarla de la mano, ambos avanzaron para que den una patada doble pero la castaña saltara, haciendo que el agarre se suelte mientras Asuza abraza a Ranma, que la sostuvo para que no se hiera

\- Phillip, es hora de nuestro primer beso – Dijo la castaña para acercar su rostro al de ella

\- ¡Oye! – Exclamo Akane molesta para que empezara a patinar - ¡¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?! –

\- Oh, parece que será en otro momento – Dijo la castaña ondulada para pasar por debajo de los pies de Ranma y hacer que cayera, pero Akane lo sostuvo de las manos. Mikado toma las piernas de Asuza para levantar con esfuerzo a los 3 para empezar a girar

\- ¡Aquí va, prepárense! – Exclamo el castaño para que empezaran a girar

 **GOODBYE WHRIL**

\- ¡Se acerca su final! – Exclamo Mikado

*Como esperábamos, Sanzenin aplico su técnica de carrusel, para lanzar a sus contrincantes* Dijo el comentarista *¿Podrán resistir su fuerza?*

\- Escúchame bien, Ranma Saotome – Dijo el patinador – Si sueltas a tu compañera dejare de darles vueltas –

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – Pregunto el moreno molesto

\- Tienes que soltar sus manos, es todo lo que tienes que hacer – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Realmente crees que voy a hacer eso? – Pregunto Ranma ofendido – Voy a terminar con esta estúpida técnica –

*El secreto de esa técnica, consiste que uno de los dos integrantes de la pareja enemiga traicione al otro por el miedo, muchas parejas se han desintegrado así* Dijo el comentarista

\- ¡Akane! – Exclamo Ranma

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la Tendo menor

\- Escúchame bien, sostenme lo más fuerte que puedas y tensa los músculos como si hicieras el **Goutaijutsu** -

\- ¿Por qué me pides eso? – Pregunto la moren desconcertada

\- Tengo un plan. pero si no haces lo que digo, terminaras mal – Dijo Ranma seriamente para que después le sonriera - No te preocupes, solo confía en mi -

\- De acuerdo - Dijo Akane haciendo lo que le dijo su compañero de patinaje

\- Fuu - Ranma respiro profundamente - **¡HAKKE SHITOU KUUSHOU!** \- gira junto con Asuza para sacudir forzosamente a la chica, liberándose y lanzando a la chica lejos de él, cayendo de trasero contra el suelo, provocando que se le hormiguean las piernas. Mientras que ellos cayeron como si nada. El moreno trenzado, patino rápidamente y salto contra el castaño que aún seguía desconcertado - **¡MOURASOUKEN-ZUKI!** – lanza una poderosa ráfaga de puños que lo ataca en todos lados, en especial la cara. Provocando que su rostro se inflame como un pez globo

*¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!* Pregunto el comentarista *¡Con alguna técnica extraña, Ranma Saotome se libra del carrusel de Mikado!*

* Hakke Shitou Kuushou* Dijo una voz que tomó el micrófono, revelando a Nabiki con una libreta en las manos, la cual tiene las técnicas que Ranma le había dicho que podría usar en este combate y empezó a buscar el nombre de la técnica. - *Aquí esta, la número 8: _"Hakke Shitou Kuushou: Es una técnica de Kung Fu que consiste en tomar una profunda respiración para girar junto con su enemigo, liberándose de cualquier agarre como manda a volar al oponente*_ – para buscar la técnica de patada - *Aquí está la número 15: _"Mourasouken-Zuki, una técnica en la que el usuario lanza una poderosa ráfaga de puños que lo ataca en todos lados. Es una técnica de Karate de la Escuela Mutenkendoku * –_

Ranma elevo su Ki hasta el climax, provocando que sea visible, cosa que impresiono a los presentes

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Asuza poniéndose detrás del castaño que estaba paralizando del terror

\- *¡Es increíble!* - Exclamo el presentador - *¡Del cuerpo de Ranma Saotome sale un aura roja como el mismo fuego!* –

\- Asuza Shiratori...Mikado Sanzenin, probaran la ira del gran dragón chino - Dijo Ranma girando sobre sí mismo, creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento en forma de huracán - **¡RYUUJIN!** – Procediendo a moldearla, para crear un dragón que arremete contra sus adversarios

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! - Exclamo la pareja dorada recibiendo el ataque

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Chillo Asuza

\- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Gruño Mikado de dolor

El dragón que los había engullido, fue directo contra la otra pared de la pista, estrellando a ambos contra esta, dejando a los dos patinadores fuera de combate y con diversos cortes en sus cuerpos.

*Señorita ¿sabe que técnica fue esa? * Pregunto el comentarista

\- *Uhm, Ranma definitivamente conoce más técnicas de las que nos ha dicho hasta ahora* – Comento Nabiki mientras miraba la destrucción ocasionada por el ataque de su prometido - *Oh, aquí esta. Es la numero 7: _"Ryuujin, la ira del dios dragón, solo dice eso* –_ Aunque lo curioso es que esa técnica estaba en la sección de "Técnicas para usar a Bajo Poder". Eso quería decir, que no uso la técnica a todo lo que podía. Pero también daba a entender que esa técnica era realmente destructiva.

Cuando termino todo, Ranma libero a Ryoga mientras levanta la copa celebrado su victoria mientras ve como Asuza y Mikado van al hospital.

\- Jardín Central - Preparatoria Kolhotz – Momentos después –

Ranma y Ryoga se encontraban frente a frente. Luego de que este le quitara el tonto collar y lo bañara con agua caliente, el chico del paliacate le dijo que terminaran lo que dejaron pendiente. Akane se había ido con Nabiki, puesto que el evento termino y no tenían nada que hacer. Sumado a que la pista estaría cerrada toda la semana por reparaciones.

\- Acabemos con esto, Saotome – Dijo el "niño perdido"

\- Adelante – Dijo el moreno trenzado mientras se encontraba en **Tang Guard Muay.**

\- HAAAAAAAA – Exclamo Ryoga para atacar con un golpe.

\- **¡CHAI KICK!** – Exclamo Ranma con sus ojos brillando con una luz roja, dándole una potente patada en la cual pone toda su fuerza. Haciendo que el niño perdido adquiera un gran daño que lo manda a volar.

\- ¡ME LA PAGARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS, RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Ryoga para salir volando hacia el cielo.

\- Bien, creo que todo termino – Dijo el moreno – Un momento, ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde está el estúpido viejo? No lo he visto en todo el día. Meh, no importa, si se pudo escapar de un zoológico…podrá salir de donde sea –

\- **Dojo Tendo – Noche** -

Akane se encontraba terminando su entrenamiento con Ranma, el último golpe de este fue un Oogoshi para la morena, que la dejo en el suelo mientras jadea agitadamente

\- Bien, es todo, debes de descansar – Dijo el moreno trenzado

\- Pero…- Dijo la morena

\- De nada servirá que te lesiones –

\- De acuerdo –

\- Adelántate a la ducharte primero, me quedare entrenando un poco –

\- Esta bien –

Ambos hicieron una reverencia al otro, acto seguido Akane se fue mientras que Ranma siguió entrenando para después ponerse en posición neutra

\- Fuu – Exhalo el Saotome para tomar agua, pero cuando iba secarse…

\- *Toma, la olvidaste en el tendedero y Kasumi pidió que te la diera* – Dijo una voz para que Ranma viera a…

\- Nabiki – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa para que la mencionada le pone la toalla en el cuello, procede a abrazarlo con sus esbeltos brazos y lo mirara pícaramente.

\- Estuviste increíble en ese combate – Comento la castaña del cabello corto

\- Gracias, por cierto, te agradezco todo lo que nos ayudaste – Dijo el moreno

\- Pero no hice mucho – Dijo la Tendo mediana desviando la mirada sonrojada

\- Tonterías, con lo que hiciste, fue más que suficiente – Refuto el Saotome menor

\- Bueno, supongo que merezco una ganancia entones. Ahora que Akane no está, puedo hacer esto – Dijo Nabiki para ponerse de puntitas y besar a Ranma al estilo francés, mientras recorre su boca a placer.

Lo que no noto es como Kasumi como los veía, por lo que se sonrojo, pero dentro de ella apareció un sentimiento de molestia.

¿Acaso estaba celosa?

Pero si ella misma rechazo el compromiso con Ranma, aun así no le gustaba ver esa escena. Al ver como luego de casi un minuto terminaba, se separon mientras que la castaña mira al moreno

\- Realmente me podría a acostumbrar a esto todos los días – murmuro la Tendo mediana para irse mientras contonea levemente sus caderas embobando un poco a Ranma – Nos vemos, ca-ri-ño – haciendo un guiño y mandándole un beso

\- Hehehe – se rio el Saotome nervioso y muy sonrojado, viendo cómo se va, cuando reacciono se encontró con la mirada seria de Kasumi - ¿Q-Que pasa? – pregunto preocupado al ver a su hermana en ley así.

\- ¿Entonces, te casaras con Nabiki? – Pregunto la Tendo mayor

\- Haaa…no lo sé, Nabiki es abierta y atrevida, pero Akane es tímida y amable – Respondió Ranma sin saber molestaba a Kasumi cada vez mas – Honestamente no se que hacer. Ambas son hermosas y siendo honesto…creo que me he empezado a sentir atraido por ambas. Esto es muy dificil y creo que lo seria aun mas si tu tambien hubieras aceptado el compromiso.

\- ¿eh?, ¿Qué quieres decir? – Kasumi inclino la cabeza honestamente confundida.

\- Bueno, eres una mujer hermosa, tienes una personalidad cálida y amable, eres un ama de casa sin igual y una madre para todos aquí. Honestamente estoy seguro que serás una buena esposa para quien se case contigo y cualquiera estaría envidioso de ese hombre por tener a alguien tan increíble como tu. – comento con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras se rasca la mejilla con un dedo.

Kasumi se sonrojo fuertemente mientras su corazón latía rápidamente, era la primera vez que alguien le daba un cumplido de ese tipo. No eran simples palabras vacías o solo halagos para cortejarla. Ranma le dijo eso con gran honestidad y convicción. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida y feliz por dentro al escuchar esas palabras. .

Entonces se armó de valor y se puso en puntillas para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a Ranma que duro unos segundos. Se separo y la Tendo mayor salió corriendo, dejando al alumno del "Segundo Lobo" confundido y sonrojado hasta por los codos mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla que beso Kasumi.

\- Habitacion de Kasumi –

La Tendo mayor luego de bañarse y ponerse su pijama, se sento frente a su tocador para peinarse antes de irse a dormir. Pero de pronto toco sus labios para recordar lo que paso en el dojo, por lo que se sonrojo

\- _¿Por qué hice eso?,_ ¿ _Realmente he empezado a querer a Ranma_? – Se preguntó la castaña en su mente para luego negar con su cabeza - No, no puedo, es menor que yo. Pero…. –esa idea rondo en su cabeza mientras se imaginaba una vida junto al chico de la trenza.

Parece ser que la vida da vueltas, probablemente más adelante Kasumi Tendo pueda ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos al conocer a ciertas personas.

Por ahora, la situación con el par de engreídos termino. Sin embargo, la vida de Ranma Saotome estaba lejos de ser pacifica

\- Residencia Shiratori – Días Después -

Asuza, que había salido del hospital, le daba las buenas noches a todas las cosas que tenía en su habitación hasta que llego a cierto "objeto", diciéndole…

\- Buenas noches, Oscar – Dijo la patinadora mientras que ve a un panda vestido de cascanueces con una peluca rubia, haciendo que se sonroje

Tal parece que Genma Saotome se volvió parte de la colección de esta chica excéntrica y parece disfrutarlo, por lo que no aparecerá durante un buen rato en la residencia Tendo. Cosa que a Ranma le dará muchos menos dolores de cabeza.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno amigos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Para los que no sabían quien era el ultimo de los maestros de Ranma aquí ya se menciono. Como vieron Nabiki va a la delantera ahora, aunque no es para sorprenderse. Si en los comentarios dicen que ella actuó OC es porque en esta historia ella es mas Humana, no se preocupen su ambición, astucia y su actitud avara no cambiaran. Kasumi empezo a ganar sentimientos por el Saotome, pero ojo. Le tomara tiempo desarrollarlos y darse cuenta de lo que siente, asi que no esperen verla con Ranma de inmediato y para los que se preocupan por el Dr toffu, no se preocupen el tendrá un buen final para el. El siguiente capitulo creo que sera uno de los favoritos ya que se viene la que es la chica favorita del anime y manga de Ranma después de Akane. ¡Shanpoo!, Así que no se lo pierdan amigos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, ¡¿Cómo estan todos,chicos?! Aquí esta Jaird y su socio en el crimen ZeroKaien trayéndoles lo que seguro es el capitulo que la mayoría de ustedes han esperado. ¡La primera aparición de la que es posiblemente la chica favorita de muchos del fandom de Ranma, ¡Shanpoo! Asi que vamos a verlo. Pero antes hare una pequeña aclaración, mi compañero y yo hemos decidido extender el tiempo en que Ranma y Genma llegaron desde china a japon a medio año, esto con fin de darle un poco mas de contexto a la historia. Con eso dicho, ¡vamos con los comentarios!.**

 **Etheriasd:** no te preocupes, el Ranma x Kasumi es algo seguro, asi que no te preocupes. La aparición de nuestra amazona favorita traerá muchos problemas y algunas intrigas. No te decepcionara.

 **Junior VB:** sip, lo es y Kasumi también jejeje.

 **MaxEmperorramsesll** : Asi es, Nabiki ya esta ganando cariño por Ranma, pienso que sinceramente ella merecía un mejor desarrollo en la serie y se lo estoy tratando de dar lo mejor posible. Y digamos que Shanpoo traerá muchos cambios a la vida de los Saotome y los Tendo en mas de una forma.

 **Sumonner dante:** Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque, créeme que se meterá en mas problemas a futuro jejeje.

 **Aclaraciones**

Baka-humano

 _Baka-pensamientos y flashbacks_

 **Baka-tecnicas**

Renuncias: no poseo Ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes, esos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Capitulo 1** **3:** **Ranma vs Shampoo, las amigas que se volvieron enemigas**

\- **Fuente de Sodas Pand – Barrio de Nerima – Japón –**

Ranma en su forma femenina y Akane se encontraban en el lugar mientras comían un mantecado. luego de lo que paso con Ryoga, a la Tendo menor se le regalo por parte de Nabiki y Ranma, un cerdito negro de peluche que siempre trae con ella como si fuera el anterior P-chan

\- Yuum, que sabroso, al fin voy a poder comer un mantecado – Comento la pelirroja contenta

\- Bueno, ¿y por qué no lo habías podido comer? – Pregunto Akane curiosa

\- El estúpido viejo no me dejaba, decía que eran comida de niñas y siempre tenía que trabajar de medio tiempo para pagar los destrozos que hacia – Explico la pelirroja - ¿Y cómo vas con el asunto de P-chan? – pregunto de golpe, puesto que no sabía manejar el tema

\- Bien… - Dijo la morena mientras que la pelirroja la mira fijamente, sabiendo que no le creyó – No es tan fácil, me cuesta aceptar que el pervertido de Hibiki era P-chan. Me encariñe con él, pero con el nuevo P-chan creo que es más llevadero – mostrando el cerdito de peluche idéntico a Ryoga

\- Entiendo – Dijo Ranma mujer - ¡Que sabroso! – exclamo contenta para comer rápidamente

\- Realmente, Saotome-ojisama es un machista, no me agrada en lo más mínimo – Dijo la Tendo menor irritada - ¿Y cómo vas con lo de buscar trabajo? – cambiando el tema

\- Pues no tan bien como yo esperaba, pero creo que es lógico – Comento la pelirroja – Probablemente trabaje en un Maid Café – comento resignada imaginándose como seria para él usar ropa interior femenina

\- Hehehe…- Rio Akane algo nerviosa – Por cierto, Ranma, las chicas no comemos con esa avidez –

\- Oh, perdona, me emocione de más – Dijo la mencionada para limpiarse la cara para terminar de comer y pedir uno de chocolate

Mientras tanto, en el televisor del local pasaba un programa sobre la cultura China, para ver un escenario que lo reconoció de inmediato. Pero sobre todo una presencia, por lo que se puso en posición de pelea diferente a la que uso antes con su pretendiente.

Ranma se pone de pie para separar las piernas un poco, alineadas a sus hombros y sus manos al frente con las palmas mirando al cielo. Las empieza a girar, elevándolas mientras exhala, siendo que sus ojos brillan como faros de auto. Cuando termina de exhalar, estas se encuentran sus brazos hacia arriba

Una de las paredes del lugar se empezó a cuartear, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes

\- ¿Qué…Qué…? – Pregunto Akane

La pared fue destrozada, dejando un agujero en el cual se veía una silueta entre el polvo, cuando este se asentó, dejo ver a…

Una chica que tiene el cabello purpura y ondulado hasta la cintura, con una franja y dos cadenas que mechones largos que enmarcan su rostro que están aseguradas con lazos y cascabeles junto al cabello recogido en bollos a los lados de su cabeza. Su traje consta de una blusa color rosa de manga larga y pantalón con la adición de una coraza roja con grecas en ocre y un par tekkou de metal. Teniendo un par de chui (martillo chino) en cada mano, unidos por un mango

\- ¡Ranma! - Exclamo la peli purpura - ¡Yo matar! –

\- ¡¿Sha-Shampoo?! – Exclamo la pelirroja sorprendida pero sin perder su postura

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto la morena - ¿Tú la conoces, Ranma? –

\- ¡Ranma! – Dijo la identificada como Shampoo seriamente mientras que apunta con uno de sus martillos a la pelirroja - ¡Yo matar! –

\- ¿Qué haces en Japón? – Pregunto la nombrada

\- ¡Matar! – Exclamo la chica para realizar un tirabuzón y girar el chui de su mano derecha mientras que la pelirroja tensa sus músculos. Cuando el martillo va contra ella, realiza su golpe, rompiendo el arma y enviando una poderosa onda de choque contra ella mandándola a volar

 **GOUTAIJUTSU + MOTIONLESS SAND CLOUD BOMB**

\- Asombroso – Dijo la morena de ver algo así mientras que parecía no estar lastimada luego del impacto contra el arma de la chica

\- ¡Ranma! – Exclamo Shampoo furiosa para entrar al local y atacar con su otro martillo

\- Akane – Dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿Si? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Te enseñare una de las técnicas del **"Hwan Hwan Shin Bo"** (Técnicas de Pasos) – Dijo la pelirroja – Pon atención – para que entrara en el espacio personal de la chica

 **JIN**

 **IMPACT NOKKINGU… MEDIUM**

Golpeando el plexo solar de la chica con un impacto de palma, que lo atraviesa y deja salir una ligera ráfaga de aire, paralizándola. Terminando con un golpe en el cuello. Ante esto, suspiro para cargarla en su hombro

\- Esa fue la técnica que te permite acércate a tu enemigo: **Jin** – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Vaya…- Dijo la morena impresionada – Pero, respecto a la chica… ¿Tienes que ver algo con ella? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Si, es una larga historia – Comento la pelirroja mostrando una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

\- ¡Jovencita! – Exclamo el dueño del lugar - Quiero que me digas una cosa…¿Quién va a pagar por todos los daños? ¿Esa chica es tu amiga? Entonces tu serás quien va a pagarme -

\- De acuerdo, tomare la responsabilidad y arreglare los desastres de Shampoo – Dijo la pelirroja sorprendiendo al dueño, porque pensaba que se limpiaría las manos.

Ranma empezó a reparar los daños, sorprendiendo a los presentes, para explicarle a Akane que hace tiempo había trabajado en una construcción por lo que no tenía tanto problema en reparar. También solicito empleo para saldar su deuda y el señor acepto sin chistar ni un momento, diciéndole que empieza la semana que viene. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la residencia Tendo. Ya en su forma de varón, llevaba a la chica china en su hombro con el martillo en mano .

\- Como empezar… - Dijo el moreno de forma reflexiva

 _Flashback_

" _Todo sucedió mientras estábamos el viejo estúpido y yo en China…"_

 _\- Realmente tengo hambre – Dijo Ranma femenina cargando su mochila y usando su gi mientras esta con Genma en su forma de panda_

 _\- Ah, no se preocupen ya estamos en Nyuchiezhu – Dijo el guía_

 _\- ¿Nyuchiezhu? – Pregunto la pelirroja curiosa – Espero que haya comida – con mucho hambre_

 _\- Claro que la hay, estamos en el pueblo de las Amazonas Chinas – Respondió el guía_

 _\- ¿Amazonas? –_

 _\- Las mujeres de esta villa son muy fuertes. Miren amigos, llegamos justo a tiempo para ver una pelea –_

 _\- ¿Esa es una mujer? –_

 _\- Es algo fea pero la otra es muy bonita –_

 _En ese momento sobre un tronco que estaba amarrado, luchaban Shampoo contra una aldeana que parecía luchador de peso completo mientras que chocaban sus armas. La peli purpura esquivo una estocada con un salto y cayo detrás de su enemiga y golpearla, mandándola a volar_

 _\- En este lugar, ganar un torneo como este, significa un gran honor – Dijo el guía fumando desde una pipa larga y delgada mientras que Genma y Ranma comían_

 _\- Es pequeña pero muy fuerte – Dijo la pelirroja_

 _\- ¿Qué están comiendo? – Pregunto el guía preocupado – Acaban de cometer un error, se están comiendo el premio del torneo – para ver cómo eran observados por las mujeres del lugar que empezaban a murmurar_

 _\- Oh mi…- Dijo la pelirroja para detener el arma y usando su inercia, la dejo caer en el suelo_

 _\- Renjarozu, bata bata – Dijo la peli purpura molesta mientras toma su arma_

 _\- Está enojada, dice que por que se robaron su premio, si ella fue la vencedora del combate – Tradujo el guía_

 _\- Wopai ku yan chai tse hoko ru pai pai –_

 _\- Dice que fue el torneo anual y como les dije, ella se acaba de convertir en la campeona de la villa –_

 _\- Realmente lo lamen…- Dijo la pelirroja para ver como el panda seguía comiendo, cosa que la enojo mucho - ¡Idiota, ves que nos metimos en problemas por comernos esto y todavía sigues! – exclamo molesta para mandar a volar al panda de un golpe, dejándolo en K.O._

 _Esto sorprendió a todas las presentes, porque a pesar de que era una mujer de tamaño promedio, su fuerza era descomunal_

 _\- Puedes decirles que en verdad lo lamentamos, teníamos hambre y comenzamos a comer sin darnos cuenta. Que si hay una forma de compensarla por esto – Dijo la pelirroja para que el traductor le dijera a la campeona las palabras de la chica extranjera_

 _\- Dice que no, que las has deshonrado – Dijo el guía_

 _\- Entonces creo que no tengo opción, arreglemos esto con un duelo – Dijo la pelirroja mientras se pone firme y extiende una mano al frente mientras la otra la pone en su espalda_

 _\- Quiere retarte – Dijo el traductor a la peli purpura que sonrió arrogantemente para que ambas suban al tronco de combate_

 _Shampoo miraba fijamente a la pelirroja para atacarla, pero esta realizo un golpe con la palma de su mano del puño cerrado hacia arriba. Antes de que su puño golpee el arma, la gira hacia la izquierda, lo que permite que su pulgar mire hacia arriba y que el arma pase a lo largo de la parte posterior de su mano sin tocarlo, esquivando así el ataque. Luego completa la rotación, esquivando el golpe, luego se posiciona dando un paso adelante_

 _*¡Esperen!* Exclamo una voz dejando ver a una mujer mayor de baja estatura sobre un bastón de madera de cabellera blanca con una diadema que lo hace hacia atrás. Viste una camisa verde de mangas largas color verde con bordes rojos anchos y un circulo beige dividido en 4 partes_ _._

 _\- ¡Coolonge-sama! – Exclamo una de las amazonas_ _._

 _\- Bisabuela – Dijo la peli purpura bajando sus martillos_ _._

 _\- Niña de cabello rojo – Dijo la venerable_ _._

 _\- ¿Sabe hablar japonés? – Pregunto Ranma sorprendida_ _._

 _\- Tengo un amigo japonés que me enseño – Dijo la anciana - ¿Lo que ibas a usar era la técnica_ _ **Tetsuzan Kyokuhakou,**_ _no? –_

 _\- ¡¿Eh?! – Pregunto una amazona_ _._

 _\- Es una técnica que incluso una mujer de la aldea no puede realizar completamente – Dijo otra_ _._

 _\- ¿Es tan fuerte? - Pregunto una tercera mientras Shampoo estaba temblando de la rubia, frustración y un poco del miedo de tener a tan terrible oponente_ _._

 _\- Es una técnica que le enseñe hace mucho tiempo a unos de mis más prometedores alumnos, Ma Kensei – Dijo la anciana – ¿Cómo la conoces? –_

 _\- ¡¿El legendario "Maestro de Todas las Artes Marciales Chinas, Ma Kensei"?! – Pregunto una aldeana impactada_ _._

 _\- Ma Kensei, es el nombre del maestro de Kenpo Chino de mi sensei – Dijo la pelirroja, asombrado a las amazonas_ _._

 _\- Entiendo – Dijo la mujer – Es bueno ver a alumnos de mi discípulo. Me presento soy Coolonge, la líder de la aldea –_

 _\- Soy Ranma Saotome – Dijo la pelirroja haciendo un saludo tradicional chino sosteniendo el puño derecho con la mano izquierda_ _._

 _\- De acuerdo, Ranma Saotome – Dijo la identificada como Coolonge - ¿Por qué peleabas con mi bisnieta? –_

 _\- ¡¿Su bisnieta?! – Exclamo la pelirroja alterada para calmarse y contar lo que paso_ _._

 _\- Ya veo, realmente fue un error, pero lo estas admitiendo, por lo que esta pelea se cancela – Dijo la lider_ _._

 _\- Pero bisabuela…- Replicaba la campeona_ _._

 _\- Eres la campeona Shampoo, es mejor que lo mantengas así – Dijo la anciana – ¿O acaso me estas cuestionando? – pregunto fríamente, asustando a la peli purpura_ _._

 _\- De acuerdo…- Dijo Shampoo para pasar a lado de Ranma - Esto no se quedará así – yéndose molesta_ _._

 _\- Vamos a mi casa, debes tener hambre – Indico Coolonge_ _._

 _\- Si – Dijo la pelirroja_ _._

 _\- ¿Y el panda? – Pregunto otra amazona_ _._

 _\- Hagan lo que quieran con él – Respondió la chica foránea para irse junto con el guía a la casa de la anciana_ _._

" _Luego de una charla civilizada…"_

 _\- Bien, entonces…- Dijo la anciana - ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estas maldita? – pregunto algo enojada_ _._

 _\- ¿C-Como lo sabe? – Pregunto la pelirroja nerviosa_ _._

 _\- No por nada tengo muchos años a mis espaldas. Primeramente por tu fuerza sobrehumana que incluso si entrenamos las mujeres no conseguimos tan fácil, tus rígidos movimientos que emulan los de un muchacho y he visto muchas maldiciones de Jusennkyo – Respondió la mujer – Por tu apariencia, supongo que caíste en el estanque de la mujer ahogada –_

 _\- Si, pero me han dicho que hay peores maldiciones – Dijo la chica encogiendo los hombros_

 _\- Ya veo, pero lamento decirte que no existe cura para las maldiciones de lo estanques. Excepto el estanque del hombre ahogado que está perdido. Sin embargo, hay formas de bloquear la maldición temporalmente – Comento la venerable_

 _\- Se lo agradezco, pero tendré que rechazarlo – Dijo la chica – Nada se resolverá si la tapo con un dedo, así que debo aprender a vivir con mi forma femenina – sorprendiendo a Coolonge por su madurez, a lo que sonrió_ _._

 _\- Si es tu decisión, la acepto, pero déjame ayudarte a acostumbrarte a tu nuevo cuerpo – Dijo la anciana – Si lo entrenas correctamente y te adecuas a él, usar tú fuerza normal no será ningún inconveniente –_

 _\- ¿Haría eso por mí? – Pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida_ _._

 _\- Claro, si es por el alumno de Kensei, no tengo problemas. Pero debes pasar todo este tiempo en la aldea como mujer – Dijo la mujer – Lo lamento, pero te bañaras con agua fría –_

" _Desde ese día empezó mi entrenamiento con Coolonge-sifu…naturalmente no me aceptaban e incluso Shampoo me repudiaba. Pero con el pasar del tiempo me empezaron a ver como una de ellas. E incluso me hice amiga de Shampoo y entrenábamos juntos como nos fortalecíamos cada día. Éramos cercanos, a pesar de ser chicas. Así pasaron 2 semanas que se convirtieron en meses_ _y sin darme cuenta paso medio año_ _donde no solo aprendí artes marciales si no también el idioma chino, modales con una mujer y la caligrafía. Pero como siempre, el viejo estúpido tenía que arruinarlo todo…"_ _–_

 _\- ¡Vayan por él! – Exclamaron las amazonas mientras que Ranma y Shampoo estaban secándose luego de que la lluvia les tomó por sorpresa_ _._

 _\- ¿Qué pasara? – Pregunto la peli purpura_

 _\- No sé, iré a ver, es mejor que te quedes – Dijo la pelirroja_ _._

 _\- Oye, espera, Ranma…-_

 _\- Recuerda que te toca hacer la cena por perder en el entrenamiento –_

 _\- Ya lo sé -_

 _Con ese refunfuño, la pelirroja fue a donde estaba el problema, encontrándose con el panda que tenía un cofre en manos. Al ver esto, suspiro, por lo que usando_ _ **"Jin"**_ _se acercó al panda_ _._

 _ **IMPACT NOKKINGU… MEDIUM…**_

 _Primero golpea con un impacto de palma el plexo solar, pero al ver como el panda lucha decidió subir el nivel_ _._

 _ **WELL DONE**_

 _Dándole varios golpes a los nervios motores del animal, que paralizan los músculos de su cuerpo_ _._

 _\- Ahora si viejo estúpido – Dijo la pelirroja mientras sonríe perversamente mientras pone una mano en su estómago mientras su brazo de vuelve de color negro. Hace un cambio de peso y un flujo de energía desde su pie hasta la mano con la cual toca a su enemigo liberando una poderosa presión de aire como si fuera un fusil de francotirador de aire comprimido que manda a volar a su progenitor_ _._

 _ **BIG BANG MADAN**_

 _\- Salón de Juicio –_

 _Ranma se encontraba a lado de su padre que estaba con un bozal en la boca y encadenado a un tronco. Frente a ellos las mujeres de alto rango y Coolonge en un podio como las demás habitantes en las gradas_

 _\- Se levanta el juicio en contra del panda de Ranma Saotome por el robo del tesoro de las amazonas – Dijo una de las guerreras_ _._

 _\- ¿Qué debes decir a su favor, Ranma? – Dijo la líder de la trib_ _u._

 _\- En verdad lamento todos los problemas que causo mi irresponsable y desconsiderada "mascota" – Dijo la pelirroja mirando furiosa a la bestia que empezó a llorar – Pero pido que no la maten –_

 _\- ¿Qué ganamos? – Pregunto una de las oficiales de rango mayor_ _._

 _\- La verdad, no sé qué podría darles – Respondió la pelirroja_ _._

 _\- ¿Qué les parece que se enfrente a la campeona por su vida y la del panda? – Pregunto una de las amazonas de cabello cian_ _._

 _\- Pero ella ha sido una buena amazona y ha ayudado a la aldea como ha demostrado ser una guerrera ejemplar – Dijo otra amazona_ _._

 _\- Si, pero la mascota refleja la disciplina de la dueña –_

 _\- Es cierto, pero Ranma siempre ha puesto a raya al panda cada vez que quería robar comida o hacer algo malo –_

 _En ese momento se empezó una discusión que la venerable paro al golpear su bastón en el suelo_ _._

 _\- ¡Suficiente! – Exclamo Coolonge – Shampoo…¿estás de acuerdo? – mirando a la chica_ _._

 _\- Si, pero con una condición – Dijo la mencionada – Si gana, ella y el panda podrán dejar la aldea como si nada. Pero si gano, Ranma se quedará en la aldea para siempre como el panda morirá decapitando – alterando al oso que chillaba de terror_ _._

 _\- "_ _Por lo que se ve, le importa mucho" – Pensó la anciana con una leve sonrisa – De acuerdo, el duelo será al medio día de mañana. Por lo mientras, lleven al panda a la prisión como esta y Ranma se quedara en la parte superior del molino, escóltenla –_

 _Dicho eso, el panda fue llevado a la cárcel mientras que la pelirroja fue guiada al molino donde le dieron una manta, almohada y una ración de comida_ _._

 _\- Realmente me pregunto por qué no dejo que lo maten – Dijo la chica para que a su mente vengan las imágenes de sus mentores – Es verdad, si lo hago seria como el idiota de mi padre. Si lo dejo morir, no podría mirar a la cara a mis maestros como nunca me lo perdonaría. Además de que soy Katsujinken (Puño de la Vida) – para suspirar_ _._

 _*Ahora entiendo todo* Dijo una voz dejando ver desde las sombras_ _._

 _\- ¡Coolonge-sifu! – Exclamo la pelirroja sorprendida_ _._

 _\- Tienes buenos valores, Ranma – Dijo la nombrada – Debo suponer que tu padre también esta maldito como tú y es el panda ¿cierto? – Pregunto, recibiendo una afirmación - ¿Pero por qué lo odias tanto? –_

 _Ranma le conto todo lo que le hizo pasar, desde su infancia hasta el día de hoy_ _._

 _La anciana comprendió el por qué tanto odio. Si fuera ella, ya hace mucho lo habría matado o dejado abandonado a una muerte segura. Comprendiendo que sus valores no vienen de ese hombre si no de sus instructores de artes marciales_ _._

 _\- Descansa, mañana será el gran día –_

 _\- Día de la pelea –_

 _Shampoo y Ranma se encontraban en el lugar, la peli purpura usando sus martillos chinos mientras que Ranma tenía unos Tekkou en los brazos mientras usa la_ _ **Maeba no Kamae**_ _. La chica de los martillos fue la primera en atacar, Ranma respiro mientras que sus músculos aumentaron un poco. Shampoo fue con un tirabuzón, la pelirroja golpeo con un impacto de puño, usando los nudillos de la segunda articulación de los dedos índice y medio_ _._

 _ **RYUTOKEN TSUKI**_

 _El embate no fue dirigido a ella si no a su arma, la fuerza fue tal que no solo la desarmo, sino que también destruyo el arma que estaba usando y la única que le quedaba._

 _ **KOUSAKA RYUU: YOROIGAESHI**_

 _\- ¡Imposible! – Exclamo la peli purpura para que Ranma ponga su brazo derecho detrás de su cabeza y le ataca con un golpe a la sien con el canto externo de la mano_

 _ **SHUTOU YOKOGAN MEN UCHI**_

 _Luego de eso toma la cabeza de la chica para darle rodillazos a la cara de forma consecutiva_ _._

 _ **TI KHAO**_

 _Coloca su palma derecha sobre su mano izquierda y empuja_ _._

 _ **TANPA**_

 _Toma su brazo y adelanta su pierna derecha en un desplazamiento semi circular hacia el interior de la pierna derecha de la chica con una ligera flexión de la pierna que permita el descenso de su centro de gravedad, al mismo tiempo hala con ambos brazos hacia el frente, gira su cuerpo totalmente hacia la izquierda situando el codo derecho bajo la axila derecha de Shampoo y manteniendo ambos brazos por delante de su cuerpo, continúa halando de los brazos hacia el frente y con terminación circular hacia abajo, en dirección a la rodilla izquierda, a la vez que extiende rápida y fuertemente las piernas, con movimiento de rebote de las caderas hacia atrás, lanzándola hacia fuera del tronco, usando su gran fuerza_ _._

 _ **SEOI NAGE**_

 _ **STRONGEST COMBO 2**_

 _Todas las presentes estaban impresionadas de ver la habilidad de la pelirroja mientras que Shampoo no lo podría creer mientras estaba en el aire y cayó al suelo pesadamente. Sin embargo, luego de esa sorpresa vino la decepción porque toda la aldea le había tomado cariño a la chica de la trenza. Coolonge se preguntaba donde había visto esa combinación de técnicas_ _._

 _\- No puede ser, venció a la campeona – Dijo el guía que había vuelto en ese mismo momento y supo lo que pasaba. Siendo que la réferi levanto su mano, señalándola como la ganadora_ _._

 _La peli purpura se levantó pesadamente para tomarla del rostro mientras que derramaba lágrimas y la besa en l_ _a mejilla_ _. Haciendo que Ranma se encontrara incrédulo, para segundos después comprender el significado tras ese beso por lo que derramo lágrimas. La venerable del bastón, encontró extraño tal comportamiento de su bisnieta_

 _\- Shampoo…- Dijo la pelirroja sollozando mientras que aún se encontraba consternada_ _._

 _\- Yo darte 3 horas para que huyas, último gesto a amiga que es enemiga ahora – Dijo la nombrada aun llorando, pero le dio la espalda, haciendo ver a Coolonge que probablemente Shampoo quiere a Ramma más que como una mejor amiga, cosa que la hizo sonreír, porque era el marido perfecto. Sin embargo, recordó la tradición detrás de ese acto por lo que se maldecía al no poder revelarle la verdad a la peli purpura, al punto de apretar su bastón por la frustración, cuarteándolo_

 _La pelirroja tomó al panda, lo puso en un carrito, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron dejando atrás todo lo que vivió en ese lugar_

 _\- Perdí un hogar, una gran maestra y una amiga invaluable. Además recibí el beso de la muerte – Dijo la pelirroja – Espero que estés contento, estúpido viejo. ¡Porque esto jamás te lo perdonare! –_

 _Fin del Flashback_

Akane se encontraba muy molesta con "Saotome-ojisama" por qué gracias a sus tonterías, Ranma perdió cosas que le importaban. No se imaginaba que tantas otras cosas le habría hecho. Pero si fuera ella, de inmediato lo desconoce como padre y lo abandonaba como lo denunciaba a la policía

\- ¿Beso de la muerte? – Pregunto Akane curiosa a pesar de que supo que besaron a Ranma

\- Es una tradición milenaria de las Joketsuzoku (Amazonas Chinas) – Explicaba Ranma – Según ellas, si llegan a perder contra un extranjero, es una deshonra semejante a perder la vida, por eso dan el beso de la muerte. Eso significa que hacen una promesa solemne de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo para quitarle la vida, en venganza de la humillación que les hicieron sufrir. Y tal como dijo, así sucedió, Shampoo sí que es persistente. En Hong Kong la perdimos y nos dirigimos a Japón por barco -

\- ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si en esa ocasión habrías sido hombre? – Pregunto la morena curiosa

\- Algo muy problemático – Dijo el moreno de la trenza haciendo una cara hosca

\- Por lo que me dijiste antes, seguramente es el motivo por el cual te siguió hasta Japón, eso es terrible – Dijo la morena - ¿Y porque la traes a casa? –

\- Simplemente no la puedo dejar por ahí – Dijo la chica

\- No lo pregunte antes, pero ¿qué fue primer golpe que le diste? – Pregunto Akane – Parecía como si la hubieras paralizado –

\- Sobre eso…- Dijo Ranma – Es "Nokkingu" – dejando confundida a la morena

\- Comedor – Casa Tendo –

\- Ya llegamos – Dijo el moreno corriendo la puerta de la sala

Ranma con Shampoo en sus hombros y Akane llegaban de la escuela donde encontraron a Kasumi y Genma en el comedor. Pero el calvo de lentes identifico a la chica mientras que Ranma le pidió un cojín a la Tendo mayor y recostó a la chica. El patriarca Saotome, tomo a su hijo de la camisa para agitarlo…

\- ¡¿Acaso has perdido la razón?! – Exclamo el hombre del pañuelo - ¡¿Estás loco?! – solo para ser lanzando hacia fuera, cayendo de pura suerte a centímetros del estanque.

\- A diferencia de ti, viejo, simplemente no podía dejar a esta chica tirada en cualquier lado – Comento el moreno de la trenza - ¿Y que haces aquí Ryoga? – pregunto seriamente mientras Akane saco un mazo de la nada.

\- Oh, es verdad, Akane tienes una vista – Dijo Kasumi – Vino con tu papá, Ranma-kun -

Cuando la pareja de arte marcialistas estaban por atacar, se sorprendieron al ver como el chico del paliacate pone su frente en el suelo.

\- Lamento mucho lo que paso, Akane – Dijo el mencionado – Yo quería decírtelo pero no encontré la manera, por lo que vine a disculparme –

Las Tendo y Saotome estaban sorprendidas de ver como el hombre-cerdo negro había dejado de lado su ira y orgullo

\- De acuerdo, Ryoga – Dijo la morena desconfiada para que ella, Ranma y el resto de los Tendo no le quitarían el ojo de encima.

*Mmm* - En ese momento Shampoo despertaba para ver la trenza del mencionado - ¿Ranma? – viendo al chico.

\- _Es verdad, ella no sabe que es hombre y que tiene una maldición de Jusennkyo_ – Pensó Akane.

\- Ni-hao – Dijo la chica viéndolo fijamente.

\- Ni-hao – Respondió el chico de la trenza.

\- ¿Varón? – Pregunto Shampoo mientras toca su pecho, comprobando que es un hombre.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Ryoga mientras Akane le cuenta la historia de su pretendiente, por lo que encontró la forma de vengarse de Ranma.

\- Así es, lo siento, soy un hombre y una mujer – Dijo el moreno de la trenza – En realidad hay algo curioso que debes saber…-

\- Ah, es la primera vez que lo ve como realmente es – Dijo Ryoga.

\- Correcto – Dijo el moreno de la trenza

\- Entonces no te molestara que use esto – Dijo el chico del paliacate sacando un balde de agua fría de quien sabe donde.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –

\- ¿Qué más he de hacer? Ella vino desde China a buscarte – Respondió Ryoga con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Esto no tiene que ver contigo –

\- Se valiente…¡Enfréntala! –

\- ¡Oye, oye! -

En ese momento, Shampoo ataca a Akane con su martillo chino pasando en medio de los chicos, pero esta lo detuvo con sus dos manos.

\- ¡Ungh! – Pujo Akane al aplicar fuerza.

\- ¡Dame, Ranma! – Exclamo la peli purpura.

\- Yo no sé de qué ha…- Decía la morena para ser interrumpida.

\- Tú escondes, Ranma – Decía Shampoo - Tú también…¡MATAR! – exclamo para golpear de forma horizontal, rompiendo la puerta corrediza.

\- ¡EEEEEK! – Exclamo la morena agachándose.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Shanpoo, Deja de lastimar a la gente! – Exclamo Ranma pateando el martillo, rompiendo parte del mango, sorprendiendo a la amazona. Pero la maza cae en la cabeza de la amazona, dejándola en K-O

\- Ay que pena, volvió a perder – Dijo Ryoga – Creo que es la triste historia de su vida –

\- Oh, rayos – Dijo Ranma al saber que pasaba si una amazona era derrotada por un hombre – Fue un accidente –

\- No, tú ganaste honestamente, yo lo vi – Comento el moreno del paliacate cínicamente.

\- Si, no seas modesto, deberías alegrarte Ranma-kun – Dijo la Tendo mayor maternalmente.

\- Ella tiene razón, has demostrado ser más fuerte que ella, como es natural – Dijo Genma orgulloso de su hijo.

\- Tu mejor cállate o te mando a volar de nuevo a ese zoológico – Dijo Ranma con una mirada gélida que asusto a Genma. - Esto es malo, muy malo –

\- Supongo que también querrá vengarse del Ranma varón – Comento Akane

\- _Realmente es algo más problemático que una venganza_ – Pensó el aludido mientras que la peli purpura camina hacia él aturdida.– Fue un accidente, tranquila. No fue mi intención –

\- Mejor acepta, el beso de la muerte – Dijo Ryoga - ¡Adelante! – exclamo para empujarlo para que la chica lo abrace del cuello y lo mire amorosamente.

\- Wo ai ni – Dijo Shampoo.

\- ¿Dijo "te amo" en chino? – Pregunto Kasumi mientras que en una libreta larga Genma escribió la palabra, pero con pésima caligrafía.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Ryoga confundido mientras parpadeaba.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Akane algo perdida - ¿Le dijo que lo ama? –

Nabiki no pudo evitar arquear una ceja.

Un momento después, Shampoo lo besa de forma apasionada sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! – Pregunto la morena sorprendida.

\- Uyyyyy – Dijo Ryoga impactado.

\- ¡Oh mi! – Exclamo Kasumi con una sonrisa tensa. Si se fijan con cuidado podran observar un ligero tic en su ojo al ver a la invitada besar al moreno.

\- Oh. así que esas tenemos, ¿eh? – Nabiki murmuro mirando sombríamente a la amazona.

\- ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! – Pregunto el hombre gordo y calvo.

Akane completamente celosa tomo el martillo roto y se lo lanzo a Ranma que por reflejo se separó de la peli purpura para usar una poderosa patada que manda a volar el martillo, que se perdió en el cielo. Haciendo que Akane se agache por la fuerza que llevaba el proyectil. Cosa que sorprendiendo a todos. Dando a entender que sus piernas tienen una gran fuerza.

 _ **CHAI SHOT**_

\- Ite – Dijo el moreno – Realmente no ejercí la suficiente tensión – mientras ve como su espinilla y tibia tienen una ligera inflamación.

Al oír eso, se quedaron sin aire, porque si esa patada fue dada de forma "incorrecta", significaba que esa técnica tenía aún más poder al ser bien ejecutada

\- Ranma…- Dijo la peli purpura preocupada.

\- ¿A que vino eso Akane? – Pregunto el moreno molesto.

\- ¡¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?! – Exclamo la mencionada iracunda - ¡¿Por qué rayos te beso?! –

\- Es el beso del matrimonio – Respondió el moreno agarrando el puente se su nariz.

\- ¡¿Beso del matrimonio?! – Preguntaron los presentes en la sala mientras que Shampoo se aferra al brazo de Ranma.

\- Akane, ¿recuerdas lo que te explique antes? –

La Tendo menor empezó a hacer una retrospectiva hasta recordar un momento de la conversación.

" _¿Y qué hubiera pasado si en esa ocasión habrías sido hombre?_

" _Algo muy problemático"_

Haciendo un "clic" entendió lo que le dijo Ranma, pero aún se preguntaba MUY molesta por que beso a SU prometido de la nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunto Soun entrando al comedor - ¿Por qué tanto ruido? ¿Hay algún problema? –

\- ¿Otou-san? – Pregunto la Tendo mayor

\- ¿Hmmm? – Mustio el mencionado para que su hija pensara como explicar la situación

\- Bueno es que…- Dijo la castaña agitando ligeramente sus manos, estando algo nerviosa - Creo que esta chica conoció a Ranma en China y salieron juntos. Siendo que ahora lo vino a buscar, parece que fueron novios o por lo menos buenos amigos –

\- ¡¿Cómo que novios, eh?! – Pregunto el patriarca Tendo molesto viendo a su hermano condiscípulo.

\- ¡C-Claro que no! – Pregunto el Saotome mayor negando las palabras de la Tendo mayor.

\- Creo que están malinterpretando todo – Dijo el Saotome menor tratando de calmar a todos.

\- Pues ese beso dice todo lo contrario – Dijo Ryoga burlonamente para ser mojado por Ranma.

\- ¿Podrías guardarte tus opiniones? – Dijo el chico de la trenza mientras el cerdito negro chillaba molesto.

\- Quiero que me aclares cuál es tu relación con esa muchacha – Pregunto Soun molesto mirando al Saotome menor de forma fría.

\- Señor Soun, ¿puede dejarme de ver como si fuera un canalla? – Pidió Ranma algo irritado

\- No puedo verte de otra manera – Respondió el mencionado mientras ve como Shampoo lo abraza y restriega su cara en el abdomen del moreno.

\- Bueno tendré que explicarlo todo – Dijo el heredero de la escuela libre Saotome

\- **Momentos después** –

Todos se encontraban en la mesa mientras que el cerdito chillaba por que fue amarrado por Akane, solo para que el moreno le diera un golpe en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente

\- En serio, ¿como puedes hacer eso?– Dijo Akane de la nada - ¿Acaso es también "Nokkingu"? – llamando la atención de los mayores que miran a Ranma impresionados

\- Hmmmm...es cierto, Realmente me sorprendió saber que eres usuario de una técnica tan compleja, Ranma-kun - Dijo Soun estoicamente.

\- Es verdad, no es tan simple aprender un arte marcial que es considerado solamente para los de nivel Gran Maestro - Comento Genma seriamente como Tendo para sorpresa de su hijo y las hermanas Tendo.

\- ¿Sabes de que trata?, Papá - Pregunto Kasumi curiosa

\- Sí. La técnica Nokkingu, es un arte marcial no letal que se creó para capturar bestias salvajes. Generalmente se utiliza golpeando los nervios o puntos de presión que controlan el movimiento de las criaturas con el uso de técnicas especiales. De esta manera las bestias pueden ser transportadas vivas. De cualquier forma, la localización de estos nervios es diferente para cada especie, así que se necesita mucho conocimiento para poder usarlo bien - Explico el patriarca Tendo - También se puede usar en seres humanos donde sus efectos se dicen que son el doble de efectivos que con criaturas – sorprendiendo a los jóvenes

\- Si no se usa la fuerza y precisión correcta, la técnica es inútil - Completo Genma - El creador de este estilo de combate tan efectivo es conocido como el "Dios del Nokkingu" o "Segundo Lobo": ¡El Gran Maestro Jirou! -

\- _Realmente no pensé que el estúpido viejo y el señor Soun supieran de él_ \- Pensó Ranma sorprendido

Mientras que Shampoo pensaba que Ranma era alguien muy fuerte al dominar una técnica tan increíble. Ryoga se frustro al saber que su rival conocía un arte marcial tan complejo. Mientras Akane tenía algo de envidia al chico de la trenza de tener un maestro tan famoso que le dio una excelente formación

\- Jirou...Jirou...creo que he oído ese nombre - Comento Kasumi pensativa

\- Es lógico que lo escucharas - Comento la mediana de los Tendo comiendo unas frituras antes de prender la tele dejando ver un comercial sobre un producto llamado "Nokkingu Guns" (Pistolas de Noqueo), creación de empresas Jirou. Explicando que disparan agujas biodegradables dentro del cuerpo de las bestias. Pero estas no pueden disparar las agujas desde distancias largas, como lo haría cualquier arma común, por lo que el usuario necesita estar cerca del cuerpo de la bestia, justo en el área donde se encuentran los nervios principales. Como las agujas son biodegradables, no causan daño permanente a las bestias al momento de ser usadas sobre ellas - Son muy populares e incluso hay escuelas sobre cómo usarlas -

\- Es el estilo comercial - Comento Ranma llamando la atención de los presentes - Sensei no serían tan imprudente como para dejar que se enseñen técnicas tan peligrosas al público -

\- ¡¿Quieres decir que el mismo maestro Jirou te entreno?! – Preguntaron ambos padres.

\- Si, fue hace mucho tiempo – Dijo el moreno de la cola de caballo como si nada.

\- Quisiera escuchar mas, pero mejor dejemos ese tema para otra ocasión – Dijo el Tendo mayor – Ahora, quiero que…- mientras fuma un cigarrillo que es tomado por Ranma y apagándolo con sus dedos.

\- Ahora sí, ¿Qué iba a decirme? – Pregunto el moreno como si nada - ¿Qué? Odio el humo del cigarro – respondio al ver como se le quedaron viendo

\- ¡Quiero que me expliques todo lo que está pasando inmediatamente, Ranma! – Pregunto Soun molesto.

\- Veamos, creo que puedo iniciar con…- Dijo el moreno para que Shampoo saque un libro.

\- ¿Tribu Joketsuzoku? – Pregunto Soun al ver el libro que tomo y trato de leer.

\- ¿Y pudo leer lo que dice ahí? – Pregunto Ranma curioso.

\- Sabes muy bien que no se leer chino – Dijo el patriarca Tendo aventando el libro - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Idiota –

\- Tampoco es para que me conteste de esa forma – Dijo Ranma enojado de la actitud agresiva del señor Tendo.

\- ¿Entonces cómo? – Pregunto Soun usando el mismo tono.

\- Realmente no quiero hacerle lo mismo que le hice al estúpido de mi viejo cuando nos conocimos por primera vez ustedes y yo – Dijo el moreno liberando su Dou Ki.

\- Reglamento de la Tribu Joketsuzoku – Todos miraron a Nabiki que empezo a leer el libro.

\- _"Cuando una mujer guerra guerrera pierde contra un forastero. Si se trata de otra mujer debe darle el Beso de la Muerte y cobrar venganza lo antes posible. Pero si se tratara de un hombre, deberá casarse con el obligadamente"_ – Leyó la Tendo mediana sorprendida y molesta, consternando a los padres de ambas familias, provocando que Shampoo se sonroje y se ponga feliz mientras Ranma suspira pesadamente.

\- ¡Oye, Nabiki-chan…! – Dijo Genma para encararla - ¡Eso no es cierto! –

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Nabiki ofendida - ¿Acaso cree, "Saotome-ojisama", que soy de esa clase de personas que hacen bromas? –

\- Ya lo creo - Dijo el patriarca Saotome – Si nos estas cobrando un renta -

\- Es cierto – Dijo la castaña de cabello corto.

\- Además no sabes leer chino –

\- Por supuesto que no se leer chino –

\- ¿Lo ves?, Solo estabas burlándote –

\- No, es en serio. Vea, aquí hay una traducción en Japonés – Dijo Nabiki señalando lo que indico.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto el gordo calvo con los ojos abiertos.

\- Entonces todo eso es en serio – Comento Soun.

\- Exactamente – Dijo el moreno algo exasperado.

\- ¿Tu lo sabias? – Pregunto Genma - ¡¿Y por qué la derrotaste?! –

\- ¡Silencio! – Exclamo Ranma para golpear su estómago con su codo a una velocidad sorprendente, sacándole el aire y dejándolo fuera de combate

\- Vaya, supongo que eso fue la técnica Nokkingu – Comento Kasumi

\- Pero es una ley algo absurda – Comento Nabiki - ¿Por qué una se enamoraría del hombre que la derrota? – pregunto sin entender esa regla.

\- Eso se debe a la educación que se les da en su tribu – Respondió el moreno para que todos le pusieran atención - Las mujeres se casan con el hombre que las vence porque piensan que les dará una descendencia fuerte. Sumado que se les inculca que al vencerlas, su rival no solo gana el duelo, si no también su corazón – termino su explicación.

\- Vaya…- Dijo Kasumi frunciendo el seño un poco al saber todo mientras que la peli purpura lo miraba curiosa.

\- ¿Cómo saber Ranma eso? – Pregunto Shampoo.

\- *Es debido a que una persona que estudio mucho tiempo la tribu me explico sobre el tema* – Respondió Ranma hablando en chino, diciendo una verdad a medias, porque aún no creía que era el momento de decirle toda la verdad.

\- *Oh…*– Dijo la peli purpura.

\- ¿Sabes hablar chino? – Pregunto Nabiki impresionada.

\- Claro. Se hablar, escribir y leer chino y coreano – Respondió Ranma – También se ingles pero tengo problemas con ese idioma – comento esto último con algo de vergüenza.

La heredera del dojo Tendo quedo pasmada por la explicación sobre la ley del matrimonio, pasaron unos segundos sin que dijera nada mientras su flequillo cubre sus ojos.

\- ¿Akane? – Pregunto Ranma curioso mientras todos la ven. Pero para su sorpresa, la Tendo menor se coloca frente a Shampoo y levanta la vista dejando ver una determinación de hierro.

\- No sé cuál es tu juego, pero no dejare que te lleves a Ranma solo por una absurda ley, ¿entendiste? – Dijo la mencionada para que ambas chicas se encararan.

\- _Sabía que esto solo me causaría más problemas_ \- Pensó el chico de la trenza.

\- **Más tarde ese día** –

Akane entrenaba para sacarse de la cabeza lo que habia pasado ese día, realmente le molestaba que alguien quisiera llevarse a Ranma de su lado, pero no comprendía el porqué. Golpeaba un muñeco de paja con golpes y patadas hasta que lo mando a volar.

\- Haaa…Haaa…me siento mejor – Dijo la morena sacándose el sudor con su mano.

Puesto que no era como Kasumi o Nabiki, que eran dóciles, femeninas y simplemente tomaban de la mejor manera una situación o en el caso de la Tendo mediana, le era indiferente…a menos que afecten a sus negocios o a su familia. Ella necesitaba entrenar mucho para sacar sentimientos como frustración o ira.

Realmente le agradaba Ranma, era diferente a todos los chicos que conocía.

Amable, noble, bondadoso, caballeroso, comprensivo, humilde, modesto, dedicado, responsable y disciplinado.

Un verdadero artista marcial, que sobre todo es realista

A diferencia de su padre o Genma Saotome

\- _¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_ – Se preguntó Akane jugando con sus manos mientras recuerda lo que dijo el trenzado durante el asunto de los patinadores

\- ¡ _te atreviste a molestar a mi prometida_ _, ¡_ _La defenderé de quien la quiera lastimar_ _!_ –

No pudo evitar el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar esas palabras.

\- *Shampoo, escúchame* –Dijo una voz para que la Tendo menor viera al trenzado con la amazona china mientras que el primero está sobre la pajarera de la residencia – En estos tiempos, si eres derrotada por una mujer y si es con un hombre tampoco te casas, esas reglas no tienen valor –

\- *No pensé que Ranma fuera tan directo* – Comento una voz para que Akane viera a Nabiki y Kasumi que de igualmente observaban la escena de como la pelipurpura hablaba con el Saotome menor

\- ¿Ya entendiste? Shampoo – Pregunto el moreno de la trenza recibiendo una afirmación de la chica, que salto y se posiciono muy cerca de él – Parece que realmente debí hablar en chino – para que lo tome del rostro.

\- Budai-rei – Dijo la peli purpura.

\- Dijo "Budai-rei" significa "mi amor" – Dijo la Tendo mediana leyendo un diccionario chino-japonés irritando a Akane que tomo un tono morado sin darse cuenta que sus hermanas mayores también estaban irritadas, pero en menor medida.

\- Shampoo…- Dijo el moreno para verla con seriedad, pero al mirar su hermoso rostro, recordó el tiempo que pasaron juntos mientras él uso su maldición – Lo siento, no puedo – alejándose de la chica, cabizbajo, mientras desaparece de la vista de todos

Esa habilidad dejo atónitos a los espectadores como a la china que no sabían cómo hizo eso.

Pero las 3 Tendo comprendían el por qué lo hizo, realmente no podía darle la cara a la peli purpura después de todo lo que han pasado juntas como el que Ranma no haya sido honesta con ella. Dándoles a entender que era un hombre recto y de honor. MUY diferente a su padre, hasta en cierto punto creían que no eran padre e hijo.

 **\- Tejado – Noche -**

Ranma había llegado a ese lugar y no se había retirado del mismo mientras pensaba en la situación en la que se encontraba como pensaba en Shampoo

\- _La verdad, solo había tratado de huir de ella y como tuve que hacerme pasar por chica cuando estuve en su aldea. Por lo que no había notado que Shampoo es realmente muy bonita_ \- Pensó el moreno de la trenza - _Si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes…_ -

 _ **SPLASH**_

\- ¡Ryoga! – Exclamo la pelirroja molesta al saber que fue quien lo mojo - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – pregunto molesta

\- Lo mereces, me duele ver como Akane sufre por tu culpa – Dijo el mencionado – Pero… ¡Ya no tendrá que hacerlo! – para lanzarle el balde

\- Lamentaras lo que hiciste – Dijo la pelirroja esquivando el proyectil

 _ **JIN**_

\- Hora de ver las estrellas – Dijo Ranma sonriendo mientras su brazo se volvía negro.

 **PUM**

Se oyó como le dio un potente upper a Ryoga, con la fuerza suficiente para enviarlo a volar

 **BIG BANG**

\- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS, RANMAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Ryoga mientras sale disparado al firmamento.

\- Con eso resuelto – Dijo la pelirroja que bajaba del techo fácilmente. Pero de un momento a otro vio como un chui va hacia ella para que Ranma use la **CHAI SHOT** , mandando a volar el esférico lejos

\- Ranma – Dijo la chica con un sable largo - ¡Ser tú! –

\- Shampoo – Dijo la pelirroja libera el [Dou Ki] en su interior mientras que su masa muscular aumenta como un aura roja como la sangre mientras que un tigre de color blanco con rayas negras y una ostentosa melena. Provocando que la peli purpura se paralice de miedo

 **IKAKU NOKKINGU**

Realizando un empuje rápido y preciso con la palma de su mano al cuerpo de Shampoo. Enviando ki al plexo solar que golpeó, para dejarla noqueada

 **SHOUTEI**

\- Parece que no se armó un alboroto – Comento Nabiki desilusionada de no poder divertirse y sacar dinero de la situación. Pero era lo mejor, no quería ni imaginar el costo de las reparaciones por los desastres que dejarían la chica de la trenza y la amazona china.

\- Cuarto de Akane – Residencia Tendo - Al día siguiente -

La Tendo menor despertaba para bañarse, cambiarse y bajar a desayunar viendo como su padre y hermanas se encontraban en el lugar

\- Akane, ve a hablarle a Ranma, está en el dojo – Dijo Soun

\- ¿En el dojo? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Si, se levantó temprano como me ayudo con los preparativos del desayuno, luego de eso se fue a correr y al regresar, se metió al dojo – Comento la Tendo mayor

\- De acuerdo – Dijo la morena para ir al lugar encontrándose con Ranma que estaba frente a un muñeco

\- **Dojo** –

Ranma se encontraba vestido con una camisa azul y pantalón negro de wu shu, estando descalzo.

\- Fuu - Exhalo Ranma, tomando uno de los maniquís de práctica del dojo, cerró los ojos y se colocó en posición. Abrió los ojos de golpe y en solo un segundo a una velocidad cegadora golpeo al maniquí en un punto específico en el abdomen. Para luego realizar otros varios más a la misma velocidad con gran precisión usando sus codos y manos. En menos de 3 segundos el maniquí y el tronco estaban destrozados en varios pedazos muy pequeños.

\- Mi maestro decía: "La fuerza es necesaria a la hora de pelear pero si no sabes dónde dirigir tu fuerza entonces solo será un desperdicio. Es como el sake, si tiene demasiada fuerza, resulta muy amargo y difícil de tragar. Si quieres aprovechar tu fuerza, necesitas precisión y técnica, ese es el secreto para dominar el Nokkingu" - Dijo el heredero Saotome – Buenos días, Akane - saludo el chico sin mirarla.

\- ¿C-Como supiste que yo…? – Pregunto la mencionada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no sabes sentir el ki? – Interrogo el moreno trenzado

\- ¿Sentir el ki? – Pregunto la morena ladeando su cabeza confundida, para que Ranma tome sus manos y las mire.

\- Ya veo – Dijo el moreno de la trenza seriamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la morena del peinado estilo miko.

\- ¿Conoces que es el Ki? –

\- Solo sé que es la energía usada en las artes marciales –

\- Parece que el señor Soun dejo tu formación en la parte más importante - Dijo el heredero Saotome – Te enseñaría con mucho gusto, pero como tenemos que ir a la escuela. Por lo que te daré toda la teoría y volviendo de la escuela, puesto que aún no empiezo a trabajar, te enseñare la parte práctica –

\- De acuerdo – Dijo la morena poniéndose en posición Seiza

\- Primeramente, el Ki, es la energía vital de todo ser viviente – Comenzó la explicación Ranma – En el caso de los artistas marciales, han llegado a comprender parte de su naturaleza y modos de uso –

\- Oh – Dijo Akane

\- Continuo - Comento Ranma - Una persona que se ha dedicado una cantidad considerable de tiempo y esfuerzo en entrenar las artes marciales, llega a un punto en el que puede sentir el ki en diversos niveles y formas. Utilizándolo de una manera práctica, el sujeto puede utilizar su Ki para incrementar la fuerza de ataque y potencia de sus golpes. La naturaleza del Ki es dual. Sin embargo, una persona solo podrá usar uno de los 2 tipos de Ki naturalmente, pudiendo aprender a utilizar su tipo secundario, pero nunca al mismo tiempo, ya que representaría un golpe demoledor al cuerpo, que no podría resistir la tensión. Ambos tipos de Ki son conocidos como Sei y Dou -

\- Pero… ¿cuál es la diferencia de uno y otro? – Pregunto la Tendo menor.

\- El primero es Sei – Dijo el moreno trenzado - Se dice que un artista marcial es del tipo Sei cuando oculta su intención de luchar para luego liberarlo rápidamente. Un artista marcial tipo Sei no lucha usando su ira, sino usa su talento y habilidades. Las técnicas son de tipo Sei cuando se usa la fuerza interior, ya que este tipo de Ki explota hacia dentro. El segundo es Dou. Se dice que un artista Marcial es del tipo Dou cuando utiliza su ira para sobrepasar sus límites. Pero este tipo de artistas marciales tienen más posibilidades de avanzar por el Satsujinken, aunque con un buen entrenamiento se puede controlar la ira. Las técnicas son de tipo Dou cuando se usa la fuerza misma del impacto, ya que este tipo de Ki explota hacia afuera –

\- ¿Satsujinken? – Pregunto la morena.

\- Antes de pasar a eso, vamos al siguiente punto – Dijo Ranma – Una persona que se ha dedicado una cantidad considerable de tiempo y esfuerzo en entrenar las artes marciales, llega a un punto en el que puede sentir el ki en diversos niveles y formas.

Utilizándolo de una manera práctica de las artes marciales, el sujeto puede utilizar su Ki para incrementar la fuerza de ataque y potencia de sus golpes.

La naturaleza del Ki es dual, sin embargo, una persona solo podrá usar uno de los 2 tipos de Ki naturalmente, pudiendo aprender a utilizar su tipo secundario, pero nunca al mismo tiempo, ya que representaría un golpe demoledor al cuerpo, que no podría resistir la tensión.

A partir de esto, se sabe que existen varios niveles por los cuales se debe pasar para un uso correcto:

Ki no Hatsudou: El cual consiste en que los usuarios sean capaces de invocar el Ki, para ser utilizado en sus ataques, puede ser aprendido por discípulos antes de llegar a pasar al nivel superior de luchadores de tipo experto.

Ki no Kaihou: Etapa donde el sujeto "libera" su Ki, que permite al usuario descargarlo hacia el exterior de sus cuerpos y usarlo de diversas maneras contra sus oponentes. Con este se logra usos prácticamente infinitos. Solamente los expertos y maestros pueden manejar este nivel. Se desarrolla de 2 formas distintas, acorde a la naturaleza del usuario, a diferencia de la etapa anterior, se requiere un nivel mínimo de habilidad.

Ki no Shouka: Caracterizada por la habilidad de "contener" el ki, donde el usuario deberá aprender no solo a usar su propio ki, sino poder redirigir y contra-restar el del oponente. Generalmente usado en peleas de grandes maestros –

\- Entiendo – Dijo la Tendo menor, comprendiendo que le faltaba mucho por saber del mundo de las artes marciales.

\- Con base a esto, empieza la clasificación de niveles de poder de los artistas marciales – Explico Ranma – Primeramente, debes saber en qué categorías se basa esta clasificación.

1° Poder, en esta categoría cual se incluye el entrenamiento para obtener fuerza física y que tan destructivo es el poder del peleador.

2° Técnicas, en esta categoría están las katas, secuencias y/o ataques del arte marcial que se practica.

3° Control del Ki, aquí nos indica en cuál de los 3 niveles se encuentra el manejo de este elemento y cuanto control tiene el usuario –

\- ¿Y cómo se miden estas categorías? – Pregunto Akane.

\- La escala numérica es del 1-10 pero en la categoría máxima de un artista marcial llega a +10 – Explico el moreno – Al tener la escala, podemos poner el rango que va desde E hasta SS, siendo esta última para la categoría máxima también. Ya con el rango en las 3 categorías, se ponen en orden los niveles de poder marciales:

10° Novicio:

Es quien inicia en las artes marciales, siendo de la edad que sea y no ha tenido ningún tipo de entrenamiento marcial o en algunas ocasiones, ni físico. Aquí la escala es de 0 a 0.9 en nivel de poder.

9° Discípulo de clase baja:

Normalmente es un artista marcial que está entrenado por un Maestro, su discípulo a menudo utiliza las técnicas del maestro para sus enfrentamientos. Algunos de ellos viven con sus maestros para aprender más rápido y eficiente que si se practica con un grupo grande de estudiantes. Esta es la diferencia de los maestros de Dojo que toman una multitud de discípulos, enseñándoles técnicas a un ritmo seleccionado. Para ser un discípulo de clase baja no necesitas tener un nivel alto, incluso si el practicante es más débil que una persona normal, puede entrar en esta categoría. Aquí el nivel de poder es de 1 a 4.9 de nivel de poder. En esta etapa es donde se aprende el uso del Ki no Hatsudou.

8° Discípulo de clase Media:

Son más fuertes que la gente normal y discípulos de clase baja, pero son más débiles que discípulos de clase alta. Se encuentran en la parte media de ser un discípulo. Se necesitan alrededor de 6 discípulos de clase baja para enfrentarse en igualdad a un discípulo de clase media. Aquí el nivel de poder es de 5 a 5.9.

7° Discípulo de clase Alta:

Se llaman Discípulos de clase Alta a los Discípulos que son más fuertes que un discípulo de clase normal. Además, son capaces de derrotarlos con facilidad y muy rápidamente, de hecho. Pero esta clase de discípulos son más débiles que los luchadores de la clase expertos. pero pueden tener un combate por corto tiempo antes de ser vencidos. Un grupo de discípulos de clase alta puede derrotar a un Clase experto o incluso a un maestro de clase baja, pero no en contra de un nivel maestro. Esta clase es la previa a la clase experto. Aquí el nivel de poder es de 6. En esta etapa es donde domina el uso del Ki no Hatsudou. También ya puede usar el sentido del Ki.

6° Clase experto:

El experto es un grupo de artistas marciales que son más fuertes que las tres clases de Discípulo. pero son más débil que un Maestro de clase baja. En esencia, la clase Experto son la clase de nivel medio para los artistas marciales. Aunque mucho más potentes y más fuertes que un discípulo, la clase expertos también es donde un artista marcial se encuentra en los momentos más vulnerables. Esto muy probablemente se debe al hecho de que los expertos se han graduado de su "tutela de maestros " y por lo tanto deben entonces valerse por sí mismos en su camino a convertirse en un maestro a sí mismos. Un maestro de mi maestro compara el nivel de un experto al de una Cigarra recién mudada; aunque maduro completamente, la cáscara es muy suave y vulnerable. Se dice que los de la clase de expertos tienen dos caminos el primero convertirse en maestros o morir, y están en un estado muy inestable y peligroso. La Clase Experto es el período más largo para un artista marcial y que cada maestro tiene que pasar por ser un experto en algún momento de su vida. Aquí el nivel de poder es de 7 a 7.4. En esta etapa es donde se aprende el uso, se entrena y se domina el Ki no Kaihou. También es donde se empiezan a depurar los movimientos innecesarios.

5° Maestro de clase baja:

Un Maestro de clase baja es mucho más débil que un verdadero maestro. Un grupo de Discípulos de clase alta pueden derrotar a uno, pero será un poco difícil. Ellos son un grupo de combatientes que no llegaron a el Nivel Maestro. Aquí el nivel de poder es de 7.5 a7.9. Aunque son fuertes, son considerados basuras en comparación a un verdadero maestro.

4° Maestro o Maestro Verdadero:

Es un poderoso artista marcial que es mucho más poderosos que un Discípulo, Experto y Maestro de clase baja, como el nombre sugiere es un maestro en su respectivo arte marcial. Como clase magistral se puede aplicar a cualquier persona que ha dominado sus artes marciales, muchos maestros tienden a variar mucho en fuerza. Después de haber dominado sus propias artes marciales, a menudo toman discípulos con el fin de transmitir su estilo y las técnicas. La clase magistral es algo que no está destinado a ser escalado. También se afirma que en la batalla es apropiado para el maestro prepararse para morir antes que su discípulo, aun afirmando que era un deber sagrado para todos los maestros morir antes que su discípulo. Los maestros se muestran comúnmente ejerciendo hazañas inhumanas de fuerza y velocidad a un nivel mucho mayor que las de un discípulo y Experto. Al punto de demostrar cierta habilidad en la manipulación de las posiciones de sus propios órganos. Aquí el nivel de poder estereotipo es 8 a 9, pero no hay un nivel de fuerza exacto para convertirse en maestro. En esta etapa es donde se empieza a avanzar al nivel de Ki no Shouka.

3° Súper Maestro:

Es la siguiente clase de un artista marcial clase maestro que no sólo ha dominado su respectivo arte marcial, sino que además se ha perfeccionado y llevado a un nuevo nivel en el que son capaces de realizar tareas y luchar de una manera que un maestro normal no podría hacerlo fácilmente. Los Super Maestros son básicamente luchadores que han dominado su arte marcial además tienen habilidades y capacidades adicionales, y prácticamente tienen más capacidades físicas. Ellos tienen también capacidades masivas de flujo de Ki y tienden a tener una enorme fuerza física y velocidad. Además, los Super Maestros que pueden derrotar a otros Super Maestros con facilidad son considerados como Maestros Legendarios. En esta etapa se domina el Ki no Shouka y se usa durante los combates. Tambien ya son eliminados los movimientos innecesarios como se empieza usar el método de combate de las "Líneas de Ataque"

2° Súper Maestro Avanzado:

Esta un nivel arriba del súper maestro y uno abajo del maestro legendario. Este nivel se puede confundir con el nivel de maestro legendario debido al tremendo poder y habilidades de lo que pertenecen a este rango. De todos modos, aun no son maestros legendarios debido a que aún no se les ha llegado a considerar como leyendas, invencibles o mitos en las artes marciales. A pesar de estar un nivel abajo del de maestro legendario, los personajes que se encuentran en esta clasificación son bastante reconocidos y respetados en el mundo de las artes marciales debido a su inmenso poder. Aquí el nivel de poder se propone como 10. Los conocidos en esta etapa son Isshinsai Ogata, Saiga Furinji, Mikumo Kushinada, Silcardo Jenazad y Senzui del Kuremisago pertenecen a este rango.

1° Maestro Legendario:

Maestros que son capaces de ir más allá de las capacidades físicas de un super maestro se consideran Maestros legendarios, a los que han llegado a ser lo suficientemente potentes como para ser considerado una leyenda en el mundo de las artes marciales. Hasta el momento sólo hay dos luchadores de la clase Maestros legendarios son conocidos, Están por encima del gran nivel de maestría. Los hombres que son conocidos en esta categoría son Hayato Furinji y el líder de la Espada Ejecutora Hachiou, Ganosuke Yokiou, que han sido considerados leyendas en el mundo de las artes marciales. Es importante tener en cuenta que no todos los patrones de edad se consideran para ser un maestro legendario. Aquí el nivel de poder es considerado como +10. En las otras dos categorías, ha llegando a nivel perfecto, no existen los movimientos innecesarios como los niveles del ki son un segundo idioma del cuerpo.

\- ¿Alguna duda? -

Ranma observo como Akane tenía espirales en los ojos por que parecía demasiado información de golpe, le recordó el día cuando su maestro le explico sobre esto.

\- Bien, ahora vamos con los caminos – Dijo el heredero Saotome

\- ¿Caminos? – Pregunto la heredera Tendo

\- Si, es el principio por el que se rige el artista marcial. Existen 3 tipos – Respondió Ranma – Katsujinken, que significa Puño de la Vida. Es una creencia entre los artistas marciales, donde sus practicantes consideran correcto que no se debe matar a un oponente aun arriesgando la vida de uno mismo. Quienes siguen este camino, creen que la vida es algo sagrado, que no puede ser tomada de un hombre por otro hombre. Por lo que ellos nunca pelean a matar, siempre buscan tener poder para, así ser capaces de pelear. Pero sin tener que llegar nunca a matar con sus técnicas, siempre en pos de conservar la vida de todos.

En contra posición, el Satsujinken, que significa Puño Asesino, es una creencia entre los artistas marciales donde sus practicantes creen que el resulta perdedor en una pelea no merece vivir y que las artes marciales fueron creadas para matar y destruir. También están aquellos que caminan este camino por venganza, con la esperanza de matar a una persona determinada en lugar de usar sus artes marciales para matar.

El tercer camino es llamado Gedou, que significa Camino del Demonio. Mientras que el Katsujinken, promueve las artes marciales por el bien de salvar vidas y proteger a sus seres queridos. El Satsujinken, promueve las artes marciales por el bien de matar a otros de la manera más poderosa posible. El Gedou promueve las artes marciales por el asesinato en masa, como una forma de no solo obtener dominio en el mundo de las artes marciales, sino también para obtener poder de cualquier manera. Se dice que el maestro que mate a su propio discípulo, ha caído en Gedou. Quien camina por el sendero del demonio, matará a todos en su camino, especialmente los débiles y aquellos que ellos mismos consideran que no son dignos de practicar artes marciales –

\- Que terrible – Dijo Akane horrorizada de saber sobre ese tipo de vida, para olvidar el tema al recordar algo – Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dijiste como se otorga el rango con la escala que me comentaste. Y también…¿Qué son los movimientos innecesarios y el camino del ataque? -

\- Bien, esperaba que me preguntaras eso porque es la última parte para que entiendas los niveles de poder. Pero antes quise que supieras sobre el ki, la clasificación y los caminos – Dijo Ranma calmadamente – En cuanto al Rango, se explica de esta forma:

E = 0 - 0.9

D = 1 – 4.9

C = 5 – 5.9

B = 6 – 7.8

A = 7.9 - 9

S = 10

SS = 10+

Y con respecto a los movimientos innecesarios, cuando el artista marcial empieza su camino, hace movimientos que son exagerados o inadecuados porque está acostumbrando su cuerpo al arte marcial que practica. Con el paso del tiempo y su progreso, el mismo cuerpo les indica cómo hacerlo de manera correcta. Es como si tuvieras una piedra de punta dentro de su zapato. A partir del nivel experto se empieza a depurar esta situación para que llegando al nivel maestro ya la técnica sea bien ejecutada y la memoria muscular recuerde cada paso

Las "Líneas de Ataque", cuando dos verdaderos maestros pelean, no pueden predecir donde atacara el oponente, entonces se forma un camino de todos los ataques posibles. En su mente, intentan leer el próximo ataque del oponente y los desvían. Entre seas aun mejor en las artes marciales, un combate se convierte en un juego estratégico como el ajedrez. Es como decir: "Si ataca de esta manera, debo contratar de esta forma y ya". Es un nivel complejo de combate. Solamente las personas bien entrenadas que no son maestros pueden ver esas líneas

Por último, Niwa Kiwo o Sentido del Ki, es una técnica que permite al usuario sentir la presencia de alguien y el Nivel de Potencia. El Sentido del Ki es la capacidad de detectar la energía (Ki), la ubicación, la fuerza vital y el Nivel de Poder de cualquier persona, mientras más fuerte y más cerca este el enemigo, más poderosa es la sensación. Además, si uno tiene una energía mayor, puede sentir a la gente fuerte de lejos. Una vez que un luchador domina la habilidad, se puede utilizar incluso cuando el resto de sus cinco sentidos están incapacitados. Ningún extraño conoce las sensaciones asociadas con el Sentido del Ki, lo explican al compararlo como si alguien "describiera la vista a los ciegos". Permite al usuario detectar la presencia de su oponente y adivinar los enemigos que hay alrededor. Puede predecir los movimientos del oponente antes de recibir un golpe. Sin embargo, no sirve de nada si es demasiado lento para evitar el golpe, también puede sentir la hostilidad, odio y otras emociones negativas de cualquiera a su alrededor o lejos de él. Además, de saber sus próximos movimientos, hasta tal grado que es capaz de ver a través del futuro durante un breve lapso de tiempo

Esta última hazaña es muy difícil de ejecutar por que debes tener un gran nivel de habilidad que se debe tener –

Akane se dio cuenta que en estos minutos aprendió más de lo que había aprendido con su padre durante toda su vida. Por lo que se vino a la mente una pregunta.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué tipo de Ki usas, a qué nivel estas en el uso del Ki y tu clasificación como artista marcial? – Pregunto el moreno trenzado sorprendiendo a la chica – Es la misma pregunta que le hice a mi maestro cuando me enseño esto. Veamos… - comento pensativo.

En tanto, Akane se preparaba pasa saber todo sobre ella y en especial a qué nivel se encontraba

\- Sobre tu Ki es Dou, eso se ve por como entrenas llena de ira. Tu nivel de Ki, apenas estas en Ki no Hatsudou. Tus rangos serian; Poder: D, Técnica: E y Control de Ki: D. Por lo tanto, eres una…Discípulo de Clase Baja – dejando sorprendida a la Tendo, que paso de la sorpresa a la tristeza

\- ¿Y tú nivel eres tú? – Pregunto Akane enojada y dolida por ver como estaba en un nivel marcial tan bajo

\- Soy un experto, ya casi rozando al nivel maestro de baja clase, al igual que Baki – Dijo Ranma pensativo – Yo manejo ya el Ki no Hatsudou y el Ki no Kaihou. Mis rangos serian; Poder: A, Técnica: B y Control de Ki: B. Sobre mi Ki, puede usar Dou, que es mi ki principal y Sei, que es mi Ki secundario -

\- ¿Quién es Baki? – Pregunto la morena del cabello largo curiosa

\- Es el dueño de la técnica Goutai-jutsu que te enseñe – Respondio el chico de la trenza

\- ¡¿Tu rival?! –

\- Si –

La Tendo menor se encontraba muy decepcionada de sí misma, al ver a la diferencia que existía entre ella y su "prometido". A pesar de que se esforzó por sí misma cuando su padre la dejo de entrenar para llegar lejos y simplemente se estancó en el nivel de "Discípulo de Clase Baja", que era de los más bajo que existían en el mundo de las artes marciales. En cambio Ranma y el chico llamado Baki eran superiores a ella

\- Vamos, no es para que te pongas así – Comento Ranma – Esto es más culpa del Señor Soun que tuya –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Akane algo confundida

\- La única razón por la que señor Soun y mi estúpido viejo no son más fuertes es porque su maestro no les enseño mucho, por no decir casi nada. Así que nos enseñaron en el pasado es más auto dictado que otra cosa. A partir de lo poco que les enseño – Respondió Rama – Pero en tu caso es más por la interrupción de su entrenamiento por parte de tu padre. Tienes más talento a comparación tus hermanas como otros más que he conocido, mas no el método o la técnica para aprovecharlo. Con el entrenamiento que te estoy dando, mejoraras en menos tiempo de lo que imaginas –

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto la Tendo menor esperanzada

\- Si, no lo dudes – Respondió el Saotome menor con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la chica – Bueno, tengo que ir a ducharme y prepararme para ir a la escuela –

\- **Minutos después** –

Akane se había adelantado para informar que Ranma se estaba duchando para ver como el chico de la trenza estaba en su forma maldita perseguida por Shampoo que tenía una espada. La peli purpura ataca para que la pelirroja tome la guarda del arma con una mano, para que con la otra entre en un espacio entre las manos que sostienen la guardia para realiza una proyección sobre los brazos en cruz, derribándola mientras que él se queda con el arma.

 **TACHI DORI**

 **JUJI GARAMI**

La amazona china no entendía como hizo eso mientras que la pelirroja queda en posición Seiza para que la chica lo ataque con una patada que detuvo para tirarla suelo, luego de eso se posiciona rápidamente sobre ella. Colocando el borde interno del antebrazo alrededor del cuello de Shampoo. La palma de la mano que se desliza alrededor de su garganta, quedando hacia abajo. Después, Ranma entrelaza ambas manos y ejerce presión sobre la garganta de la chica. El control de la cabeza se realiza juntando las caras y presionándola hacia la dirección del brazo para evitar que se gire. Después de 10 segundos, Shampoo se desmaya

 **IDORI**

 **HADAKA-JIME**

Akane y Kasumi se asombraron al ver la demostración marcial que efectuó Ranma, haciéndoles entender que también sabia Jiujitsu

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto la Tendo mayor

\- Estaba refrescándome con agua tibia en el patio antes de ir a bañarme. Cuando sentí el agua fría, Shampoo me vio y me ataco – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Perdóname, Ranma fue mi culpa – Dijo la morena – Kasumi me pidió agua y tire esa agua para poner agua fría, pero mi papá me llamo…- comento avergonzada

\- No te preocupes, esos errores suelen suceder –

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Kasumi

\- **Idori** y **Hadaka-jime** \- Respondió Ranma

\- ¿ **Idori**? – Pregunto Akane por que conocía la otra técnica, así como su hermana, eran de los conceptos básicos que les enseño su padre a las 3 cuando las empezó a entrenar

\- Es una técnica de Jujutsu donde el usuario se sienta en seiza y espera que el oponente ataque, anulando este y coloca al oponente en sumisión también. Idori fue creado para la autodefensa mientras se está sentado en esa posición, que es una posición muy vulnerable – Respondió Ranma – Siendo que es capaz de contraatacar a oponentes armados como desarmados -

\- Woah – Dijeron ambas hermanas

– Es mejor que terminemos de desayunar, ire a bañarme y bajare rápidamente – Comento el moreno trenzado

\- **Salón de 2-B - Academia Furinkan – Hora del Almuerzo** –

Ranma estaba con sus amigos almorzando en su salón para que se sienta un ligero temblor en el techo mientras que este siente una presencia considerable

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto un estudiante mientras come una hamburguesa

\- ¿Qué ruido es ese? – Pregunto otro estudiante mientras Akane y Ranma se miraron.

\- _Dime que no es cierto_ … – Pensó el moreno trenzado dándose un facepalm al imaginar de quien se trataba la presencia que sintió.

De pronto, cuando dos estudiantes se alejaron, exploto la ventana y parte de la pared del salón, levantando una cortina de humo. En cuando se asentó, se dejó ver a Shampoo con un qipao rosa con bordes rojos y detalles en flores que trae una charola con su tapa.

\- ¡Ranma, te traje algo! – Exclamo la chica sonriente y con una mano saludando.

\- Shampoo – Dijo el mencionado – *¿Acaso no te han enseñado a que debes utilizar las puertas?* – pregunto en chino.

\- *Yo…lo siento* – Dijo la chica sonrojando, ruborizando a los varones presentes, porque se veía muy bonita a su parecer mientras pone el plato en la mesa.

\- ¿Y qué es eso? – Pregunto el moreno curioso.

\- Esposa hacer almuerzo – Comento la peli purpura levantando la tapa revelando a Ryoga en su forma maldita inconsciente y bañado en salsa.

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron Akane y Ranma para que la morena lo tome y lo cheque.

\- ¡No almuerzo de chica! – Exclamo Shampoo arrebatándoselo – Di "Aaaah" –

\- No puedo comerme a ese cerdo – Dijo Ranma para tomarlo y empezar a golpear su cara, dándole una fuerte bofetada, que despertó al animal, que al verlo le mordió la mano. Sin embargo, Ranma lo soporto – Idiota... ¡No es mi culpa que te dejaras capturar tan fácil! – replico para soltarle un coscorrón haciendo que lo suelte

En ese momento, mientras el moreno trenzado se estaba yendo con el cerdo para echarle agua caliente y pedirle que se vaya. Cuando escucho tumulto viendo como Shampoo le daba el beso de la muerte a Akane

\- No puedo dejar que seguir interfiriendo. Eliminarte – Dijo la peli purpura

\- Muy bien, acepto tu desafío – Dijo la morena

\- Espera, Akane…- Dijo el moreno de la trenza por que conocía las habilidades de Shampoo y estaban por encima de las de Akane

\- ¡No te metas! – Exclamo la Tendo menor con fuerza para tratar de golpearlo pero agarro su muñeca por el costado usando su mano derecha y usa su abdomen para presionar sobre su codo mientras gira su brazo

 **HARA GATAME**

\- ¿Estás segura? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Si – Respondió la morena

\- ¿Asumirás las consecuencias, incluida la derrota? –

\- ¡Si, lo hare! –

En ese momento le arregla el brazo y le da el paso para que vayan a pelear mientras que va por agua caliente para llevar al cerdo al almacén, vertiéndola sobre Ryoga que volvió a su forma normal, pero se encontraba desnudo para prestarle ropa que encontró ahí y dejarlo inconsciente.

Cuando regreso vio como en el edificio había una gran cantidad de agujeros en las paredes. Siguiendo el rastro de ambas, encontró en la zona de paso de las canchas al aire libre a Akane inconsciente

\- Akane, despierta, Akane – Dijo el moreno mientras golpeaba levemente haciendo que la chica despierte – Menos mal. ¿Te encuentras bien? –

\- Oye – Pregunto la chica - ¿Quién eres? –

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto Ranma - ¿No me reconoces? –

\- No, jamás te había visto – Respondió Akane

\- ¿Acaso…? – Se preguntó el moreno preocupado. – Hay no, Debemos ir con el doctor Tofu –

\- ¿Conoces también al doctor Tofu? – Pregunto la morena – En serio ¿Quién eres? –

\- Yare, yare – Dijo el chico para cargarla al estilo princesa mientras empieza a saltar, siendo que la chica no protesto debido a que era la primera vez que se sentía como una chica de su edad, por lo que miro al chico que la cargaba mientras que este tiene un semblante serio.

\- **Consultorio del Doctor Tofu** –

\- ¿Entonces dices que al levantarte no te sentías mal? – Pregunto el doctor luego de revisar a la chica en la cabeza - ¿Ni siquiera mareada? –

\- Bueno…- Dijo Akane – Solo sentía la cabeza muy fresca – respondió mientras se toca el cabello.

\- En ese caso, tal vez…- Dijo el medico

\- Creo que suponemos lo mismo – Dijo el moreno.

\- ¿Conoces la técnica de combate Shiatsu…Xi Fa Xiang Gao? –

\- Si, cuando estuve en China, me quedé una temporada en la tribu Joketsuzoku. Entre todas las técnicas que escuche, me llamo la atención esa –

En ese momento apareció Genma en su forma de panda que parecía que había hecho las compras. Ranma lo baño y explico todo lo que vio

\- Le hizo un tratamiento a Akane en 5 segundos –

\- ¡¿Esa chica llamada Shampoo le hizo un tratamiento a Akane?! – Pregunto el doctor sorprendido.

\- Con razón sentí el cabello fresco – Dijo la morena.

\- Xi Fa Xiang Gao, el ataque de presión digital – Dijo el moreno - Es una mezcla de medicina china y acupuntura digital. Presionas un punto y controlas la memoria. Logrando que olvide hechos aislados –

\- Es una técnica terrible – Dijo el doctor.

\- Lo sé, doctor – Dijo el moreno – Creo que tendré que usar eso – comento suspirando, realmente le molestaba las personas tan impulsivas como Akane. Pero ese tema era aparte.

\- ¿Eso? – Preguntaron Tofu y Genma curiosos viendo como limpia la parte posterior de su cabeza.

\- Confía en mi – Dijo el moreno con una voz tranquila, haciendo que la chica se sonroje y asienta. Ranma coloco sus dedos detrás de la cabeza de Akane – Hmmm – presionando mientras libera un aura azul, haciendo que duerma.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto el medico.

\- Presione el Keiraku Hiko Boushin, recuperara la memoria luego de despertar – Dijo el moreno.

\- ¡¿Conoces los Keiraku Hiko?! – Pregunto Tofu sorprendido.

\- ¿Keiraku Hiko? – Pregunto Genma.

\- . Hay 708 tubos en el cuerpo, los cuales rigen los flujos de energía (ki) y mediante su presión se puede manipular a su antojo dicha energía. Por lo que pueden usarse para matar de manera muy cruel y traumática como hacer que los órganos internos revienten, que explote la cabeza o el pecho, eligiendo incluso el tiempo de duración: puede matar instantáneamente o tras varios minutos o incluso días. sin embargo, también puede usarse para curar de forma análoga a la acupuntura. Pense que eran un mito pero ahora…- Dijo el doctor sorprendido mientras que el patriarca Saotome le empezó a tener un poco de miedo a su hijo.

*Mmmm* En ese momento despertaba la morena - ¿Ranma? – pregunto la chica.

\- ¿Me recuerdas? – Pregunto el moreno.

\- Si, ¿Por qué no había de hacerlo? – Pregunto Akane confundida

\- Tienes razón – Dijo el chico aliviado.

\- Increíble - Dijo el doctor.

\- ¡Ese es mi muchacho! – Exclamo Genma para querer abrazarlo, pero este solo se agacho para clavarle sus dedos en sus costados, haciendo que quede paralizado con sus brazos extendidos.

\- Sen-yo, deja al individuo tal como está ahora – Dijo para llevárselo arrastrando.

\- **Momentos después** –

Ranma le explicaba a Akane lo que le paso mientras que este arrastra a su padre que exigía ser liberado de inmediato

\- Por ahora…- Dijo el moreno para liberar a su padre – Haz algo bueno y llévate a Akane a casa –

\- ¿Qué harás Ranma? – Pregunto la Tendo menor

\- Hare lo que hace tiempo debí de haber hecho – Comento el moreno seriamente

\- ¡Espera, Ranma! – Exclamo el calvo del pañuelo para tratar de seguirlo, pero le dio un achaque – Es demasiado rápido y ágil -

\- Calles de Furinkan – Noche –

Ranma usando su **Sentido del Ki** , busco a Shampoo hasta que la encontró mientras sostenía en sus manos una botella de jabón liquido

\- Terminemos esto, Shampoo – Dijo el moreno

\- ¿Terminar? – Pregunto la morena confundida

\- Dime que quieres que haga por ti y lo hare, pero debes dejarme en paz a mí y a los Tendo – Dijo Ranma

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto la chica china

\- Si – Respondió el moreno – Pero con ciertas condiciones, no me casare contigo ni matare a Akane. Por lo demás, lo que tú quieras –

\- De acuerdo – Dijo la peli purpura – Tu matar a Ranma chica, cumplir con tradición –

\- Esta bien, es tiempo de revelar muchas cosas – Dijo el moreno – Ve a la casa de los Tendo dentro de 10 minutos. Ahí te daré a la chica -

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Shampoo mientras que el moreno se va a su actual residencia.

\- **Residencia Tendo** –

La familia completa, Genma en su forma panda y Ryoga se encontraban en la entrada del jardín tradicional mientras que Ranma vestía su gi y una cubeta de agua fría a un lado.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer? – Pregunto Nabiki.

\- No lo sé, pero estoy preocupada – Comento Kasumi.

En ese momento llego Shampoo con sus chuis para abrazar a Ranma, siendo que este le correspondió el gesto, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no es así, hermana? – Pregunto el moreno haciendo que la chica retroceda confundida - Shampoo es tiempo de que sepas la verdad – tomo el balde.

\- Espera Ranma, si haces eso, ella reanudara los intentos para eliminarte – Dijo la morena.

\- Eso ya no importa, es importante que lo sepa – Dijo el moreno – Debí decírselo en ese tiempo y no lo hice, deberé pagar el precio de mi silencio. Observa bien, Shampoo. Quiero que mires con atención – para mojarse, volviéndose chica.

\- ¿Ranma chica? – Dijo la peli purpura.

\- Estoy maldito, caí en el estanque de la chica ahogada – Dijo el moreno – Durante ese tiempo que pasamos juntas, yo te mentí, tuve mis razones. Pero aun así no es justo lo que hice. Si tienes que seguir la tradición, adelante, hazlo hermana. No opondré resistencia – mientras extiende sus brazos.

\- GRRRRRRRRRRRRR – Gruño la peli purpura para atacar a la que solo miraba como Ranma derramaba lagrimas mientras sonreía. Al ver esa sonrisa, recordó los tiempos que pasaron juntos.

Las aventuras

Las risas

Las horas de entrenamiento

Entonces se detuvo para empezar a derramar lágrimas, puesto que al final veía a quien consideraba su hermana en la chica frente a ella.

\- No puedo – Dijo la peli purpura sollozando – Bie Liao –

\- Bie Liao, hermana – Respondió Ranma mientras la chica pasa a su lado y salta el muro.

\- ¿Bie Liao? – Pregunto Nabiki.

\- Significa "Nunca más nos encontraremos" – Respondió Ranma con los ojos ensombrecido y una voz cargada de tristeza mientras empezaba a alejarse – Es lo que se dice cuando alguien en china se despide de otras personas para siempre –

\- Ranma…- Murmuro Kasumi al verlo tan triste.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Soun

\- Necesito estar solo, no me sigan, por favor –

Acto seguido desapareció frente a todos mientras que empieza a correr por los tejados derramando lagrimas

\- _Perdóname, Shampoo…_ – Pensó la pelirroja que seguía saltando

 **Extra**

\- **Aldea de Nyuchiezhu – Días después** -

Shampoo llegaba con su traje de guerrera mientras se encontraba muy triste, ignorando a quienes le hablaban. En ese momento entro y vio a su bisabuela, que se preocupo al verla en ese estado por lo que fue a donde estaba ella. En ese momento se desmorono y lloro en el cuerpo de su familiar.

\- ¿Qué pasa hija? – Pregunto la anciana.

\- Ranma es hombre, tiene una maldición de Jusennkyo que lo convierte en chica, me lo dijo – Respondió la peli purpura – Y me venció, no pude cumplir la tradición, no pude matarlo -

\- Ya lo esperaba, mi pequeña – Dijo la mujer separándose de ella

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Yo ya sabía desde hace tiempo que Ranma era hombre –

\- ¡¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?! – Pregunto la peli purpura molesta

\- Shampoo, tienes que entender que Ranma no quiso lastimarte. La única razón por la que no te conto la verdad es por mi culpa - Admitió Coologne provocando que la mencionada la mirara en shock - Le dije que durante su tiempo con las amazonas debía permanecer en su forma de mujer para que se adaptara a su nuevo cuerpo. Además, Ranma es un artista marcial de gran potencial. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si Ranma revelara su verdadero género en la aldea? -

Esto hizo que la nombrada ensanchara sus ojos de comprensión

Era verdad, Ranma no era un hombre cualquiera.

Su nivel estaba por encima de las mejores peleadoras de la tribu en su forma mujer.

Además, de que la derroto con mucha facilidad y demostró tener un gran sentido del honor.

\- Prometí no decir nada hasta que tú misma lo supieras. Como ya se ha cumplido la condición, te contare todo… - Dijo la líder de la tribu relatando la historia que le conto el joven y el motivo por el qué se hizo pasar por mujer.

La peli purpura empezó a odiar a Genma Saotome, por todo el dolor que le causo y ser el propicio de los problemas que tuvo su "esposo".

\- Abuelita, quiero que me entrenes como lo hiciste con él – Dijo la peli purpura.

\- ¿Y a qué viene esa petición? – Pregunto Coolonge.

\- Quiero volverme más fuerte y estar a su altura – Respondió Shampoo con una gran determinación en sus ojos, que ardían como llamas.

\- Bien, iremos a Jusennkyo, ahí entrene a Ranma. Duérmete temprano, empezaremos mañana a primera hora –

Se ha concluido una página del pasado de Ranma, pero no significa que sea la última. Muchos problemas que le causo Genma a su hijo irán apareciendo poco a poco y los tendrá que solucionar para poder vivir en paz.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno muchachos, eso es todo por ahora. Como vieron, Shanpoo tiene historia con Ranma y ambos eran muy cercanos aun sin que ella supiera que Ranma era hombre. En este momento, Shanpoo es la chica mas cercana a Ranma por el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Por lo que Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi tienen una ligera desventaja, pero ya verán como se ponen al día. Con eso dicho, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡¿Cómo estan, Muchachos?! Asi es, su buen amigo Jair d y su complice en el crimen Zerokaien han vuelto y les traen un capitulo nuevo recien salido del horno. Lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve ciertos…..problemas personales que me impidieron actualizar antes. Así que me disculpo por la demora y espero que les guste el capitulo.**

Aclaraciones

Baka-humano

 _Baka-pensamientos y flashbacks_

 **Baka-tecnicas**

\- (Idiota) – Ingles, coreano, chino u otro idioma

Renuncias: no poseo Ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes, esos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Capitulo** **14** **: El peor padre y aparece la legendaria amazona** **.**

\- **15 años atrás** –

" _Cuando era joven, empecé a dedicarme a las artes marciales, tome a Ranma que tenía un año de edad e inicie un viaje a un lugar en el cual ningún hombre se había atrevido a llegar…"_

Vemos a un Genma más joven que caminaba mientras los buitres lo rondaban, estaba demacrado y agotado, esto era porque no había comido en mucho tiempo

\- Ugh – Se quejó el Saotome mayor cayendo al suelo por el agotamiento mientras trata de alcanzar la vara que usa como bastón

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y esperar la muerte, percibió el olor de comida para llegar a lo que parecía un campamento

\- El cielo es bonito~ - Cantaba un hombre que asaba dos pescados en un asador improvisado con una parrilla circular de metal – Haaa. Yo no me preocupo por nada, menos por la mujer que decidió dejarnos, Kaori. Tu sigue durmiendo para que crezcas sana y fuerte. Ahora, a comer – para tomar su plato de arroz con dos pepinos y unos de los pescados. Para asustarse al encontrarse con el tipo de lentes que trataba de comer su almuerzo, pero este retrocedía, esquivando su lengua - ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – sosteniéndole la cara con sus pies

\- Te lo suplico, muerto de hambre – Dijo el sujeto con la lengua fuera

\- ¡Esta es mi comida! – Exclamo el hombre impidiéndole el paso

\- Solo un poco, por favor – Suplico Genma

\- ¡Dije que no insistas! – Exclamo el sujeto viendo como baja su bastón mientras se pone con las manos y rodillas en el suelo

\- Hace días que no pruebo ni un bocado de arroz o agua – Dijo Genma para que se escuchara el llanto de un pequeño – Ya, ya, tranquilo – acurrucando a la criatura

\- _"¿Acaso este hombre lleva…?"_ – Pensó el sujeto

\- Pídeme lo que quieras – Dijo el arte marcialista – Ya, ya, mi niño. Deja de llorar. Ya, ya –

Al ver esto, el hombre se conmovió, porque estaban en la misma situación. Solos y con su respectivo hijo. Pero decidió hacer algo al respecto…

\- ¿Si te doy de comer…? – Pregunto el sujeto - ¿Me darías a tu niño? – yendo sin rodeos

\- ¿Huh? – Pregunto Genma confundido mirando a la persona frente a él

\- En mi aldea, no ha nacido un varón en mucho tiempo – Dijo el sujeto – Si quedo con tu hijo, veré que se case con mi hija. Es un buen trato, veras que mi hija lo hará feliz. Además, será afortunado porque no seremos pobres, debido a que voy a heredar una gran fortuna – viendo como estaba sollozando - ¡Tienes que decirte deprisa, es lo mejor! – viendo sorprendido como le dio al chico sin rechistar

\- No puedo resistirlo, tendrás que darme el arroz con pescado y pepinillos encurtidos – Dijo el Saotome dejando algo perplejo al hombre

\- **Minutos después** -

\- ¡Muy bien, aliméntate bien, mi futuro yerno! ¡Hahaha! – Exclamo el benefactor de los Saotome contento mientras Ranma bebe un biberón y le hace muecas - ¡Es un niño muy sano! ¡Así ya no tendremos que preocuparnos en nuestra aldea! Ese hombre sí que estaba muerto de hambre. No hay tiempo que perder, será mejor que me retire – mientras empieza a barrer.

Sin darse cuenta, un gancho improvisado con un palo se llevaba al bebe varón, el raptor resulto no ser otro que el padre del pequeño Ranma Saotome.

\- Fue una decisión difícil, hijo – Comento Genma como si nada para mirar el hombre y hacer una plegaria con una sola mano – No puedo pelear con el estómago vacío, no olvidare lo que hiciste por mí, Genosuke Daikoku – pero parecía que le cayó pesado lo que comió.

Sin embargo, jamás imagino que comer sin pagar le ocasionaría un gran problema en el futuro.

\- **Tiempo actual** –

\- ¡Ay! – Exclamo Genma mientras tiene la mano roja.

Esto se debía a que cuando quería robarle comida a su hijo, este lo detenía con los palillos, apretándolos o dándoles pinchazos que dejaban marcas rojas en la piel del patriarca Saotome. La velocidad era tal que incluso Soun o Akane no podían percibir cuantos golpes le había dado.

\- ¡Muchacho malagradecido! – Exclamo el hombre del paliacate - ¡Después de lo que hecho por ti! ¡¿Cómo puedes no compartir la comida con tu padre?! –

\- Ya comiste más que suficiente. Si quieres más… ¡Trabaja! – Exclamo el moreno desaparecieron dejando una imagen etérea de él y apareció detrás de él, dándole un codazo en la nuca, dejándolo fuera de combate. Kasumi le paso una almohada, para recostarlo.

\- Una disciplina y mucha práctica, eso es lo fundamental en el Budo - Comento Soun – Por supuesto que nuestros ataques están en nuestras manos, manos seguras –

\- Bueno, me voy a meditar al dojo – Dijo el moreno.

\- **Centro de Nerima** –

Se encontraba una fiesta debido a que se abrió un nuevo restaurante llamado "Kinkanai-ten", había mucha gente y regalaban globos a los niños como daban volantes. En ese momento una de las mujeres que ayudaban en la promoción se acercó a un auto de lujo para entregar un volante. Dentro se encontraban un hombre mayor vestido elegantemente y una joven con túnicas nupciales.

\- Vaya, esta cuidad es muy bulliciosa – Comento el conductor para avanzar.

\- **Dojo Tendo** –

Después del desayuno, Ranma se encontraba meditando sobre una vara de bambú seco de 3 m, sujetando la rama con sus dedos pulgar e índice de los pies mientras hace la posición de la montaña. Era un tipo de meditación que aprendió de Ethan Stanley, el actual Puño del Brahma de "Yami". Libera su Dou Ki pero con propósito de meditación, sin dejar que nadie altere su estado de paz.

Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun y Akane veían todo desde la puerta, puesto que no querían interrumpir el momento de abstracción del heredero de la Escuela Saotome de Combate Libre.

\- Asombroso – Dijo Soun puesto que nunca había visto algo así.

\- Realmente Ranma es una persona que ha entrenado su cuerpo para las artes marciales – Dijo Akane

\- ¿Cómo hará eso? – Pregunto Nabiki curiosa mientras que Kasumi nota como se sostiene con los dedos gordo e índice de su pie, cosa que le parecía increíble.

Pero para desgracia de los observadores, apareció Genma Saotome que había despertado. Al verlo tan "vulnerable", decidió darle una lección. Abrió las puertas de golpe…

\- ¡Te enseñe a que nunca bajaras tu guardia! – Exclamo el hombre del paliacate para realizar una patada voladora. En ese momento, los ojos del chico de abrieron mientras brillan intensamente.

\- ¡Papá, hermanas, detrás de mí! – Exclamo la Tendo Menor activando su Ki, podía mantener la cordura durante un minuto antes de perder el control. Por lo que procedió a usar el [Ki no Hatsudou], por lo que absorbe la onda que libero Ranma.

Tanto Soun como Genma se tensaron, sus cuerpos se sentían como si fueran a colapsar y sus pulmones ya no funcionaran. Parecían un venado en presencia de un tigre hambriento.

El hombre obeso no pudo soportarlo y cayó al suelo escupiendo espuma por la boca. Luego de 1 minuto, el heredero Saotome volvió a cerrar los ojos y la Tendo menor cayo inconsciente. Pasado un minuto, Akane despertó, pero con una fuerte jaqueca.

Las hermanas mayores Tendo estaban preguntándose que fue eso mientras que Soun sintió extrañamente familiar la sensación que tuvo hace unos momentos.

La familia Tendo noto como el patriarca Saotome estaba con los ojos en blanco mientras tiene los labios cubiertos con una capa de efervescencia.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Pregunto Kasumi preocupara por Genma – Parece inconsciente –

\- Ranma… ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto Nabiki enojada y confundida, enojada porque "lastimo" a Akane y confundida al ver como no movió ni un dedo.

El mencionado rompió su meditación para ver a la familia conmocionada, por lo que suspiro para cargar a su padre en su hombro mientras que Nabiki y Kasumi ayudaron a caminar a su hermana menor.

\- **Comedor – Minutos después** -

Los Tendo esperaban una respuesta del moreno trenzado. Que estaba pensativo, encontrando la forma de explicar todo, para que no existieran dudas.

\- Ranma, ten más cuidado cuando haces eso - Comento Akane masajeando las sienes, buscando quitarse la migraña.

\- No me culpes, te comenté que jamás interrumpieras mi meditación y ve quien fue el causante de esto – Comento el moreno trenzado mirando al "panda maldito", que por vez en la mañana estaba fuera de combate, cortesía de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Papá?– Pregunto la Tendo mayor viendo a su padre serio

\- Es que cuando sentí esa energía que libero Ranma, me recordó a un método que usaba nuestro maestro cuando Saotome y yo no queríamos hacer su voluntad o nos revelamos contra él – Comento el patriarca Tendo sudando levemente. Aun tenia cicatrices mentales de esa época.

\- ¿En serio? - Kasumi inclino la cabeza confundida.

\- Pero no entiendo, él no hizo nada - Comento Nabiki que trataba de entender lo que paso, Ranma no movió ni un solo musculo. Pero en ese momento sintió que casi se desmaya, si Akane no hubiera entrado en acción, seguramente estaría como su "tío"

\- ¿Acaso no conoce el instinto asesino, Señor Soun? – Pregunto Ranma curioso

\- ¿Instinto asesino? – Preguntaron padre e hijas

\- El nombre original de esta habilidad es intimidación. Pero vayamos al punto, la intención asesina o instinto asesino, es una habilidad natural que tienen los animales salvajes. Siendo que en los perros y en los gatos es más visible. Por ejemplo, cuando un gato se tensa para atacar y el perro empieza gruñir, ahí usan el instinto asesino – Explico Ranma – El ser humano lo tiene, pero lo dejo a un lado cuando comenzó a evolucionar. Sin embargo, los artistas marciales sean Sei o Dou llegan a determinado punto, en el que pueden usarlo para noquear o paralizar a sus enemigos e incluso para hacer que pierdan su espíritu de lucha. Como vieron, mi viejo término fuera de combate al recibir mi instinto asesino – sin profundizar en el tema del Ki porque Ranma recientemente les había dado una catedra cuando la Tendo menciono conceptos que desconocía durante la comida de hace unos días atrás

\- Oh – Dijo Kasumi impresionada como Akane y Nabiki mientras Soun por fin conocía el secreto detrás de esa técnica que usaba su mentor.

\- Pero no hay que confundir el espíritu de lucha con el instinto asesino – Comento el Saotome menor.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Akane

\- Si bien los dos por medio del Ki salen al exterior para que otros lo sientan. Y mientras más fuerte sea el sentimiento y el Ki, más potente será. El espíritu de lucha se compone de valor, voluntad y vitalidad – Explico Ranma – En cambio, el instinto asesino una mezcla de sentimientos negativos como odio, furia y sed de sangre. En ambos casos, solo los artistas marciales de gran nivel o personas acostumbradas a lucha y al asesinato pueden emitirlo. Por ejemplo, un boxeador puede liberar tanto espíritu de lucha como instinto asesino -

Con la explicación del Saotome menor, comprendieron con mayor profundidad lo que había pasado.

\- Pero ¿cómo fue que no nos pasó nada a mí, a Kasumi y a papá? – Pregunto la Tendo mediana

\- Eso es fácil de responder – Dijo el Saotome menor – Fue por Akane -

\- ¡¿Akane?! – Preguntaron los 3 Tendo

\- Akane al ser usuaria del Ki Dou, puede técnicamente usar esa habilidad. Por lo que usando el nivel Ki no Hatsudou, absorbió la onda que libere por mi instinto asesino. Pero debido a que es iracunda por naturaleza, no puede aguantar tanto poder de golpe, provocándole un colapso. Por eso despertó con un dolor de cabeza, debido a que su naturaleza de Ki es idéntica a la mía – Respondió el moreno de la trenza – Si no, hubiera tardado al menos un día o dos en despertar -

\- Ya veo – Comento Nabiki mientras asentía varias veces. Si bien no era una artista marcial, aun entendía algunos conceptos del arte gracias a su prodigiosa mente. Además de que cuando era niña, junto con sus hermanas, fue entrenada en artes marciales por su padre. Siendo que la única que continuo en eso después de la muerte de su madre fue Akane.

\- Principalmente enfoco mi furia para usar mi intimidación, aunque puedo enfocar los otros dos sentimientos de igual forma. Con el odio depende a la persona que me enfrente y la sed de sangre puedo usarla, pero no es algo que me guste – Explico Ranma

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Kasumi

\- Porque no soy de los que asesinan – Respondió el moreno trenzado - _"Sin embargo, ella aun no puede usar el Ki no Kaihou y adapto su Ki no Hatsudou, con el propósito de aguantar la liberación de mi instinto asesino. Realmente, Akane tiene mucho talento, incluso más que yo"_ – pensó con una sonrisa mientras mira a la chica que estaba siendo alabada por su padre, lo que la avergonzaba un poco.

\- Bueno, creo que tendrán que sentirlo para entenderlo un poco más – Dijo Ranma para liberar su aura de batalla que era como el fuego y sus pupilas brillaban. En ese momento, los Tendo se paralizaron mientras mecánicamente giran para ver al causante que se veía intimidante. Al ver sus ojos, empezaron a sudar y a temblar – Suficiente – desactivando la técnica, haciendo que sus anfitriones suspiraran fuertemente

\- Avisa cuando hagas eso – Se quejó Nabiki

\- Gomen, gomen – Dijo el chico despreocupadamente mientras lleva su mano detrás de su cabeza.

\- *Buenas tardes*- Dijo una voz que a Ranma se le hizo extrañamente familiar, aunque no podia recordar de donde.

\- Parece que tenemos visitas – Dijo el Señor Tendo

\- Si – Dijo la Tendo mayor - ¡Hola, ya vamos! – exclamo cordialmente para ir a abrir la puerta.

\- Ya estoy aquí, no se preocupen, me tome la libertad de entrar – Dijo el visitante que era un hombre de piel bronceada con una perrilla y bigote de pocos días, un flequillo que se encuentra en su frente. Siendo una característica llamativa de su apariencia sus lóbulos grandes y gruesos que le llegan casi a los hombros. Viste un traje azul, boina larga roja y tiene dos abanicos azules en mano

\- Dígame ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece? – Pregunto Soun cortesmente.

\- Me presento, soy Genosuke Daikoku. Busco a Ranma. A Ranma Saotome – Dijo el hombre

\- Soy yo – Dijo el moreno levantándose puesto que se encontraba de espaldas al sujeto - ¿Qué se le ofrece? – pregunto cortésmente

\- ¡OOOOH! – Exclamo el hombre de los lóbulos grandes, feliz – ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo querido!, ¡Finalmente te encuentro! – estando feliz, abrazo al chico que estaba confundido

 _-_ _"10/10 que esto es obra del estúpido viejo"_ – Pensó Ranma irritado.

\- **Mar de la China Meridional** –

Encontramos a Baki y Kozue en un barco mientras que la hermosa castaña esta aferrada al brazo de su pareja. Puesto que recientemente se graduaron y estaban de viaje, gracias a lo que gano el chico en sus peleas

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto la chica curiosa

\- Iremos a Tailandia – Respondió el joven emocionando a su pareja – Escuche que allá esta un maestro del Muay Thai llamado Aagard Jum Sai, espero que me reciba para luchar con él – comento emocionado, haciendo que la joven suspire resignada al ver como su novio solo piensa en las peleas. Pero antes haría que la lleve a turistear, si o si, como pensaba comprar una guía y un diccionario japonés-tailandés. Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver a su pareja tan meditabunda

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto Kozue curiosa

\- En Ranma – Respondió Baki

\- Es verdad, no lo hemos visto desde su última pelea hace 1 año – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- Si, aún tengo el record de 21 victorias contra él. En realidad él fue quien recomendó viajar a China. Incluso me mando un correo con la dirección de la persona que te comente – Respondió el castaño – Al menos visitamos al viejo Kaioh Kaku -

\- ¿Qué te parece ir a darle una visita al chico de la trenza? – Comento la joven.

\- Si, pero primero vamos a Tailandia y luego a donde quieras – Dijo el chico para besarla con mucho amor.

A pesar de todo y sus diferencias, el amor de Kozue y Baki es inmenso, al punto de estar listos para el matrimonio. Pero han preferido viajar antes de entrar a la universidad y finalmente cazarse.

\- **Dojo Tendo – Furinkan – Nerima – Tokyo – Japón**

\- ¿Y quién es usted? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Oh, por favor, puedes llamarme Otou-san – Dijo el sujeto de la boina

\- ¿Otou-san? – Pregunto el moreno confundido

\- Claro, tú y mi hija se casarán, por lo que naturalmente serás mi hijo en ley ¿no es así? –

\- ¡¿Casarme?! – Exclamo Ranma consternado, para tensar sus músculos y liberarlos, provocando que el hombre que lo abraza…lo soltara, sin entender lo que paso

\- ¡¿De qué habla?! – Preguntaron las 3 Tendo, pero Kasumi en un tono más bajo

\- ¡Ven por favor, Kaori! – Exclamo el hombre para que aparecería una chica vestida con túnicas nupciales que tiene los labios pintados de color rosa. Para ponerse en posición Seiza mientras sus manos están al frente, pegando los dedos en el suelo mientras hace una leve inclinación

\- Me llamo Kaori, es un gusto conocerte, anata – Dijo la joven

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? – Comento el "padre" de Ranma - Esta muy bonita, ¿no es cierto? –

\- ¿Qué significa esto Ranma? – Pregunto Soun señalándolo acusadoramente.

\- ¿Por me pregunta cuando esto igual de sorprendido que usted? – Respondió el mencionado molesto

\- Tu padre, Genma Saotome, dio su consentimiento para este matrimonio – Dijo el hombre de los lóbulos grandes mientras se cubre con uno de sus abanicos – Por cierto… ¿Dónde se encuentran Genma? – pregunto curioso

\- Es mejor que salga, tiene mucho que explicar – Dijo Nabiki bañando al panda que se escondía en uno de los arbustos.

\- ¡Saotome! – Exclamo Soun tirándole una cacerola de agua caliente - ¿Qué significa esto? –

\- Ah, qué bien – Comento el nombrado – Que caliente esta esto – secándose con una pequeña toalla.

\- Déjese de bromas, ¿quiere? – Dijo el patriarca Tendo para que Ranma lo tome con un agarre de brazo y realiza un derribe de sacrificio, dándole una zancadilla detrás de la rodilla. Impulsándolo con su pie, el cual se mueve a la ingle. Pero lo suelta, para que quede frente a Genosuke Daikoku

 **HIKI KOMI GAESHI**

\- Al fin, te he buscado por todas partes – Comento el hombre de los lóbulos grandes, cosa que pone nervioso al calvo de lentes.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Genma para tratar de escabullir, encontrando a su hijo que lo mira con sus ojos brillaban intensamente, reflejando un denso destello

\- ¿Quién es este señor? – Pregunto el moreno con una voz llena de furia.

\- Bueno, yo…es que…ya hace muchos años sucedió que…estábamos perdidos y… - Decía el Saotome mayor para que explicara algo de su pasado.

 **\- Unos momentos después -**

\- Déjame ver si entendí – Comento el moreno sosteniendo el puente de su nariz mientras su aura de batalla aparecía - ¿Me cambiaste por un maldito pescado? –

\- También por un cuenco de arroz y dos pepinillos en conserva – Aclaro el Saotome mayor, haciendo que el moreno trenzado aumente la intensidad de su aura de batalla y sienta como su cuerpo se estremece del terror - Chico, la vida de un artista marcial está llena de peligros. Esa vez casi estuve a punto de morir de hambre, pero al hacer ese trato tú me salvaste. Estoy tan orgulloso - llorando lágrimas de catarata, ignorando completamente que los ojos de su vástago estaban brillando como faros mientras miraba a su padre con absoluta furia. La familia Tendo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos ya que por mucho que quisieran decir algo y calmar a Ranma, no era muy seguro estar cerca de él en ese estado. Al igual que los invitados, por recomendación de Soun

\- Bien… ¡Tú lo pediste! - Exclamo Ranma mientras su brazo aumenta de masa muscular y se vuelve negro - ¡Estúpido viejo, es hora de ver las estrellas! - para darle un poderoso upper a su progenitor.

 **PUM**

 **BIG BANG**

En ese instante, Genma salió volando como misil humano hacia el cielo sin que nada lo detuviera.

\- ¡RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo el Saotome mayor antes de desaparecer en las alturas.

\- A pesar de ver esa técnica anteriormente, no deja de asombrarme – Comento Soun viendo como su amigo desaparecía en el cielo.

\- Hmph, eso le enseñara a tener algo de vergüenza por sus deplorables acciones – Comento el moreno mientras su brazo vuelve a la normalidad

\- Asombroso - Jadeo Kaori mientras veía a su futuro suegro volar cual misil a quien sabe dónde.

\- Wow, no cabe duda que Ranma es un joven muy fuerte, Kaori. Ahora estoy más aliviado al saber que hice ese acuerdo. Con él a tu lado, estoy seguro que siempre te protegerá - Dijo el padre de la chica que por alguna razón empezó a hacer un baile - ¡Hoi, que afortunado soy! Bueno, una vez aclarado este asunto, podemos irnos Ranma. Y no puedes negarte –

\- Por supuesto que puedo – Refuto el moreno trenzado – Yo no tengo nada que ver con los tratos que hizo esa bazofia que tengo de padre –

\- Además Ranma ya está comprometido y está cortejando a dos de mis hijas – Comento Soun tomando las dos de las hermanas – Nabiki y Akane - mientras que Kasumi sintió una leve irritación por lo que estaba aconteciendo.

\- Arreglemos esto pacíficamente por medio del dinero, así será más fácil – Comento Genosuke

\- ¿De cuánto dinero me habla? – Pregunto el patriarca Tendo interesado.

\- ¡Papá/ Señor Soun! – Reprendieron Ranma y las 3 hermanas Tendo

\- Escuche, no vamos a entregar a Ranma – Exclamo Soun firmemente luego de la llamada de atención – Él está formando a Akane en las artes marciales y deben continuar –

\- ¡No, él será el esposo de mi hija, ya espere mucho! – Respondió el padre de la joven de la túnica nupcial que sollozo - ¿Ahora que tienes, Kaori? – acercándose a su hija y le susurra a su oído – Mi hija quiere saber que sienten por Ranma – mirando a las hermanas Tendo

\- Yo lo considero un buen hombre y un gran maestro – Respondió Akane sinceramente

\- Es un hombre de verdad; fuerte, valiente, amable, honorable y noble. Pero, sobre todo, realista. No piensa que por cocinar o hacer cosas así, se vuelve débil. Eso es lo que me gusta de él – Respondió Nabiki con una sonrisa que sorprendió a toda su familia.

\- ¿Y ahora qué Kaori? – Pregunto Genosuke – Dice que quisiera que ella, Akane y Nabiki se batiera en duelo –

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Akane algo sorprendida.

\- ¿Huh? – Expreso Ranma y Nabiki confundidos .

\- Mi hija piensa que si en realidad quieren a Ranma deberán batirse en un duelo con ella. Ya que las 3 tienen su palabra de matrimonio, habrá que decidirlo así –

\- Lo acepto, estoy de acuerdo – Dijo el patriarca Tendo - ¿Cómo será? ¿Qué método utilizara? -

\- ¿El método? – Pregunto el "padre" de Ranma para pensar unos segundos - ¡Ya lo tengo

\- Solo quiero aclarar una cosa antes de que pase algo más, no soy del tipo peleador ni una artemarcialista – Dijo la Tendo mediana – Por lo tanto, Akane competirá en nombre de ambas -

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Pregunto la mencionada incrédula.

\- ¿Y cuál es la competencia que menciono antes? – Pregunto Ranma mientras el visitante busca un panfleto.

\- Esta – Dijo el padre de Kaori sacando una publicidad desde el interior de su saco

\- ¿Una competencia de entrega de sopas? – Pregunto Soun viendo el volante – El ganador recibirá una dotación de sopas por un año. No pienso perder –

\- La dotación de sopas es muy interesante – Dijo Genosuke

\- No perderé la dotación de sopas chinas por un año – Dijo Soun retadoramente – Y tampoco a Ranma, por cierto –

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? – Pregunto Akane perpleja

\- ¿Y yo no tengo voz en esta situación? – Pregunto Ranma desconcertado de cómo se volvió la situación,

\- **Al día siguiente** -

\- *Ya está a punto de comenzar la competencia de repartición de sopas chicas para señoritas, empezara en un momento* - Dijo un comentarista mientras explotan en el cielo varias fuegos artificiales - *En la carrera deberán pasar por diversos puntos que ha sido especificados y la primera que llegue a la meta con su platillo intacto, ganara. Además de llegar a la meta con su plato intacto, no hay otras reglas. Deben confiar en ustedes mismas y usar la cabeza, el valor y su energía para obtener informes sobre los puntos*- mientras varias mujeres hacen pesas o están relajadas

\- Espero que se entienda que quien pierda la competencia deberá renunciar a Ranma – Dijo Genosuke

\- Estamos de acuerdo – Comento Soun encarándolo para que ambos empezaran a reír confiadamente

\- Estoy lista – Dijo la morena

\- Te deseo éxito, suerte es para los que no hacen nada para conseguir sus metas – Dijo el moreno trenzado

\- Ranma – Dijo la Tendo menor

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- ¿Qué nivel de poder tiene Kaori? –

\- No lo sé –

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –

\- No he visto sus habilidades, a diferencia del señor Niijima, yo solo puedo distinguir su nivel de poder al verlos en acción –

\- ¿El señor Niijima? –

\- Es un amigo de Shirahama-sensei, es una combinación de un demonio y un alíen que tiene la apariencia humana. Él tiene una habilidad que le permite escanear el nivel de peligro de una persona –

Akane estaba sorprendida de escuchar eso, Ranma realmente había vivido muchas más cosas que ella. La diferencia entre el Saotome que ha viajado y ella que se ha quedado en casa, era muy evidente. Algo que la hizo sentir inferior

*Las participantes tomen sus puestos en la carrera. La carrera está a punto de comenzar*

En ese momento varias cajas de entrega de sopas estaban en la línea de meta mientras que las concursantes se ponen frente a estas

*Me informan que la novia está aquí. Pero la verdad no sé qué trata, pero me parece algo interesante*

Kaori se puso en la línea de meta con su túnica nupcial, algo que extraño y llamo la atención de las demás participantes

\- Vaya – Comento Akane con una cara de palo - ¿Pero que se ha creído? Hmph – ignorándola

* Como verán, está lista para empezar con 3 dedos sobre el piso* Comento el narrador mientras que al "novia" empieza a levantar el contenedor de sopa, lanzándolo al aire, para quitarse el traje de bodas y salta mientras hace varias acrobacias, cayendo con las piernas abrazada. Para terminar en una rodilla sin latinarse mientras que se encuentra mirando al suelo y gira la caja de repartición con dedo. Revelando que es una hermosa chica tiene el cabello castaño largo y lacio con ojos negro que viste un gi azul algo halagado, sujeto con una cinta roja, leggins rojo con correas para los tobillos y zapatillas chinas a juego. Para mostrar como la sopa se encontraba intacta

*¡Esa fue una demostración asombrosa, la carrera está muy reñida, es mejor que todas se preparen! * Exclamo el hombre del micrófono

\- ¡Ahaha! – Rio el hombre de los abanicos – Quiero comentarles que mi hija es una profesional en el arte del ataque durante los servicios de entrega de la secta Daikoku -

\- ¿Ataca mientras sirve? – Pregunto Soun

\- Había escuchado hace tiempo de ese estilo de combate – Comento Ranma con una gota de sudor. Sabia que existían ciertos estilos de lucha extraños, pero eso le quitaba lo desconcertante a algunos de ellos.

– Si, es un arte marcial que se creó durante el Periodo Edo – Explico el líder del clan Daikoku – Consiste en aprender a empujar a ladrones y bestias, deshaciéndose fácilmente de ellos. Las personas que ordenan se sienten muy felices, ya que reciben sus cosas a tiempo y en buen estado. Por eso les digo que tienen perdida la carrera, lo siento amigos –

*¿Ya están todas listas? * Pregunto el locutor mientras Akane mira a Kaori que se encontraba aun hincada *¡Atención! * para que esta la mire con una sonrisa condescendiente.

 _ **GONG**_

Con el golpe del instrumento circular comenzó la carrera, por lo que Kaori empieza a atacar a las demás concursantes, tirándolas de sus vehículos o arruinando sus sopas, por lo que quedaban eliminadas.

\- ¡No es justo! – Exclamo Akane.

\- No existen reglas – Respondió Kaori para que ataque con un dedo el contenedor de una participante, revelando como la sopa estaba arruinada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto la morena sorprendida.

\- Hm – Mustio la castaña para dar una acrobacia – Lo aprendí en la Secta de Daikoku. Se trata del ataque de atacar mientras se transporta algo. Técnica secreta: **¡ES RÁPIDO O ES GRATIS!** Que tengas un buen día – para tratar de atacar el objeto de transporte de Akane, eliminando indirectamente a otras concursantes. Akane toma la oportunidad y se mota sobre una patineta rosa.

\- ¡Yahoo! – Exclamo la Tendo menor pero la hija del clan Daikoku iba tras de ella

\- ¡Así se hace Akane, tu puedes! – Dijo Soun acompañado de Ranma

" _Tengan cuidado, ustedes van a acabar en el suelo"_ Pensó la morena mientras que la castaña vio a Ranma y le sonrió amorosamente, sonrojando un poco al chico.

\- ¡Ranma, creo que vamos muy rápido! – Exclamo el patriarca Tendo – Tendremos que aplicar el freno de emergencia, buena suerte – para una mujer extremadamente fea pase a su lado y los mire haciendo la señal de "amor y paz"

\- ¿Oyaji? – Pregunto Ranma - ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tú no puedes competir! – reprendiéndolo por su cinismo

( _ **Nota: Oyaji es la forma informal de llamar a un padre, que sería como decirle "viejo"**_ _)_

\- Oh, no puede ser – Dijo Soun – Parece que los frenos no funcionan – provocando que se rompieran para que Ranma empezara a girar las manos - ¿Ranma? – Pregunto curioso

\- Fuu – Exhalo Ranma – ¡ **JUUKENPO: HAKKE KŪHEKISHŌ!** – lanza una poderosa y fuerte ola de vacío hacia el suelo, la cual detiene la bicicleta como si nada

\- Eso estuvo cerca – Comento el patriarca Tendo para que Ranma desaparezca en una explosión de velocidad.

Mientras tanto Akane como Kaori peleaban en lo que era un parque que conformaba el circuito. En ese momento varias de las competidoras cayeron al suelo, debido a trampas que se encontraban como obstáculos en el tramo del bosque

\- ¡No ganaras! – Exclamo la Tendo menor - ¡Voy a derrotarte! –

\- Eso es lo que tú crees – Dijo Kaori para dar un salto

\- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Akane

\- ¡Te arrepentirás! – Exclamo la heredera Daikoku mirando a su rival y haciendo un circulo - **¡FISH CAKE BLIZZARD!** – procede a lanzar una ráfaga de rebanadas de Narutomaki

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo la Tendo menor recordando la tarde de ayer.

 _Flashback_

 _Ranma se encontraba con Akane que trataba de aprender la tradicional técnica de carrera:_ _ **NANBA HASHIRI**_

 _\- ¡Otra vez! – Exclamo Ranma_

 _\- ¡Sí! – Exclamo la morena para empezar a realizar la carrera, pero era muy estática_

 _\- No, no – Dijo el Saotome menor – El estilo consiste en mover los pies y manos al mismo tiempo, sin que se pierda la ondulación proveniente del cuerpo. Esto quiere decir que el cuerpo no debe perder su movimiento natural cuando se realizan la coordinación de la mano y pierna del mismo lado –_

 _\- Es difícil – Dijo Akane_

 _\- Lo sé, pero probablemente Kaori lo conozca –_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –_

 _\- Por su Seiza –_

 _\- ¿Qué tiene que ver la Seiza? –_

 _\- Como debes saber, la Seiza para ser perfecta se necesita tener bien ejercitadas las piernas, caderas y espalda. Estas últimas son vitales para las artes marciales. Al verla, supe que ella tiene todo eso, probablemente sea una artemarcialista –_

 _La Tendo menor se quedó con la boca abierta por que jamás se fijó en ese detalle y no conocía que la tradicional forma de sentarse japonesa tuviera tanto detrás de su ejercicio_

 _\- Es mejor que dejemos esto para otra ocasión, dominar el_ _ **NANBA HASHIRI**_ _, no es algo que se haga de la noche a la mañana – Dijo Ranma – Es hasta estúpido el simple hecho de tener esa idea -_

 _\- ¡Por favor, Ranma, espera! – Exclamo Akane por que no estaba dispuesta a rendirse_ _._

 _\- No me voy a ningún lado, simplemente dejaremos de practicar esta técnica –_

 _\- ¡Pero…! –_

 _\- ¡Akane! – Reprendió el mencionado a la mencionada que se detuvo de inmediato – Debes entender que nada de hace a la primera, esa idea es una completa idiotez. ¿Tú crees que las técnicas que actualmente conocemos se crearon de un día para otro? Claro que no, tardaron años en pulirlas y perfeccionarlas para llegar a ser lo que son actualmente –_

 _\- Lo siento, es que he estado acostumbrada a que todo me sale a la primera, que…- Comento la nombrada avergonzada por su forma de actuar_ _, a lo que Ranma suspiro._

 _\- Quítate esa idea, si no te sale a la primera, debes practicar hasta que la perfecciones y la lleves al siguiente nivel. Pero para ese propósito, el entrenamiento es de todos los días, no solo de unas cuantas horas. Me he cansado de decírtelo –_

 _\- Si, lo sé. Perdóname –_

 _\- Bien, con que tengas eso más claro, estoy relativamente conforme –_

 _Luego de eso, se hizo un tenso silencio, Akane realmente era teca y obstinada. Porque a pesar de que Ranma le dijo que tardaría de dominar ese arte de caminar, ella quería demostrarle que podía hacerlo en menos tiempo si se lo propone_

 _\- Si no puedo darte la velocidad suprema, afinaremos tu defensa – Dijo el heredero de la Escuela Saotome_ _._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto la heredera_ _Tendo._

 _\- Presta atención, Akane, esta técnica es del Tai chi y se usa para neutralizar o minimizar la fuerza de los ataques de tu oponente – Respondió el moreno trenzado – Su nombre es…-_

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- ¡ **KAKEI!** – Exclamo Akane para girar sus brazos, eludiendo las rebanadas del rollo de pescado

\- _No puedo quedarme atrás_ – Dijo Genma que estaba, sin darse cuenta, siendo perseguido por Ranma que tenía una botella de agua en mano

No era porque tenía sed, sino porque su sexto sentido le dijo que en algún momento de esta carrera le sería necesario.

\- **Meta** –

Nabiki, Kasumi y Genosuke veían todo por medio del Smartphone de la Tendo mediana la carrera que estaba transmitiéndose en vivo por medio de drones con cámaras

\- Esa chica Akane es buena – Reconoció el patriarca Daikoku

\- Es lógico, ella es entrenada por Ranma y este ha demostrado ser un experto en artes marciales – Comento la Tendo mediana.

\- Circuito de la Carrera –

Pero el objetivo del deplorable padre de Ranma fue arruinado, cuando dos rebanadas del Naruto se pegaron a sus anteojos y lo hicieron caer al río, volviéndolo en su forma panda. Pero indirectamente, haciendo que la Tendo participante cayera de espalda con su contenedor sujetado con sus pies y manos

\- ¡Hahahahaha! – Rio Kaori – Vaya, que bien luces así. Y así puedes quedarte, no tienes nada que hacer conmigo, nos vemos, hahaha – haciéndole la señal de "V" y sale corriendo

\- Ya es suficiente – Dijo la Tendo menor - ¿Crees que voy a rendirme? Pues te tengo una linda sorpresita – pregunto molesta.

" _¿Qué puedo hacer?"_ Se preguntó Ranma puesto que no podia interferir en una competencia marcial entre ambas chicas

\- Veo que insistes – Dijo la castaña sacando unos palillos - ¡Hasta luego! – lanzándolos, con el propósito de golpear el tobillo de Akane, lastimándola

" _Ay, mi pie"_ – Pensó la Tendo menor

\- Tú me obligaste a esto, al no darte por vencida - Replico Kaori

\- Eso jamás, ya lo veras – Dijo la Tendo menor para perseguirla

\- ¡Y ahora! – Exclamo la heredera Daikoku para tomar los fideos de ramen - **¡RAMEN ROUND-UP - NOODLE NOOSE!** \- en una cuerda y agarra el cuello de Akane, estrangulándola, pero esto empeoraba porque parecía ser que se tensaban cuando la Tendo menor luchaba.

\- ¡Hoy Hoy Hoi! – Exclamo Genosuke bailando de alegría - ¡Que afortunado soy! ¡Se los dije, mi hija esta entrenada para este de competencias y va a ganar la carrera! ¡El duelo está terminado y Ranma será mi yerno! ¡Que gusto me da! ¡Al fin poder casarla! ¡Hoi Hoi Hoi! ¡Que afortunado soy! –

\- Lo siento~ - Dijo Kaori burlonamente – Esto terminoooo~ -

\- Ah…Ranma…- Decía Akane

 _-_ _"No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada"_ \- Pensó el mencionado molesto – Lo lamento Akane, pero no tengo otra opción – saltando al agua para nadar está el puente

\- Akane, este es tu fin – Dijo la castaña confiadamente

 **¡KOUSAKA RYUU OUGI: GANZAN RYOZAN HA!**

Exclamo una voz para que desde el aire aparecería la pelirroja que corto la cuerda como si nada con un tajo de mano mientras que la Tendo recupera el aliento

\- Ranko…- Dijo la morena viendo a la chica

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Akane – Pregunto la chica

\- Si…- Respondió la mencionada

\- Has cometido un grave pecado, atentar contra la vida, como [Katsujinken]…- Dijo la pettit - ¡No lo permitiré! – para poner las manos al frente, siendo y luego extender los brazos. El derecho hacia atrás pero arriba y la segunda hacia delante pero abajo, liberando su Ki. El cual toma forma debajo de sus pies la [Formación Hexagrama de Adivinación]

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto el señor Daikoku

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú también quieres casarte con Ranma?- Pregunto la castaña enojada

\- Para nada – Respondió la pelirroja – Pero…¡Debo darte una lección! –

\- ¿Una lección? – Pregunto Kaori retadoramente - ¡No seas tan engreída! – exclamo para preparar su cuerda de Ramen

\- **¡JUUKENPO: HAKKE ROKUJUU SHOU!** – Exclamo la pelirroja – **JIN** – desapareció y apareció frente a la castaña para hacer un giro y golpear con sus manos al mismo tiempo - **¡DOS PALMAS!** – Ataca con otros dos golpes consecutivos - **¡CUATRO PALMAS!** –

\- Increíble – Dijo la Tendo menor viendo como de la espalda de su oponente sale una ráfaga de energía azul. Mientras que Ranko realizo otros 4 golpes

\- **¡OCHO PALMAS!** \- Exclamo la pelirroja para realizar otros ocho ataques consecutivos - **¡DIECISÉIS PALMAS!** – termino dejando a la chica paralizada

\- ¿Q-Que me hiciste? – Pregunto Kaori tratándose de mover

\- Esta técnica puede paralizar desde los nervios hasta la circulación de la energía vital (Ki) – Respondió Ranko – Espero que con esto empieces a reflexionar en tus acciones de este día y respetes la vida de tu oponente – para tomar el contenedor, terminando el recorrido como si nada. Alegrando a Soun y haciendo lamentar a Genosuke

\- **Más tarde ese día** –

Genosuke comía con los Tendo y Genma las sopas chinas que ganaron mientras que Ranma y Kaori, que no usaba tu traje ceremonial, se encontraban en el tejado. Akane quería intervenir, pero Nabiki le dijo que lo dejara solo. Era un tema que el Saotome menor debía concluir por su cuenta, aunque no tuviera la culpa de nada

\- Pensar que podríamos hablar en calma, a pesar de lo que paso – Dijo el moreno rompiendo el incómodo silencio .

\- Realmente fuiste convincente – Dijo la castaña mirando el atardecer.

\- ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo? – Pregunto el moreno trenzado de la nada, tomando desprevenida, pero sabía que tenía que revelarse esto tarde o temprano – Puedes casarte con alguien más, eres bonita, educada, amable y hermosa -

\- Fue hace 5 años – Dijo la castaña – Iba a mi primera entrega luego de estar 6 años practicando el estilo de mi familia. Pero me encontré con unos maleantes que eran demasiados para mí, traté de luchar. Sin embargo, era muy fuertes, cuando estaba resignada a no entregar el pedido y ser víctima de esos tipos. Una figura apareció y empezó a golpear a esas personas dejándolas fuera de combate, fue increíble. No pude ver su rostro, pero escuché su voz y vi una trenza que se encontraba sujetando su cabello -

El Saotome mayor la miro y un recuerdo vino a su mente, fue en la época que se encontraban con su maestro Jirou y estaban preparándose para ir a China. A su mente vino la imagen de una niña que estaba sorprendida. Sería el destino o no pero ella y Kaori lucen idénticas.

\- ¿Entonces tu…? – Pregunto Ranma

\- Parece que me recordaste – Dijo Kaori con una sonrisa – Por eso hice lo que hice, no me importaba si Akane salía herida, pero debía ser tu esposa. No podía dejar que mi prometido, aquel de quien fui alejada cuando era bebe y mi salvador…que resultaron ser el mismo, se alejara de mi –

Ante esas palabras, el moreno trenzado solo suspiro puesto que no pensó que Kaori tuviera esos sentimientos tan…negativos. Si bien es amor, era posesivo y por lo que le dijeron las esposas de sus maestros…que le enseñaron de mujeres, eso era una señal de una futura relación destructiva

\- Kaori, hay algo que debo de revelarte – Dijo el moreno trenzado para bajar y traer un balde con agua fría, cosa que confundió a la mencionada. Vertió el líquido sobre él, activando su maldición. La heredera Daikoku estaba en shock al ver como el moreno se convirtió en una linda pelirroja de cuerpo voluptuoso y cuerpo bien trabajado. La castaña no podía decir palabra alguna, porque no entendía que pasaba - Tengo una de las maldiciones de Jusenkyo –

\- H-Habia oído de los ancianos de mi clan sobre ese lugar, pero nunca pensé que era real. Entonces, Ranma…así que fuiste tú - mascullo bajando la mirada tratando de contener las lágrimas. - ¿Es que acaso me odias tanto que interrumpiste la competencia para no casarte conmigo? – pregunto dolida

\- Por supuesto que no – Respondió el moreno

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?! – Exclamo la castaña ofuscada y furiosa

\- Fue porque tenía que hacerlo. No puedo dejar que personas como tu juegue con la vida como si fuera un objeto desechable. Sigo el principio del Katsujinken, que se traduce como "puño de la vida". Eso significa que sin importar en que condición nunca puedo permitir que las artes marciales se usen para matar. Si puedo hacerlo, incluso aunque mi vida esté en riesgo, le perdonare la vida a mi oponente. Cuando vi tu técnica y como estaba lastimando a Akane, supe que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Akane es obstinada y terca, aunque ella no lo admita, por ello debo protegerla como su maestro. Hasta que ella misma pueda defenderse y entender el mundo de las artes marciales –

Las palabras de Ranma, asombraron a Kaori, puesto que todo lo hizo en hombre de las artes marciales y por proteger a su discípula. Era algo que realmente le admiraba, ante eso empezó a sollozar.

\- Yo….a pesar de eso….en realidad estoy muy feliz, por fin pude ver a la persona que hace tantos años me había salvado la vida. – Dijo la castaña derramando lagrimas - Aun deseo ser tu esposa, pero mi familia no lo aceptaría. Si mis familiares saben de tu maldición que te convierte en mujer, papá perderá su fortuna y ya no tendríamos a donde ir. El clan Daikoku es muy estricto con respecto a la tradición de comprometerse con un hombre. Y aunque me duela decirlo ellos no te reconocerían como tal si te ven en tu forma de chica. Yo...(sniff)…lo siento Ranma, a mí no importaría casarme contigo, ya seas hombre o mujer. Pero no puedo hacerle eso a mi padre, que ha velado por mí, incluso cuando mi madre nos abandonó y ver como pierde todo por lo que trabajo... ¡Lo siento! - cayo de rodillas mientras llevaba las manos a su rostro, en un intento de ocultarlas de Ranma.

Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban ocultos por su flequillo, lentamente se acercó a Kaori antes de arrodillarse y llevarla a un abrazo.

\- Shhh, déjalo salir todo - Ranma susurro a la chica que lloraba en sus pechos como una niña perdida y que no encuentra a sus padres o una persona que tiene miedo a su propia ejecución. Un par de lágrimas también cayeron de los ojos del Saotome. Esta chica tan dulce espero verlo tantos años y ahora por las tradiciones de su tonto pueblo ya no puede estar con él. Lo único que podía hacer Ranma es abrazarla y susurrarle palabras de consuelo a la pobre chica que se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Deseaba de todo corazón que ella encuentre la felicidad.

\- Momentos después –

\- ¡Hoi Hoi Hoi! ¡Que desafortunado soy! – Decía Genosuke triste que se encontraba con su hija en su vehículo – Bueno, ni hablar, solo queda desearles una vida plena y que todos estén bien. Genma y Soun, muchas gracias por todo. Mi hija les agradece de todo corazón –

\- No tiene nada que agradecer – Comento el patriarca Tendo.

\- Nos vemos, hasta pronto – Dijo Genosuke para irse mientras Kaori se encontraba con su traje ceremonial.

\- Vaya, sí que fue un día largo – Comento Soun - ¿verdad, Señor Saotome? –

\- Hm…mejor disfrutemos de esta deliciosa comida china – Comento el mencionado para que empezaran a comer tranquilamente.

\- **Al día siguiente** –

Los Tendo y Saotome comían tranquilamente su premio que era una gran cantidad de sopas

\- ¡Gracias por la comida! – Exclamaron los residentes del lugar para desayunar

\- Una dotación de un año de sopas chinas es mucha comida – Comento Soun – Jajaja, así que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad –

\- Y además tengo comida de sobra, no puedo quejarme, ¡Hahahahaha! – Comento Genma feliz

\- Árbol que nace torcido su tronco jamás endereza – Musito Ranma mientras come siendo que las 3 hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Sin embargo, la afirmación de Soun estaba totalmente equivocada debido a que…

\- *Disculpen*- Dijo una voz.

\- ¿Y ahora quien será? – Pregunto el patriarca Saotome desinteresado

\- Por tu bien que no sea algo relacionado con tus estupideces – Dijo Ranma con una mirada intimidante, que asusto al hombre panda

\- Un momento, ya vamos – Dijo Kasumi

\- No me molesten en recibirme, me tome la libertad de entrar – Dijo un hombre de larga barba y largo cabello marrón rojizo con un abanico de papel grande para quedar en el pasillo del comedor.

\- Pero dígame…¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto Soun consternado mientras que Genma empieza a comer volteado hacia una esquina.

\- ¿Ranma Saotome está aquí? – Pregunto el hombre un poco agresivo

\- Yo soy Ranma Saotome, ¿se le ofrece algo? – Respondió el moreno trenzado levantándose.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡No puede ser! ¡Deseaba tanto conocerte hijo mío! – Exclamo el sujeto de la barba llorando como manguera de bomberos siendo que Soun tiene un tazón de sopa en la cara y esta de espaldas.

\- Por todo lo que es sagrado en las artes marciales…- Dijo Ranma - ¿Cuántos padres voy a tener? – pregunto molesto para ver a su padre e irlo a moler a golpes.

\- Dos semanas después –

Ranma regresaba luego de un largo viaje para arreglar los compromisos que su estúpido padre hecho por cosas como comida e incluso dinero. Cuando supo porque aquel señor de barba lo buscaba, le saco la sopa a Genma y lo mando a volar de una patada al horizonte. Les comento a los Tendo que iría a finiquitar todos los problemas en los que estaba envuelto. Soun acepto y le dijo que era admirable que hiciera eso, a pesar de que todo era culpa del "Señor Saotome". Akane le dijo que le prestaría sus apuntes para ponerse al corriente y Nabiki le ayudo a localizar a las personas como Kasumi le hizo varios bentos para el viaje

\- Dojo Tendo -

\- Estoy en casa – Dijo el moreno mientras llega con un paquete en manos

\- Bienvenido, Ranma-kun – Dijo la Tendo mayor con una sonrisa y lo abrazo.

\- Gracias, Kasumi – Dijo el mencionado – Buenos días a todos – saludando a todos

\- Es bueno verte, Ranma – Dijo el patriarca Tendo - ¿Y qué paso? –

\- Tuve que hacer muchas cosas, pero al final pude anular los compromisos que hizo el viejo estúpido – Respondió el moreno trenzado aliviando a la familia mientras saca los souvenirs que compro en sus viajes y una caja.

\- ¿Y ese paquete? – Pregunto la Tendo mediana.

\- Parece que me lo envía…¡¿Shampoo desde China?! – Pregunto el moreno sorprendido al ver el remitente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto la morena

\- ¿Esa buscapleitos? – Pregunto Nabiki para que todos recordaran aquella joven guerrera.

\- Vaya, desde que esa chica se fue, todos en la casa están mucho más tranquilos – Dijo Soun.

\- ¡Waaaa! – Exclamo Kasumi mientras ve como el paquete se retuerce.

\- Se está moviendo – Dijo Nabiki para que Ranma lo habrá y aparezca una gatita rosa muy bonita de color rosa claro con patas color rosa oscuro.

\- ¡Kya! – Chillaron las 3 chicas – ¡Que linda es! – comentaron con estrellas en los ojos. Sip, incluso Nabiki no pudo resistirse a la adorable gatita.

\- ¿Un gato? – Pregunto Ranma curioso mientras que acaricia su mentón, haciéndola ronronear. Sin embargo, el moreno trenzado noto algo que le llamo la atención – _"¿Por qué esta gatita huele como el cabello de Shampoo? ¿Acaso…? "_

Cuando Akane la iba a tocar, esta se puso agresiva. Se bajó de los brazos del Saotome menor para tensarse mientras se prepara para atacar.

\- _"Definitivamente es Shampoo"_ – Pensó Ranma haciendo una cara de palo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto la Tendo menor

\- Es lógico que no le simpatices, Akane – Comento Kasumi

\- Lo envía Shampoo, por lo que ella y tú no son precisamente amigas, A-chan – Agrego Nabiki

\- Agh – Mustio Soun fastidiado entreviendo al felino.

\- Viéndola bien, no es tan bonita – Comento Akane irritada.

\- Suficiente – Dijo el Saotome menor mientras la carga

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Pregunto el patriarca Saotome viendo a su conmocionado.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto Soun

\- Se supone que Ranma tiene Ailurofobia (Miedo a los Gatos) – Respondió Genma

\- ¿Y de quien es la culpa? – Pregunto el mencionado molesto.

\- Entonces Ranma-kun tiene un punto débil – Comento

\- ¿Pero por qué le tiene miedo a los gatos? – Pregunto Akane

\- Esperen – Dijo Ranma para levantar su mano en lo alto - **¡TATAMI FLIPPING CYCLONE!** \- golpeando con su mano en el suelo, levantando todas las esteras del suelo del comedor dejando ver a un ninja con la cara que le da la apariencia de un mapache. Que salió inmediatamente del suelo - No sé quién seas, pero es mejor que te vayas o no me hago responsable de lo que te pase – amenazo mientras sus ojos brillan como faros, liberando su [intencion Asesina]

\- Kugh – Gruño el ninja para irse del lugar mientras que las esteras vuelven a su lugar.

\- Increible – Dijeron los presentes

\- ¿Y cómo comenzó su fobia? – Pregunto Akane retomando el tema

\- Todo inició algunos años cuando le enseñe el **NEKO-KEN** – Respondió Genma

\- ¿ **NEKO-KEN**? –

\- Aprender el **NEKO-KEN** es importante para las artes marciales. Para ello es necesario cubrir el cuerpo con panes que tanto les gustan a los gatos y se debe arrojar al aprendiz a donde haya una manada de gatos hambrientos. Hicimos eso en la primavera en que Ranma cumplió 6 años –

\- Yare, yare – Mascullo el chico.

\- En este libro se encuentra toda la información y fue el que use para su entrenamiento – Dijo el Saotome mayor sacando el libro de su Do-Gi.

\- Veamos – Dijo el patriarca Tendo para tomar el libro – Vaya, este libro fue escrito hace cientos de años y contiene todo el conocimiento de la secta Budo – viendo el libro gastado que dice "Artes de Combate Avanzado"

\- Es mejor que lo lea – Dijo Ranma seriamente mientras acaricia a la gatita en su regazo

\- _"_ _ **NEKO-KEN**_ _"_ – Dijo el Tendo mayor – _"Para aprender esta técnica, se debe cubrir al aprendiz con panes de pescado y arrojarlo a un grupo de gatos hambrientos. Al implementar la técnica, se obtiene la fuerza de un león, la agilidad de un jaguar, el poder de un tigre. Debido a que los felinos son depredadores por naturaleza"_ –

\- Si, pero había una trampa en todo esto, Tendo-kun – Dijo Genma seriamente – Lo supe demasiado tarde, vea la siguiente página –

\- _"Jamás se lo ocurra practicar esta técnica en humanos"_ – Leyó Soun

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron las hermanas incrédulas.

\- No me di cuenta, lo leí después de haberlo hecho – Comento el gordo del paliacate despreocupadamente - ¡Hahahahaha! –

 _-_ _"Realmente es un idiota y un pésimo padre"_ – Pensaron las 3 hermanas al ver como no le tomaba importancia a un tema tan grave

\- A diferencia de este imbécil que tengo de progenitor, Shirahama-sensei tenía un maestro que trato a alguien que tuvo el mismo problema hace tiempo. Por lo que me ayudaron con un tratamiento largo, por lo que al año pude tolerar tener gatos a mí alrededor. Cosa que no hizo el viejo estúpido y lo empeoro todo al tratar de curarme -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Kasumi

\- En una ocasión me ato y me arrojo entre gatos hambrientos cubierto con pescados. En otra ocasión me puso sardinas y pasteles para gato. En fin, todo eso empeoro mi condición – Respondió Ranma

Las tres chicas miraban a Genma fijamente. Si las miradas mataran, seguramente él estaría enterrado 10 000 metros bajo tierra.

\- Genma-ojisan, usted es una verdadera excusa patética de padre y ser humano - Declaro Nabiki dándole una mirada tan fría que estremeció al mencionado.

\- ¡No entiendo como Ranma siquiera lo tolera o porque papá todavía lo dejara vivir aquí, viejo gorrón! – Exclamo Akane mientras que su aura de ki estaba rodeándola,

\- ...No le daré nada más que un tercio de nuestros alimentos desde ahora, Saotome-san – Sentencio Kasumi o con su voz libre de su calidez habitual.

En este punto, Genma perdió el color de su rostro. Convirtiéndose en un manojo de nervios por las duras palabras de las hermanas Tendo.

\- La-la-la-la-la vida de un artista marcial siempre está llena de peligros. Ninguna de ustedes lo entendería. Después de todo, solo son unas niñas - Replico Genma tartamudeando, sin darse cuenta de que oficialmente firmo su propia sentencia.

\- Saotome-kun puedo tolerar todo…¡Menos que insultes a mis hijas! – Dijo Soun enojado mientras que se truena los nudillos.

Akane tiene un mazo grande en manos, Nabiki toma un bate, Kasumi una cacerola y la gatita saco sus garras.

\- Creo que no me tendré que contener esta vez – Dijo Ranma en su forma de chica aumentando la masa muscular de sus brazos y piernas

De un momento a otro, la casa de los Tendo se estremeció mientras que se creó una nube de polvo seguida de quejidos de dolor. Luego de casi 15 minutos, el cuerpo de Genma Saotome estaba lleno de moretones y chichones como todo mallugado y sucio como completamente arañado de la cara.

 _-_ _"Nunca volveré a insultar a esas chicas en lo que me queda de vida"_ \- Pensó Genma antes de caer inconsciente.

Soun lo corrió de su casa en el acto, pero Ranma le pidió que no lo hiciera porque tenía que vigilarlo para que no se meta en más líos, y por consiguiente, lo meta a él en problemas. Ante este escenario planteado, el líder del dojo opto por que Ranma lo mojara y se quedara durmiendo fuera por una semana. Ranma lo paralizo para que no pudiera causar molestas e incluso le adormeció las cuerdas bucales para que no pudiera gruñir, dejándolo en el patio.

\- **Escuela Furinkan - Más tarde ese día** –

Ranma estaba sacando sus zapatos de su locket por que iba a salir para practicar un poco, en una zona donde no molestar a nadie ni fuera interrumpido.

\- ¿Y esto? – Pregunto Ranma - ¿De qué se trata? – abriendo el papel que encontró

" _Auxilio Ranma, soy Akane, unos malvados me capturaron. Ven al gimnasio de inmediato"_

Ranma tenía una cara de palo mientras que su ceja derecha se crispaba, esto era debido a que es muy obvio que la carta era una vil falacia.

Primero, ¿cómo pudo dejar la nota si fue secuestrada?

Segunda, la caligrafía era pésima, ni siquiera se acercaba a la letra de la Tendo menor.

Y tercero, Akane estaba junto a él.

\- **Gimnasio** –

Akane y Ranma entraron al lugar, abriendo las puertas de par en par, cortesía del Saotome mayor. Notando como todo estaba a oscuras

\- ¿Por qué vinimos Ranma? – Pregunto la morena – No hay nadie aquí -

\- Quiero ver quién es el gracioso que me envió esto - Respondió el moreno trenzado

\- Ay, Ranma – Dijo una voz chillante – Sálvame, por favor, soy Akane. ¡Ayúdame, ayúdame! ¡Por favor, auxilio! – dejando ver al ninja de antes pero vestido como una chica y usaba una peluca rubia mal hecha. Ambos chicos notaron que era el usuario de esa voz chillante

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - Pregunto la Tendo menor irritada mientras tiene una cara de palo - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí tratando de hacerte pasar por mí? – tomando al impostor del cuello del vestido

\- ¡Ayúdame, Ranma! – Exclamo el "rarito" – ¡Van a acabar conmigo, por favor ayúdame, Ranma! ¡Socorro, socorro! ¡Ayúdameeee! –

\- ¡Ya cállate! – Exclamo Akane dándole un soplamocos mientras Ranma salta hasta el escenario del lugar

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el moreno trenzado

\- ¡Muahahahahahahahahaha! – Rio el impostor liberándose de sus ataduras como si nada mientras que la horrible peluca se le cae – Soy el quinceavo siervo de la familia Kuno: El ninja Sarugakuge Sasuke. Estas atrapado -

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Ranma simplonamente

\- Espero que no empieces… ¡a llorar! – Exclamo el travestido para saltar y halar una cuerda de la parte superior del lugar haciendo que Akane caiga hacia una trampilla

\- ¡Kyaaa! – Chillo la chica

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto el ninja – Ella no es la que debía de caer -

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Ranma.

*¡Si, ayúdenme a salir!* Respondió Akane desde donde se encontraba

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que fallo? – Pregunto el identificado como Sasuke estando de rodillas

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué querías que cayera? – Cuestiono Ranma poniéndose en cunclillas

\- ¿Eh? – Mustio el sujeto para sonreír - ¡Ahora mismo lo sabrás! ¡Hyah! ¡Hihihihihi! – para saltar y tirar otra cuerda que bajo hasta el suelo. Segundos después un objeto golpeo al sujeto que cayó en donde estaba Akane para que viera como es aplastado por la figura de un oso disecado decorado de forma algo peculiar. Ranma bajo al sótano del escenario

\- Bien, ahora dime…¿Qué pretendes? – Pregunto el moreno trenzado seriamente

\- Pues…pues veras…- Dijo el shinobi con dificultad mientras se quita el objeto de encima – Es esto – dándole algo que el moreno reconoció de inmediato

\- ¿Es pan? – Pregunto Akane confundida

\- De pescado – Dijo Ranma que afilo la mirada mientras escucha

 _ **NYA**_

 _ **MEOW**_

 _ **MIAU**_

Al voltear para ver de donde provenían esos sonidos, noto como estaba rodeado de una gran manada de gatos que parecían hambrientos. Por lo que se encontró cabizbajo…

\- ¡Hahahahahaha! – Rio Sasuke mostrando toda su fea carota mientras ríe maliciosamente - ¿Qué tal Ranma? Parece que has perdido la valentía – comento sentado y de piernas cruzadas sobre el oso - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas demasiado asustado para poder hablar? Ara, ara, tienes miedo…tienes miedo – comento burlonamente

\- Yare, yare – Dijo el moreno levantando su mirada mientras tiene los ojos cerrado – Si Miu-sama viera esto, te molería a golpes. Ven gatito, gatito – llamando a un minino pardo que acaricia mientras le da un pedazo del pan de pescado, que este tomo desesperadamente.

\- ¿No….tienes miedo? – Pregunto Sasuke

\- Para nada, hace tiempo que puedo tolerar gatos. Si vas a usar el punto débil de un enemigo, investiga si aún es efectivo. Y no seas un abusivo con todos estos pobres gatos – Respondió Ranma.

\- Entonces estoy problemas – Dijo el siervo de los Kuno actuando como una chica triste. Ranma relajo los dedos de ambas manos para inhalar y sacar de sus costados unas [Knocking Guns] algo diferentes a las normales debido a que tenía dos puntas y un mango cuadrado.

\- **"Hard Type Knocking Rifle"** – Dijo el Saotome menor – Realmente no me gusta lastimar animales en la medida de lo posible, por lo que prefiero noquearlos –

Esto se debía a que, Ranma al estar con Jirou gano un cariño por los animales y siempre atendía a las criaturas que encontraba heridas en la calle o en su camino

\- Fuu – Exhalo el moreno trenzado

\- ¿Siempre traes eso contigo? – Pregunto Sasuke impresionado

\- En realidad siempre traigo conmigo al menos más 3 tipos de [Knocking Guns] pero esta es la que cargo todo el tiempo por defecto – Respondió el Saotome menor – Y no crean que son tan fáciles de manejar, sumado a que son realmente caras. Pero como dice mi maestro, siempre hay que estar preparado tanto física como mentalmente – tomando todo el pan de pescado que tenía el ninja y lanzarlo al aire para que los gatos fueran hacia este. Ranma empezó a dispararles con sus armas, dejando inconsciente a los felinos que caigan aturdidos. Se movía con gran agilidad y flexibilidad que parecía como si estuviera bailando.

Esto se debía a que, se argumenta, que algunas artes marciales y técnicas secretas tienen sus raíces en las danzas tradicionales.

Con cada descarga, los pequeños gatitos caían al suelo con los ojos en blanco. Entonces dio un salto y continuo disparando para descender, notando como sus municiones se acabaron. Por lo que saco el cartucho para que a una velocidad y precisión milimétrica recargara el arma que se encontraba en el aire. Los gatos al ver esto, fueron contra Rama que simplemente suspiro.

\- Hmph – Mustio el moreno con una sonrisa algo socarrona para nuevamente seguir disparando con mucha facilidad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había dejado fuera de combate a los pequeños mininos.

" _Increible…"_ – Pensó la Tendo menor – _"Un rifle que dispara agujas Nokkingu. Ranma libremente ha manejado ese instrumento difícil de maniobrar y derribo al último de estos gatos"_ – encontrándose sorprendida mientras ve como guarda el arma.

\- Bueno, esto termino – Dijo el Saotome menor

\- Tienes razón. Vámonos de aquí – Dijo Akane mientras que es seguida por Ranma.

\- ¡Por ahí no! – Exclamo el ninja quitándose el uniforme femenino.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto la Tendo menor irritada.

\- Es que…-

\- ¡Habla de una vez! –

Cuando abrió la puerta entraron dos tigres, uno de bengala y otro del sur de China que los miraban como su presa.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste traer dos tigres? ¿Estás loco? – Pregunto Akane molesta.

\- Creí que Ranma se asustaría más – Respondió Sasuke.

\- ¡Estos no solo asustan a Ranma! –

\- ¡ROAR! – Rugieron los tigres para ir a donde estaban ambos.

\- **Dojo Tendo** –

Genma se encontraba bebiendo té junto a un pequeño postre, a pesar de que Kasumi le raciono la comida, aún tenía el hábito de ser amable con sus invitados.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Saotome-san? – Pregunto la Tendo mayor al verlo tan serio.

\- Es sobre la fobia de Ranma – Respondió el mencionado.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto Kasumi preocupada.

\- Cuando el miedo a los gatos llega a un punto que es intolerable…- Respondió el patriarca Saotome.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa entonces? –

\- Comienza a maullar -

Con el todo y la seriedad que lo dijo, hizo que Kasumi estuviera aún más preocupada. Si bien sabía que era fuerte, la ailurofobia del chico se oía seria.

\- Cuando empieza a actuar así, entonces está perdido – Comento Genma preocupado.

\- ¡Qué horror! – Exclamo Kasumi algo alterada mientras que Genma iba a comer su pequeño bocadillo, pero el palillo se rompió - ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Qué te preocupa? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Un mal presagio – Respondo Genma mirando el mondadientes roto – Tal vez Ranma esta…- mirando al cielo.

\- Los días pasan y las hojas que caen no cuentan sus experiencias – Recito Soun un pequeño poema – Bonito poema –

\- Nyaaa – Maulló la gatita rosa porque luego de escuchar la historia, se preocupó por su dueño podría estar en peligro.

\- Saotome-kun, ¿Por qué corre de ese modo? – Pregunto el patriarca Tendo curioso pero sin recibir respuesta mientras este lleva un objeto a sus espaldas – Seguramente sucedió algo, más vale que vaya – segundos despues se fue al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en el inmortalidad del cangrejo.

\- **Sótano de Escenario – Gimnasio – Escuela Furinkan** -

\- Ora, ora – Dijo Ranma dándole unas palmas en la cabeza a ambos tigres, cosa que asombro a los otros dos

\- ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! – Rugieron nuevamente los tigres molestos

\- **¡IMPACT NOKKINGU!** – Exclamo Ranma para golpear sus hombros haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera mientras sus músculos aumentan y libera un aura que se asemeja al fuego intenso

\- ¡¿Te hiciste un Nokkingu a ti mismo?! – Pregunto Akane impactada

\- ¡¿Nokkingu?! – Exclamo Sasuke porque conocía ese arte marcial, pero solo por rumores

\- ¿Pueden darnos el paso? – Pregunto Ranma como si nada – Pequeños gatitos -

\- ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! – Rugieron nuevamente los tigres molestos y con ganas de matar al moreno trenzado.

\- **¡YAKAMASHI!** (Cállense)– Exclamo el moreno trenzado con una voz intimidante y ronca mientras que sus ojos brillan como faros de coche.

Esto hizo que el pelaje y la piel de ambos tigres se erizaran mirando con terror al moreno. Por lo que optaron por recostarse mientras observan asustados al chico

Sasuke sudaba y sonreía nerviosamente. ¿Su maestro de verdad quiere vencer a este sujeto? Puede que él no sea particularmente fuerte, pero hasta él mismo veía que su amo simplemente no tiene ninguna posibilidad ante él.

" _I-Increible, el Nokkingu es increible_ " - Pensó Akane boquiabierta. No podía dejar de asombrarse por las capacidades de este arte marcial. "¿Qué más podría hacer Ranma con él?" esa pregunta que resonaba en su mente – " _Me pregunto si…algún día podría enseñármelo"_ – viendo como vuelve a la normalidad el moreno de la trenza.

\- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre **IKAKU NOKKINGU**?– Respondió el moreno – Akane –

\- E-Empecé a temblar – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Camino al gimnasio –

Vemos a Tatewaki sonriendo socarronamente por que esperaba que su fiel sirviente haya efectuado sus órdenes al pie de la letra

\- Fufufufufufu – Rio Kunou entrando al lugar mientras que era usado - ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Fufufufufu! Si todo va según el plan, me resultara muy fácil el derrotar a Saotome Ranma –

Pero su risa desapareció al ver como Ranma salía de uno de los costados del escenario con una tranquila Akane y un nervioso Sasuke.

\- ¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! - Pregunto el kendoista en shock.

\- ¡¿Por qué no estas maullando?! – Exclamo Genma que llegaba con Soun de la nada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Saotome-oosan? – Pregunto Akane curiosa.

\- Según me contaron, cuando ya no podía soportar mi miedo a los gatos comenzaba a maullar, me bloqueaba y terminaba comportándome para un gato para escapar del terror. Pero como dije antes, fui tratado – Respondió Ranma sorprendiendo a Tatewaki y Sasuke – Debieron informarse más –

\- Ranma – Dijo la Tendo menor para jalarlo del brazo y darle un beso en la mejilla que sonrojo al moreno, hizo felices a sus padres e impacto a todos los espectadores.

\- ¿Y eso? – Pregunto el mencionado algo aturdido mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla y se sonrojaba un poco.

\- Es mi agradecimiento por detener a esos dos tigres –

\- ¡Uwaaaa! – Bramo el kendoista pomposo molesto - ¡¿Cómo te atreves Ranma Saotome?! –

\- ¡Es mejor que nos vayamos, no está a su nivel, señor Kuno! – Sasuke trato de detener a su amo de hacer algo estupido.

\- ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! – Exclamo el nombrado - ¡No voy a perdonarte por esto! – para atacarlo, pero este esquiva el golpe que le trato de dar y presiona un punto debajo de su nariz y encima de su labio superior

\- Bien, con eso basta – Dijo el Saotome menor antes de mirar al ninja. – Llévatelo y no quiero saber nada de él –

\- S-Si – Dijo el ninja tonto nervioso para llevarse a su señor en hombros, para que la gatita salte a los brazos del chico.

\- Ya estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte – Dijo el moreno mientras acaricia el pelaje, haciéndola ronronear felizmente.

\- **Mientras tanto** …-

Vemos como llega un avión a Japón con lo que parecía ser un ave naranja anclada con una cuerda atada al cuello que planeaba, sobre esta se encontraba un techo de material rustico, y encima de esté 3 aves amarillas. Salió un bastón que golpeo levemente a las aves pequeñas para que despertaran. Por lo que el pájaro más grande rompió la cuerda para dejarse caer mientras que los otros amortiguan su caída

Curiosamente, el punto de descenso fue una obra en construcción donde trabajo Ranma. Pero fue despedido, luego de faltar por buscar a su padre para que no causara molestias o problemas a otros. Pero Genma volvió una semana después con un traje bastante ridículo. También perdió su empleo en la fuente de sodas al saldar su deuda.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Pregunto el conductor de la grúa bastante alterado - ¡Que extraño! ¡Es una anciana! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! –

\- ¡Miren eso! – Dijo un hombre que pasaba junto a otros 2

\- Tal vez se trata de un OVNI – Dijo otro del trio

\- Eso no tienen aspecto de OVNI – Dijo el 3° para que todos que se encontraban en la construcción vieron a una anciana de cabello largo blanco con una camisa de manga larga verde que se encontraba sujeta de un bastón como un mono

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto la anciana - ¿Dónde está Ranma? Creí que estaría aquí – pregunto mirando a los observadores que la observaban estupefactos. Ante esto, el conductor de la grúa se distrajo y provoco que se rompiera el cable, dejando caer una viga sobre la anciana

\- ¡Oh, no! – Exclamo el obrero horrorizado para que él como los demás vieran como la venerable detuvo la vida en caída libre con la punta de su bastón, deshaciéndola. Cosa que impacto a todos los presentes

\- ¡Díganme donde esta Ranma Saotome! – Exclamo la anciana

\- Trabajaba aquí, pero fue despedido hace unos días – Dijo el jefe de la construcción – Puedo darle la dirección de su actual residencia– comento para escribirla.

\- Oh, gracias – Dijo la venerable para empezar a saltar seguida por su ave

\- **Mas tarde ese día** –

\- ¡Saotome Ranma, ponte en guardia! – Exclamo Ryoga atacando con una patada que el moreno desvió con la punta de sus dedos índice y medio mientras tiene a "Shampis" en su cabeza. Esto era debido a que el Saotome decidió sacar a pasear a la gatita y dar una carrera por un parque al que iba siempre. Cuando se encontró con el "niño perdido" y lo ataco de la nada

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué me atacas? – Pregunto Ranma desviando el ataque nuevamente con dos dedos. Era una técnica combinada del **"REFLECTION TECHNIQUE"** , **"NUKITE"** , **"FINGER-GRAB"** y " **AIKI"** que perfecciono para su última pelea contra Baki. Como no había tenido tiempo, no tenía nombre.

\- ¡Toma esto! – Exclamo el Hibiki atacando con su paraguas

\- **¡SHIRAHA NAGASHI!** – Exclamo Ranma para realizar un tirabuzón, que esquiva la abanicada del paraguas. Cuando termina la rotación, usa su hombro para extender el alcance y golpear a "P-chan" directo en la cara - ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto, viendo como su enemigo se levantó pesadamente con la marca de su puño en su rostro

\- Esperaba…que fuera mentira – Respondió Ryoga – Pero paso… ¡Mi Akane te beso! Mi corazón quedo hecho pedazos... ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así! ¡En guardia! –

\- Sigh – Suspiro Ranma fastidiado - ¡Akane tiene libre albedrio y ella es quien decide lo que hace! **¡IMPACT NOKKINGU!... ¡MEDIUM!** – exclamo para entrar en su espacio personal y golpear con la palma de la mano el plexo celiaco, paralizando al "niño perdido". Con eso hecho, se retiró mientras corre - Cielos, perdí mucho tiempo con Ryoga, tendré que reponer mi carrera. Shampis, vamos a acelerar el paso. Realmente es muy estúpido que la celen cuando ni siquiera está saliendo con ellos. Me recuerda un poco al pretendiente de Shampoo – comento divertido haciendo que la gatita frunciera el ceño y gruñera, de pronto…

 **¡NYAAAAAAAA!**

De la nada apareció un gato amarillo de gran tamaño entre los arbustos y trato de asustar a Ranma que mustio fastidiado para seguir su camino junto a la gatita rosa

\- ¡Espera! – Exclamo el felino - ¿Cómo es posible que no te asustaras si le temes a los gatos? –

\- Creo que te dije que puedo tolerar a los gatos a pesar de mi fobia, idiota – Dijo Ranma – Deberías poner más atención, Sasuke –

\- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – Pregunto el ninja quitándose la mascara

\- Tu presencia realmente es la más baja que he sentido y por qué desde hace tiempo sabía que alguien me seguías – Respondió el Saotome para sentir una espada de madera en su hombro – Ay no puede ser, dime que esto es una broma – mustio hoscamente

\- ¡Saotome! - Rugió Tatewaki viendo como el kendoka pomposo tenía una venda en la cabeza con velas encendidas a los lados mientras está llorando - ¡¿Cómo osaste recibir un beso de Tendo Akane?! –

\- ¿Huh? – Pregunto Ranma al ver como surgió otro problema por el beso de Akane – Como dije antes…¡Akane tiene el derecho de hacer lo que ella quiera sin que nadie le cuestione sus acciones! ¡Shampis! – exclamo para que la gatita atacara la cara del ninja metiche.

\- ¡Ay, ay, ay! – Chillo Sasuke - ¡Quítenme a este gato de encima! – mientras que la minina lo arañaba con saña

\- ¡No puedo soportarlo! – Exclamo Kuno preparando un tajo descendente - ¡Eres un abusivo Ranma Saoto….! – pero no termino la frase por que se le saco el aire

\- **¡IMPACT NOKKINGU!... ¡MEDIUM!** – Exclamo Ranma mientras que Shampis dejo de arañar al ninja bobo que estaba aturdido luego de quedar con la cara rayada por los ataques de la felina rosa – Bien, ya terminé con esto. Vamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde. Gracias a estos 3 imbéciles no pude terminar mi carrera -

\- **Dojo Tendo** –

Ranma llegaba con su mascota a un lado mirando como los padres de ambos jugaban shougi, pero primeramente fue al dojo para practicar un poco. Por lo menos quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – Pregunto la morena algo enojada. El trensudo no habia llegado a su hora de entrenamiento.

\- Perdóname, fui a correr con Shampis pero me encontré con Ryoga, Kuno y Sasuke que me reclamaron por el beso que me diste – Respondió Ranma haciendo sentir mal a la Tendo menor.

\- Perdóname Ranma, por…- Decía Akane para que el mencionado le revuelva el cabello cariñosamente.

\- No te preocupes, hiciste lo que sentiste que era correcto – Dijo el Saotome menor – Mientras tengas eso en mente, no tienes que arrepentirte de tus acciones -

\- Gracias – Dijo la Tendo menor tímidamente con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Entrenare con Shampis y luego iré a bañarme – Dijo el moreno trenzado

\- Me lo he estado preguntando – Comento la heredera Tendo - ¿Por qué le pusiste Shampis? –

\- La gatita me la envió Shampoo y puede sonar extraño, pero me recuerda a ella – Respondió Ranma sinceramente, aunque se debe en realidad a que la gata es Shampoo.

\- Entiendo – Dijo Akane - ¿Aun te sientes mal por haberle mentido todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos? –

\- Si, realmente quería decirle la verdad, pero no pude. O, mejor dicho, no tuve el valor – Dijo Ranma – Creo que las cosas serían diferentes…es mejor que comencemos a entrenar –

\- Si, tienes razón – Dijo la morena para que entrenaran juntos, cosa que sorprendió y puso triste a la gatita

\- **Baño** –

Ranma se daba una ducha mientras que pensaba en todo lo que paso hoy, realmente le agradecía a su maestro Shirahama por haberle ayudado con su problema con los gatos. Si bien, aún tiene la fobia, podía estar con gatos

\- Realmente le debo mucho a mi maestro, Miu-sama, Shigure-sama y Renka-sama por toda la ayuda que me dieron – Dijo el moreno para meterse a la bañera de agua caliente.

En ese momento apareció Shampis que se sumergió en el agua para que de esta saliera cierta hermosa chica de cabello pupura completamente desnuda.

\- Nihao – Saludo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- (Es bueno verte, Shampoo) – Dijo el moreno acariciándole la cabeza con cariño, cosa que la hizo feliz – Antes de cualquier otra cosa, póntelo – dándole su camisa china que habia traído por si acaso esto ocurria.

\- (¿Eh?) – Pregunto la integrante de la [Supremacía Femenil] – (¿Para qué?) – ladeando la cabeza

\- (Solo póntelo, si bien no me molesta verte desnuda. Ahora es diferente) – Explico Ranma, ambos se habían bañado juntos en la aldea de las amazonas, pero en ese momento el estaba en su forma de mujer, por lo que era un poco incomodo.

\- Esta bien – Dijo la chica poniéndose el traje mientras Ranma le da la espalda, cuando se volteo, noto como su camisa se ajustaba perfectamente dejando apreciar su cuerpo y mostraba un poco de su muy dotado escote. por lo que se sonrojo, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Ambos se metieron a la bañera mientras que Shampoo estaba entre sus piernas mientras le daba la espalda.

\- He estado preocupado desde que te fuiste – Dijo el heredero Saotome – ¿Tuviste un buen viaje? –

\- Si, Airen. Shampoo tuvo buen viaje – Dijo la peli purpura.

Ambos se quedaron callados, realmente se querían decir mucho pero no encontraban las palabras para hacerlo.

\- ¿Y cómo supiste que Shampoo era la gatita? – Pregunto la chica curiosa inclinando la cabeza.

\- Fácil, tu pelaje huele al jabón líquido de jazmín que usas, por los cascabeles que tienes en los mechones del pelaje, recuerda que te los regale en tu cumpleaños y por qué te pusiste agresiva con Akane – Respondió el moreno trenzado.

Al oír dos de las tres afirmaciones, se sonrojo, porque no esperaba que Ranma aun recordara el champú que usa y reconociera los cascabeles con los que ata sus mechones.

\- Airen…- La pelipurpura empezo, pero Ranma la interrumpió.

\- Shampoo… no merezco que me llames de esa manera…-

\- No digas eso, tú ser el esposo de Shampoo…-

\- No puedo, no después de todo lo que ha pasado…-

La amazona china noto como en la mirada del chico había culpa y tristeza por lo que lo volteo a ver y lo abrazo, llevando su rostro hacia sus pechos.

\- Airen, a Shampoo no importarle el pasado – Dijo la peli purpura – A mi importarme el presente y futuro junto a ti – acariciando su cabeza.

\- Shampoo…- Dijo el moreno trenzado – Antes quiero que me expliques algo –

\- ¿Y eso es? – Respondió la peli purpura.

\- ¿Cómo es que obtuviste la maldición del gato? – Pregunto Ranma.

\- Veras…- Dijo Shampoo algo nerviosa mientras desvía la mirada.

 _Flashback_

" _Luego de volver a la aldea por lo sucedido entre tú y yo…"_

 _\- Shampoo, si quieres volverte fuerte como Ranma, deberás recordar la fuerza que nos caracteriza a las Joketsuzoku. Entrenaremos aquí, donde Ranma alcanzo su fuerza actual. ¡Prepárate hija, no voy a ser nada amable, solo porque seas mi bisnieta! – recibiendo un asentimiento de su familiar_

 _En ese momento saltaron y comenzaron a luchar en el aire a una gran velocidad_

 _\- ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Ranma puede soltar 100 golpes en un segundo y sin detenerse! – Exclamo Cologne_

 _\- ¡Hya! – Exclamo Shampoo para aumentar el ritmo de su ataque para luego caer al otro extremo_

 _\- Hay muchas personas que visitan este lugar – Comento el guía de Jusenkyo fumando una pipa larga_ _._

 _\- ¡Hya! - Exclamo la peli purpura yendo al ataque de nuevo para combatir con su abuelo que le da un golpe con el bastón, haciendo que caiga a uno de los estanques_ _._

 _\- ¡Ah! – Exclamo el guía - ¡Cielos, caíste en la fosa del gato ahogada! Se dice que un gato se ahogó en este estanque hace 1 800 años. Y desde entonces, cualquiera que caiga ahí, se convertirá inmediatamente en gato –_

 _\- Nya, Nya – Chillaba la felina tratado de nadar_ _._

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- Y es por eso que me convierto en gato – Dijo la peli purpura.

Ranma tenía un tic en su ceja, realmente no espero que su maestra llevara a su propia bisnieta a ese lugar tan problemático

\- Yare, yare – Dijo el moreno – (Supongo que no se le informo a Si-fu que solo los que han caído ahí pueden volver a entrenar) –

\- (Si, de eso nos enteramos después de que caí en la fosa) – Comento Shampoo avergonzada y golpeándose la cabeza mientras saca la lengua.

Al terminar de oír la historia, el Saotome menor se separó de ella para salir de la bañera y ponerse en Seiza. Pero lo que la joven china no espero es que pusiera su frente en el suelo.

\- Lamento que pasaras por eso – Dijo Ranma – Debí ser honesto contigo, aun cuando eso nos lastimara a ambos y rompiera nuestra amistad como nuestra hermandad. Realmente me dolió cuando te vi llorar. No era justo que tu…- pero no termino la frase porque Shampoo lo tomo de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro y besarlo con mucho amor mientras que lo abraza del cuello. El moreno trenzado se sorprendió, pero no tardo en corresponder el gesto, posando sus manos en su curvilínea cintura. Luego de casi un minuto, se separaron con un hilo de saliva que conecta sus lenguas

Akane estaba yendo al baño, mientras ve un letrero que decía: "No molestar", algo que se le hizo raro. Ignorando el aviso, abrió la puerta para entrar y ver qué pasaba. Pero no espero escuchar lo siguiente….

\- Shampoo estar molesta con Ranma por mentirle – Dijo la amazona acariciándole la mejilla - Pero no odio a Ranma, lo hizo para proteger al panda perezoso, aunque no lo merezca. Me dolió mucho cuando dejaste aldea y no quería alejarme de ti. Aunque Ranma fuera mujer, el corazón de Shampoo dolía al no estar con ella - las lágrimas caían por los ojos de joven amazona en este punto, el joven de la trenza trato de decir algo, pero la amazona lo detuvo - Ranma no tener que decir nada, Shampoo entender que no quiso lastimarla, Ranma ser demasiado amable y dulce para eso – sonriendo un poco aun cuando las lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

\- Shampoo… –

\- Es una de las razones por las que robaste el corazón de Shampoo a pesar de que eras mujer – Dijo la peli purpura para que Ranma la bese en la frente

\- Te prometo que a partir de ahora no te volveré a lastimar – Dijo el moreno abrazándola, siendo correspondido.-

La Tendo menor no espero tales palabras, si bien iba a entrar cuando escucho la voz de Shampoo para armar una escena. Se detuvo al oír las palabras de la joven de China. Respiro profundamente y se obligo a calmarse, Ranma seguramente le explicaría todo lo que paso, por lo que decidió retirarse, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Dejando que esos dos tengan una "conversación" en paz.

\- ¿Te parece si nos bañamos juntos? – Dijo el moreno quitándose la toalla que tenia.

\- Si – Dijo la amazona para quitarse la camisa del Saotome, desvelando su sensual, voluptuoso y bien torneado cuerpo sin pudor.

¿Por qué lo tendría?

Estaba con su Airen y se sentía muy feliz como para pensar en esas cosas. Ambos se enjabonaron la espalda. Para meterse a la tina, quedando nuevamente la chica en entre las piernas del joven y recostándose en su cuerpo

\- **Dojo – Residencia Tendo - A la mañana siguiente** –

Ranma se encontraba practicaba con un tronco grueso con cuerdas amarradas, golpeándolo, usando el principio de poleas de karate. Luego procede a aliviar la tensión y estiraba sus brazos tan lejos como pudo, imaginando que no hay nada que lo detenga. Con "3" golpes destrozo completamente el tronco, volviéndolo pedazos. La Tendo menor que llegaba con su gi, se sorprendió de verlo tan temprano entrenando y realizar tal hazaña. Estaba curiosa por lo que escucho ayer, pero por ahora no diría nada.

\- Bien, termine de calentar – Dijo el moreno, haciendo que la morena caiga al suelo, porque se preguntaba

"Si eso era el calentamiento… ¿Cuál es el entrenamiento? "

\- Buenos días, Akane – Dijo el moreno – Deberás esperar, aun no término mi entrenamiento –

\- D-De acuerdo – Dijo la morena antes de abrir la boca en shock al ver algo que deberia ser imposible.

Del la nada, la imagen etérea de una mantis religiosa aparecio frente al Saotome. Era la imagen perfecta del animal, pero lo que era sorprendente era que la mantis era de tamaño humano.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso? – se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro, cosa que escucho el chico de la trenza, haciendo desaparecer al insecto gigante y camino hacia ella.

\- En esta mano – Dijo Ranma extendiendo la parte mencionada hacia Akane para que viera que no había nada, confundiéndola - Voy a meter todo esto en mi boca – poniendo la palma en sus labios como si metiera un objeto.

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto la Tendo menor perdida

\- En esta mano había unas ciruelas y un poco de limón – Respondió el Saotome menor mientras que su cara se frunce como si hubiera tragado algo agrio - ¡AAAAH! ¡Es tan ácido! – actuaba como si en realidad se hubiera comido esos frutos.

Repentinamente, Akane sintió algo ácido en su boca. La saliva goteaba un poco por las esquinas de sus labios y frunció el ceño un poco, por el sabor, la confusión y la incredulidad.

Unos segundos después, el sabor desapareció.

\- Los misterios del cuerpo y la mente humana, Akane – Respondió Ranma sonriéndole - No tenías nada en la boca y aun así salivaste como si tuvieras algo acido en ella -

Akane estaba estupefacta. No entendía nada

¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque la puerta del dojo de su casa fue destruida mientras que Ranma detuvo un estoque de un bastón con las manos desnudas

*¡Te saludo!* Exclamo una voz que vino con el ataque

\- ¡¿Acaso eso es…?! – Pregunto Akane

\- Si, **"Shinken Shirahadori"** – Respondió Ranma - Se refiere a un conjunto de cinco a diez técnicas defensivas del estilo Wado-Ryu Karate que se centran en cómo hacer frente a las espadas con las manos vacías. En este caso lo aplico para detener el bastón – Explico Ranma – Sin embargo…- viendo el objeto que se le hizo conocido

\- *Veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo Ran-chan* - Dijo la voz

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo el moreno mientras que la figura se mueve tan rápido que no se puede ver de quien se trataba, pero se escuchaba como se iba riendo. Sin embargo, Akane noto la sorpresa en el rostro de su prometido

- **Mas tarde ese día** –

Shampoo llegaba a la residencia Tendo en una bici roja con un cajón de repartición para sopas chinas o ramen. La peli purpura entro mientras deja el objeto en el suelo

\- Ni-hao – Saludo la peli purpura.

\- ¡Ah, Shampoo! – Exclamo Kasumi que fue a ver quién llego, pero tenía un tono algo tenso pero amable – Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, ¿acabas de regresar? -

\- Hai – Saludo la peli purpura con una sonrisa a la Tendo mayor, ambas entraron a la casa y al ver al trensudo, no perdió tiempo en pegarse a el.

\- Shampoo – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa para acariciarle la cabeza con cariño, cosa que puso celosas a las Tendo - ¿A que debemos tu visita? –

\- Acaba de poner un familiar y ella un puesto de sopas chicas en nuestro vecindario – Respondio la pelipurpura - Ranma, aquí tienes – le extendió un tazón de fideos y el moreno toma el plato antes de comerlo con gusto.

– Vaya, tiene tiempo que no pruebo una sopa china al estilo [Joketsuzoku] – Comento el moreno para disfrutar el platillo – Delicioso –

\- Gracias, la prepare especialmente para ti – Dijo la amazona china sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto el moreno – Realmente agradezco el gesto –

\- Akane, pruébala tú también – Dijo la Tendo mediana, no estaba feliz de tener a la amazona de vuelta. Pero no podia negar que la comida era exquisita.

\- No, no quiero – Dijo la mencionada mientras les da la espalda.

\- Yare, yare – Dijo el moreno – Puede que no te agrade Shampoo, pero por lo menos respeta su cortesía, Akane – reprendiéndola levemente a lo que ella hizo un puchero.

\- Lastima se va a desperdiciar – Dijo Kasumi desaprobando la actitud de su hermanita – Bueno, la podemos guardar –

*No se preocupen, yo me la comeré * Dijo una voz mientras la familia ve como una anciana de cabello largo blanco, diadema roja y camisa verde con bordes rojos con un estampado en beige aparecía junto a ellos en la mesa.

\- Ah, disculpe no la había visto – Se disculpó Kasumi por su falta de atención

\- Quiero presentarles a mi bisabuela – Dijo la peli purpura

Ranma al escuchar esa voz, dio un salto con una acrobacia para quedar en una rodilla e inclinar la cabeza mientras toma su puño derecho con su mano izquierda

\- Es un honor verla de nuevo y que se encuentre bien, Cologne-sifu – Dijo el moreno formalmente

\- ¿Si-fu? – Pregunto Akane curiosa

\- En chino significa "maestro", es un honorifico que usamos para nuestro maestro en Kung-fu – Explico Shampoo

\- ¡¿Ella es la maestra de Ranma?! – Exclamaron los Tendo sorprendidos

\- ¿Recuerdan que les comenté que estuve 6 meses en el pueblo de [Joketsuzoku]? – Pregunto Ranma recibiendo la afirmación Soun y sus hijas – Ella fue mi maestra en ese tiempo, me enseñó a usar mi fuerza real en mi forma maldita y aprendí mucho de [Kenpo Chino] con ella. Creo que lo has notado, Akane, pero mi estilo de la [Escuela de Combate Libre] se enfoca más a las Artes Marciales Chinas que al Karate – explico como si nada

\- Como Shampoo ya sabe todo, espero que la boda se lleve a cabo pronto – Dijo la identificada como "Cologne-sifu"

\- ¡Ranma es el prometido de Akane y Nabiki! – Exclamo Soun poniéndose de pie – Hace mucho tiempo que eso está decidido y se han preparado para ese momento, así que más vale que no venga con esas ideas raras –

\- En China, hace más de 3 000 años en nuestra aldea, las mujeres de nuestro clan nos hemos casado con hombres fuertes – Replico Cologne

Ambos se encaran molestos, pero cuando la anciana le hace el gesto de que quiere besarlo, Soun se asusta.

\- Vaya, veo que habla muy bien el japonés, señora – Comento Kasumi

\- No tengo en balde viviendo 300 años, además de que tengo un amigo japonés que me enseño – Dio la venerable.

\- Además se ve muy joven para su edad – Comento Nabiki.

\- ¡Hyahahahahahaha! – Rio la maestra de Ranma.

\- Sifu – Dijo el moreno interrumpiendo la conversación - Sabe que tiene que pagar por la puerta del dojo que destruyo, ¿Verdad? –

La mencionada recordó el asunto, pero simplemente encogió los hombros como si no fuera nada importante

\- Esta bien, el dinero no es problema para nuestra tribu, Ran-chan – Comento la anciana

Ranma asintió ante esto, créanlo o no las amazonas son una tribu extremadamente rica. Hace muchos años las primeras amazonas habían descubierto un tesoro oculto en el lugar donde actualmente se encontraba la aldea. Ellas no usan ese tesoro a menos de que sea muy necesario ya que son una tribu guerrera que no se preocupa demasiado por los lujos, pero si tuviera que sacar una conjetura, podría asegurar que las amazonas podrían comprar media China si quisieran.

\- Y sobre lo que discutían hace un momento…- Dijo Ranma mirando a ambos adultos - Vera, Tendo-san. El compromiso con Shampoo es tan válido como el de sus hijas. Es cuestión de las leyes y el honor de las amazonas -

\- Pero no voy a obligar a mi discípulo a casarse con mi nieta a la fuerza o con trucos – Dijo la anciana con sinceridad - No soy de ese tipo de persona, por lo que les propongo los siguiente. Ranma, es libre de estar con Shampoo por los próximos seis meses al igual que sus hijas. Al final del plazo, él podrá escoger si quiere casarse con ella o con alguna de estas jovencitas, ¿le parece? –

Las reacciones ante esta declaracion no se hicieron esperar.

Akane apretó un poco los puños. Ella francamente no se sorprendía en lo más mínimo. La cercanía que Ranma tiene con la amazona es mucho mayor de lo que él tiene con ella o su hermana.

No le hubiera sorprendido que, si todo el fiasco provocado por el panda perezoso en la aldea de las amazonas nunca se hubiera suscitado, Ranma y Shanpoo serían una pareja. Hasta incluso estarían casados y él nunca habría venido a Japón de nuevo.

" _Ni creas que voy a dejar que te lo lleves tan fácil"_ \- Pensó Akane mirando a la peli purpura. Puede que ella sea nueva con estos sentimientos por el Saotome. Pero no iba a dejar que venga otra chica a llevárselo, así como así. Ranma había sido el mejor chico que había conocido y su maestro. No iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran sin luchar.

Genma estaba sudando mientras veía toda esta situación estando en su forma de panda. Si ese deshonroso hijo suyo hubiera seguido sus órdenes e ignorara a esa tonta chica amazona, nada de esto estuviera pasando. Ahora su retiro cómodo podría nunca podría ser real y todo lo que ha trabajado podía irse al caño por la decisión de su vástago

" _Esto podría ser un problema"_ – Pensó Nabiki entrecerrando los ojos.

La historia que tienen Ranma y Shampoo mas su amor por las artes marciales, la volvían una peligrosa rival. Ella se ha acercado poco a poco al Saotome y también empuja a su hermanita a acercarse a él. Pero con Shampoo era diferente, ella es un factor externo que pondría en peligro sus planes para tener al chico por el cual se estaba encariñando. Ella debe planear una contramedida para esto.

Kasumi tenía una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro, aunque por dentro estaba francamente irritada. Ella ya estaba lo suficientemente confundida con estos sentimientos que nacían en su interior por el moreno de la trenza. Además de que ver la relación de sus hermanas florecer con el chico, le provocaban sentimientos conflictivos ya que estaba feliz por ellas, pero también las envidiaba. Ahora había otra chica que venía por Ranma y lo quería para ella.

" _Yo...no debería estar pensando esto. Mi deber como hermana mayor es apoyar a mis hermanitas y no...sentirme de esta forma"_ – Pensó Kasumi sintiendo una leve punzada en su pecho, pero decidió ignorarla. Ella ayudara en lo que pueda para que una de sus hermanitas sea feliz con el chico que les gusta. No importa que tan irritante o doloroso era para ella, eso era lo correcto.

Soun analizaba la situación detenidamente. El no podía negar las afirmaciones de la matriarca amazona aunque quisiera.

El compromiso entre Ranma y Shampoo era tan legítimo, le gustara o no

\- Antes de tomar una decisión, tengo que preguntarte algo, Ranma – Dijo Soun

\- ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- ¿Qué sientes por Shampoo y mis hijas? –

Esta pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, pero al tener a las 3 jovencitas frente a él, decidió ser sincero con lo que sentía como siempre le decía su maestro Shirahama.

\- Como debe saber yo tengo una historia con Shampoo, ella es alguien especial para mí. Desde hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta que para mí ella era algo más que una hermana. Si no fuera por mi estúpido viejo, seguramente ella ahora mismo seria mi esposa. Sin embargo, Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi son importante para mí, ellas han sido muy amables conmigo. hemos compartido situaciones y momentos especiales. También he conocido etapas de ellas que le muestran a los demás. Así como ellas conocen facetas que mantengo en mi intimidad. Si me pidieran la vida por alguna de ellas, no lo dudaría ni por un segundo – Respondio el moreno sinceramente – Si puedo decir que me gusta de cada una de ellas seria;

Akane su fuerza y determinación, pero también su amabilidad y su dulzura

Nabiki su seguridad y atractivo, pero también el amor que le tiene a su familia como hará todo para defenderla

Kasumi es la madre, esposa e hija perfecta, pero también he tenido la fortuna de conocer aquella Kasumi que es una chica de su edad.

Shampoo, puedo decir todo es mi amiga, mi hermana y con lo dicho antes, mi prometida. Ella si bien es bastante agresiva y una buscapleitos, ella es amable, linda y amorosa.

Realmente soy afortunado de que llegaran a mi vida, después de todo lo que he sufrido

Ellas son algo que puedo considerar realmente valioso en mi vida –

Ante aquellas palabras, las 4 chicas reaccionaron diferente….

Akane no espero que dijeras esas palabras su prometido por lo que se sonrojo intensamente y parecía que vapor salía de sus oídos. No sabia que el Saotome la veía de esa forma, pero ahora que lo sabe se sentía muy feliz.

Nabiki no pudo mantener su cara seria y bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. No pensaba que ella fuera tan importante para él. Desde ahora trataría que sus negocios no lo afectada mucho y siempre estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que ella pudiera…..con un descuento por sus servicios.

Kasumi fue la más impactada con todo esto, no espero que el chico la viera con esos ojos y tuviera tales sentimientos por ella. Realmente le hacía feliz pero sus pensamientos sobre la edad y sobreponer su felicidad, por sobre la de sus hermanas hacían estar aún más confundida.

Shampoo estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad mientras sonreía hermosamente, realmente no esperaba que ella fuera tan importante para su "Airen". Iba a luchar con uñas dientes por él.

Genma estaba algo aliviado de saber que al menos la amazona no tenía tanta ventaja, por lo que haría hasta lo imposible por que su hijo se case con una Tendo. Su retiro cómodo dependía de eso.

El patriarca de la familia del dojo soltó un suspiro, por mucho que quisiera hacer o decir algo al respecto, no podía. Ranma fue sincero con sus palabras y ante esa determinación, decidió a regañadientes aceptar la propuesta de Cologne

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Soun suspirando pesadamente. - Acepto los términos, dentro de seis meses Shampoo también podrá ser cortejada por Ranma y al final si él la escoge, no habrá oposición –

Él solo esperaba que alguna de sus hijas fuera la elegida.

No era ningún tonto.

Desde un tiempo a la fecha, había notado como que sus hijas empezaban a ganar sentimientos profundos por el Saotome menor y nada le traería mas dicha que sus ellas fueran felices.

Pero por ahora, habrá que esperar.

\- Bueno, con eso arreglado – Dijo Cologne antes de mirar al Saotome con seriedad– Es hora de tu castigo –

\- ¿Castigo? – Pregunto Nabiki

\- Ranma hizo llorar a mi nieta, eso es una descortesía imperdonable que no puedo pasar por alto – Respondio la venerable

\- Entiendo, Si-fu – Dijo Ranma mientras se pone en posición Go-ken.

\- Pero abuelita, Shampoo no está enojada con él – Replico la autonombrada

\- Lo lamento, pero este es un asunto entre maestra y discípulo, no puedes interferir – Dijo la anciana seriamente mientras ambos salían del comedor hasta el jardín tradicional y dan el saludo de Kenpo Chino.

En ese momento comenzó el combate donde Cologne demostraba su supremacía a pesar de que Ranma daba una buena gala de técnicas tanto japonesas como chinas

\- **¡WU LONG PAN DA!** – Exclamo el moreno lanzando un golpe de tajo con la palma abierta desde arriba. Pero fue detenido por Cologne que realizo un movimiento que parecía absorber el impacto con su bastón y luego empujo a su discípulo, mandándolo a volar. Pero este libero energía que lo detuvo y bajo al suelo – Pensar que conocería el **"Xiāo Lì"** , sifu – limpiándose el hilo de sangre

\- ¿Xiāo Lì? – Pregunto Akane

\- Por lo que mi abuelita me explico una vez, es una forma de control corporal que permite al usuario presentar una resistencia elevada a los golpes que le lanzan. Literalmente haciendo que su cuerpo sea como una pluma. Con eso, el usuario no puede recibir daño de golpes o cortes de espadas – Explico Shampoo – Sin embargo, no es una técnica muy fácil de usar -

\- No pensé que terminaría por usar esto – Comento Ranma mientras relaja su cuerpo para que lanzar un ataque que apenas pudo tocar a la anciana, pero…

\- ¡GAAAH! – Se quejó la amazona viendo como tenía un roce en su mano, pero le ardía - ¡Ranma! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar el **"Koronbusu no Tamago"** en mi contra!? – pregunto enojada

\- Creo que en Japón conocen la técnica como **"Benda"** – Comento la peli purpura adelantándose a la pregunta de los Tendo - Esto permite que el uso de los brazos sea tan flexible como un látigo. Esto permite al usuario realizar "golpes" potentes que afectan al órgano más grande, la piel. El dolor es suficiente para hacer que la mayoría de las personas lloren de dolor al instante. Aunque esta técnica es fuerte, muchos hombres rara vez la usan. Se dice que las mujeres somos maestras en esta técnica –

\- Si no mal recuerdo la técnica se le llama también "El látigo de Mercurio" – Dijo Soun – Incluso para nosotros fue imposible dominarla – mirando al panda que asentía varias veces

Ranma empezó a combatir en el aire, pero su maestra lo mando contra el estanque volviéndola al golpearlo con el nudoso bastón que porta. Haciendo que se transforme en su forma maldita

\- Realmente me falta mucho para estar a su nivel, sifu – Dijo la pelirroja saliendo del agua mientras que Akane y Shampoo le llevan una tetera de agua caliente. – Les agradezco, pero creo que tendré que usar mi forma maldita – para ir contra la anciana que salió del lugar para luchar en la calle. Ranma al ver como paro, dio un salto para girar en el aire y caer con una patada descendente.

" _ **¡ROLL KICK!"**_

Pero cuando le iba a dar, la anciana se dividió en dos, por lo que no recibió el ataque mientras que la petit dejo un cráter en el suelo

\- ¡¿" _ **Bunshin"**_?! – Exclamo la pelirroja

\- ¡Hyahahahahahaha! – Rio la venerable mientras se multiplica – _¿Entonces la conoces, Ran-chan?_ – preguntaron los clones al mismo tiempo mientras giran rápidamente

En ese momento Soun, Shampoo, Nabiki, Akane y Genma en su forma de panda veían esto .

\- Parece que hubieran muchas abuelas pero en realidad es solo una – Dijo Soun – Se trata de un legendario truco con el cual hasta la emperatriz Genshou fue engañada. Agh, parece increíble que pueda verlo –

\- Desgraciadamente, Sifu, conozco el counter contra esta técnica – Dijo el moreno mientras concentra su ki en todo su cuerpo - **¡KUSHINADA RYU OUGI: YAMATA NO OROCHI DAI SAIGAI!** – pone las manos en el suelo y desde su posición surgen ocho olas de ki que se elevan con forma de cabezas de dragón que se elevan para caer al suelo y liberar una poderosa onda de energía que anula el ataque de la anciana como libera una fuerte corriente de aire

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Akane al ver como la técnica de la bisabuela de Shampoo fue dispersada mientras esta parecía mostrar sorpresa

\- Pensar que Ranma conocería ese tipo de Jujutsu – Dijo Soun seriamente

\- ¿Sabes que uso? – Pregunto la Tendo mediana

\- Si, fue el [Kushinada Ryu Jujutsu] – Respondió su padre

\- ¡¿[Kushinada Ryu Jujutsu]?! – Preguntaron las 3 jovenes

\- Es un estilo de Jujutsu donde en donde normalmente se usa 90% fuerza y 10% habilidad. Se usa 0% fuerza y 100% habilidad. Las únicas usarías conocidas son [El Puño Embrujado de Yami] Mikumo Kushinada y [La Prodigio] Chikage Kushinada – Respondió el patriarca Tendo – Es tal y como dicen los rumores –

\- Pensar que conocerías ese arte marcial japonés tan problemático – Comento la anciana algo hosca para escapar nuevamente

\- **Templo – Tarde** –

Coloonge se encontraba sobre el Torii del recinto sagrado mirando el cielo naranja, que daba a entender que casi terminaba el día y pronto caería la noche

\- Ahora sí, más vale que no intentes atraparme, Ran-chan – Dijo la venerable – Podrias arrepentirte –

*Recuerde que las amazonas somos implacables, Sifu* Comento una voz para que la anciana vea a su discípula/lo

\- Debo decir que has mejorado en tu sigilo, Ran-chan – Dijo la mencionada – Realmente eres el hombre perfec…casi perfecto para Shampoo – al ver que se mantenía en su forma femenina. Podría ser un problema, pero ya antes expuso el caso de Ranma ante el consejo de las amazonas, al saber que estaba maldito por el estanque de la chica ahogada…tuvieron sus dudas. Pero al saber que en realidad era hombre, no objetaron nada porque podrían tener hijos a pesar de su peculiar situación

\- Gracias – Dijo la pelirroja para que la anciana rápidamente presionara un punto en su cuerpo _– ¡Estúpido, baje la guardia!_ – maldiciéndose por dentro

\- Fufufu, siempre te enseñe a no bajar la guardia – Dijo la anciana – Acaba de empezar tu castigo, Ran-chan. ¡Hyahahahahahaha! – para irse del lugar mientras Ranma sentía que algo malo le había pasado.

No fue hasta mas tarde que se entero de lo que le habia hecho.

\- **Baño** –

\- ¡Agh, está caliente! – Exclamo Ranma que luego de llegar se quiso dar un baño pero no aguanto la temperatura del agua por lo que se bañó con agua fría

\- ¡¿Estas bien Ranma?! – Pregunto Kasumi preocupada

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Nabiki

\- El agua está hirviendo – Respondió el Saotome

\- ¿Te refieres a esta agua? – Pregunto la Tendo mayor tocando el líquido de la tina – Que extraño, no la siento caliente, de hecho esta tibia –

\- Entonces debes tener algo malo – Dijo Nabiki viendo como Ranma se puso pensativo.

\- ¡No puede ser, Sifu…! – Exclamo Ranma con los ojos abiertos

*Veo que ya lo descubriste, Ran-chan* Dijo una voz mientras se abre la ventana exterior del baño dejando ver a Cologne

\- Ah, Obaba-sama – Dijo la Tendo mayor - ¿Cómo le va? –

\- ¡¿Qué me hizo, sifu?! – Exclamo la petit tetona.

\- Venía a decirte que nunca más podrás tocar el agua caliente – Dijo la ancina

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamo la pelirroja preocupada.

\- Cuando piqué tu pecho, oprimí uno de tus nervios que es conocido como el "nervio del gato". Como sabrás, la lengua de los gatos no resiste el calor en absoluto. Lo mismo pasa ahora con tu cuerpo, no podrás soportar el agua calenté –

\- Eso significa…- Decía Kasumi algo preocupada.

\- ¡Que no volverás ser hombre nunca más! – Exclamo Nabiki alterada mientras Ranma apretó los puños con fuerza. Respetaba la decisión de su maestra, pero le parecía que era excesivo.

\- La única cura es esta – Dijo Cologne enseñando una esfera rosada que lleva en el cuello

\- ¡¿La [Bola del Fénix]?! – Exclamo Ranma puesto que si según recordaba ese objeto contiene un antídoto muy especial y caro de conseguir.

\- Pero para tenerlo, tendrás que quitármelo. Buena suerte, Ran-chan, la necesitaras – Dijo la anciana para irse riendo

Cologne había puesto un terrible castigo a nuestro héroe/heroína

¿Ranma/Ranko será capaz de recuperar su forma original?

¿O se quedara así para siempre?

Una nueva batalla le espera al moreno/ pelirroja de la trenza

\- _¡Entonces que así sea!_ –Exclamo mentalmente la petit liberando su Dou Ki mientras sus ojos brillan como lámparas de LED

\- A la mañana siguiente –

Ranma se encontraba entrenando como siempre, pero en su forma de mujer. Al saber su decisión, Genma se le puso pesado, pero cuando vio como el brazo de su hijo se volvió negro, no dijo nada más y se fue molesta a quejarse con Soun que lo ignoro al igual que sus hijas

\- **IMPACT NOKKINGU…MEDIUM** – Dijo el castaño para golpear un Makiwara grueso que tiene 4 capas de cuerda - **¡WELL DONE!** – exclamo para dar varios golpes al poste con sus manos y codos, usando [Hakkyoukuken] como base. Necesitaba estar en su mejor forma para enfrentar a su maestra.

Las 3 hermanas Tendo veían como se concentraba y golpeaba el tronco con mucha fuerza, lo que provocaba que lo deformara. Cuando dio el último golpe, este se deshizo.

\- La técnica Nokkigu es interesante – Comento Nabiki

\- Fuu…- Exhalo la pelirroja petit tranquilamente – Saldré a correr – mientras se pone sus zapatillas de kung fu, sin darse cuenta como las hermanas lo miraba

\- Ranma no lo dice, pero para él debe ser muy difícil estar en ese estado – Dijo Kasumi.

\- No es justo que por culpa de Saotome-ojisan, él tenga que pasar por esta situación – Mascullo Akane.

\- Calles de Furinkan –

Ranma corría con un traje de wu shi lavanda, pero recientemente…con los pocos ahorros que tenía, compró unas polainas de peso para al menos tener un poco de trabajo físico

 _-_ _Realmente me hacen falta los aparatos de Akisame-sensei_ _–_ Pensó la pelirroja mientras que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por…

*¡Saotome Ranma, vengo a retarte, contéstame! ¡¿Estás preparado?!*

\- Lo que me faltaba – Dijo Ranko mientras se sostiene el puente de su nariz para empezar a calentar, dando unos saltitos, puesto que visualizo al kendoista pomposo. Viendo como este se detuvo frente a ella con un ramo de rosas

\- ¿Cómo pude confundir a tan hermosa chica con ese canalla de Ranma? – Dijo Tatewaki - ¡En guardia! – exclamo abalanzándose contra él

\- **¡CHAI SHOT!** – Exclamo la petit mandando a volar al kendoka muy lejos

*Ranma* Dijo una voz para que apareciera Shampoo en una bici, deteniéndose frente a él – Nihao –

\- Nihao, Shampoo – Saludo la pelirroja

\- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto la peli purpura

\- Corriendo un poco –

\- Ya veo, supongo que sabes que mi abuela tiene en su cuello la [Bola del Fénix] –

\- Si, me lo dijo precisamente ayer –

\- ¿Qué harás? –

\- Luego de mi carrera, iré a ver a Sifu –

\- **Cafe Neko** –

Ranma llegaba frente al lugar mientras se quita las polainas de sus pantorrillas y bíceps como de su abdomen. Para entrar al lugar, dejando ver como la venerable frente a la caja registradora

\- Ran-chan – Dijo Cologne

\- Sifu – Dijo la pelirroja mientras toma su puño derecho con su mano izquierda para tratar de atraparla, pero su mano la traspasa - **¡¿Zanzouken?!** \- exclamo sorprendido, para girarse y ver como se mueve a una gran velocidad. Ranma decide usar los palillos chinos.

\- ¡Haaaaa! – Exclamo la anciana mientras gira su bastón, para romperlos - ¿Acaso me crees tan ingenua? –

Ante eso Ranma empezó a golpear a una velocidad que un ojo normal no podría seguir, tratando de atrapar el colguije de la anciana

 **¡KACHIUU TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN!**

\- Has mejorado mucho Ran-chan, has hecho esta técnica tuya – Dijo la anciana – ¡Pero aun eres muy joven para derrotarme! – acortando la distancia y golpearlo levemente con el bastón para que salga volando pero este aterriza de espalda

 **¡USHIRO UKEMI!**

Para levantarse con la misma inercia del ataque como si nada, cosa que sorprendió a la peli purpura

 **¡KUSHINADA RYUU: NAGARE!**

\- Realmente es muy fuerte, como esperaba de Sifu – Dijo Ranko – _Podría usar el [Seikuken], pero probablemente sifu sea de dualidad ki o "eso", pero es mi as bajo la manga…_ _-_

\- ¿Ramna? – Pregunto Shampoo mientras que ve como su prometido estaba pensativo .

\- Creo que tendré que entrenar – Dijo la petit para irse.

\- ¿Ranma? – Pregunto la peli purpura

\- Dojo Tendo – Mas tarde ese día -

Ranma se encontraba frente a una fogata mientras que vierte 100 castañas para sacarlas a una velocidad asombrosa, sorprendiendo a Akane y Nabiki. Sin embargo, las dos notaron como no estaba completamente satisfecho

\- A pesar de que llevo varias horas entrenando…esto no es suficiente – Dijo la pelirroja para posar su barbilla en una de sus manos – El problema no es solo la velocidad, "Kachiuu Tenshin Amaguri" Ken lanza ataques en línea recta, pero lo compensa con la cantidad de golpes. Creo que intentare eso – comento para relajar su cuerpo. Metió otro tanto de castañas. En ese momento, empieza sacar las, para que su padre, su futuro suegro y las hermanas Tendo observen como saco las castañas como si nada. Empezó a poner más castañas y repitió el ejercicio…

\- **Templo de Nerima** –

Ranma había ido al festival que se llevaba a cabo por recomendación de Soun y apoyado por Kasumi como por Nabiki. Las pretendientes del Saotome fueron con él, porque se querían divertir

\- Al final resulto una buena idea – Comento Akane

\- Es verdad – Dijo Nabiki

\- Si, les agradezco que hayan venido conmigo – Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa para disfrutar de la feria, les parecía lindo que alguien tan serio como él se comportara como un niño

\- Papá tuvo una buena idea al convencerlo de traernos – Dijo la Tendo menor – Se le ve contento -

\- Es verdad, realmente no me gusta verlo tan estresado – Comento la Tendo mediana – De por si es malo que se esté imponiendo un auto castigo cuando él no tiene la culpa de nada –

En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido de sollozo para ver como un niño lloraba por lo que se acercaron, viendo como un niño estaba triste por perder en el juego de Kingyo Sukui y quería un pez.

\- No llores, te consiguiere uno – Dijo la Tendo menor al pequeño para intentar, pero la red de papel se rompió – Lo siento mucho, no llores – comento apenada de su fracaso

\- Déjame intentarlo, Akane – Dijo Nabiki para perder mientras se deprime – Olvidaba que nunca fui buena en esto –

\- Creo lo intentare yo – Dijo Ranko para tomar un cuenco y una red, usando una velocidad segadora la red de papel con una mano mientras con la otra atrapa a los peces. Los niños estaban impresionados de la velocidad y precisión de Ranma asi como varios espectadores. Mientras que las hermanas Tendo sabían que esa habilidad se debía a que era un experto en el Nokkkingu

\- Es asombrosa, Onee-san – Dijo el pequeño

\- Gracias, pero no soy una Onee-san – Respondió Ranko

\- ¡Nos los dan, si los atrapas! – Exclamo Akane emocionada

\- Solos vendemos a 350 yenes…- Dijo Nabiki haciendo cuentas con una calculadora que siempre trae consigo siempre, para ver como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su prometido tomo a todos los peces

\- ¡Bravo! – Exclamo Akane

\- ¡ _Ay no, voy a quebrar su se los lleva!_ – Exclamo mentalmente el dueño del juego - ¡ _No puedo permitir esto! ¿Qué hago? ¡Si ya sé, otro encuentro!_ _–_ para sacar una pecera que pone sobre una mesa – Tendrás que atrapar pirañas esta vez, estos peligrosos peces de Sudamérica, son capaces de comerse una vaca completa en tan solo unos cuantos minutos. Si logras sacarlas a todas, te devolveré los otros peces –

\- ¡Es un tramposo! – Exclamo Akane

\- Claro que no – Dijo el dueño del juego para ser mordido por una piraña que Ranma le quito al presionar un punto en su cuerpo

\- Y no es solo eso – Dijo la pelirroja para poner al pez en el agua - ¿De dónde saco estas pirañas? –

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Cuestiono la castaña

\- Estas son [Serrasalmus rhombeus] – Respondio la petit – O comúnmente llamadas, pirañas negras, la especie más agresiva que deben su mala fama a su densa y larga hilera de afilados dientes con los que despedaza a sus presas, reduciéndolas a esqueletos en cuestión de segundos. –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Akane y Nabiki alteradas

\- Si es el caso… – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Onee-san, quiero una piraña – Comento el niño

\- Yare, yare – Mustio la mencionada antes de ver a las pirañas calculadoramente. – Aunque…. –

\- ¡Espera Ranko! – Exclamo Akane - ¡Pueden lastimarte! –

\- Pero es perfecto para la nueva técnica que tengo en mente – Dijo la pelirroja mientras relaja su cuerpo – El cuerpo es como si fuera de agua…- para empezar a golpear mientras que los músculos de sus brazos se movían de una forma bastante irregular, pero logrando sacar a las pirañas antes de que siquiera lo toquen

Después de ese espectáculo, Ranma le dio al niño su piraña mientras que Nabiki le revendió los peces al dueño del Kingyo Sukui a 400 yenes que pago con resignación. Mientras que la petit se encontraba muy feliz, porque podía usar su nueva técnica sin problemas

\- **Café Neko – Momentos después** -

La pelirroja junto a Akane entraban al lugar calmadamente mientras que trataban de no llamar la atención, Ranma quería tener el patrón sorpresa de su lado. Sin embargo, se encontraba intranquila

\- _Debo de mantener la calma_ –Pensó "Ranko" para que se abriera una trampilla haciéndola desparecer rápidamente, cosa que provoco los aplausos de los clientes. Girando en el aire, empezó a amortiguar el impacto

*¡Ya me cansaba de esperarte! * Exclamo una voz

\- Aquí estoy Sifu – Dijo la pelirroja para sostener su puño derecho con su mano izquierda mientras ve como aparecen el rey mono, el sacerdote cerdo y el duendecillo de agua en una densa capa de niebla

\- Son Sun Wukong, Zhu Bajie y Sha Wujing – Dijo la morena – 3 de los personajes de la obra "El Romance de los Tres Reinos", debe ser el [Incienso de Ilusión]. Si es el caso...fuuu…. **¡JUUKENPO: HAKKE KŪSHŌ!** \- expulsando de la palma de su mano una gigantesca ola de ki que disipa el humo

\- Parece que no has olvidado todo lo que te enseñe – Dijo la anciana – Reconociste la técnica del [Genjutsu] que hasta el propio emperador de la dinastía Sho tuvo miedo de enfrentar –

\- _**¡ROLL KICK!**_ – Exclamo la pelirroja para descender mientras da una vuelta en el aire para caer con una patada hacia abajo, rompiendo el contenedor del incienso.

\- ¡Nos vemos! – Exclamo la anciana para ir a otra sala

Pero un mono lo ataco para que desviara el golpe y usar **Nokkigu**

– Al final resultaste ser un mono de verdad, lo lamento – Dijo la pelirroja para seguir a su maestra para llegar a un baño imperial de agua caliente

\- Recuerdo que hace tiempo te hice la misma prueba, pero en esta ocasión te tardaste menos en descubrir la trampa – Comento la anciana sobre una jícara de madera – Si quieres la [Píldora Fenix] tendrás que entrar en el agua que está muy caliente –

\- Si es el caso…¡Adelante! – Exclamo la petit para correr sobre el agua tan rápido que ni siquiera parece que la toca pero se sentía mareada – ¡ _Debo de mantenerme concentrado!_ _–_

\- _Parece ser que canalizo ki en sus plantas de los pies y zapatos para evitar que el agua le afectara_ – Pensó la anciana con una sonrisa para ver como salta y va hacia ella, pero esta se aleja remando rápidamente y crear una de agua caliente, sorprendiendo a su discípulo.

Pero este al contrario de asustarse o preocuparse se quito los zapatos y sato sobre el palo que tenia en mano para sostenerse con los dedos de los pies mientras retrae la mano derecha hacia él y la izquierda la pone al frente con las palmas abiertas

\- ¡No hay escapatoria, se acabó el juego! – Exclamo Cologne - ¡Hyahohohohoho! –

– ¡ **JUUKENPO: HAKKE KŪHEKISHŌ!** – Exclamo Ranma lanzando una poderosa y fuerte ola de vacío hacia la ola, destruyéndola.

\- Con que conoces el "Juukenpo" ¿eh? – Pregunto la anciana

\- ¡Ahora vera mi nueva técnica, Sifu! – Exclamo Ranma para saltar en el aire mientras relaja la parte superior de su cuerpo y cuando cae - **¡RAIJUU NO MUNCHI KEN!** \- comienza a realizar varios golpes que toman direcciones irregulares para sorpresa de la anciana que intenta detener los golpes recibiendo algunos en sus manos como cuarte el bastón.

\- _"Increíble. Unir la técnica de las castañas con el "Benda". Es como sentir una lluvia de latigazos al rojo vivo en todo tu cuerpo"_ \- Pensó Cologne que se estremeció un poco por el dolor al recibir un golpe en una de sus manos antes de sonreír – _"Nunca dejas de asombrarme, Ran-chan. Pero... por lo visto tú también sufriste daño"_ – al observar como los brazos del Saotome estaban rojos e hinchados y logro ver una gran cantidad de quemaduras en ellos. En ese momento sintió como el colguije le fue arrebatado para abrirlo.

\- ¡Un momento, estos son dulces! – Exclamo la pelirroja al comer el contenido

\- Claro que lo son – Dijo Coologne – Cambie el contenido por si acaso – explico mientras que ambos regresan a la orilla del baño donde se encontraban Akane y Shampoo.

\- Que tramposa es – Mascullo la Tendo menor.

\- Debo admitirlo Ran-chan, fue una técnica asombrosa – Dijo la anciana mientras que aún le dolían las manos - Pero por lo que pude ver, está incompleta o mejor dicho es imperfecta –

\- ¿Imperfecta? - Pregunto la mencionada mientras que de repente dejo de hablar por el repentino dolor en sus brazos.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Shampoo que llego a revisar a la petit.

\- N-No puedo mover los brazos – Respondió la pelirroja impactada – Itetetetete – se quejó cuando trato de levantarlos.

\- Al hacer esos movimientos, pones una carga en tus brazos que apenas pueden tolerar – Dijo la anciana para masajear con sus pulgares los músculos cerca de sus codos – Como me lo tema, esos temblores son porque tus fibras musculares están desgarradas, ligamentos rotos y capilares de tipo muscular rotos. Tuviste suerte de evitar lesiones mortales, tu masa muscular reforzada apenas pudo amortiguar toda esa cantidad de daño, di que eres afortunado en que tus brazos aun sirvan. ¡Pero si sigues así, vas inutilizar los músculos principales de tus brazos y tu vida como arte marcialista terminará para siempre! – decreto seriamente

La pelirroja ensancho sus ojos con horror. Nunca pensó que realizar esa técnica fuera tan peligroso.

\- Yo... – Dijo la pelirroja mirando sus propios brazos con miedo – N-No lo sabía – mientras se estremece un poco.

\- Ba -Baka – Susurro Akane que se quedó en silencio, pero se notaba en su rostro el dolor, la furia y la impotencia que sentía.

¡¿Cómo podía hacer algo tan riesgoso?!

¡¿La técnica que tanto le costó crear resultaba ser su peor decisión?!

Ella no puede permitir que le pasara ese terrible final

¿Qué clase de prometida dejaría que su futuro esposo se lastime de esa forma?

\- No podrá... ser un artista marcial - Susurro Shampoo con temor.

Sabía perfectamente que para Ranma ser un artista marcial era su vida, el hecho de que pierda eso sería desperdiciar todos los años que había trabajado duro para llegar hasta donde está hoy

Ella fue testigo de los duros e inmisericordes entrenamientos que tuvo con su abuela y todo lo que se esforzó en estos.

De ninguna manera dejaría que eso pasara.

No podía permitir que Ranma haga esa técnica de nuevo.

No con el riesgo que conlleva

\- _Entonces tiene el mismo riesgo que el [Puño Mach] de Katsumi-san_ – Pensó la pelirroja recordado aquel encuentro que tuvo el hijo del legendario karateca con el primitivo Pickle – _debo_ _encontrar la forma de hacer que esta técnica se vuelva aún más fuerte sin correr tales riesgos_ _–_ mirando sus brazos con las quemaduras de primer grado en su piel mientras estos continuaban temblando.

Parece ser que nuestro héroe/heroína tendrá que empezar de nuevo para perfeccionar esta técnica que le dará la victoria o su inminente derrota.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Eso es todo amigos, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Perdón por la demora, no tenia la intención de tardarme mucho, por lo que espero que este cap extra largo lo compense.**

 **Como pudieron notar, Ranma aun con lo fuerte que es no puede contra Kologne o por lo menos no podrá vencerla fácilmente como al resto de sus rivales. Recuerden que el es un [experto] casi llegando al nivel maestro, mientras que Kologne esta en el nivel [Maestro] llegando al nivel de Ma Kensei en términos de habilidad. Ella es muy fuerte, pero no es invencible y muy pronto verán el porque.**

 **Sobre Kaori. Queríamos darle un mejor trasfondo. Además, si bien no estará con Ranma, ella aparecerá mas adelante. Pero en que momento y que hará son una sorpresa.**

 **En cuanto a las relaciones, Ranma ha declarado como ve a las Tendo y Shanpoo, por supuesto la amazona tiene algo de ventaja por su tiempo juntos, pero las demas no están muy atrás.**

 **Antes de terminar, hay que aclarar algo. Ranma ha convivido con Kenichi y los maestros del Ryosanpaku a temprana edad. (Esto se explicara en un cap) conoció a la alianza shinpaku y al grupo de yami. Por supuesto lo hizo después del canon de Kenichi, este ya era nivel maestro cuando el conoció a Ranma. El Ryosanku y los yami tienen por así decirlo….una tregua, pero esto como dije se explicara mas adelante, así que espérenlo.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo amigos, dejen cualquier duda o inquietud en los comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Buenas a todos!, aquí Jair d y zerokaien les traen el siguiente cap de esta historia. Ahora amigos, debido a los comentarios del capitulo pasado, trataremos de hacer los capítulos un poco mas cortos para que sea de su mayor comodidad para leer. Dicho esto, es hora de comenzar. Asi que vamos aya.**

Aclaraciones

Baka-humano

 _Baka-pensamientos y flashbacks_

 **Baka-tecnicas**

\- (Idiota) – Ingles, coreano, chino u otro idioma

Renuncias: no poseo Ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes, esos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **C** **apitulo 1** **5** **: Mousse, el hombre con el truco del cisne.**

\- ¡Gah! – Ranma grito un poco al tocar un vaso con té tibio, pero él lo sintió como si estuviera ardiendo, provocando que lo soltara y terminara regándose en el piso – Como me lo temía – La pelirroja empezó a soplar sus manos tratando desvanecer el ardor.

\- Ni siquiera puedes tocar el agua tibia. Serví este te hace un buen rato, no está caliente – El Dr Tofu tomo la tasa de té del suelo. – Um, ya veo. Es el truco del gato –

\- Según Ranma, la bisabuela de Shampoo presiono uno de sus nervios y desde entonces se ha puesto así – Akane informo mientras la pelirroja tratada de disipar el ardor de sus manos.

El Dr Tofu volteo a su escritorio, señalando una radiografía que mostraba los huesos de la parte superior del cuerpo del moreno trenzado. – El nervio del gato, es un nervio especial que estimula la sensibilidad del cuerpo – señalo lo que sería la columna en la imagen, justo debajo de las costillas. – Solo un verdadero experto en artes marciales chinas puede presionarlo –

\- Ya veo, así que ahí es donde se encuentra – La pelirroja murmuro al ver la imagen antes de alejarse y empezara a quitarse su camisa.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos haces, Ranma?! – Akane con la cara muy roja exclamo/pregunto escandalizada al ver a su prometido quitarse su camisa sin ningún pudor.

\- No te alteres Akane, esto no es problema. Tú eres una chica y con el Dr. Tofu, por su trabajo, debe haber visto gran cantidad de cuerpos desnudos de chicas durante sus consultas. Por eso no hay problema –

\- Es cierto, no debes preocuparte – El doctor castaño asintió antes de mirar a la pelirroja, no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño al ver la gran cantidad de cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo, en especial la que tiene en su pecho, una que atraviesa su escote como una jabalina como varias partes de su torso – " _A juzgar por la forma en que se ven, parecen ser producto de un enfrentamiento con un animal de gran tamaño. Seguramente deben haber sido fatales para cualquier persona, incluso para artistas marciales. Es un milagro que esté vivo. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tuvo?" –_ se preguntó mientras que sus lentes se opacaron un poco

Akane trataba de no mirar el cuerpo semidesnudo de la pelirroja, pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo un par de veces a los dos activos extremadamente prominentes en su cuerpo.

 _\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que sean tan grandes?! –_ la ceja de Akane tembló un par de veces, no pudo evitar comparar medidas y era dolorosamente obvio que la forma femenina de su prometido la superaba por mucho, lo cual era un gran golpe a su orgullo como mujer. - _¡Son más grandes que las de Kasumi! –_

Kami a veces era injusto.

Lo que no sabía Akane, que todo fue producto de su metabolismo, arduo entrenamiento y un poco de la maldición. Era de las afortunadas de que toda la grasa que consumía se iba a sus "encantos"

\- Bien, este es el lugar – Ranma mira por encima de su hombro. Llevando su brazo hacia su espalda justo donde se encuentra el nervio de gato. Tomo una profunda respiración mientras un de color blanco rodeaba su cuerpo

Ambas personas presentes veían lo que hacía el chico, puesto que les parecía curioso y se preguntaba que se proponía hacer

 **\- Hiko Fuji –** Ranma presiono su pulgar en el punto exacto donde el nervio se encontraba – Fuuu…- exhalo mientras el aura alrededor de su cuerpo fue absorbida justo en el punto donde el presiono, hasta que finalmente desapareció - ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua caliente, Akane? – pidió amablemente

\- ¿Eh?, oh, claro Ranma – Dijo la mencionada que inmediatamente fue a recoger un poco de agua para el Saotome.

Mientras tanto el Dr. Tofu miraba a la pelirroja con los ojos ensanchados y la mandíbula en el suelo.

\- Ranma, ¿Esa técnica que realizaste es…? – Pregunto el castaño de la coleta sorprendo

Pero antes de que pudiera completar la pregunta, Akane llego con una tetera llena de agua caliente antes de dársela a la pelirroja.

\- Gracias, Akane – Ranma vierte el agua sobre su cabeza y para sorpresa de Akane y Tofu, el vuelve a su forma masculina.

\- Bien – Ranma sonrió al ver que había vuelto a su forma masculina y la sensibilidad de su cuerpo volvió a ser como antes – Asunto arreglado -

\- Que bueno, has vuelto a ser hombre – dijo Akane feliz por su prometido antes de que una expresión confusa llegara a su rostro. - ¿Pero cómo fue que lo hiciste, Ranma? –

\- Esa técnica que usaste fue el **Hiko fuji,** ¿verdad, Ranma? – pregunto el Dr Tofu empujando sus anteojos hacia atrás a lo que el Saotome asintió. – Justo como imagine –

\- ¿ **Hiko…fuji**? – Pregunto la Tendo menor

\- El **Hikō Fūji** (Sellado del punto de presión) es una técnica que permite al usuario usar su Ki y fuerza física para neutralizar la efectividad de los puntos vitales – Explico el medico mientras que Ranma tomo su camisa del suelo para colocársela nuevamente - Es una técnica algo complicada ya que debes tener una compresión casi perfecta de los puntos de presión del cuerpo y un excelente control del Ki para usarla –

\- Exactamente, es una técnica muy complicada. Se necesita un control preciso de esos dos elementos o no funciona adecuadamente – Dijo Ranma que se abotonaba el último cordón

\- Incluso yo tendría problemas para realizar esa técnica – Dijo Tofu

\- Siendo honesto, es la primera vez que la uso. Mi maestro Shirahama y El maestro Akisame me la enseñaron en caso de que alguna vez lo necesitara – Respondió Ranma

Al escuchar el nombre "Akisame" el Dr. Tofu casi se cae hacia atrás de la incredulidad.

\- R-R-Ranma – Dijo el doctor - Con "Akisame"… No te estarás refiriendo al legendario Koetsuji Akisame, ¿Verdad? – tartamudeo, confundiendo a la Tendo y el Saotome.

\- Si, es él. Él fue uno de los maestros de mi maestro. Él también me enseño un par de cosas mientras estaba bajo la tutela de Shirahama-sensei –

\- ¿Es tan famoso ese señor? – Pregunto Akane inclinando la cabeza.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – El Doctor exclamo para sorpresa de ambos. – Koetsuji Akisame es conocido como "Gran Filósofo del Jiujitsu" en el mundo de las artes marciales. Pero no solo eso, es un hombre que ha dominado todas las artes y ciencias como pintura, escultura, escritura, etc. Pero sobre todo, es una verdadera eminencia en el campo de la medicina. Se dice que incluso puede traer de vuelta a una persona de la muerte si no lleva mucho tiempo en ese estado -

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio puede hacer eso?! – Akane pregunto/exclamo al Saotome que se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente.

\- Pues sí. Según Shirahama-sensei, él fue asesinado 2 veces cuando era un nivel discípulo. Una de ellas fue durante su entrenamiento, fue el maestro Akisame que lo trajo de la muerte dos de esas veces y opero a Gru Apachai luego de una lucha a muerte estando en un avión militar–

Tanto el doctor como Akane estaban más allá de lo incrédulos. El doctor por confirmar que los rumores sobre su ídolo son ciertos y Akane por el hecho de que el maestro de Ranma hubiera muerto como resucitado en dos ocasiones y que una de ellas fuera durante su entrenamiento.

¿Qué clase de entrenamiento infernal habrá sufrido ese hombre?

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó sacudiendo a ambos de su estado de Shock.

\- Oh, yo contesto – Akane fue a tomar el teléfono a lo que ambos asintieron.

\- Bueno, en todo caso, muchas gracias por la ayuda Dr. Tofu – El Saotome le dijo al doctor mientras se acomodaba los hombros. – Sin usted no hubiera podido averiguar dónde estaba el nervio del gato –

\- No tienes que agradecer, no hice nada en realidad – respondió el doctor antes de llevar su mano al mentón tomando una postura de profundo pensamiento. – De hecho, ¿Quiero preguntarte algo, Ranma? –

\- Um, ¿Qué seria? –

\- ¿Te gustaría…? –

\- Doctor es Kasumi – Akane interrumpió al doctor mientras le extendía el teléfono. Los anteojos del doctor se empañaron y una sonrisa boba se apareció en su rostro.

\- Si, está hablando Tofu – el Doctor se levantó y llevo su mano a su oído como si tuviera un teléfono en ella.

\- Doctor, por aquí –

\- Si, señorita Kasumi jejeje – esta vez usaba la otra mano.

\- ¡Doctor, Por aquí! –

Esta vez, el doctor finalmente tomo el teléfono, pero estaba al revés.

\- *Hola. ¿es usted, doctor?* –

\- Si, Si Hahahaha –

Ranma veía toda la interacción con una gota de sudor en la nuca, Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Akane que pasaba, pero ella se le adelanto.

\- Él está enamorado de Kasumi, cada vez que esta frente a ella o habla con ella se pone así –Akane respondió mientras miraba al doctor con una cara inexpresiva.

\- Ya veo – Ranma murmuro, la gota de sudor se hizo más grande al ver que por alguna razón el doctor empezó a bailar con su esqueleto.

Momentos después, Akane salió del consultorio algo apurada.

\- Date prisa, Ranma. Si no lo haces, llegaremos tarde –

*Ya voy, Akane*

La peli azul se confundió al escuchar la voz de la forma femenina de Ranma.

Efectivamente, Ranma en su forma femenina salió del consultorio.

\- ¿Por qué estás en tu forma de chica, Ranma? – Pregunto Akane algo preocupada. - ¿Acaso no te curaste de lo que te hizo la bisabuela de Shampoo? –

\- Si, pero voy a quedarme así un tiempo – Ranko respondió – Es mi castigo después de todo –

\- ¿Castigo?, pero si tú no hiciste nada –

\- Si lo hice, Akane. Le mentí a Shampoo, la lastime y la hice llorar – Ranma le dio una sonrisa triste – Lo menos que puedo hacer es quedarme como mujer un tiempo y bañarme con agua fría hasta que Cologne-sifu me permita volver a ser hombre –

\- Pero Ranma, nada de eso fue tu culpa. Tenías que mantener tu género oculto por tu seguridad, no lo hiciste para lastimarla –

\- Eso no cambia el hecho de que lastime a Shampoo, Akane – dijo la pelirroja cerrando los ojos. – Si hubiera sido sincero desde el principio nada de esto hubiera pasado, así que me hare responsable de mis acciones –

Akane le dio una mirada triste a su prometido, él era demasiado bueno para su propio bien. El asume la responsabilidad por algo de lo que no tenía elección, era un hombre verdaderamente honorable.

 _\- A diferencia de ese panda perezoso… –_ Akane pensó con enojo, Genma fue el culpable de esta situación. Honestamente se preguntó por enésima vez porque Ranma simplemente no lo deja a su suerte.

\- Ma, Ma – La pelirroja puso su mano en cabeza de la Tendo sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Solo será por un tiempo, no es como si me quedara así para siempre – mientras le da una pequeña y suave palmada en la cabeza

La peli azul se sonrojo un poco por el gesto cariñoso, pero no obstante asintió.

\- Bueno, vamos ahora o llegaremos tarde – La pelirroja retiro su mano y empezó a caminar hacia la escuela.

\- ¡Espera, Ranma! ¿Vas a asistir así? – Akane pregunto confundida e incrédula.

\- Jejeje, no te preocupes. Lo tengo cubierto – Ranko le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa confiada.

 **\- Escuela Furinkan – (hora del almuerzo) –**

Unas horas después, los estudiantes salieron para su receso. Akane, Nabiki y Ranko salían juntas de clase hablando animadamente.

\- Aun no puedo creer que funcionara – Akane soltó una pequeña risa a lo que Ranko se rio también.

\- ¿Lo ves?, te dije que tenía todo cubierto – dijo Ranko a lo que la peli azul asintió. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, la pelirroja le explico al maestro que su "hermano" tuvo que salir de Nerima por un tiempo y que ella tomara las clases por él para que cuando volviera pudiera ponerse al corriente.

\- Bien jugado, Ranko. ¿Quién pensaría que eres tan astuta? – Dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa a lo que la pelirroja se rasco la nuca algo avergonzada.

\- Oye mira, ¿No es esa, Ranko? –

\- Si es ella, es tan sexy –

\- Mira eso, sus pechos son enormes. Me pregunto cuanto miden –

\- Amigo, la invitare a salir –

\- Estas loco, si lo haces, ella o Ranma te mataran –

\- ¡Ranko-sama, te amo! –

La ceja de la pelirroja se crispo un poco por todos los murmullos de los demás estudiantes a su alrededor. Por otro lado, Akane y Nabiki trataron de contener la risa. Ranko, les lanzo una mirada ligeramente enojada que parecía más un puchero que otra cosa.

\- ¡No se burlen! – Exclamo la pelirroja indignada y avergonzada.

*¡Ranma!*

Las Tendo y el Saotome voltearon en dirección de la voz, solo para ver a cierta peli morada acercarse a ellos a gran velocidad en una bicicleta, con un una entrega de fideos en sus mano.

\- ¡Ni-hao! – Shampoo salto de la bici, por lo que esta fue directo hacia el trio que logro eludirla mientras que la amazona aterrizo justo frente a Ranma.

\- S-Shampoo. Ten más cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien – La pelirroja regaño/aconsejo a la amazona que se sonrojo y asintió algo avergonzada. – Oh y por cierto, cuando este en esta forma, llámame Ranko, ¿de acuerdo? –

\- Hai, pero ¿por qué? – Shampoo inclino la cabeza confundida a lo que la pelirroja se agarró el puente de la nariz.

\- Es una larga historia, te la contare más tarde – Repentinamente, sintió un par de manos agarrando sus pechos por detrás haciéndola estremecerse y sonrojando a los que estaban alrededor, en especial a Akane y Shampoo.

*Ouya, ouya, parece que te han crecido un poco desde que te fuiste, Ran-chan. Son más grandes que las de Shampoo* viendo cómo se trataba de Cologne que tanteaba el pecho de la pelirroja y restregó su mejilla contra la de ella.

\- ¡Sifu, deje de manosear mis pechos! – exclamo la pelirroja que se movía para tratar de quitarse a la anciana de encima, pero ella simplemente salto de su espalda, no sin antes darle un ligero golpe con su bastón en la cabeza.

\- Hohohoho, aun te quedan 100 años para que si quieras puedas tocarme, Ran-chan – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Oh?, ¿Acaso eso es un reto, shifu? – La pelirroja sonrió tomando su postura de "Maeba no Kamae" – Porque estoy lista cuando usted lo esté –

\- Ho, muy interesante, Ran-chan. Por lo normal eres del tipo de ataque pero tomas una postura defensiva – La anciana sonrió – ¡Veamos lo que tienes! –

 **KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN**

La anciana y la pelirroja cargaron la una a la otra, lanzando golpes a gran velocidad. Cologne usando su bastón y Ranko sus puños. Los golpes eran tan potentes que generaban pequeñas ondas de choque cada vez que sus puños de conectaban y creaban ráfagas de viento que casi manda a volar a la mayoría de los presentes.

\- ¡Aiyaa! – El pedido que llevaba Shampoo en sus manos casi sale volando por las repentinas ráfagas.

 _\- "Sugoi, ¿Esto es de lo que es capaz un artista marcial experto y un verdadero maestro?" –_ Akane se cubría el rostro con sus brazos pero aun veía la pelea. – _Casi no puedo ver los golpes –_

\- A-chan, ¿Qué tantas posibilidades tiene Ranma? – Pregunto Nabiki protegiéndose de las ráfagas

\- Menos del 10%, si no me fallan mis cálculos, Obaba tiene mayor experiencia que Ranma y es de nivel maestro. Ranma apenas puede con ella – Respondió la mencionada

\- Rayos…- Mascullo la Tendo mediana

 _\- "Um, no está mal" –_ Cologne estaba un poco sorprendida, su discípulo ya se acostumbró a la velocidad de la técnica Amaguriken. Una pequeña sonrisa divertida se extendió por su rostro – " _Pero aun te falta mucho si quieres vencerme, Ran-chan" –_

 **PUM**

Ambos chocaron sus ataques creando una potente onda expansiva en el lugar, cuarteando las paredes a su alrededor y el piso debajo de ellos.

\- _"Como se esperaba de Sifu" –_ la pelirroja pensó con seriedad. – _"¡Pero aun no estoy vencido!" –_

 **\- Kakushu –** Ranko le dio un golpe de con su palma al bastón para llevarlo hacia abajo y con la misma mano lanzo a Cologne un golpe a su barbilla.

Pero la anciana uso el bastón para golpear la pierna de Ranma, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.

\- ¡Maldición! – La pelirroja llevo su mano al suelo para usarla como apoyo para no caer, para después lanzar una patada directo hacia la anciana, la cual esquivo saltando hacia atrás mientras se reía.

\- Hohoho, has mejorado Ran-chan, pero aun eres 100 años demasiado joven para siquiera pensar que me golpearías con eso –

La pelirroja miro con seriedad a su maestra, sabía que solo estaba jugando con ella. Pero, la estudiaba, nunca tuvo una pelea seria con la anciana amazona. Durante sus entrenamientos, jamás pudo tocarla.

Ella cargo hacia la pelirroja, lanzando rápidos golpes con su bastón, pero Ranma bloqueo todos los ataques con sus manos, aunque tuvo dificultad. Inmediatamente la pelirroja llevo su puño giratorio directo hacia el rostro de Cologne.

 **KENGAN TEPPOU UCHI**

 **¡PUM!**

Obaba fue golpeada por el costado de su rostro, mandándola a volar. Pero realizo un giro en el aire antes de aterrizar en el suelo. Ella levanto el rostro mostrando que no tenía ningún rasguño después de recibir ese golpe.

 _\- "Ya decía yo que fue demasiado fácil" –_ Ranma pensó entrecerrando los ojos. Cuando golpeo a su maestra, se sintió extraño. Era como si golpeara una pluma, no había peso en el golpe que impacto contra ella. Esto es igual a lo que sintió cuando lucho contra…

 _-_ ¡ _Oh mierda_!– Exclamo la pelirroja en su cabeza antes de voltear a ver al resto de espectadores - ¡Quítense de ahí! –

Ellos no entendieron el porqué, pero hicieron lo que dijo. Excepto por Akane y Shampoo que permanecieron en el mismo lugar.

\- Buen golpe, Ran-chan. Ahora voy yo – Cologne sonrió maliciosamente antes de arrojar su bastón al aire y desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad.

 **FUSH**

 **PUM**

La anciana apareció en un estallido de velocidad frente a la pelirroja y lanzo un golpe directo a su rostro. Ella uso sus brazos para bloquear el golpe en el último momento, pero la fuerza del ataque fue suficiente para hacer retroceder al Saotome, varios metros derribando a Akane y Shampoo en el proceso. Esta última accidentalmente arrojo los fideos que sostenía al aire.

En ese mismo momento, una figura apareció sobre la valla, salto en el aire y atrapo los fideos antes de que se derramaran. Posteriormente, aterriza en el suelo.

La figura se revelo como un hombre joven de cabello largo negro, usaba un par de lentes sobre su cabeza. Vestía una túnica color blanco con bordes negros en las mangas que estaba atada con una cinta roja por su cintura, la cual tenía un símbolo de un rombo azul rodeado en cada una de sus puntas por 4 rombos amarillos más pequeños, pantalones de kung fu azules y zapatillas negras de Kenpo chino.

Dicho joven se sentó en cuclillas y empezó a comer los fideos sin ningún cuidado del mundo.

Ranma levanto la vista hacia Cologne, antes de ganar una expresión confusa al notar al recién llegado. Al verlo, maestra y "alumna" lo reconocieron por lo que la pelirroja sostuvo el puente de su nariz mientras decía en un susurro "esto no podría ser peor" mientras que la anciana suspiro mirando con póker face al joven misterioso.

\- Aiyaaah – Shampoo se levantó del suelo y al ver al joven de túnica blanca no pudo evitar tensarse.

Akane que también se levantó, miro al recién llegado confundida. Al igual que Nabiki y el resto de sus compañeros de clase.

El joven termino de comer antes de levantarse y mirar alrededor. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la pelirroja tetona se acercó a ella y la abrazo para incredulidad de todos.

\- ¡Por fin te encontré, Shampoo! – Exclamo el joven de gafas con felicidad, haciendo que unas cuantas venas aparecieran en la sien de Ranko.

 _ **PAM**_

 _ **PUM**_

 _ **CRASH**_

Lo siguiente que todos vieron era al joven de la túnica con varios chichones en la cabeza y con la cara plantada en el piso por cortesía de la pelirroja.

\- ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que recordarte que te coloques los lentes, Mousse?! – Exclamo la pelirroja al recién nombrado Mousse.

Esto confundió al resto y más a Akane y Nabiki. ¿Ranma/Ranko conocía a este chico?

\- Esa voz…. –El ahora conocido como Mousse se levantó del suelo aparentemente sin daños, acomodo sus lentes sobre sus ojos y pudo ver claramente a la pelirroja. - ¡Ranma-san! – Exclamo sorprendido el pelinegro.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Mousse – La pelirroja saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. – Oh y solo para aclarar, llámame Ranko ahora, ¿Si? –

El pelinegro de gafas arqueo una ceja en confusión, pero no obstante asintió al extraño pedido de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Esperen un momento!, ¿Quién eres y como conoces a Ranko? – Pregunto Akane entrando a la conversación.

\- Yo me llamo, Mousse. Sobre como conozco a Ranko, es una vieja amiga, si se puede decir – El pelinegro levanto sus lentes acomodándolos sobre su cabeza. – Y he venido desde china para casarme con Shampoo y esa desde luego eres tú – Señalo a Akane para su gran vergüenza.

 _ **BONK**_

La pelirroja volvió a golpear a Mousse en la cabeza, cosa que le provoco otro chichón.

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso, Ranko-san! – el pelinegro de gafas exclamo con lágrimas de catarata.

\- ¡Lo hare cuando uses tus malditos lentes! –Se quejó la pelirroja mientras que relajaba los dedos de su mano derecha.

\- ¿Acaso estas ciego? Por si no lo has notado, Shampoo esta allá – Nabiki señalo a la peli purpura que estaba un poco alejada del grupo dándoles la espalda.

El pelinegro volvió a colocarse sus gafas nuevamente, para ver que efectivamente esa era definitivamente Shampoo.

\- Oh es verdad, ahí está Shampoo – dijo Mousse antes de mirar a Nabiki. – Cuanto lo siento, es que vengo a casarme con ella y es estoy algo nervioso –

La Tendo del medio arqueo una ceja. No se esperaba un desarrollo así, Pero se le hizo divertido y vio una oportunidad de eliminar a la amazona de la competencia y dejar a ella como a sus hermanas el camino libre

\- No sé de qué estás hablando, Mousse. Tu solo eres mi amigo de la infancia – Shampoo aclaro a lo que Ranko suspiro mientras niega con la cabeza.

\- Y empezamos con la historia de siempre – Dijo la pelirroja viendo el drama que hace el identificado como Mousse.

\- ¡Es cierto! – Cologne apareció frente a ellos, montada sobre su inseparable bastón – Lo siento Mousse, pero ya perdiste tu encuentro con Shampoo y tu oportunidad –

\- Elder, por favor, solo teníamos tres años – Replico el joven de las gafas.

\- Puedes haber tenido tres o trescientos, pero las reglas son las reglas. Además, Shampoo ha decidido casarse con Ranko y se ha llegado a un acuerdo sobre eso – Dijo la anciana señalando a su discípulo, miraba a otro lado.

El universo seguro le gusta verlo meterse en líos.

\- Aiyaa, Ranko. – Shampoo se aferró al brazo de la pelirroja petit y coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro. Provocando que cierta castaña y peli azul la miraran con molestia y celos.

Akane estaba a punto de decir algo pero Nabiki la tomo por el hombro para detenerla.

\- Cálmate, A-chan. Recuerda que tanto tú como yo estamos comprometidas con "Ranma Saotome", no con "Ranko Saotome". Si dices algo la gente va a sospechar, van empezar a hacer rumores y nos veremos envueltas en este embrollo. Debemos mantenernos al margen por ahora, Ranma se hará cargo – Le susurro Nabiki a su oído para que nadie más escuchara. La Tendo menor pensó por un momento lo que dijo su hermana, antes de asentir a regañadientes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Mousse de incredulidad. El resto de estudiantes que no sabía de esto estaban igualmente conmocionados.

Los chicos se decepcionaron acerca de que Ranko fuera de la comunidad LGBT, mientras que algunas chicas chillaron al saber esto y unos pocos chicos como chicas miraron a la pareja con disgusto. Esto les gano una mirada de muerte de Ranko que los hizo temblar de miedo. La pelirroja paso a mirar a Mousse antes de exhalar para tratar de acabar con este problema de la forma más pacífica posible.

\- Fuu. Para resumir las cosas, Shampoo quiere casarse conmigo. Pero esperaremos un tiempo para ver lo que pasa ya que las cosas no son tan simples – Ranko le mando una discreta mirada a Nabiki y Akane. – Sé que esto es duro para ti, pero espero que lo entiendas, Mousse. Si realmente la amas, debes de velar por su felicidad, aunque no sea contigo –

\- ¡No lo aceptare, nuestras lideres tampoco aceptaran su unión! – Exclamo Mousse furioso.

\- En realidad, lo hicieron – Dijo Cologne para su conmoción e incredulidad. – Digamos que Ranko es un caso especial, por lo que el consejo de las amazonas ha aprobado su matrimonio –

\- ¡Tú no puedes decidir eso por mí, Mousse! – Replico Shampoo - ¡No necesito tu aprobación para casarme con Ranko! ¡Shampoo amarla aunque ella ser mujer! – declaro para gran sorpresa y consternación del joven chino. Este paso a gruñirle a la anciana antes de mirar a Ranko con furia.

\- ¡Pero yo no lo apruebo y no lo permitiré! – Mousse lanzo una patada a la pelirroja que empujo lejos a Shampoo antes de saltar hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque.

\- ¡Mousse, Tranquilízate! –

\- ¡No me digas que hacer! –

El joven Amazon extendió los brazos y junto sus pies.

 **MICHI BAINIO CHUAN**

" **FIST OF THE WHITE SWAN"**

Mousse lanzo un ataque a Ranma con sus manos tan rápido que sus manos parecían borrones, pero…

\- ¿Eso es todo? –

Para incredulidad de Mousse, su ataque fue detenido por la pelirroja con una sola mano con una extrema facilidad. Shampoo de inmediato se separó de él por que las negociaciones habían terminado

\- Sabes, pensé que ya dejarías de cargar esta cosa contigo – La ceja de la pelirroja tembló un poco ya que en su mano sostenía un tocador de entrenamiento con forma de cisne.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – Pregunto Nabki, ella no pudo ver de dónde rayos saco eso.

\- Mousse ser maestro del estilo del arma oculta – Respondió Shampoo ganando una mirada de intriga de ambas Tendo.

\- ¿Estilo de arma oculta? – preguntaron ambas.

\- Es un estilo de lucha poco ortodoxo, pero efectivo para usuarios de armas, consiste en que un usuario guarde un gran conjunto de armas ocultas por todo su cuerpo. Más específicamente, debajo de su ropa. Es un estilo usado para el ataque sorpresa o asesinatos, ya que no se sabe cuántas armas tiene el usuario consigo o qué tipo de armas usa – Explico Cologne a lo que ambas Tendo asintieron sorprendidas.

\- Así es, como un cisne que flota tranquilo, ocultando su furioso pataleo debajo del agua. Nadie es capaz de ver lo que ocultan mis manos – Mousse dijo alejándose de Ranma.

\- _"Um, es un poco más rápido que la última vez que peleamos"_ – Pensó la pelirroja – _"Pero aún le falta más fuerza en sus ataques"_. Entonces, ¿Seguirás con esta estupidez, Mousse? Porque si es así, Me veré obligada a patearte el trasero – Ranma que se encontraba cruzada de brazo y todo el tiempo esquivaba con facilidad, se colocó en posición de lucha, llevando una mano a su espalda, juntando los pies y llevando una mano hacia el frente ( **postura Go-ken de Rook Lee)**

\- ¡Por supuesto!, pero antes de comenzar tienes que prometer que si yo gano…! – Exclamo el chico cisne

\- ¡No dejare que te cases con Shampoo! – Cologne lo interrumpió desde su posición. Mousse le lanzo una mirada de muerte a la anciana que silbaba inocentemente.

\- ¡Si yo gano, desistirás de tu compromiso con ella! – Exclamo Mousse para gran furia de Shampoo y de Ranko.

\- Yare, yare. Te creí más maduro que eso – Comento la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos debajo de sus pechos haciéndolos rebotar un poco. – Si eres un verdadero hombre simplemente pelearías y dejarías de imponer cosas que no van al lugar. Si Shampoo quiere casarse conmigo, es su decisión y si yo lo acepto es mi decisión. No puedes hacer nada al respecto –

*Es muy sexy, lástima que Ranko-chan sea lesbiana*

*P-Pero es excitante pensar el yuri entre ella y esa chica llamada Shampoo*

Mousse apretó los dientes ante las palabras de la pelirroja. Estaba a punto de atacar nuevamente, pero la líder de la [Supremacía Femenil] apareció en medio de ellos.

\- Esperen ustedes dos, ¿porque no fijan una hora y fecha específicas para su encuentro? – Sugirió Cologne con una sonrisa.

\- Bien –

\- Acepto –

\- Perfecto, entones el encuentro se llevara a cabo mañana a medio día en el parque –

Ambos asintieron antes de mirarse el uno al otro.

\- Te recuerdo que este es un pacto de guerreros – le dijo Mousse a la pelirroja que entrecerró los ojos.

\- No hace falta – respondió Ranko de vuelta.

 **\- Dojo Tendo -**

Momentos después, Ranma, Nabiki y Akane volvieron a la residencia Tendo. Después de una buena comida de Kasumi y realizar las tareas escolares, la pelirroja y la peli azul salieron al dojo junto con Nabiki para continuar con su sesión de entrenamiento de hoy.

\- Ne, Ranma –

\- ¿Qué pasa Akane? –

\- Estoy un poco curiosa, Al parecer este tipo Mousse te conoce –

\- Oh sí, creo que no he tenido tiempo de mencionarlo – Ranma se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza. – Mousse al igual que Shampoo pertenece a la tribu Joketzusoku – sorprendiendo e intrigando a ambas hermanas.

\- Pero, pensé que era una tribu únicamente formada por mujeres – Akane señalo a lo que Ranma negó con la cabeza.

\- En su mayoría tienes razón, la mayor parte de la tribu está conformada por artistas marciales femeninas, pero también hay un número reducido de hombres en la tribu. Estos están conformados por artistas marciales extranjeros que llegaron a la aldea por mera casualidad y terminaron casándose con una amazona o en el caso de Mousse, un número extremadamente reducido de varones nacidos en la aldea – Ranma tomo una respiración antes de continuar. – Los hombres en la aldea no tienen mucha influencia pero aun así son tratados con justicia, ya que la tribu respeta la fuerza. Como las amazonas solo escogen hombres fuertes para casarse y entrenan a sus niños desde temprana edad, no es nada raro ver a un hombre que toma el rol de ama de casa o hace la comida –

\- Vaya – Jadearon un poco la castaña y la peli azul.

\- En fin, conocí a Mousse en los primeros días en la aldea. Le patee la cara una vez cuando interrumpió un entrenamiento de Shampoo y yo. Luego de eso me conto quien era y nos presentó. Es un tipo algo molesto e impulsivo, pero no es tan malo cuando lo llegas a conocer. Sin embargo, está obsesionado con Shampoo y quiere casarse con ella desde niños – Ranma se agarró el puente de la nariz – No importa cuántas veces Shampoo lo rechazara o lo mandara a volar de una patada, el volvía y lo intentaba de nuevo. Es persistente, le concederé eso. Durante el tiempo que vivíamos juntas, casi no se acercaba a ella, debido a que mi sed de sangre lo ahuyentaba. Poco a poco nos hicimos amigos y trate de que desistiera por el bien de Shampoo y él, pero es bastante terco y aferrado –

\- Si me preguntas eso no es muy sano, suena como Kuno – Nabiki entrecerró los ojos y Akane se entremedio con asco ante la mención del pomposo kendoista.

\- Es una buena comparación, pero al menos puedo alegar que Mousse es honesto con sus sentimientos. Como dije, es una buena persona pero su insana posesión con respecto a Shampoo lo hace ser un fastidio en todo sentido – Dijo Ranma con un suspiro antes de mirar a la peli azul y colocarse en la postura Go-ken – De todos modos, es hora de entrenar ¿Lista, Akane? –

Akane inmediatamente tomo su propia postura.

\- ¡Hai! –

\- Tejado –

Shampoo le mando un mensaje por medio de un celular que Ranma le regalo y le enseño a usar, puesto que compro un combo en promoción, siendo que Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi ya tienen uno, decidió dárselo a ella. Le pidió que se vieran, la peli purpura llevo unos bollos de carne junto a té de jazmín

\- Es una linda noche – Comento la pelirroja

\- Ranma, ¿Qué hace con Mousse? – Pregunto la peli purpura

\- Luchare para que te deje en paz, tu felicidad es lo importante. Si es conmigo, es un gusto pero si algún día decides dejarme, lo aceptare y te apoyare de corazón –

\- No digas tonterías, Ranma – Mascullo Shampoo para besarlo con mucho amor y acariciarle el rostro – Shampoo no amara a nadie más que a ti –

\- Gracias, realmente me hace feliz saber eso – Dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa para que se abrazaran y platicaran mientras comen, viendo la luna

 **\- Parque de Nerima- Medio dia -**

Al día siguiente, lo que parecía ser un pequeño festival se llevaba a cabo en el parque.

\- Pasen por aquí. Vengan y disfruten sus dumplings de carne y deliciosas sopas de tallarines – Shampoo se encontró vendiendo la comida de su restaurante, mientras que Cologne serbia la sopa de fideos a los clientes que llegaban al puesto de fideos que instalaron aquí.

El parque se vio repleto de gente. Los vendedores instalaron diversos puestos de comida y entretenimiento alrededor del lugar para el consumo del público. En medio del parque se podia apreciar un ring, el cual fue preparado para el evento principal, que era la lucha de Ranma y Mousse.

\- ¿De dónde salió toda esta gente? – Pregunto Akane a nadie en particular.

\- Eso se debe a mi – Nabiki a su lado mientras comía un tazón de fideos. – Los muchachos de la escuela corrieron la voz por todo el barrio. Me encargue de que unos cuantos de mis subordinados le vendieran boletos a la gente para ver la lucha. El ring fue instalado para que todos pudieran verlo. No creerías la cantidad de gente que pago para ver la pelea –

La Tendo menor solo pudo mirar a Nabiki con una gota de sudor en la nuca. A veces olvida lo influyente y astuta que es su hermana mayor. Era claro que ella iba a sacar ventaja de la situación de alguna manera.

En el ring, Ranko se encontraba estirándose para la lucha, vistiendo su atuendo de combate chino

Mientras que su oponente…

\- ¡Ranko, prepárate para caer! – Mousse amenazo a la pelirroja

O lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera agarrando a un sujeto que iba por ahí tomándolo del cuello

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Estas asustada?! – Exclamo el chico de los lentes

 _ **PUM**_

Mousse fue derribado, cortesía de un golpe de Ranko y Cologne que había aparecido en ese instante.

\- ¡Ponte las malditas gafas! – Exclamaron maestra y alumno con una vena palpitando en su frente

\- Me he preguntado esto – Dijo Akane mirando a la peli purpura - ¿Por qué no usa los lentes si tiene problemas de vista? –

\- Decir que lo hacen ver menos genial, aunque no ser genial de todos modos – Respondió Shampoo encogiendo los hombros

\- _"Que idiota…"_ – Pensaron ambas hermanas Tendo con una cara graciosa

El susodicho cayó al suelo con dos chichones en la cabeza, mientras que Ranko y la anciana amazona negaron con la cabeza antes de mirarse la una a la otra.

\- ¿Listo para el combate, Ran-chan? – pregunto Kologne

\- Siempre estoy listo para una pelea, Si-fu –Ranma coloco su puño sobre su palma y le dio una leve inclinación a la amazona.

\- Ya veo – Cologne asintió en confirmación haciendo el mismo gesto - Suerte en tu pelea –

Ranma asintió con una sonrisa, antes de saltar al cuadrilátero.

-Hey Mousse, ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estarás hay tirado en el piso?! ¡Ven aquí a luchar! –

Como si fuera su señal, Mousse se levantó y salto directamente hacia el cuadrilátero frente a la pelirroja.

\- Veo que eres tan valiente como siempre, Ranko-san – dijo Mousse con una expresión seria. – Puede que seas fuerte, pero eso no significa que puedas ganarme esta vez. Voy a derrotarte y así Shampoo vera que soy la persona indicada para ella –

\- Ay Mousse – Ranko cerró los ojos, agarrando el puente de su nariz en frustración mientras sacudía la cabeza. – No tienes remedio – abrió los ojos para mirar a su oponente. – Supongo que tendré que molerte a golpes a ver si entiendes de una vez –

\- ¡Voy a acabarte! –

\- ¡Esa es mi línea! –

 _ **RING**_

La campana de lucha sonó, dando inicio al combate.

 _ **MICHI CHITAN CHUAN**_

 _ **KERIAN-KEN**_

Para confusión de los espectadores, Mousse saco una gallina (falsa) de su manga. Unos huevos salieron de está colocándose en su mano y se los arrojo a la pelirroja.

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Ranma salto hacia atrás evadiendo el ataque, por lo que los huevos estallaron en el suelo creando una pequeña cortina de humo.

\- ¡Aun no termino! – Mousse no perdió tiempo en atacar, de sus mangas salieron varias cuerdas con ganchos, que a ataron a la pelirroja en los brazos, las piernas y alrededor de cuello; pero ella se mantenía imperturbable. – Ahora estas a mi merced –

\- Buen truco de magia – Ranko sonrió y para incredulidad de Mousse los músculos de la pelirroja se ensancharon un poco.

Aplicando un poco de fuerza, ella se deshizo de sus ataduras sin esfuerzo dejando al público y a Mousse incrédulos.

\- Pero no fue lo suficientemente bueno – Ranko sonrió salvajemente antes de lanzarse directo hacia Mousse. - ¡Ahora voy yo! –

Antes de que el usuario de armas se diera cuenta, ella ya estaba frente a él.

 **¡APA!**

 **PUM**

\- ¡PUAH! –

En un instante, Ranko había clavado un codazo directo en su abdomen, dejándolo sin aliento. El pelinegro trato de alejarse para tomar distancia.

 **TI LAN**

Pero la pelirroja le dio una potente patada a la rodilla provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Mousse trato de lanzar una patada a la pelirroja, pero esta simplemente retrocedió, evitando el ataque con éxito.

\- Apa, ¿Qué sucede Mousse?, ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – Ranma se burló un poco mientras tomaba la postura, [Tang Guard Muay Thai] (Guardia media Muay Thai). Mousse gruño antes de levantarse del suelo.

\- Ni siquiera cerca –

De sus mangas, el usuario de armas saco un bastón Bo retráctil. Lo hizo girar un par de veces con sus manos, antes de lanzarse directo hacia Ranko. Lanzo una estocada, solo para que la pelirroja lo esquive unos segundos antes de que impacte. La pelirroja esquiva el ataque de Mousse con una sonrisa en su rostro, el usuario de armas lanzo varias estocadas a gran velocidad, pero Ranma seguía esquivando los ataques con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que irritaba aún más a Mousse.

" _No está mal, ha mejorado en el uso de sus armas y es mucho más rápido que antes. Pero…." –_ Ranma dejo de esquivar y pateo el bastón Bo de Mouse, mandátalo a volar por los aires.

 **PUM**

\- ¡GAH! – Mouse jadeo de dolor al recibir un potente codazo en el estómago nuevamente, dejándolo sin aliento. Pero no termino hay.

 **¡KAO LOI!**

 **¡PAM!**

La pelirroja tomo a Mousse por su cabeza y le dio un potente rodillazo en su rostro, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás. En el proceso, las gafas de Mousse se rompieron y salieron volando de su rostro por el rodillazo

Ranko aterrizo en el suelo, antes de cruzarse de brazos debajo de sus pechos y mirar a su oponente caído.

\- Vamos Mousse. Sé que eso no es suficiente para derribarte, ¿Qué esperas para levantarte? –

El susodicho tembló un poco por el dolor, pero no obstante se levantó y miro a Ranma con ira. De sus mangas, saco un par de anteojos y se los coloco.

\- Oh, veo que estas aprendiendo – Ranko alabo con honestidad.

\- Se reconocer mis propias debilidades, Ranko-san –

\- Eso es bueno – la pelirroja asintió, antes de tomar nuevamente su postura de Muay Thay con una sonrisa salvaje. – Entonces, continuemos la pelea –

\- Sugoi, Ranma lo tiene totalmente lo tiene contra las cuerdas – Akane dijo con una sonrisa al ver como su Prometido/maestro dominaba el combate.

\- Como era esperar de mi discípulo – Cologne sonrió un poco confundiendo tanto a Akane como a Shampoo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Anciana? – Pregunto Nabiki

\- ¿No lo notas? – Pregunto la anciana - Él ha cambiado su ritmo. Como debes saber, Ranma usa por lo normal Kenpo Chino como base de su estilo de pelea. Pero ahora parece imitar a un maestro de Muay Thai. Excelente estrategia, Ran-chan – alabo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Pregunto Akane

\- El Muay Thai es el arte marcial perfecto para luchar contra usuarios de arma, en especial si ese usuario no se especializa en el uso de una. Mousse tiene una gran debilidad, él puede ser experto en la técnica de ocultar armas, pero nunca se molestó en dominar una de ellas. El combate se decidió antes de siquiera comenzar – Respondió la anciana

\- Pero, ¿Porque Ranma dice Apa? - Shampoo arqueo una ceja al oír esa muletilla

\- ¿Apa? - Pregunto Akane.

Los ojos de la anciana se ensancharon levemente.

\- ¿Acaso imita a...? – Pregunto Colonge

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con que imita? – Pregunto la Tendo mediana

\- La imitación es una técnica que la mayoría de los artistas marciales, en especial los de clase discípulo y experto, tienden a usar. Consiste en emular los movimientos y el ritmo de ataques de su maestro – Explico Cologne entrecerrando los ojos. - Sin embargo ese "Apa" me es conocido -

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Abuelita? – Dijo la peli purpura

\- Es debido a que esa muletilla es usada por un hombre que incluso en China es muy reconocido debido a que venció a Retsumin Kei, "La Calamidad Humana" – Dijo la mencionada - Un poderoso asesino de la [Alianza del Dragón Blanco/ Tigre Negro], que se le fue dado ese epíteto debido a que ha matado a más personas que una plaga. El nombre del guerrero que realizo tal hazaña es el "Dios de la Muerte del Bajo Mundo del Muay Thai", Apachai Hoppachai -

\- ¡¿Apachai Hoppachai?! - Exclamo Shampoo puesto que incluso ella conocía ese nombre

\- El shinigami del submundo de las artes marciales - Incluso Akane estaba sorprendida, su padre le había contado historias de ese hombre.

\- Esta pelea ha terminado – Dijo la venerable

\- ¡Apa, te voy a mandar directo al infierno! – Decreto la petit que seguía en su postura de [Tang Guard Muay Thai]. Pero en esta ocasión, sus ojos se encontraba destellando y una sonrisa loca en su rostro.

Mousse retrocedió un par de pasos, el aura que estaba expulsando Ranko era abrumadora. Y tal vez solo sea su imaginación, pero podía jurar que estaba viendo la silueta de dos hombres junto a ella. Uno musculoso y de gran tamaño que parecía de ascendencia tailandesa y un hombre de pelo alborotado japonés con la misma sonrisa.

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza, antes de mirar a su oponente.

\- Así que Muay Thay, ahora comprendo…. – Mousse inmediatamente deslizo su túnica, dejándola caer al suelo. Esto confundió a la pelirroja levemente.

\- ¿Vas a luchar sin tus armas? – Ella sabía que Mousse era un luchador decente, pero su fuerte era el uso de múltiples armas, no el combate mano a mano.

\- Si no puedo ganarte usando mis armas, ¡Entonces lo hare con mis propias manos! – Mousse tomo una postura de pelea.

-Ayaa, Mousse está enfadado – Shanpoo ensancho los ojos algo preocupada. Por él, no por Ranma. Él sabe que su amigo de la infancia es muy impulsivo y cuando se pone de esa forma toma decisiones precipitadas.

\- Ese idiota, acaba de cometer su mayor error en esta pelea – Colonge negó con la cabeza.

Ambos combatientes saltaron en el aire y lanzaron una patada a sus oponentes.

PUM

La patada de Ranko fue más rápida que la de Mousse, por lo que impacto de lleno en su rostro. Ambos empezaron a caer al suelo. Ranko aterrizo de pie al igual que Mousee, pero este se encontraba algo aturdido por la patada.

\- ¡Ha! – Mousse cargo hacia Ranko, lanzando una andanada de golpes a gran velocidad. La pelirroja evadía y bloqueaba los golpes con relativa facilidad mientras se movían hasta el extremo del ring. Ella aprovecho uno de los golpes de Mousse para impulsarse y colocarse detrás de él.

 **SOK CLAB**

 **PUM**

Ranko le propino un potente codazo en la nuca al pelinegro, provocando que cayera al suelo nuevamente. La pelirroja tomo algo de distancia antes de cruzarse de brazos y suspirar al ver como el pelinegro nuevamente trataba de ponerse de pie.

\- Mousse – Ranko lo miro con seriedad. – Te lo digo como tu amiga, ríndete. Fue un buen combate y diste lo mejor. Aceptar la derrota no te hará menos hombre –

\- N-No, aun puedo luchar. ¡Tengo que demostrarle a Shanpoo que soy el indicado para ella y no me rendiré! – Mousse logro ponerse de pie y salto a un poste de luz que estaba cerca del ring.

\- Ahora recibirás el aterrador ataque secreto que se ha conocido desde hace tres mil años en las altas montañas de china – Un aura de Ki rodeo a Mouse.

 **MICHI INCHUAN CHUAN**

 **TAKAZUME-KEN**

Garras grandes y afiladas que aparecen en la punta de los zapatos de Mousse, toma impulso y da un salto en el cielo para luego caer en picada hacia Ranko.

\- Fuuu…. – Ranko toma una respiración profunda mientras lleva su puño hacia atrás. Sus ojos se iluminan como faros y un aura de Dou lo rodea.

 **APA-PUNCH**

 **¡PUM!**

 **¡CRACK!**

Cuando Mousse estaba a centímetros de la pelirroja, ella le propino un monstruoso golpe en la mandíbula, sacándolo de balance. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como fracturar la mandíbula del usuario de armas.

Pero no termino ahí…

 **¡CHAI-KICK!**

 **¡PAM!**

La pelirroja le propino una monstruosa patada, mandando a volar Mousse hacia el cielo

 **¡CRASH!**

Antes de que finalmente se estrellara contra el suelo, totalmente magullado y fuera de combate.

Los ojos de Ranko dejaron de brillar antes de tomar una respiración profunda.

La pelea había terminado.

Los espectadores se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente estallaron en viroteos para la pelirroja. La susodicha camino hacia el inconsciente Mousse y lo cargo sobre su hombro, antes de saltar fuera del ring. Tenía que llevarlo a la clínica del doctor Tofu para que lo ayudara con sus heridas.

\- ¡Así se hace, Ranma! ¡Ese es mi hijo! – Exclamo Genma orgulloso, pero lo ignoro de forma olímpica mientras se acercaba a Shanpoo, Cologne, Akane y Nabiki.

\- Felicidades, Ran-chan. Lo hiciste bien – Cologne lo alabo a lo que la petit tetona sonrio.

\- Gracias Si-fu –

\- Ranma, pelear muy bien – Shanpoo abrazo a Ranma, restregando su cara en sus grandes pechos. Lo cual sonrojo levemente a pelirroja y una mueca de celos a las hermanas Tendo.

\- Pero no creas que eso te salvara de tu castigo, aun tienes que vencerme para que te de la píldora fénix y vuelvas a ser hombre – Cologne sonrió maliciosamente a lo que la pelirroja asintió

\- Lo entiendo – Ranko sonrió antes de mirar a las hermanas Tendo y guiñarles el ojo a lo que ellas sonrieron de forma discreta.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Listo amigos, es todo por hoy. Lamento la demora, pero espero que esto lo compense. Como pueden ver, Ranma hasta ahora ha barrido con todos sus rivales de su serie con facilidad. Pero no crean que seguirá así. Aparecerán oponentes mucho más duros para el Saotome, así que no desesperen que las cosas solo están comenzando.**

 **Oh, y por si se lo preguntan. La razón por la que Ranma no se curo en el capitulo pasado, fue porque no sabia donde estaba el "nervio del gato" para poder curarse a si mismo. El puede saber el cuerpo y de medicina gracias a su entrenamiento, pero no lo sabe todo.**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo lo que tenia que decir. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

 **El siguiente fic en actualizarse sera Deku's bizarre adventure.**

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenas a todos, aquí están Jaird y su compañero en el crimen ZeroKaien reportándose al deber. lamento mucho la demora, pero no desesperen mas, porque aquí esta el capitulo. El cual traerá por fin la batalla definitiva entre Ranma y Kologne, aunque también tendrá unas cuantas sorpresas en el camino. Así que espero que es guste.**

Aclaraciones

Baka-humano

 _Baka-pensamientos y flashbacks_

 **Baka-tecnicas**

\- (Idiota) – Ingles, coreano, chino u otro idioma

Renuncias: no poseo Ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes o los personajes y técnicas de otros animes, esos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Capitulo** **16** **: El arma secreta de Ranma**

\- **5 años atrás** –

Ranma se encontraba entrenando frente a lo que parecía ser un Hipogrifo adolescente, realmente era muy fiero y bravo. Esto era debido a que, donde se encontraban, era una reserva secreta de esta criatura. La cual el "Dios del Nokkingu" Jirou descubrió de bebe y crio como estudio. Siendo que actualmente existen 30 ejemplares entre machos y hembras. Esto fue posible con ayuda de la genética como otros factores. El chico de la trenza llevaba pesas ultra comprimidas en su cuerpo junto a una camisa de manga larga hecha de resortes de tensión

La bestia ataco a Ranma, pero este lo esquivo y golpe un punto en su cuerpo con sus dedos índice y medio que eran más algo más robustos que los promedios, lo que hace que el animal caiga inconsciente mientras que los que parecían unas crías lloraban por él

\- No se preocupen, solo esta inconsciente – Dijo el moreno acariciando a uno de ellos para quitarse el equipo de entrenamiento

*Bien hecho Ranma-hic* Dijo una voz para que viera a un hombre de avanzada edad que fácilmente es reconocido por su peinado de copete y una pequeña barba de color blanco. Tiene una postura encorvada. Viste una camisa sin mangas y pantalones remendados cortos con unas sandalias que le dan el aspecto de un vagabundo – Parece que ya no dependes tanto de estas – mirando las [Nokkingu Guns] que estaban en una roca

\- Es difícil, es muy recio y fuerte – Dijo el chico trenzado

\- Es normal, estos son de los animales más feroces del mundo – Comento el anciano tomando un poco de Sake de una botella muy grande con una boquilla normal – Recuerda-hic. La fuerza es necesaria a la hora de pelear pero si no sabes dónde dirigir tu fuerza entonces solo será un desperdicio. Es como el sake, si tiene demasiada fuerza, resulta muy amargo y difícil de tragar. Si quieres aprovechar tu fuerza, necesitas precisión y técnica, ese es el secreto para dominar el [Nokkingu] –

\- Lo se maestro – Dijo Ranma

\- Pero, antes dependías mucho de usar el [Modo Nekoken] para enfrentar a criaturas como esta – Dijo el anciano tomando a una cría en sus brazos – Creo que ha llegado la hora – para sacar de uno de sus bolsillo un paquete envuelto con una manta

\- ¿Y esto? – Pregunto el moreno trenzado curioso

\- Son unas [Nokkingu Guns] especiales – Dijo el maestro – Te ayudaran para que puedas activar "esa forma". Úsalas cuando el enemigo te supere, tu vida y la de las personas que te importan estén en peligro o como tu última alternativa –

\- **Tiempo actual** –

Ranma se encontraba junto con los Tendo en una estación de esquiar en una montaña nevada. En ese momento Akane y Nabiki estaban deslizándose montaña abajo, llegando a la estación. Sin embargo, notaron como su prometido no se encontraba ahí

\- ¿Dónde estará? – Pregunto Nabiki por qué quería verlo esquiar como un as o hacer el ridículo.

\- No lo sé – Dijo Akane – No lo he visto en toda la mañana –

\- Supongo que sigue afectado con el castigo – Dijo la castaña

\- Si…- Comento la morena en soslayo mirando el cielo

\- **Bosque** –

Vemos como una pelirroja petit se encontraba meditando en la punta de un pino con nieve, estando sobre una tabla. No se movía mientras que la chica se encuentra en posición de loto. La chica estaba uniéndose con su alrededor, cuando sintió que algo venia hacia ella. Mirando que era una bola de nieve que partió en dos con un tajo, revelando que era su padre y el señor Tendo. Mientras que el segundo cayó en la nieve, el primero aterrizo en un lago, transformándose en su forma maldita

\- Yare, yare – Dijo la pelirroja – Si no saben usar los esquíes, consigan un instructor

" _Estas siendo muy irrespetuoso"_ \- Se quejó Genma usando un letrero

\- Cállate – Dijo la petit con los ojos cerrados golpeándolo reciamente con su puño a la cara del panda que quedo en K.O.

Las hermanas Tendo vislumbraron a su prometido/a junto con el panda y el padre de las 3 jóvenes. Al verlos, fueron a su encuentro.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto Akane curiosa

\- Fui a meditar al bosque, cuando el viejo y el tío Soun me cayeron del cielo, literalmente hablando – Respondio la pelirroja con cara de palo.

Las 3 hermanas no sabían que decir, por lo que Nabiki y Kasumi ayudaron a su padre mientras que Ranko arrastro al panda inconsciente

\- **Mientras en otro lado** –

Cerca de donde estaban nuestros protagonistas, se encontraba una villa, en un balcón estaba una mujer muy demacrada con un kimono rosa y sobre este otro que tiene tejido de pieles. Junto a la mujer se encontraba, era un joven increíblemente grande y muy musculoso. Él tiene cabello negro y muchas cicatrices en su rostro que usa gafas, traje blanco, camisa azul, corbata purpura, zapatos de piel de serpiente con una bufanda a juego con un gorro de color azul.

\- Es hermosa la nieve, ¿no crees? – Pregunto la señora

\- Si…- Respondió el joven

\- Es bueno que tus subordinados te cubrieran mientras que estamos aquí –

\- Hm –

El joven sin que la mujer lo mirara, la observaba con mucha tristeza e impotencia. El dolor más grande para él fue saber que su madre tenía esa terrible enfermedad y como la estaba acabado rápidamente

\- **Estación de Esqui – Momentos después** -

La joven pelirroja se encontraba pensativa mientras que tiene las piernas cruzadas sobre el barandal, sentada en una silla. Las Tendo regresaban de esquiar un rato, notando como el heredero/a Saotome parecía estar durmiendo

\- ¡Ranma! – Llamo Akane a su prometido, pero este no le respondió - ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? – pregunto en reproche

-…-

\- Vamos a esquiar juntas – Comento Nabiki algo burlona – Sera divertido - mientras llega Kasumi

-…-

\- ¿Estará dormido? – Pregunto la Tendo mayor

\- Creo que entrena mentalmente – Respondió la Tendo menor

\- ¿Entrenamiento mental? – Preguntaron Kasumi y Nabiki curiosas

\- Según me explico Ranma, es un tipo de entrenamiento donde se lucha dentro de su cabeza contra otra persona con la cual esta sincronizada o cualquier adversario con quien haya luchado en el pasado – Respondió la morena – El me ha estado ayudando a aprenderlo, pero aun tengo un poco de dificultad para concentrarme –

En estos momentos se encontraba luchando contra el medio hermano mayor de Baki, Jack Hanma o más conocido como Jack Hammer.

\- Entonces veamos…- Nabiki sonrió maliciosamente haciendo una bola de nieve.

\- No creo que sea buena idea – Dijo Kasumi por que recordó la ocasión que Genma trato de interrumpir a Ranma en su momento de meditación.

\- Vamos, será divertido ver como es golpeado por algo que no se espera – Dijo la castaña del cabello corto.

\- Se lo advertimos – Dijo la castaña del cabello largo que se alejó junto a su Imouto.

Nabiki lanzo la bola, para ver como desapareció y apareció mientras que tiene una mano detrás de su cabeza con los dedos extendidos y la otra apuntando a su corazón, parecía estar en trance pues sus ojos carecían de brillo. De un momento a otro reacciona.

\- Oh, hola chicas, ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- R-Ranma…- Dijo Kasumi sonrojada y tartamudeando

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Pregunto Akane eufórica

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la pelirroja ladeando su cabeza

 _ **SQUEEZE**_

*¡Kya!*

 _ **SQUEEZE SQUEEZE**_

*¡Kyaaa!*

\- ¿Huh? –

Cuando reacciono, noto como su mano izquierdo apretaba uno de los pechos de Nabiki que se encontraba sonrojada. Por lo que él también se sonrojo, pero el golpe de gracia fue...

\- R-Ranma, aquí no…v-vamos a mi habitación, esto es vergonzoso – Pidió la Tendo mediana tiernamente, aunque por dentro se estaba riendo de lo lindo por la reacción de reacción de Ranma.

La cara de la pelirroja inmediatamente se ilumino de un rojo intenso y con espirales en los ojos, antes de separarse de la castaña e inclinarse en señal de disculpa.

\- ¡L-L-L-L- Lo siento mucho!, ¡No me di cuenta, Nabiki! - Exclamo la pelirroja avergonzada y alarmada para luego desmayarse.

Si, definitivamente valió la pena.

En ese momento aparecieron Soun y Genma, en su forma humana, haciendo el ridículo. Ante esto, la castaña bob hizo como que no los conocía mientras que Akane estaba muerta de la vergüenza ajena y Kasumi miraba todo con su cálida sonrisa maternal. Las 3 Tendo dejaron a los señores solos mientras llevan a la pelirroja a su cuarto y ellas se van a esquiar de nuevo

\- **Minutos después** –

Ranko luego de ese bochornoso evento con Nabiki continuo con su entrenamiento mental, siendo que ahora su rival era Hanayama Kaoru, uno de los adversarios más duros que ha tenido en un combate

Sin embargo, su entrenamiento nuevamente iba a ser interrumpido por algo que se movió a gran velocidad, tirando nieve del tejado, que la pelirroja detuvo con sus dos piernas…al pararse de manos

\- Disculpe la tardanza – Dijo cierta anciana de bastón – Ya está su pedido de ramen con chuleta, me devuelve el tazón vacío, después vendré por él –

\- Esta bien – Dijo el cliente

\- Vaya, no pensé ver a Sifu por aquí, siempre se quejaba del frio – Comento la pelirroja mientras vuelve a su entrenamiento mental. Hasta que alguien toco el hombro de la chica para dar un golpe de tajo que la anciana detuvo con su bastón que se cuarteo

\- Es bueno que seas dedicada, Ran-chan, pero deberías divertirte –

\- Si-fu – Comento la pelirroja - ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que odiaba el frio–

\- Ven, sígueme – Dijo la anciana

La pelirroja siguió a su maestra con una tabla de Snowboarding mientras que usaba solo los lentes. No era la primera vez que la usaba, el nieto de su maestro Jirou le enseño diferentes medios de transporte que son poco o casi nunca usados pero efectivo para terrenos como la selva, sabana, etc.

Al llegar se encontró algo que le sorprendió, era una sucursal del "Neko-hanten" en la montaña

\- Ara…- Dijo la pelirroja

\- En el invierno debo también trabajar en la montaña, es buen negocio – Respondió la amazona – Detesto el frio por mi edad, pero lo tolero para trabajar sin molestas. Recuerda, el poder de la mente – apuntando a su cabeza

\- Tiene razón –

\- ¿No quieres ayudar? –

\- Si. Prefiero trabajar a ver como mi padre y Soun-ojisama hacen el ridículo, avergonzando a nosotros, sus hijos – Comento la pelirroja

\- Si es el caso, ¿no te interesa más participar en una carrera? – Pregunto la anciana señalando un letrero

\- ¿Una carrera que consiste en llevar una muñeca de nieve? –

Si no mal recordaba un día que el [Ryozanpaku] vino a las montañas en inverno para vender chikuwa, daikon, konnyaku, tofu, sake caliente y té verde. Pero se les termino la mermelada de Konnyaku por que Apachai se la comio toda mientras que el sake caliente se lo bebió Sakaki, por que no pudieron ganar mucho e hicieron la entrega a domicilio que hacían Shizuku, hija de Miu y Kenichi junto con Ranma en snowboarding

En tanto, Genma como Soun son perseguidos por un oso de la montaña que se encontraba furioso, debido a que cayeron encima de él

\- ¡Como siempre, esto es tu culpa, Saotome! – Reclamo Soun mientras corre por su vida para entrar en una terma natural donde se encontraban dos macacos japoneses, madre e hijo. Al entra el gordo calvo volvió a ser humano

\- ¡Espérame, Tendo! – Exclamo Genma mientras que el oso les pisaba los talones mientras los pobre simios salieron volando, quedando inconscientes

\- *Los invitados a la carrera por el patrocinador "Neko-hanten". Esquiar es la única diversión. Quienes participen en esta carrera, recordaran por mucho tiempo el haber participado. No importa edad o sexo ni la forma de cargar la muñeca, todo valdra* - Explicaba el narrador del evento - *Los participantes buscaran destruir la muñeca de los demás mientras que llegan con su muñeca intacta. ¡El ganador tendrá una excursión acompañado por la señorita Shampoo!* –

\- Yare, yare – Musito a pelirroja mientras se sostiene el puente de su nariz mientras que cuelga la bisabuela de su 4° prometida en su pulgar algo que llamo la atención de la pelirroja

\- ¡¿[La Bola Fenix]?! –

\- Si deseas la bola, deberás ganar la carrera, Ran-chan – Comento la anciana pícaramente

\- De acuerdo – la pelirroja trono sus nudillos

\- Ranko – murmuro la peli purpura conmovida para después abrazarla – Ranko, ¿competirás por mí? ¡Que contenta estoy! –

\- S-Shampoo, aquí no, la gente nos esta viendo extraño – Comento la pelirroja sonrojada en voz baja mientras que las 3 Tendo se molestaron por esa escena.

*¿Todos en sus posiciones?* Pregunto el anunciador *¡Prepárense! ¡Arranquen!*

Todos salieron mientras que luchaban un al otro mientras que Ranma uso la técnica del arte del clan Daikoku que aprendió mientras vio la carrera de Kaori en aquella ocasión

\- Vaya, no pensé que supiera usar la tabla de esa manera – Comento Nabiki mientras Akane sigue molesta con el. Para entrar en el espacio personal de todos, destruyendo sus muñecas. Al mismo tiempo, Genma y Soun se meten a la carrera debido a que son perseguidos por el oso. Ranko es accidentalmente montada sobre este y avanza más rápido mientras pone su tabla en la espalda. De pronto sintió una presencia hostil, para descender de la bestia, viendo que se trataba de su maestra.

\- Oh, veo que me equivoque – Dijo la anciana – Perdóname, oso -

\- ¿Sifu? – Pregunto la pelirroja - ¿Qué está tratando de hacer? –

\- No me mal entiendas, solo recordaba mi infancia cuando jugaba con la nieve – Dijo la anciana atacando con el bastón mientras que Ranma detiene los embates con su dedo.

*¡Ranma!* Exclamaron dos personas que iban contra la pelirroja pero destruyo sus armas e indirectamente las muñecas de nieve de estas. Que resultaron Genma y Soun

\- Oyaji, Tendo-ojisan ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

\- Ranma – Dijo el hombre del paliacate - ¿Cómo puedes comportarte así cuando ya tienes a Akane y a Nabiki como prometidas? –

 _ **POW**_

\- ¡No necesito ninguna lección de moral proviniendo de ti! – Exclamo la pettit mientras que su pierna alzada y su padre salió volando.

\- Parece que lo hicieron enojar – Dijo la Tendo mediana – Y Akane está realmente celosa – viendo como su hermana destrozaba a los competidores que se pusieron en su camino.

*¡Muchos concursantes han sido eliminados! * Dijo el narrador *¡Solo quedan una chica de cabello rojo, una chica de cabello negro, dos señores y una enigmática momia! * mientras Ranma lucha contra Soun, deteniendo los golpes del bokken con su dedo indice, pero parecía que se estaba aburriendo.

Pero el comentario del anunciador molesto mucho a la amazona veterana que fue a donde se encontraba el sujeto del sombrero de conejo.

\- ¡¿A quién llamaste momia?! – Exclamo Colonge golpeándolo con su bastón, haciendo que saque su lengua por el impacto

*Vemos como la chica de cabello negro y la pelirroja compiten* Exclamo el narrador con un enorme chichón en la cabeza *¡Esperen, ha aparecido una competidora más! *

\- ¡Shampoo! – Exclamo la morena

\- Solo Ranma poder pasar – Dijo la peli purpura

\- Ha, que interesante – Dijo Akane retirándose los lentes mientras se quita los esquís - ¡Allá voy! – exclamo confiada, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver como una tabla destruyo sus muñecas

\- Lo siento, chicas pero como dicen en los deportes extremos – Dijo la pelirroja – "Hay que romper el coraje" –

*¡Ranma!* Exclamo una voz que lo asusto, viendo que se trataba de Soun, cosa que lo hizo frenar - ¡Debes decidirte definitivamente! ¿Es Akane, Nabiki o Shampoo? – mientras que este sostuvo a las 3 chicas

\- ¿Eh? –

\- ¿Cuál te gusta mas? ¡Ordeno que la beses! – Exclamo el hombre del bigote

\- ¡¿Huh?! –

\- ¡Anda, hazlo! ¡Decídete ya, demuestra que eres un hombre! –

*Pero que situación tan interesante* Dijo el anunciador *¿A cuál de las dos esquiadoras ira a besar la pelirroja? *

La pelirroja no dijo nada por un momento, hasta que finalmente dirigió su vista a las tres chicas.

– Si eso quiere…- Respondió ella para ir a donde estaban las 3 jóvenes

\- (Yo…no puedo. Al menos no en esta situación) – Pensó Akane

\- (No me molestaría si lo hiciera, pero veamos que va hacer) – Pensó Nabiki

\- (No lo entregare) – Pensó Shampoo con una sonrisa

En ese momento se acercó a las 3 jóvenes se sonrojaron, porque veían que se encontraba muy serio

\- ¡Espera, Ranma! – Exclamo Akane dejando que su vergüenza tome el control - ¡¿Qué intentas hacer frente a todos, tonto?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que somos mujeres?! ¡No quiero que me beses así! –

Pero la pelirroja, paso de largo para tocar el pecho del Tendo mayor y realizar un cambio de peso, mandando a volar al padre de sus dos prometidas

\- _**¡[Madan]!**_ (Bala Espiritual) – Exclamo Shampoo sorprendida al ver esa tecnica otra vez.

\- ¿Conoces la técnica? – Pregunto Nabiki curiosa.

\- Aiya – Respondió la peli purpura – Ranma usar una versión más poderosa contra panda problemático en [Aldea Joketsuzoku] –

\- En primer lugar, ¿Cómo cree que voy a besar alguna de ellas siendo mujer? – Pregunto Ranma molesto – Segundo, eso es íntimo. Y tercero, aprenda a respetar los acuerdos que hace con los demás, Soun-ojisama – mientras destroza la muñeca

En ese momento, las 2 hermanas y la peli purpura estuvieron de acuerdo que el patriarca Tendo se lo tenían bien merecido, aunque sospecharon que cierto calvo obeso fue el causante de este problema

\- Bueno… - Ranko miro a las chicas rascando su mejilla con un dedo y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. - una vez que vuelva a la normalidad, podemos salir a algún lado – dicho eso, usa su tabla de nieve para deslizarse colina abajo dejando a las chicas contentas.

\- ¡¿Crees que te dejare ganar?! – Exclamo la anciana para atacar a su discípula, que esquivo el golpe

\- ¡Sifu! – Reclamo la pettit - ¡¿Qué significa esto?! –

\- Si no dices que te casaras con Shampoo, no permitiré que pases – Respondio la mencionada

\- ¡¿Usted también?! –

\- Soun Tendo no respeto el acuerdo, ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo? –

\- Entonces, esto termina ahora – Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa

\- Hyahahahaha. Con mis 300 años de vida. Soy la mujer más fuerte de toda China. ¿Puedes vencerme? – Dijo la anciana confiada

\- Tendremos que comprobarlo – Dijo Ranma desafiantemente para ponerse en posición de caballo del Kenpo chino mientras su brazo derecho se vuelve color negro – _**¡[Big Bang Sunkei]!**_ \- exclamo, lanzando un puño a máxima potencia Retsu que libera un poderoso torrente de energía que destrozo el muñeco como la mando a empujo un gran tramo

\- Pensar que conocerías esa técnica que solo los Kaioh conocen – Comento la anciana impresionada

\- ¿Kaioh? – Pregunto Akane

\- Según tengo entendido, es un título honorario que se le otorga a aquellos que han demostrado grandes habilidades marciales lo suficientemente dignas como para ser reconocidas por la Asociación China de Artes Marciales o por un Kaioh viviente – Explico Shampoo – Según tengo entendido, hay 14 guerreros con el nombre Kaioh, siendo que uno es un japonés –

\- Asombroso –

\- Creo que nos dejaremos de juegos – Comento la pelirroja destruyendo su muñeca de nieve

*¡¿Qué es esto?!* Exclamo el anunciador *¡La ultima competidora se ha eliminado a si misma!*

\- ¿Qué hace? – Pregunto la Tendo menor

\- ¿No ira a…? – Pregunto Soun

\- Si, es hora de luchar en serio –

En ese momento Ranma se puso en una posición diferente a las que usa normalmente.

No era Go-ken

No era Maeba no Kamae

Era algo diferente, que incluso la misma Colonge no había visto jamás

La pelirroja se para con su hombro izquierdo apuntando hacia su objetivo. Luego toma una postura amplia con los pies separados a la altura de los hombros y flexiona las piernas un poco como si se agachara. Coloca el puño izquierdo directamente en el camino de la línea de visión de su oponente. Su segundo puño se mantiene retraído y amartillado contra el estómago listo para atacar.

Era la famosa _**[Postura del Muro de Hierro]**_ del clan Sun-Woo, una familia de artes marciales de Corea del Sur. De la cual Ranma es un discípulo que llego al nivel de Experto.

\- ¿Qué es esa posición? – Pregunto la Tendo menor

\- No lo sé, ser la primera vez que Shampoo verla – Respondió la joven amazona

\- Puedo sentir como se volvió más fuerte que antes – Comento Soun que junto con Genma se recuperaron y fueron a ver qué pasaba

\- Es mejor que te rindas, Ran-chan – Dijo la anciana

\- Aun no he revelado mi as bajo la manga, por lo que esta batalla no ha terminado – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¿Hasta cuándo podrás resistir esta pelea en contra de mi y mis conocimientos de 4000 años de historia? – Pregunto Colonge seriamente - ¡Esta es… _ **[La Danza de Hielo]**_! – exclamo invocando 3 remolinos de nieve que lo rodearon y comenzaron a girar alrededor de él para unirse

\- Espero que me salga igual que a Kureha-san – Dijo la pelirroja - _**¡[Dashin]!**_ \- exclamo, dando un golpe de mano en la nieve, creando explosión de ondas de choque, deshaciendo la técnica de la venerable. Esto la sorprendió bastante, porque en sus más de 2 siglos de vida, jamás había visto que usaran esa técnica de tal manera

\- Hyahahahahaha – Rio la anciana – Si no mal recuerdo en el Kenpo Chino se le llama a esa técnica "Bola". Se basa en explotar el hecho de que el cuerpo humano adulto se compone de aproximadamente 50-65% de agua y provoca una onda de choque masiva de esa agua, paralizando el cuerpo del oponente. En tu caso, usaste el agua de la nieve y de los tornados para detenerlos, muy astuto en verdad –

\- Tuve que arriesgarme, Si-fu. Si no lo hacía estaría en graves problemas. Aposte a que, con el ki, el choque de ondas afectaría el agua de la nieve y se detendría. Iremos a un lugar donde no podamos lastimar a alguien – Dijo la pelirroja para realizar una patada - _**¡[Yong-Hyun-Gak]!**_ \- creando un tipo de efecto de torbellino ya que envía a la venerable a volar, debido a la sorpresa. En ese momento, Ranma también desaparece en un parpadeo

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Pregunto Nabiki mientras que los demás espectadores pensaban que era un montaje sorpresa, por lo que aplaudieron al ver como la "función" había terminado

En ese momento, Akane, Nabiki, Shampoo, Kasumi, Genma y Soun fueron a buscarlos

Ranma y su maestra se encontraban en un lago mientras que se miran frente a frente, siendo que la pelirroja

\- Esa no es una técnica japonesa o china, ¿Dónde la aprendiste? – Pregunto la amazona veterana seriamente

\- Un mago nunca revela sus trucos, aunque es la segunda vez que la uso – Comento la pelirroja

\- Entonces usare la magia secreta de 5 000 años – Dijo Colonge

\- Adelante – Respondió Ranko/Ranma

 _ **[KACHIUU TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN]**_

Ambos se atacaron con la misma técnica, pero la experiencia y sabiduría de la mujer mayor era superior, por lo que gano el embate

\- Has mejorado – Dijo la anciana

\- ¡Es hora de revelar mi técnica secreta! – Exclamo la pelirroja para saltar al cielo y caer hacia donde está la anciana – _**¡[Tensho Hyakuretsu Ken]**_ _!_ –lanzando una ráfaga de golpes que tuvieron el mismo resultado. La pelirroja respiró profundamente para aumentar el número de golpes a 1000 – _**¡[Senjukai Ken]!**_ – logrando mandar a volar a Colonge

\- Veo que has llevado a otro nivel la _**[Kachiuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken]**_ – Dijo la amazona – En lugar de usar ataques irregulares, aumentaste la velocidad en que golpeas multiplicando por 10 la cantidad de golpe que das en un segundo. Maravilloso, creo que me tendré que poner seria – para golpear el hielo del lago congelado donde se encontraban, desequilibrado a la pettit que tuvo que cambiar su posición.

\- ¿Ya te disté cuenta? – Pregunto la anciana - ¿Ya reconociste que tu capacidad es inferior? –

\- ¿De qué habla Si-fu? – Pregunto la pelirroja mientras que tiene los brazos en ángulos de 45°, mientras tiene la pierna derecha al frente y la pierna izquierda atrás, pero sus pies estaban hacia dentro – _**[Sanchin Dashi]**_ –

\- ¡Ranma! – Exclamo Akane al ver como la mencionada se encontraba frente a la anciana en un bloque de hielo

\- Ranma está usando la _**[Sanchin Dashi]**_ – Dijo Genma sorprendido de que su hijo conociera esa postura

\- ¿Y en qué consiste? – Pregunto Kasumi

\- _**[Sanchin dachi]**_ es una de las posiciones típicas de las artes marciales japonesas y okinawenses como el Karate. A pesar de ser una de las posiciones básicas, se caracteriza por su estabilidad y fuerza. Fue creada para pelear en el mar – Explico Soun

La anciana ataca con bloques de hielo que hace flotar con su ki, lanzándolos contra la pelirroja que usaba la técnica de las castañas para destruirlos, provocando una nube de nieve que le nublo la vista. Ranko/Ranma al ver esto, realiza un golpe de Karate que disipa la neblina fría. Notando como su maestra ya no está, por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos aun estando en _**[Sanchin dachi]**_ y opto por usar _**[Niwa Kiwo]**_. En ese momento sintió la presencia por lo que volteo para ver una erupción de nieve, dejando ver a la anciana montada sobre un oso de hielo

\- ¡Recibe mi _**[Kumaken]**_! – Exclamo Colonge para atacar a la pelirroja que esquivo el ataque y salto hacia la nieve

(No pensé que Sifu fuera usar la técnica del oso) – Pensó la pelirroja alarmada– Entonces usare la técnica secreta de mi maestro… _ **[Jin]**_ – para acercarse al oso y poner sus dedos en la cara de la bestia de nieve

\- ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer? – Pregunto la anciana curiosa

\- _**¡[Mubyoshi]!**_ – Exclamo la pettit dando un puñetazo usando la mano en reposo (Principio de Karate, de los brazos conectados por una polea) mientras se usa el peso del cuerpo para lanzar al oponente (Jujitsu), se superan los límites de la mente como si fuera a volar (Kenpo Chino) y se trata de pasar a través del oponente (Muay Thai). Destruyendo al oso

\- (Es la misma técnica que uso por primera vez contra Tatewaki) – Pensó Akane

\- Esa técnica no es tuya, es del maestro de 6 tipos de artes reconocido por enfrentarse a [Yami] hace muchos años y temido en el mundo actual de las artes marciales – Dijo Colonge – El [Rival Supremo de Oriente]: Shirahama Kenichi – mientras detrás de la anciana aparece la figura ensombrecida del mencionado

\- ¡¿[Kenichi, el legendario]?! – Exclamaron los condiscípulos asombrados de oír ese nombre

\- Shirahama Kenichi fue uno de mis maestros – Dijo la pelirroja sorprendiendo a todos, ahora entendían por qué tenía tal nivel

\- Entonces, subiré el nivel – Dijo la anciana creando otro oso, pero más grande que el anterior

\- ¡Ranma! – Exclamo Shampoo yendo a detener el combate

Cuando la vieron ambos combatientes, era demasiado tarde, por lo que Ranma opto por usar la _**[Sanchin dashi]**_ y endurecer con ki sus músculos. Recibiendo la embestida de la bestia por completo

\- (No voy a resistir…) – Pensó la pelirroja

\- (No imagine que llegaría estos niveles de sacrificio por Shampoo) – Pensó la anciana realmente sorprendida

Cuando vio que no podía mover a la joven, decidió alejarse para poner distancia. La pelirroja al deshacer la postura… vomito sangre mientras cae de rodillas

\- ¡Ranma/Airen! – Exclamo Shampoo y Akane que fue a verlo

\- ¡Airen, perdóname, perdona a Shampoo por hacer que te lastimaran! – Se disculpó la peli purpura llorando.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ranma? – Pregunto Akane preocupada

\- Pensar que podría soportar tal nivel de fuerza, pero no salió ileso – Dijo Genma sudando mientras que Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi estaba muy preocupados por el estado actual de la pelirroja

\- S-Si, solo fue una contusión – Dijo la pelirroja – (Si no fuera porque endurecí mi cuerpo, el daño sería peor aún) sintiendo como tenia fracturadas al menos 3 costillas

\- Airen, rendirte. Si bisabuela usa verdadera fuerza, no podrás vencerla – Dijo la joven amazona

\- Ya basta, Ranma – Dijo el Saotome mayor - ¡Peleaste muy bien, cuando te prepares mejor lo intentaras! ¡Si eres un verdadero Budoka, también debes saber perder! –

\- Me sorprende escuchar eso de alguien tan deshonesto como tú – murmuro la pelirroja mientras que se levanta – Creo que no tengo opción –

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – Pregunto la venerable

\- _**¡[IMPACT NOKKINGU]!**_ – Exclamo la pelirroja golpeando sus hombros para aumentar su masa muscular

\- (¿Acaso intentara lo de la otra vez con Sasuke?) – Se preguntó Akane

\- ¡¿Uso el Nokkingu en sí mismo?! – Pregunto Soun asombrado mientras ve como se quita la ropa de nieve quedando en camisa y pantalones, además se retira las botas de nieve.

Al final arroja su chamarra de la cual saca dos objetos en forma de escarabajos con dos puntas sobresaliendo. Ranko se pica los músculos de sus hombros con las puntas. Haciendo que su musculatura sea más marcada y ven como su cuerpo empieza a cambiar. Sus globos oculares se enrojecen, sus pupilas se rasgan y cambian a una coloración azul, salen unas franjas moradas en sus mejillas y así mismo sus colmillos y garras tanto de manos como de pies crecen. Los nudillos de sus manos se hacen más pronunciados, así como los huesos de sus pies

\- ¿Q-Que le esta pasando? – Pregunto Kasumi al ver como su apariencia era como la de una bestia salvaje

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOH! – Rugio el moreno haciendo que todos se tapen sus oídos

\- ¿Ranma? – Pregunto la Tendo menor

\- **Es mejor que se alejen** – Dijo la pelirroja con una voz salvaje

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Shampoo luego de salir el shock inicial de verlo de esa forma

\- **En esta forma no soy muy bueno controlando mis ataques, por eso casi no la uso** – Respondió la pelirroja mientras que relaja su cuerpo, hace una posición en la que se ve similar a una bestia que baja la parte superior del cuerpo y eleva la parte inferior del cuerpo

\- Interesante…- Dijo la anciana pata atacar con el oso de hielo - ¡Este es el golpe final! – creando un tornado de viento y nieve

\- _**¡[Sankon Tessou]!**_ – Exclamo la pelirroja __atacando con sus garras, deshaciendo la técnica con facilidad para cortar en varias partes a la bestia de hielo.

La anciana en el aire invoco más piezas de hielo, subiéndose a una. La pelirroja despasado todas para ponerse sobre una, donde reúne ki en todo su cuerpo como en las garras de sus manos, que empiezan a brillar de color blanco

– _**¡[Kotetsu Tessou Tatsumaki]!**_ – __Exclamo Ranma liberando la energía almacenada con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba para realizar un poderoso golpe de cuerpo completo que se asemeja a un misil de perforación o torpedo. Con el aumento de filo de las garras, el ataque destruye el resto de los bloques como le deja a Colonge varios rasguños en el cuerpo como en la ropa que traía, cayendo en la nieve

\- **Fuuu…** \- Suspiro la chica para cruzarse de brazos en X y liberar la energía al retraer sus brazos a los costados, volviendo a la normalidad, cayendo de espaldas sumamente agotado

\- ¡Ranma! – Exclamaron las dos artes marcialitas para atraparlo mientras que tiene la cabeza de la pelirroja en el regazo de Shampoo. La anciana se acercó a ver a su discípulo mientras que este se relajaba por las caricias de Shampoo y Akane

\- ¿Quiere continuar? – Pregunto Akane

\- No te precipites – Dijo la anciana – Eres el tercero en lastimarme. Solo dos maestros habían sido capaces de tocarme y herirme, pero no de esta manera. Y uno de ellos fue Jirou – Ranma abrió un poco los ojos ante la revelación. - De todos modos, no imagine que desarrollarías de esa forma el _**[Neko-ken]**_ , Ran-chan –

\- ¡¿ _ **[Neko-ken]**_?! – Exclamaron Genma, Soun, las hermanas Tendo y Shampoo

\- Realmente fue un largo camino para llegar a esa forma, pero aun es imperfecta – Dijo la pelirroja – Cargo con un gran estrés al usarla y solo tengo un limite de tiempo antes perder el raciocinio –

\- Ya veo, pero esta fue tu victoria – Dijo la anciana – Realmente te falta mucho menos para entrar al nivel maestro, pero aún es muy pronto para ello. Por ahora, ten esto – lanzándole la bola fénix, que recibió Akane.

\- Sobre eso…- Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo nerviosamente para ver a otro lado

\- **Terma Natural** –

Akane y Shampoo con delicadeza ayudaron a meter a Ranma al agua caliente que salió en su forma varón completamente ileso gracias a que se aplico el **Damange Nokkingu.**

\- Sorpresa…jeje – Dijo el moreno nervioso mientras que la anciana casi se le salen los ojos de su orbitales.

\- Tú…- Decía Colonge - ¡¿Deshiciste la técnica del nervio del gato?! – pregunto impresionada.

\- Técnicamente, si – Respondió Ranma para que su si-fu sonriera y negara con la cabeza.

\- Debí haberlo esperado de ti, Ran-chan – Dijo la amazona venerable que nuevamente lo miro, pero esta vez de forma inquisitiva - Entonces, ¿Porque permaneciste como chica todo este tiempo? –

\- Era mi castigo, Sifu. Debí ser honesto con Shampoo desde el inicio – Respondió el Saotome menor rascando su nuca.

\- Si, debimos confiar en ella – Dijo la anciana – Esto también es mi culpa, después de todo yo fui quien te pido que no le dijeras que eras hombre. Si lo pienso bien, creo que no fue buena idea. Si hubiera sabido la verdad, seguramente en estos momentos serias el esposo de Shampoo y me darían a mi primer tatara-nieto – comento pícaramente.

Este comentario provoco que Ranma se sonrojara fuertemente mientras que Shampoo se llevó las manos a ambas mejillas.

\- Aiyaa~ - Chillo la nombrada de felicidad con una mirada soñadora. Claramente se estaba imaginando esa escena en su cabeza.

\- Bueno, iré al bosque a buscar medicina para curarla si-fu – Dijo el moreno para presionar sus pulgares en los hombros de la anciana – _**[Damange Nokkingu]**_ , esto aliviara el dolor y cerrara las heridas, pero es un tratamiento temporal. Buscare las hierbas y la curare bien, Si-fu. Después ayudare en el restaurante por todas las molestias que le cause –

\- De acuerdo, mientras iremos al restaurante a atender a los competidores que deben estar hambrientos – Comento la anciana mientras que ella y su bisnieta volvieron al restaurante con los Tendo y Genma mientras que Ranma fue a la montaña.

Lo que no sabían es que cierta persona vio la pelea, este no era otro que el legendario Yazuka y peleador underground: Hanayama Kaoru

Primeramente, estaba confundido por como llamaban a la chica, pero al verla detenidamente, la reconoció de inmediato. A pesar de que era un mujer, sus características físicas (Salvo las obvias diferencias de sus dos formas) , su actitud y estilo de pelea eran los mismos a lo de su viejo amigo y rival, Ranma Saotome. No era tonto para creer que era solo una mera coincidencia.

Pero aun así, Ranma era obviamente hombre. Por lo que algo debió hacerlo cambiar de genero.

¿Qué habría pasado?

Tal vez deba investigar

Probablemente Tokugawa o algún peleador veterano sepa sobre el tema.

\- ¿Cuánto piensas esconderte? – Se escucho la voz de Ranma detrás de el –Hanayama-san –

\- Así que en verdad eres tu, Saotome – Dijo el mencionado volteo para encontrarse con el moreno que estaba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados – Eres el único que puede hacer eso –

\- Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos – Comento el moreno con una sonrisa. – Te has vuelto mas fuerte desde la ultima vez, Hanayama-san–

\- Si, veo que tu también – El normalmente estoico yakuza sonrió levemente a su viejo amigo antes de volver a su rostro neutral. – Aunque estoy intrigando, ¿Cómo terminaste de esa forma? – pregunto el, refiriéndose a su forma femenina.

\- Si, es culpa de mi maldito viejo…- Comento el moreno girando los ojos para contarle lo que le paso.

\- **Ryozanpaku –** **mas tarde ese día** -

Encontramos a un hombre alto y musculoso con el cabello de color café, un poco erizado en la nuca, y liso. Además, tiene dos mechones que le caen sobre la frente a los lados. Sus ojos también son de color café, de tamaño medio. Sus cejas son delgadas, con la terminación en punta. Su color de piel es claro. Que lleva vendas en los antebrazos y un gi de color beige con una cinta negra atada a la cintua

Se encontraba entrenando con una voluptuosa joven de 18 años con un largo cabello castaño rubio y ojos amielados. Su cabello esta atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta su cintura con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Como lleva un body azul con líneas rojas sobre un gi que es sujetado por una cinta café, guantes de MMA y se encontraba descalza

\- Vamos Shizuku, ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¡No, aun no muestro toda mi capacidad! – Exclamo la castaña para atacarlo con una patada de Muay Thai

*Shizuku-san, Anata, ya está la cena * Dijo una voz dejando ver a una mujer joven de una tez muy blanca, con ojos verdes y cabellera de un tono rubio algo oscurecido que llega a los omoplatos, la cual esta atada con una coleta lateral que se recarga en su hombro derecho. Aunque no es muy alta, tiene una línea muy definida y posee pechos grandes. Es muy curvilínea, cosa que destaca al instante porque su ropa siempre termina pegándosele mucho al cuerpo. Viste un body morado con líneas verdes y sobre este está un delantal amarillo paja con una bolsa que tiene el estampado de la huella de un gato

\- Ya vamos, Miu /Okaa-san – Dijeron los mencionados

La castaña era la hija única de Kenichi Shirahama y Miu Shirahama: Shizuku Shirahama. Como tercera generación del clan Kuremisago y cuarta generación del clan Fuurinji

\- ¿Y los abuelos como Shigure-okaasan y Renka-okaasan? - Pregunto la identificada como Shizuku

\- Los maestros salieron a una misión, Renka junto a Hanabi-san fueron a visitar al maestro Hakubi y Shigure-san se encuentra durmiendo con los mellizos, acaba de terminar de comer y los iba a amamantar – Respondio la rubia

\- Parece que cenaremos en familia – Comento el castaño

\- Pero falta él – Dijo la castaña desanimada mientras mira un lugar vacío en la mesa, ese lugar corresponde a su amado y condiscípulo Ranma Saotome que no había visto en varios años

\- Pensar que han pasado 5 años desde que se fue – Comento Miu con nostalgia

\- ¿Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo? – Se preguntó Kenichi

 _ **BEEP BEEP**_

En ese momento sonó el celular del castaño que lo abrió para ver que se trataba de un mensaje de cierto alienígena-demonio

\- ¿Quién era? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Vaya, esto es inesperado – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Kenichi-san? – Pregunto Miu para ver el celular de su esposo – Oooh…- mustio impresionada

\- ¿Qué ven? – Pregunto la castaña para mirar que se trataba de un reportaje de hace unos meses donde se dice que la pareja campeona nacional de patinaje: Asuza Shiratori y Mikado Sanzenin perdieron ante una pareja novata que son Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo. Incluso venían varias fotos donde más que un espectáculo sobre hielo, era una pelea con patines de hielo

\- Pensar que Ranma-kun se volvería tan bueno en estos años – Comento Miu parpadeando.

\- Si, y lo que me sorprende es que tuvo los suficientes como para usar esa clase de técnicas en público – Mascullo Kenichi refiriéndose al [Ryuujin]

Pero ambos adultos sintieron un instinto asesino, por lo que se posicionaron para pelear. Sin embargo, deshicieron su postura al ver que la causante de esa sed de sangre era su bella hija

\- ¡Ese trenzudo mujeriego y mentiroso! – Mascullo Shizuku - ¡Siempre que le decía que me llevara a patinar, me evitaba porque decía que no tenía tiempo y ya no se acordaba de como patinar! ¡¿Y esta patinando con una lagartona plana como la tía Izumi?! ¡Juro que cuando lo vea, me las va a pagar! – Rugió la chica con llamas en sus ojos mientras sus padres estaban algo nerviosos y se preocupan por el destino del 2° discípulo del [Ryozanpaku]

Parece que los problemas para Ranma no terminaran tan pronto y va en aumento el número de enamoradas que tiene el heredero Saotome

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Listo muchachos, eso es todo por este capitulo. Como habrán notado, este capitulo tuvo varias revelaciones y la inclusión de nuevos personajes. En primera esta el hombre que nunca esquiva de Baki, Hanayama Kaoru. Aunque a diferencia de la contraparte canon, su madre aquí esta viva. También pudimos ver a los otros dos maestros de Ranma. Jirou y Kenichi. Y si, antes de que se lo pregunten, esta casado con Miu, Shigure, Renka y una chica sorpresa y sip, su hija también esta enamorada de Ranma y sera incluida al harem.**

 **¡Pero ella sera la ultima!**

 **En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la proxima. Ahora sigue la actualización de Deku's bizarre adventure.**


End file.
